


Ящик Пандоры (Pandora's box)

by 13whitemice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossover, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Подарком оказался… коленопреклоненный мужчина в костюме Капитана Америка, совсем не старковской модификации. Поначалу, только увидев это чудо, Брок офигел. Потом попытался дать ржущему Джеку подзатыльник, но тот на удивление ловко уворачивался от тяжелой руки командира...





	1. Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsissiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/gifts).



> Работа первая и была начата еще год назад по заявке на прошлогодний Кинк-фест "Майская демонстрация" в СОО "Хреноугольник - устойчивая фигура":  
> КФI-005  
> Стив/Баки/Брок - можно и отдельно  
> Стиву в реальной жизни, вне брони со звездой, хочется ощущать себя слабым и ведомым, но все смотрят на него, как на икону, пытаются прибиться под сильную руку. Он ищет в итоге анонимный клуб с уклоном в доминацию. Хочет побыть слабым.  
> И в клубе он получает наконец разрядку. Но он не знает кто ему делает хорошо, но тот кто делает не может не узнать тело Кэпа  
> Кинки: анонимный секс, наказание, порка, камингаут
> 
> В общем, началось как мини PWP, а вышло то, что вышло, размером макси и с сюжетом :)
> 
> По поводу моего стиля изложения и тем, что я понимаю под POV можно глянуть здесь (в комментариях к 5й части): https://ficbook.net/readfic/8042358/20433165#part_content  
> По поводу, собственно, Темы или БДСМ культуры здесь (комментарии к 10 части, и, да, автор теоретик, и глубоко в тему, собственно, и не собиралась уходить со Стивом, но это все равно она, родимая, просто упор на ДС изначально, а не СМ):  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8042358/20514048#part_content
> 
> Состав Страйка:  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-605.jpg  
> Позаимствованы персонажи по большей части у автора Ольга Кравченко (и с его разрешения): https://ficbook.net/authors/2522449

**POV Стив**

Чертов Рамлоу. Он был единственным человеком, бесившим Стива до зубовного скрежета самим своим присутствием. Если бы не Баки… Стив расплатился с наемником за спасение друга, обелив Страйк во главе с командиром после их фееричного двойного предательства тогда во времена проекта «Озарение». Они с Фьюри чуть ли не рычали друг на друга в его кабинете. Одноглазый интриган, не понимавший и не принимавший мотивов Капитана, долго не желал уступать. Пирса больше не было, а чертовым политикам требовались показательные казни. В итоге упорство Стива таки победило, однако взамен пришлось впрячься в полномасштабную чистку Авгиевых конюшен, бывших когда-то ЩИТом. И снова взять группой огневой поддержки Страйк. А на деле — приглядывать за утратившими доверие руководства наемниками.

Прежний Стив, еще довоенного образца, просто врезал бы в качестве дополнительного, пусть и не слишком весомого в те времена, довода своей правоты. Но ведь Стив теперь не просто человек — он долбаная икона, пример для нации. Маска Капитана настолько вросла в кожу, что теперь душила Стива. Даже во времена кордебалета и то было легче, тогда он еще был самим собой…

Он вовсе не был невинным мальчиком, каким, похоже, считал его тот же Старк. Тот периодически изводил суперсолдата шуточками с сексуальным подтекстом, провоцировал на драку или хотя бы крепкое словцо. Пару раз Тони даже рвался познакомить его с кем-нибудь, мол, стыдно в его возрасте целочкой ходить, да и спермотоксикоз пагубно сказывается если не на здоровье суперсолдата, так на характере точно. Стив все выпады Старка попросту игнорировал.

Нет, будь он по-прежнему просто парнем из Бруклина, он бы, наверное, попытался найти себе кого-нибудь… Но окружающие уже давно не видели в нем обычного человека, а отношения с символом нации… Это даже звучало смешно.

А потом, совершенно случайно, он наткнулся в интернете на видео, ставшее своеобразной точкой невозврата…

_В центре комнаты стоял на коленях светловолосый мужчина, обнаженный, со связанными за спиной руками. Глаза его были закрыты плотной черной лентой, завязанной на затылке, вся поза его выражала покорность и ожидание. Рядом находилось еще несколько мужчин. Они поочередно подходили к нему, что-то говорили, и тот послушно принимался ласкать ртом возбужденные члены своих… насильников? Нет, на насилие это было не похоже. Язык Стиву был не знаком, но интонации он все же различал. Где-то повелительные, где-то — одобрительные и даже нежные. Но ни капли агрессии и принуждения. Да и выражение лица мужчины сомнений не оставляло — ему нравилось происходящее. При этом лиц прочих участников видно не было, лишь их тела, что вкупе с повязкой создавало странный эффект. В какой-то момент светловолосого подняли с колен и, не снимая повязки, переместили на кровать, расположив на бедрах одного из… хозяев?.. Стив пока не мог дать определения происходящему на экране. А дальше была казавшаяся бесконечной череда сменяющих друг друга партнеров, наказание в виде шлепков ладонью по стремительно краснеющей заднице светловолосого, видимо за несдержанность и срывавшиеся порой стоны то ли боли, то ли удовольствия — ласки партнеров казались Стиву иногда грубыми и болезненными. Где-то в середине действа руки мужчине все же развязали, но лишь для того, чтобы он смог опереться ими о кровать для лучшей устойчивости. Ему не позволяли приласкать себя. Зажатый сразу между двумя партнерами он лишь жадно хватал ртом воздух, а третий без остановки шептал ему что-то на ухо, крепко удерживая светловолосого рукой за шею…  
_

В тот день Стив впервые примерил на себя роль ведомого, ощутил, пусть и не в полной мере, это чувство зависимости, почти рабского подчинения. А последовавшая за этим разрядка была невероятно мощной, вытеснив из головы все мысли, чувства, желания.

Несколько дней Стив отходил от своего открытия. Казалось, подобные «забавы» не для него. Тем более, с его силой та же идея со связыванием казалась смехотворной. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькала, правда, мысль выведать у Рамлоу судьбу магнитных браслетов, которыми Страйк пытался остановить его тогда, в лифте… Но при одном только взгляде Роджерса на нахально скалящегося командира она тут же испарилась. А вот сами воспоминания о той схватке внезапно стали преследовать Стива в виде снов, и в них он раз за разом проигрывал Рамлоу, позволяя пленить себя. О том, что происходило в этих снах дальше, Капитан Америка предпочитал не думать.

Неосознанные, еще пока неясные до конца желания тревожили и пугали. Он все еще не понимал, чего хочет на самом деле, но сама специфика культуры БДСМ дала ему шанс попытаться разобраться, при этом не раскрывая себя. Сайт рекомендованного на одном из популярных тематических форумов клуба оказалось найти просто. Получить приглашение — уже сложнее, но не невозможно. Заполнять анкету… просто безумно стыдно.

Ему потребовалась еще пара месяцев на то, чтобы решиться воспользоваться этим приглашением. Он спланировал эту поездку, пожалуй, тщательнее любой из своих боевых операций и все равно ни в чем не был уверен. И сейчас, стоя рядом с ничем не примечательной многоэтажкой в центре города, все еще сомневался. Прямо перед ним находилась вывеска чайного клуба «Лотос». В отличие от большинства подобных заведений, двери этого места не были гостеприимно распахнуты. Вместо этого рядом со входом находилась кнопка звонка, а за стеклом запертой двери виднелась фигура одетого в строгий костюм охранника, сидящего в крошечном холле у лестницы, уходящей вниз, в подвальные этажи. Мужчина открыл дверь и, окинув Стива внимательным взглядом, молча пропустил дальше. Честно говоря, Роджерс ожидал увидеть внизу что угодно… кроме самого настоящего чайного клуба. За низкими столиками немногочисленные посетители, буквально утопающие в пестрых подушках, пили чай из крохотных пиал и тихо беседовали. Фоном играла какая-то восточная музыка (кажется, инструмент назывался сямисен), в воздухе чувствовался легкий запах благовоний. Повсюду царил полумрак, в самом центре зала бармен за стойкой разве что не зевал, почти не обращая внимания на находящихся в зале людей. Стив уже подумал, что ошибся, застыв на входе и растерянно оглядываясь, когда к нему подскочил официант — совсем еще мальчишка, с рыжей гривой непослушных волос, пряди которых, казалось, торчат во все стороны.

— Добрый вечер! На сколько человек желаете столик? Могу предложить вам пройти в отдельный кабинет, есть пара свободных. За дополнительную плату, разумеется, зато там вас никто не побеспокоит. Только большая просьба — разуться, у нас не принято находиться в обуви.

Глядя на сияющего улыбкой паренька, Стив и сам неловко улыбнулся, на автомате выполнив просьбу и сняв ботинки, хотя уже почти решил уходить.

— Простите, я, наверное, ошибся…

Не зная, как объяснить служащему клуба ситуацию, да и вообще сомневаясь, стоит ли что-то еще говорить или лучше просто уйти, Роджерс замялся. И, видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы парень все понял сам.

— А-а-а… Вы здесь первый раз, верно? У вас ведь есть приглашение?

Стив кивнул и тут же принялся рыскать в карманах в поисках злополучного конверта. Официант не торопил, терпеливо ожидая завершения поисков. Наконец, письмо было передано в руки рыжеволосому парнишке. Тот быстро пробежал глазами текст и, кивнув, попросил Стива следовать за ним. Идти в молчании было странно, и Стив решился на вопрос.

— А… почему чайный клуб?

Парнишка фыркнул и оглянулся на Стива.

— Причуда хозяина. Он большой любитель всего связанного с востоком, вот и решил совместить приятное с приятным. Сама-то чайная на самом деле убыточная, сами видели, — парнишка кивнул в сторону зала — народу мало заходит. В основном такие же ценители…

Наконец, они миновали приват зону и официант, приложив карту к электронному замку рядом с неприметной дверью, на которой красовалась табличка «Вход только для персонала», пригласил Стива пройти за ним.

— Добро пожаловать в «Лотос», мистер Стар.

Смущенный Стив лишь глубже натянул бейсболку и сделал первый шаг в неизвестность.

**POV Брок**

_полгода назад_

В клуб его привели ребята. Вернее, Роллинз привез. Это был общий подарок от его волчат на прошлый день рождения.

— Не все тебе на нас срываться после общения с Кэпом.

Подарком оказался… коленопреклоненный мужчина в костюме Капитана Америка, совсем не старковской модификации. Поначалу, только увидев это чудо, Брок офигел. Потом попытался дать ржущему Джеку подзатыльник, но тот на удивление ловко уворачивался от тяжелой руки командира.

Нет, не то чтобы он был против ролевых игр, да и в борделях бывать доводилось, хоть и предпочитал снимать мальчиков и девочек, что называется, вживую. Удовольствие доставляла скорее охота за партнером, чем простой перепих. А уж надрать задницу символу Америки хотелось уже во всех смыслах, в последнее время Кэп словно с цепи сорвался. Порой хотелось подойти к этому идиоту и вытрясти из него душу со словами «Какого хуя, Роджерс?!».

Брок вполне резонно полагал, что Стив так и не простил ему связи с Гидрой, и неосознанная тяга к своему последнему хэндлеру со стороны Солдата ситуацию лишь усугубляла. В итоге всем, что позволял себе Рамлоу до сих пор, было в голос обматерить Кэпа на разборе полетов после очередной миссии. Тот орал в ответ, правда, без мата. Все-таки, Старк прав — Роджерсу срочно нужно было кого-нибудь трахнуть. Или чтобы его самого уже наконец кто-нибудь… На этих мыслях Брок обычно слегка подвисал.

— Командир, ты меня слышишь вообще?

Увлекшийся было своими мыслями Рамлоу, наконец, обратил внимание на Джека.

— Это что за хуйня?

— Так подарок. А раз ты, командир, меня все равно не слушаешь, то скажу самое главное: можешь делать с ним ВСЕ. И говоря ВСЕ, я действительно имею в виду ВСЕ, — на этих словах Джек кивнул головой на что-то за спиной Брока. — Только не калечь. Он все-таки не супер, ну, ты понял.

Обернувшись Рамлоу буквально услышал стук своей упавшей челюсти. ТАКОГО разнообразия он не ожидал.

— А-ху-еть…

И пока Рамлоу в легком шоке рассматривал эту дикую смесь сексшопа и пыточной, Джек, хлопнув командира по плечу, вышел из комнаты. Через пару минут Брок все же повернулся к все еще стоящему на коленях чуду.

— Тебя как звать-то, подарочек?

— Дэни, господин.

— И… зачем ты здесь?

— Чтобы служить Вам и доставить удовольствие, господин. Я выполню любой Ваш приказ.

До Брока постепенно стала доходить масштабность задумки волчат и причина, по которой стоящий перед ним мужчина был в костюме Кэпа. Не сказать, что сама идея не показалась ему привлекательной… Вот только садистом он не был, кроме того…

— Прости, малыш, но не тянешь ты на Капитана.

Услышав это, Дэни резко поднял голову и открыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, но замер, так и не произнеся и слова.

— Да говори уже.

— Спасибо, господин. А почему Ваши друзья выбрали именно этот костюм? Хотя, если это не…

Брок поднял руку, останавливая явно извинительную речь саба. Дураком он не был и о практике в целом слышал, вот только знаний было по верхам, и то не факт, что его представления совпадали с действительностью.

— Ну… скажем, начальник был в похожем костюме на прошлый Хэллоуин… — усмехнулся Брок. И не соврал ведь, в тот день, помнится, они как раз освобождали заложников из лап очередной кучки идиотов, решивших сделать мир чище и справедливее посредством террора.

В ответ Дэни лишь кивнул, принимая объяснение без дальнейших вопросов.

— Нда, и что же мне с тобой делать-то, чудо? И, нет, вопрос не риторический. Можешь говорить свободно. Я так понимаю, тебе нужно мое разрешение на это?

В общем, до сессии как таковой у Брока с этим Дэни в тот раз так и не дошло. Мужчина по просьбе «хозяина» снял костюм, переодевшись в менее смущающий Рамлоу вариант одежды. Потом показал клуб и всю ночь обхаживал его, с каким-то щенячьим восторгом рассказывая о прелестях БДСМ культуры, особенно налегая на то, что из Брока с его выдержкой и натурой прирожденного лидера выйдет «офигенный дом». Брок в ответ лишь усмехался и попивал виски, продолжая тем не менее слушать сидящего у его ног саба. На предложение Дэни побывать на следующей публичной сессии ответил согласием, предупредив, что могут возникнуть «обстоятельства». Обстоятельств не возникло, а уже после сессии Брок выходил из клуба с членской картой «Лотоса» в бумажнике.


	2. Собачья преданность

****

**POV Брок**

Звонок Дэни пришелся как никогда кстати. Очередная миссия, очередной пиздец местного масштаба, и в очередной раз подставившийся Кэп, считавший себя чуть ли не бессмертным. Рамлоу уже устал вытаскивать этого патриотичного мудака из пекла. И все бы ничего — плавали, знаем. Вот только в этот раз его ребята серьезно пострадали. По чистой случайности никто не погиб, но от этого не легче. Броку порой казалось, что Роджерс специально ищет смерти, будто какой-то долбаный камикадзе. Может, так оно и было… Но нахера с собой за компанию остальных тащить?

Не было даже обычного разбора полетов — Брок попросту послал Кэпа в задницу с его претензиями по поводу действий не по плану, туда же заочно отправился и Фьюри с его бюрократией, после чего Рамлоу забрал оставшихся транспортабельными бойцов в ближайший бар и надрался как скотина. Наутро очнулся, что странно, в своей постели, один, с диким похмельем и сорванным голосом. Разбудил его звонок мобильного.

Вообще, он редко брался за сессии с новичками, но что-то в интонациях этого хитрюги Дэни заставило Брока согласиться. В присланной анкете саба по имени Стар было вычеркнуто мало пунктов — в основном запрет на кровь, грязь и постоянные модификации тела (тату, шраминг и прочее). Ну да Брок и сам этим не увлекался. И отдельно — пункт об анонимности.

Лишь приехав в клуб и зайдя в комнату, Брок по-настоящему понял значение последнего ограничения. На мужчине, сидевшем сейчас у кресла в углу комнаты в позе раба, была цельная полумаска, без прорезей для глаз. “Фантазии о сексе с незнакомцем? Или настолько боишься быть узнанным?” Сам Брок надевал маску только если того хотел партнер. В заявке этого саба анонимность была указана лишь в отношении него самого. Рамлоу вообще был одет просто и незатейливо — свободные хлопковые штаны черного цвета, наподобие тех, что он надевал на тренировки… И, собственно, все. Причина была проста. Однажды Брок задал вопрос Дэни, мол, а как же кожа, корсеты и прочая атрибутика? На что тот рассмеялся и предложил опробовать все вышеперечисленное в следующую сессию. Брок сдуру согласился… О чем пожалел уже через десять минут после начала, когда чуть не сдох во всем этом кожаном великолепии. Особенно весело было махать плеткой — в пустыне в полной боевой под полуденным солнцем он и то лучше себя чувствовал. А потому и “форму” саба оценил положительно. Белая обтягивающая футболка (а обтягивать там было что, Брок заценил, даже несмотря на приглушенный свет), спортивные штаны серого цвета… И белые, блядь, носки. Кипенно белые. Сразу почему-то вспомнился Кэп.

Приказав себе не отвлекаться на мысли о Роджерсе, Брок подошел ближе, решив начать знакомство со своего обычного вопроса.

— Меня зовут Кроссбоунс, и на сегодняшний вечер я — твой господин, звездный мальчик. Зачем ты здесь?

— Я… Не знаю…

Услышав голос саба Брок замер, словно ежик на ночной автостраде. В голове судорожно билось что-то сплошь сплошь матерное, но Рамлоу мужественно молчал. Лишь внимательно рассматривал оставшуюся незакрытой часть лица… До боли знакомую, надо сказать часть… Как он сразу не узнал, ведь сколько раз видел его именно в маске?! Да и тело, которое не раз и не два ощущал своим (в спарринге… хотя порой хотелось и по-другому, несмотря на сволочной характер владельца этого тела), все идеальные изгибы которого уже давно отпечатались в памяти. Интенсивность крепких выражений в голове начала спадать, стали даже появляться более связные мысли вроде “Какого… здесь делает Роджерс?!” Пауза затягивалась, Кэп явно нервничал все сильнее… И пока еще не узнавал Рамлоу. И Брок решился на безумную вещь. Он решил продолжить сессию. 

— Неверный ответ. Но на первый раз я прощу тебя. Первый и последний. Повторяй за мной: я здесь чтобы служить вам, мой господин.

После небольшой паузы, не оставленной без внимания Броком, Стив заговорил.

— Я здесь чтобы служить вам… Мой господин.

— Умница, — в поощрение Брок ладонью мягко коснулся плеча Роджерса, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул в ответ от неожиданности. Да, прикосновения в отсутствии возможности видеть партнера, чувствовались острее. — С этого момента и до окончания сессии у тебя больше нет собственных мыслей и желаний. Здесь и сейчас я — твой бог и господин. Мои приказы не обсуждаются и не оспариваются, а исполняются. Мои желания и удовольствие — первостепенны. За ослушание тебя ждет наказание, за послушание — награда. Ты понял?

— Да.

— Да, мой господин!

— Да, мой господин.

— Встань.

Роджерс молча выполнил приказ Рамлоу.

— Сними с себя всю одежду… Хотя, нет, носки, пожалуй, оставь.

И снова секундное колебание, и все же Роджерс исполняет приказ.

— Прежде чем мы начнем. Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово?

— Да, “Зимний”… Мой господин.

“Кто б сомневался… что же у тебя в голове творится-то, Роджерс?”

****

**POV Стив**

Стоять обнаженным перед незнакомым мужиком было странно. Даже страшно. Нет, головой-то Стив понимал, что реальная опасность ему не грозит, но в душе медленно нарастала паника. Уговорить самого себя успокоиться не получалось.

— Ты знаешь об основных принципах темы, Ст...ар бой?

— Безопасность, разумность и добровольность? — домашнее задание Стив выполнил на отлично, практически наизусть вызубрив теорию. Только Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он услышал… Смешок?

— Господин — снова поправил его верхний.

— Господин.

— Хорошо. Значит ты должен понимать, что в любой момент сможешь меня остановить. Я не сделаю и не потребую от тебя ничего, что тебе бы навредило, — Стив кивнул, подтверждая, что понял сказанное. Видимо, мужчину такой ответ устроил, и он продолжил. — Есть еще одна вещь, без которой у нас с тобой вряд ли что получится. Это доверие. Ты должен доверять мне абсолютно и безоговорочно. Свою жизнь, тело, душу… Их сохранность — моя ответственность. Сейчас ты ничего не решаешь. Ты и не должен. Твоя роль там, за пределами этой комнаты, здесь не имеет никакого значения. Решения за нас обоих принимаю я.

Странно, но чем дольше Стив слушал этот тихий хриплый голос, тем больше успокаивался. Он… завораживал своим спокойствием и уверенностью. О, у Капитана определенно были проблемы с доверием, особенно после случая со Страйком. А этого человека он встречает впервые и даже не видит его лица… Тем безумнее казалось желание поверить. Один единственный раз. Последний. Словно мужчина смог пробудить в нем те жалкие остатки того простого парня из Бруклина. Или Стив уже настолько отчаялся?

— Встань на четвереньки.

И снова Стив покорно выполнил приказ, хотя чувствует, как от стыда начинают гореть щеки. Что сейчас видит перед собой его “господин”? Внезапно он чувствует на своей обнаженной спине ладонь, а уха Стива касаются чужие губы и жаркое дыхание доносит до него шепот:

— Перестань думать… Просто. Выключи. Голову. Дай ей отдохнуть.

Его все еще трясет от странных и непривычных ощущений — он нечасто допускает в свою зону комфорта кого-либо — а его господин, выпрямившись, продолжает уже в полный голос, все с той же завораживающей хрипотцой.

— Ты слишком зажат и не сможешь подарить мне удовольствие так, как мне бы хотелось. Поэтому сегодня ты будешь моим псом. Существом, для которого его хозяин — вся его жизнь, весь мир. Собаки не предают. И любят просто за то, что ты есть. А еще они подчиняются только сильному.

Стив не видел, но чувствовал, как господин обходит его по кругу, осматривая и оценивая со всех сторон. Потом недовольно цокает языком.

— Чего-то не хватает. 

Мужчина отошел ненадолго в дальний конец комнаты, послышались шорох и звон чего-то металлического, а затем господин вернулся и встал рядом со Стивом. И снова рука на спине, однако на этот раз ладонь прошлась от шеи вдоль позвоночника вниз. Немного не дойдя до ягодиц возвращается и оглаживает плечи, а затем Стив чувствует, как его шею обхватывает полоска кожи. Ошейник. Господин затягивает его, проверяя, чтобы он хорошо чувствовался, но не душил. Затем — снова успокаивающее движение рукой.

— Хороший мальчик. Тебе нравится мой подарок?

— Да, господин, — отвечает Стив, и неожиданно получает звонкий шлепок по заднице. Не столько больно, сколько обидно и стыдно, но причину наказания Роджерс осознает не сразу. 

— Гав? — и снова, уже более явный, смешок, но наказания не следует, а значит он все сделал правильно.

— Умница. Но мы еще не закончили. 

Стив чувствует, как его губ касаются пальцы мужчины.

— Оближи.

И снова жар на щеках. И вместе с тем словно клубок в животе от неизвестности и предвкушения. Стив вылизывает пальцы “хозяина” так, как это сделал бы пес. Незатейливая ласка с привкусом соли. Признание в любви своему хозяину. Внезапно пальцы исчезают, но лишь затем, чтобы появиться вновь…

— Стоять! 

Властный окрик и рука на шее поверх ошейника заставляет дернувшегося было Стива вновь замереть на месте. А влажные пальцы тем временем продолжают кружить по сжавшемуся колечку мышц ануса, лаская, разминая, но не спеша проникать. Наконец, один все же погружается внутрь. Боли нет, лишь легкий дискомфорт. Он двигается уже внутри, гладит, растягивает. Стив весь сосредоточен на этом ощущении. В какой-то момент палец скользнул глубже, слегка сгибаясь… И Стив резко выдохнул, ощутив волны удовольствия от нежных прикосновений и поглаживаний внутри себя. И, лишь почувствовав на своем члене вторую руку хозяина, осознал, что уже давно возбужден. А следом почувствовал проникновение второго пальца. Мышцы немного ныли, протестуя против вторжения, но Стив терпел, закусив губу. Через какое-то время руки вдруг исчезли, а Стив едва не заскулил в желании, чтобы сладкая пытка продолжилась. Однако вскоре он вновь почувствовал прохладное прикосновение пальцев — заботливый хозяин добавил смазки, не желая причинять лишней боли своему сабу. А затем пальцы сменило что-то твердое, медленно, но неумолимо раздвигая и без того напряженные мышцы еще чуточку шире. Легкая боль, ощущение наполненности… а затем анус сомкнулся, расслабился на основании небольшой пробки, которую, судя по ощущениям венчал… хвост. А затем, контрольным в голову — ободок, прямо поверх маски... с ушами? Стиву вдруг безумно захотелось увидеть себя со стороны.

— Хороший мальчик. Ну же, малыш, повиляй для меня своим хвостом!

Как под гипнозом Стив стал покачивать задницей из стороны в сторону, а вслед за ней двигался хвост, скользя мягкой шерстью по бедрам, щекоча и лаская ставшей вдруг чувствительной кожу. Но самое большое удовольствие доставляла двигавшаяся внутри пробка. Ощущения были другими, не похожими на прикосновения пальцев, не такими интенсивными, но от этого не менее приятными…

****

**POV Брок**

От вида увлекшегося новыми ощущениями Стива и без того стоящий колом член Брока заныл так, что ему пришлось сжать его рукой прямо сквозь ткань брюк. Вообще-то пет плей для новичков не подходил, здесь требовался совсем иной уровень доверия саба своему доминанту. Но другие виды игр с чертовым супером казались сейчас еще менее реальными. Порка? Брок освоил эту технику, вот только как поведет себя Стив в ответ на боль? А главное — как отреагирует его тело с этой долбаной сверхрегенерацией? Смысл-то вообще будет от легких девайсов? Да и не только легких. Нет, Кэп не был неуязвим. Вот только даже переломы у него заживали за пару дней, что уж говорить о легких ушибах… А смысл порки в большинстве своем, если саб, конечно, не законченный мазохист, был как раз в контрасте боли и удовольствия от последующих ласк кожи, становящейся весьма чувствительной после подобного воздействия. По совету Дэни он сам опробовал на себе кое-что, так что опыт у него имелся. Связывание? Принуждение? Да он сам избегал таких вещей в роли саба из-за чертовых рефлексов. Он скорее сначала голову смельчаку, вытворяющему с ним подобное, открутил бы, а потом уже разбирался. Потому что нужного уровня доверия, чтобы быть сабом, у Брока не было. Даже с милашкой Дэни. А Стив и так позволил ему слишком многое для первой сессии. Еще ни с кем он столько адреналина не хапал. Да и… если его даже магнитные браслеты когда-то не сдержали… Впадет в состояние амока от избытка ощущений, и объясняй потом, что делает голый супер посреди развалин “чайного клуба”. При мысли об унижении и грязных разговорах с Кэпом Брока вообще на ха-ха пробивало. Нет, серьезно, если в процессе он услышит от Роджерса его фирменное “Не матерись!”, то сессия на этом и закончится.

“Ага, размечтался, старый дурак. Сессии он планирует. С чего ты вообще решил, что Роджерс сюда снова вернется? Да даже если и вернется, то обязательно выберет тебя?”

Между тем и с этой сессией пора было закругляться, но у обоих стояло так, что удивительно, как еще не дымилось. Брок отошел от Роджерса к креслу, сел и, откинувшись на спинку, произнес.

— Довольно. К ноге, мальчик. Иди на мой голос.

Стив медленно подполз к Рамлоу и, уткнувшись лицом в его ногу, замер в ожидании дальнейших указаний. Брок вытянул одну ногу так, чтобы ступня оказалась под задницей Стива.

— Сидеть, мальчик.

Выполнив приказ, Стив вздрогнул, ощутив, как ногой Брок вжал основание хвоста в его тело. А затем Рамлоу наклонился к нему, с наслаждением вдыхая запах разгоряченного тела Роджерса, и тихо приказал.

— А теперь приласкай себя. Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь для меня, Звездный мальчик.

После чего снова откинулся на спинку кресла и запустил руку себе в штаны. Смотрел, как двигалась рука Стива на члене и двигал своею в такт. Роджерс старался сдерживать стоны, но в самый последний момент, уже практически дойдя до грани, буквально взвыл. В ответ Брок еще больше усилил давление пробки и тут же впился в губы Стива жестким поцелуем, притянув его к себе за ошейник. В следующее мгновение Роджерс обмяк на руках Рамлоу, заливая его живот своей спермой. Следом кончил и сам Брок. “В штаны, как мальчишка” усмехнулся про себя Рамлоу. 

Он осторожно опустил Стива на пол, вытер живот влажными салфетками, лежащими на столике рядом с креслом, и вышел за дверь. Дэни уже ждал его в коридоре.

— Позаботься о нем, Дэни. 

— Хорошо, господин.

— И… еще кое-что. Уши и хвост… я их заберу. Добавь в счет по клубной. И скинь мне запись сессии.

__

_спустя пару дней_

Глотнувший было кофе, Брок резко закашлялся, за что тут же получил между лопаток от заботливого Барнса. Хорошо хоть не бионикой.

— Что… — восстановившийся уже было голос снова захрипел, порция кофеина в легких явно была лишней — что ты сказал?

— Говорю, Стив собаку завел. Взял из приюта. Смешной такой щенок, не помню, как порода называется. Сам черный, а морда и лапки белые. Словно в носочках. 

Дальнейшую болтовню Барнса Брок слушал лишь краем уха, тихо радуясь, что не решился поиграть с Кэпом в пони плей…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для вдохновения:  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-524.jpg  
> https://content-9.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-633.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-525.jpg


	3. Уставший бог войны

**POV Брок**

Брок не ждал новой встречи с Роджерсом в клубе — мальчишка наверняка наигрался и наэкспериментировался на годы вперед. Но не вспоминать тот вечер не получалось, и “трофеи” захваченные им тогда тоже не помогали забыть. Он распечатал пару снимков с записи, что передал ему Дэни, и спрятал их под слоем белья в нижнем ящике тумбочки рядом с кроватью, вместе со всей собачьей атрибутикой. И теперь в очередной раз травил себе душу, рассматривая эту начинающую порно звезду на фото. Черт, все же Кэп охуенно хорош!

— Да… Хороша Маша, да не наша. Слюни подобрал, Рамлоу, и выкинул эту хуйню из головы!

Но отдать себе приказ было проще, чем его выполнить. Издав то ли стон, то ли рык, Брок вскочил с постели и, чертыхнувшись, потащился в ванную в надежде, что холодный душ поможет отвлечься. 

Душ и правда помог, вот только наутро проявились побочные эффекты в виде головной боли, распухшего горла и температуры под сорок. Кое-как нащупав телефон, он выдал Роллинзу инструкции, больше похожие на бред умирающего, и снова отрубился. И как-то совсем не удивился, увидев у себя в комнате хмурого Роджерса в компании врача с базы, когда очнулся в очередной раз. В сторонке мялся Джек, всячески сигнализируя, что он, мол, здесь ни при чем. Все этот чертов супер с его кошачьим слухом. Видимо, Кэп был рядом с Роллинзом, когда Брок позвонил. Вот и прибыла кавалерия на спасение. И нахера, спрашивается? Само б рассосалось через недельку, а то и пары дней хватило бы. Брок собственно так и сказал, вернее прохрипел, врачу, на что тот закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то про упрямых мудаков. Ожидаемого “Не матерись!” от Роджерса почему-то не последовало. Видимо в душе Кэп с диагнозом дока был согласен. Итогом посещения стала целая гора лекарств все на той же тумбочке, официальный десятидневный больничный и Роллинз, приставленный в качестве няньки. Последнего, правда, Брок выставил из квартиры через десять минут после ухода Роджерса и дока. 

Несколько дней Рамлоу честно выполнял предписания, глотал таблетки и практически не вставал с постели, изредка выбираясь в ванную или на кухню. Ну, или укладывал свою тушку на диване перед телевизором, когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу.

А потом позвонил Дэни… И Брок, заглотив таблетку жаропонижающего и прихватив с собой упаковку каких-то зверских леденцов от кашля, рванул в клуб. Встречи с ним искал мистер Стар.

**POV Стив**

Стив уже сто раз успел пожалеть, что вернулся сюда. И почему он попросил о новой сессии именно с Кроссбоунсом? Почему-то у Стива было стойкое ощущение, что с другим домом у него попросту ничего не получится. А если тот откажет во встрече? Имел полное право. Стив ничего не умел, ничего не знал, а Кроссбоунсу наверняка нужен кто-то более опытный и смелый.

— Мистер Стар?

Занятый своими переживаниями Стив даже не заметил, как к нему подошел светловолосый мужчина. Кажется, именно он помогал ему привести себя в порядок после прошлой сессии. К своему стыду Стив осознал, что не помнит его имени.

— Да...эм… Простите, я забыл, как вас зовут…

Мужчина улыбнулся стремительно краснеющему Стиву и ответил:

— Дэни. Не волнуйтесь так, мистер Стар. Я связался с Кроссбоунсом, он согласен и будет здесь в течение получаса. Так что у нас есть время подготовиться. Единственное условие, которое он поставил — пункт об анонимности по-прежнему должен оставаться в силе. Так что…

— Маска?

— Маска, — кивнул Дэни. — Идите за мной.

Стив прошел вслед за мужчиной в одну из комнат. В прошлый раз он от волнения практически не запомнил обстановку, и сейчас даже не мог сказать, то ли это помещение или уже другое. Мельком оглядев разложенные и развешенные по периметру всей комнаты девайсы, назначения большей части из которых даже представить не мог, Стив повернулся к сопровождающему его Дэни.

— Мне раздеться?

Дэни оглядел его и пожал плечами.

— Разве что верхнюю одежду. Процесс разоблачения при должном умении сам по себе может стать одним из элементов игры. А уж если освоить стрип дэнс… — мужчина подмигнул Стиву. — С вашим телом это будет просто бомба.

В ответ Стив лишь смущенно кивнул, хотя с трудом себе представлял подобное. Сняв бейсболку, куртку и носки (обувь, как и в прошлый раз, осталась на входе), Роджерс замер, заметив изучающий взгляд Дэни.

— Как вариант мы могли бы поэкспериментировать с костюмами. Но лучше, наверное, в следующий раз все же обсудить этот момент с самим Кроссбоунсом. Обычно условия и ограничения для каждой сессии оговариваются заранее. Ладно, все это потом. Стоп-слово и список запретов прежние?

— Да.

Дэни кивнул, принимая ответ, а после помог Стиву надеть маску и оставил одного.

**POV Брок**

На этот раз Кэп стоял в центре комнаты. Единственной видимой реакцией на появление Брока был едва заметный наклон головы к плечу. Рамлоу усмехнулся — Стив все еще был в одежде… Вот только носки на этот раз отсутствовали. Специально снял? Брок подошел к Стиву со спины, оставляя между ними какие-то миллиметры, и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Ну, здравствуй, мой Звездный мальчик.

Брок услышал, как сбилось дыхание Стива перед ответом.

— Здравствуйте, мой господин.

— Ты скучал по мне?

— Да, мой господин.

— Я рад это слышать. Сними одежду, я хочу увидеть твое тело.

— Да, господин. Может… В следующий раз мне снять ее сразу?

Брок застыл в удивлении, услышав вопрос Стива. С одной стороны это “в следующий раз” грело душу, с другой — заставляло задуматься о перспективах перевода их партнерства из временного в постоянные. Он ведь не просто так оставил пункт об анонимности без изменений — Стив пока не готов к раскрытию своей личности. И уж тем более не готов принять, что Рамлоу и есть Кроссбоунс. Им требовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы их связь окрепла и они могли сбросить маски без ущерба друг для друга. Впрочем, выход всегда можно найти, да и связываться каждый раз через клуб тоже не дело.

— Думаю, мы решим это позже.

— Хорошо, мой господин.

Закончив снимать одежду, Стив снова застыл в ожидании. Однако Брок не торопился отдавать какие-либо приказы, медленно обходя Роджерса по кругу и жадно оглядывая его обнаженное тело. В этот раз он решил не приглушать свет, потому мог видеть все вплоть до мельчайших деталей. И увиденное ему безумно нравилось. Рамлоу протянул руку и провел пальцами по груди Стива.

— Ты просто совершенство.

Брок снова зашел за спину Кэпу и уже обеими ладонями провел одним слитным движением вверх по бокам, перешел на спину, плечи, затем скользнул вниз по рукам, с наслаждением ощущая каждый изгиб сильного, тренированного тела. И вся эта сила и мощь сейчас были в его власти… Это опьяняло.

— В национальном музее Рима, в одном из палаццо, я однажды увидел статую Ареса. Юный бог войны еще не знающий поражений был прекрасен. Такая совершенная и жестокая красота. Но знаешь, что поразило меня в нем больше всего тогда?

— Нет… Мой господин.

— Усталость, с которой он взирал на мир. Казалось, он больше не хотел побед, не жаждал новых сражений… Уставший бог войны. Ты напоминаешь мне его. Позволь пленить себя, забудь на время о битвах. Отдайся на милость победителя…

Все это время Брок не переставал ласкать руками тело Стива, а на последних словах мягко коснулся губами его шеи в том месте, где бешено бился пульс. Судорожно выдохнув Роджерс поднял лицо вверх, без слов прося Рамлоу о продолжении.

Вот только у Брока были немного другие планы. Он отошел от дрожащего Стива, но лишь затем, чтобы снять со стены несколько мотков веревки, предназначенной для шибари. Вернувшись к Роджерсу, он оставил в руках один из них, скинув остальные под ноги.

— Заведи руки за спину и обхвати ладонями предплечья обеих рук.

Дождавшись выполнения приказа, Брок немного поправил положение рук Стива и сделал первую петлю, плотно обхватив веревкой соединенные в районе запястий руки Роджерса. Затем сделал еще два оборота и вывел веревку наверх, чтобы тут же обхватить верхнюю часть рук и грудь. Закрепив петлю он повторил действие чуть ниже, под грудью…

**POV Стив**

В какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что он находится в сплошном коконе из веревок. Плечи, руки, грудь, спина, живот… Веревки были даже в паху: они спускались со спины вниз, проходя между ягодиц, чтобы разделиться спереди и мягко охватить член и мошонку. Мягкое давление и ограниченность движения создавали иллюзию беспомощности. Но больше всего сводило с ума ощущение трения веревок о кожу, они словно змеи скользили по телу Стива, стоило только ему хоть немного изменить положение тела. Да даже просто дышать стало испытанием! От избытка ощущений кружилась голова, казалось, еще немного, и он просто не справится с такой нервной перегрузкой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все хорошо?

В ответ Стив лишь кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он почувствовал, как поверх веревок легко прошлись пальцы Кроссбоунса, очерчивая получившийся рисунок.

— Встань на колени.

Двигаться было сложно, и все же Стив выполнил приказ. На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина, но потом послышался щелчок, а затем его хозяин оказался прямо перед Роджерсом. Мужчина приподнял закрытое маской лицо вверх за подбородок и обвел большим пальцем губы Стива.

— Хочу почувствовать твою покорность и благодарность, мой Арес.

Палец сменился губами, и Стив утонул в жадном, мокром поцелуе. И глухо застонал, когда тот внезапно прервался.

— Открой рот, мой хороший.

Стив почувствовал, как губ коснулась горячая плоть, и вот уже член Кроссбоунса безо всякого сопротивления начал медленное проникновение внутрь. Когда головка коснулась неба и стала распирать горло, Стив напрягся и попытался отстраниться, но был остановлен властной рукой на затылке.

— Тише, тише. Потерпи и расслабь горло. Скоро станет легче.

Оба замерли на какое-то время, а потом голову Стива немного отстранили.

— Дыши, вот так. Ты молодец. И еще немного…

Раз за разом Кроссбоунс то выходил, позволяя Стиву отдышаться, то входил, с каждым разом все глубже и легче.

— Умница. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на этом ощущении — когда я буду брать тебя беспомощного и не способного противиться. Раз за разом заявляя свои права на твое тело по праву победителя.

С этими словами Кроссбоунс вновь стал двигаться, но на этот раз резко, не жалея, входя на всю длину. Одной рукой он держал Стива за затылок, а второй периодически оглаживал горло, заполненное его членом. А сам Стив получал какое-то извращенное удовольствие от осознания того, что его так грубо и жестко трахает в рот человек, ни имени, ни лица которого он не знает. Его безликий господин. Кончив, Кроссбоунс снова не позволил Роджерсу отстраниться, вынудив того проглотить свою сперму. А затем он буквально рухнул перед Стивом на колени и с какой-то отчаянной нежностью поцеловал, не обращая внимания на собственный вкус на губах нижнего. Одновременно с этим Роджерс почувствовал на своем члене ладонь Кроссбоунса. Умелым рукам господина не потребовалось много времени, чтобы привести Стива к разрядке, тем более, что тот так и не прервал поцелуй. Оба замерли, тяжело дыша, Кроссбоунс оторвался, наконец, от губ Стива и хрипло спросил:

— Все хорошо?

— Да… все отлично, — как ни странно, Стив действительно чувствовал себя удивительно спокойным и удовлетворенным.

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся, заметив, судя по всему, хрипотцу и в голосе Стива.

— Потерпи еще немного, я развяжу тебя.

Кроссбоунс развернул Стива спиной к себе и начал снимать веревки. И едва ослабли первые из них, как у Стива вырвался невольный стон удовольствия. Под кожей, в тех местах, где лежали веревки, будто табун мурашек ходил — и щекотно, и приятно. А когда Кроссбоунс закончил, Стив вообще готов был растечься по полу расслабленной лужицей. Ощущения чем-то напоминали те, что возникают когда в конце тяжелого дня ты сбрасываешь тесную неудобную обувь, проходив в ней много часов кряду. Только сейчас Стив ощущал это гораздо ярче и всем телом, да и на душе стало легче. Кроссбоунс на какое-то время оставил Роджерса, сидящего на полу, однако вскоре вернулся, и Стив почувствовал, как его губ коснулось горлышко бутылки. Только теперь он вдруг ощутил, что и правда безумно хочет пить, и стал с жадностью глотать воду, не обращая внимания на то, как часть влаги потекла с подбородка вниз, охлаждая его обнаженное тело.

— Спасибо…

— Отдохни немного. Позже придет Дэни и поможет тебе привести себя в порядок.

— Не нужно, я в сам могу…

— Нужно, не спорь. До встречи, мой Звездный мальчик.

После ухода Кроссбоунса Стив все равно снял маску сам, не дожидаясь Дэни. В теле чувствовалась легкая слабость, но она была даже приятной. Одежда оказалась сложенной в аккуратную стопку на столике рядом с креслом. Стив уже было протянул руку к футболке, когда понял, что сверху что-то лежит. Это оказалась его, Стива, фотография. Кроссбоунс заснял его со спины в момент, когда Роджерс сидел на полу в сложном узоре из веревок сразу после окончания обвязки. Это было… Красиво.

И лишь поздно вечером, уже дома, Стив обнаружил на обратной стороне фотографии написанный от руки номер телефона и смешного веселого Роджера вместо подписи…

**POV Брок**

К себе в квартиру Брок ввалился уже практически без сил. Действие лекарств давно закончилось, его знобило, в голове стоял туман. Но он все равно не жалел о своем решении провести сессию со Стивом, все прошло даже лучше, чем он ожидал.

Погруженный в свои мысли Брок не сразу заметил, что в квартире он не один. А потому и отреагировать вовремя не успел, оказавшись буквально впечатанным лицом в стену чьим-то сильным телом.

— Одна моя часть сейчас о-очень хочет въебать по твоей наглой морде за Стиви…

Услышав голос Баки Рамлоу слегка расслабился. Очень хотелось пошутить по поводу ревности Солдата, то ли к Броку, то ли к Стиву — он так до конца и не разобрался во всех хитросплетениях отношений этих двоих — но получать “по наглой морде” ему сейчас не хотелось. Правда, совсем удержаться от ехидства не получилось…

— А другая чего хочет?

— А другая — просто выебать так, чтоб ходить завтра не смог, не то что блядствовать.

— Так за чем дело стало?

В ответ Баки рыкнул и в считанные секунды освободил Брока от одежды, может даже порвал что-то — Рамлоу сейчас по большому счету было все равно. Может, завтра он и вставит Барнсу за это, причем во всех смыслах, а сейчас был способен ощущать лишь близкий жар чужого тела. Не меняя положения и продолжая бионикой удерживать Рамлоу у стены, Баки просунул живую руку вниз и начал грубо, сразу двумя пальцами растягивать Брока, используя в качестве смазки лишь собственную слюну. Затем добавил третий палец. Но не прошло и минуты, как как пальцы исчезли, и в колечко ануса Брока уперлась головка немаленького члена Барнса. Рамлоу постарался расслабиться насколько возможно, но все равно вскрикнул от боли, когда Солдат вошел резко и сразу на всю длину. Долго привыкать ему тоже не позволили, и Баки начал двигаться, сходу взяв сумасшедший темп и буквально вбивая Брока в стену. Рамлоу не был одним из тех редких счастливчиков, что кончают от одного только члена в заднице, но приласкать себя в таком положении он не мог. Хвала всем богам, в какой-то момент Баки таки пожалел своего любовника и, обхватив своей рукой полувставший член Брока, стал двигать ею в том же ритме, с каким трахал задницу Рамлоу. В общем, момент оргазма был последним, что запомнил Брок, когда его сознание попросту отключилось…

Очнулся Рамлоу уже утром — завернутый в плед и тело Барнса, на своей кровати.

— Ну и что это было?

— Ты у меня это спрашиваешь, Солдат?

— Мог бы и сказать, что хреново себя чувствуешь.

— И? Ну сказал бы, только ты был в режиме Халка, так что это вряд ли что-то изменило бы. Полегчало?

— Да, прости, — на этих словах Баки с видом наказанного щенка закрылся лицом в плед где-то на уровне груди Брока.

— Я так понимаю, следил ты не за мной. Иначе о клубе ты бы узнал гораздо раньше.

— Стив в последнее время какой-то странный. Нет, он вообще странный, не такой, каким я его помню до… Ты знаешь… Но в последнее время…

— Поверь, Баки, сейчас ему намного легче. Ну, я на это надеюсь. И в нем осталось гораздо больше от того мальчишки, которого ты помнишь. Просто Стив считает невозможным в своем положении показывать другим свои слабости. Особенно — тебе.

Прямо сейчас, глядя на растерянное лицо Баки, Брок ощущал себя долбаным семейным психоаналитиком. Доктор Дик и целебная сила ебли, чтоб его.

— Забей. Лучше пойдем позавтракаем, если, конечно, у меня хоть что-то осталось из еды.

— Скорее пообедаем, — хмыкнул Баки, а потом пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Брока: — Уже три часа дня. Ты проспал больше двенадцати часов. Кстати, по поводу Стива… В ЩИТе сейчас все на ушах. Похоже вчера он умудрился заболеть, — ехидная ухмылка, с которой Барнс произнес последние слова, Рамлоу не понравилась.

— Я думал, вы, суперы, не болеете. Ну, не считая ранений.

— Угу, мы тоже со Стивом так думали поначалу, пока он не начал с Пегги крутить. Говард тогда, помнится, долго шутил по поводу “близких контактов” и смертельного оружия против Капитана Америки.

"Блядь…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-527.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-526.jpg


	4. Для танго нужны двое

**POV Брок**

— Знал бы, что так будет, давно бы уговорил Стиви взять собаку. Эта скотина лохматая разгромила ему весь дом, обслюнявила и завалила шерстью каждый уголок. Жрет больше Стива и меня вместе взятых! Проще пристрелить, чем прокормить. “Она же еще совсем маленькая, Баки”! Даже представить боюсь, какая лошадь тогда вырастет из этой “маленькой”. Вот только Стиви с ней выглядит до неприличия счастливым. Собирает за ней дерьмо на прогулке, а сам улыбается, как идиот. Вон, глянь…

С этими словами Баки, сидящий на диване рядом с Броком, сунул ему свой мобильник в руки. С экрана на мужчину смотрел смеющийся Роджерс в обнимку с немаленькой, надо сказать, для щенка псиной. Черной, с белыми лапами, которые и впрямь походили на носочки. И в смутно знакомом ошейнике… Брок не удержался и под шумок, пока Баки отвлекся на происходящее на экране телевизора, скинул себе это фото. Исключительно в качестве компромата, конечно же. Барнс, в свою очередь, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, когда Рамлоу вернул телефон обратно.

Вообще Броку порой казалось, что он сам завел домашнего питомца. Ну, как завел, добрый дядюшка Пирс “попросил” приглядеть недолго, а наглая кошачья морда Барнс решил, что его и здесь неплохо кормят, и остался. Дай бог, чтобы не навсегда, хотя где-то глубоко внутри себя Рамлоу уже смирился с подобной перспективой. Баки, как уличный котяра, появлялся в его квартире в лучшем случае пару раз в неделю, пожрать, поспать, пожаловаться на Стива с его гиперопекой… Трахались они редко, чаще всего в моменты, когда Баки клинило, и на поверхность всплывала личность Солдата, намертво зацикленная на Броке. Рамлоу подозревал, что последний срыв Барнса произошел из-за Роджерса, вернее, из-за его состояния в последнее время. Эти сиамские близнецы какой-то левой пяткой чувствовали настроение друг друга, что не могло не отражаться на и без того не шибко стабильной психике Зимнего. Сам Брок относился к этому философски. Не можешь победить врага — возглавь его. В любовь Рамлоу не верил, тем более до гроба, а секс считал такой же естественной потребностью, как еда и сон. Если Зимнему это нужно, то почему нет? В такие моменты Брок, еще после первого раза осознавший всю глубину настигшего его пиздеца, попросту отдавал весь контроль Солдату, расслаблялся и “думал об Англии”. Впрочем, никаким установкам Гидры не удалось перебить в Барнсе какого-то... джентльменства, что ли, в постели. И чаще всего по итогу удовольствие от процесса получали оба. Ну, а после Броку приходилось еще и успокаивать Баки, терзавшегося в очередной раз каким-то непонятным чувством вины. Так и жили. Чем занимается Барнс в остальное время Рамлоу особо не вникал. Жив-здоров и ладно.

— Я б на его месте нанял кинолога. Иначе пусть потом не жалуется, что выросло не пойми что. У самого ни опыта, ни времени, а все туда же, питомцев заводить. Ему тебя мало, что ли?

— Я в категорию “милая зверушка” по определению не попадаю.

— Эта милота кончится через полгода где-то, если не меньше. И судя по клыкам этой малышки, еще неизвестно, кто из вас двоих в драке за внимание обожаемого Стиви победит.

В ответ Барнс фыркнул и привалился всем телом к боку Рамлоу.

— Она и так уже в его кровати спит. Так что, несмотря на физическое превосходство, бой заведомо проигран. Не от нее, так от Стиви огребу, за то, что слабых обижаю.

Рамлоу натуральным образом заржал, уловив в словах Баки нотки какой-то детской обиды и ревности. Отвечать ничего не стал, лишь молча зарылся пальцами в волосы Барнса и начал тихонечко почесывать ему голову. Баки притих, окончательно расслабившись у него под рукой. Ну кот же, самый натуральный, только мурчания не хватает!

**POV Стив**

“Звонить или не звонить? Или лучше написать? А если нельзя? Хотя с другой стороны, дал же он зачем-то свой номер?”

В душе Стива разворачивались поистине Шекспировские страсти. Он уже час гипнотизировал одиннадцатизначный номер на обратной стороне фотографии. То вскакивал с кровати и хватал телефон, решившись наконец начать общение, то со стоном возвращал его на место, терзаемый сомнениями.

“А если он предложит встретиться?”

Оба раза о встрече просил именно Стив, и ему казалось, что сам Кроссбоунс едва ли заинтересован им настолько, чтобы проявлять инициативу. Плюс, свой-то номер Роджерс ему не давал…

“Зато он дал свой. Хотя мой номер есть в анкете…”

Неизвестно, сколько бы еще продолжались метания Стива, но тут телефон, в очередной раз оказавшийся у него в руках, внезапно ожил, оповещая о пришедшем с неизвестного номера сообщении.

“ _18 часов, студия “Фортуна”, 5я авеню 286. Форма одежды — удобная. Не опаздывай, Звездный мальчик_ ”

Сердце, казалось, остановилось на мгновение, чтобы забиться вновь с удвоенной скоростью. Взгляд сам метнулся в угол экрана мобильного. У него еще было несколько часов, чтобы подготовиться и доехать до указанного в сообщении адреса… вот только к чему готовиться? Стив открыл поисковик и вбил туда название и адрес места, надеясь понять хоть что-то. Выспрашивать детали у Кроссбоунса он не решился. “Фортуна” оказалась танцевальной студией, и Стиву вдруг некстати вспомнилось замечание Дэни о стриптизе. Впрочем, даже если так… почему бы и нет? Вот только танцевать Стив не особо умел и безумно боялся опозориться и разочаровать Кроссбоунса. 

К студии Стив подъехал за двадцать минут до назначенного времени. На рецепции находилась небольшого роста миловидная шатенка. Оглядев Стива оценивающим взглядом она вышла из-за стойки ему навстречу.

— Мистер Стар? — “смущенный донельзя красавчик блондин” идеально подходило под описание заказчика.

— Да, верно.

— Прошу за мной.

Девушка проводила его в одну из студий и попросила немного подождать. Оставшись в одиночестве, Стив принялся разглядывать обстановку вокруг. Ожидаемого шеста не обнаружилось, зато был теплый паркетный пол и зеркала от пола до потолка на трех стенах из четырех. В одном углу находился небольшой аудио проигрыватель, в другом были сложены маты. По обе стороны от двери стояли низкие скамейки, на одной из них Стив увидел стопку полотенец и несколько бутылок с водой.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Стар.

Услышав незнакомый голос, который попросту не мог пренадлежать Кроссбоунсу, Стив резко обернулся.

— Я вас испугал? Прошу прощения. Меня зовут Брэндон Купер. Я буду вашим инструктором.

— Да, здравствуйте… — Роджерс замешкался на пару секунд, но все же решился назвать свое настоящее имя. — Зовите меня Стивен.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами, Стивен. Скажите, вы когда-нибудь танцевали танго?

— Танго?..

**POV Брок**

Это было уже четвертое занятие, и Брок с интересом следил за происходящим за стеклом. А посмотреть было на что. Зажатый и неуклюжий поначалу, Стив, судя по всему, решил относиться к занятиям как к тренировкам ЩИТа. Он с крайне сосредоточенным лицом выполнял все инструкции тренера по танцам, повторяя все основные движения и связки снова и снова, пока не доводил их до автоматизма. Левая рука в сторону, чуть согнута, на уровне плеча, правая на уровне груди, охватывая воображаемого партнера. Шаг вперед правой, приставить левую, затем назад и разворот на 180 градусов, с четким соблюдением ритма. И так по кругу. Интересно, у него голова еще не кружится?

Вообще-то они с Баки поспорили. В свое время тот пытался научить Стиви танцевать, да хотя бы тот же чарльстон, но… безуспешно. Мелкий продолжал путаться в ногах, руках и других частях тела (особенно если в ближайшем обозримом пространстве находилась хоть одна девушка). В его исполнении, по словам Баки, практически любой танец выглядел как пляска святого Витта.

А Брок хотел увидеть, как Стив танцует. С ним или для него — не важно. Идея Дэни со стриптизом, конечно, была заманчива, и, может быть, в будущем они ее реализуют, а пока… О, об этом мало кто знал, но вообще-то Рамлоу в юности чем только не занимался. Это сейчас танго танцуют все кому не лень, а когда-то это был исключительно мужской танец. Собственно, именно этим он и привлек Брока в молодости. Танец воинов, танец-борьба, где роли ведущего и ведомого меняются раз за разом, где нет четкого порядка — есть лишь импровизация и управление партнером через тело. Для Стива Брок выбрал милонгеро — один из самых тактильных, а потому наиболее простых видов для новичков. Просто потому, что держа партнера в объятиях сделать лишний шаг в сторону сложновато.

На танец то, что сейчас видел перед собой Рамлоу, было похоже мало, но, по крайней мере, Стив уже не путался в движениях. А значит последнее занятие он уже может провести сам. Почему Брок не учил Роджерса сам с самого начала? Да потому что, исходя из слов Баки об отсутствии у Стива танцевальных талантов (и наблюдения за тренировками впоследствии эти слова лишь подтвердили), Рамлоу бы в процессе быстро перешел на английский матерный, который часто использовал на тренировках Страйка, и который они понимали чуть лучше, чем литературный. Роджерс, конечно, во многом слеп и наивен, но не настолько же… так что пришлось довериться профессионалам своего дела, с наказом “Не на конкурс, лишь бы в ногах не путался”. Правда судя по нервному тику бедного Брэндона после первых двух занятий, даже это чуть не оказалось для него непосильной задачей. После третьего занятия тик прекратился, но, кажется, Купер где-то в процессе повстречался со Старком, иначе как объяснить появление в его репертуаре фирменного старковского закатывания глаз.

****

**POV Стив**

Стив чувствовал, что не справляется. Шаги и повороты вроде стали получаться правильно, но он все равно чувствовал недовольство преподавателя. А значит, Кроссбоунс скорее всего тоже будет разочарован. И это почему-то оказалось важнее всех остальных проблем. Иногда, оставаясь в одиночестве, он отрабатывал то или иное движение прямо в рабочем кабинете или тренировочном зале. В какой-то момент его даже застала за этим занятием Наташа. Выражение ее лица было… странным. Оба застыли в неловком молчании (а Стив еще и в нелепой позе), а затем Наташа так же молча вышла.

Сегодня должно было состояться последнее занятие. Приехав как обычно немного раньше оговоренного времени, Стив с удивлением обнаружил в классе, прямо посередине комнаты, коробку, с прикрепленной на ней запиской с лаконичным “Надень это” и уже знакомым веселым Роджером вместо подписи.

Внутри оказались классические черные брюки, подтяжки, кипенно белая рубашка с длинным рукавом… и белая венецианская маска с черно-золотым узором. Только переодевшись, Стив осознал, чего не хватало в коробке. Обуви. Он посмотрел на оставленные возле скамейки кроссовки, оглядел свой наряд и так и остался босиком.

Стив был так увлечен своими мыслями, что даже не сразу осознал, что в комнате уже не один. Сначала почувствовал движение позади себя, а затем перед глазами возникла та самая маска, позабытая им в коробке.

— Надень.

Знакомый голос с хрипотцой, звучащий немного иначе, глуше, но все равно узнаваемый. Запах табака и легкий аромат мужского парфюма с ярко выраженной цитрусовой ноткой. Все это коконом окутало Стива, даря ощущение тепла и спокойствия. Он почти на автомате забрал маску и, лишь надев ее, понял, что его так смутило в ней — маска полностью закрывала лицо, но имела прорези для глаз. Он слегка повернул голову назад, все еще не решаясь взглянуть без разрешения.

— Мой господин, могу я…

— Можешь.

Он медленно развернулся всем телом. Взгляд выхватывал отдельные детали: маску, отличающуюся от той, что была у Стива лишь узором, короткие темные, жесткие на вид, волосы, все те же брюки, подтяжки и белая рубашка, только с закатанными до локтя рукавами. Смуглая кожа… и босые ступни. Собираться воедино картинка не спешила.

— Потанцуй со мной, Звездный мальчик.

Не дожидаясь ответа Кроссбоунс положил ладонь Стиву на поясницу и притянул его к своей груди. Одна из рук Роджерса оказалась на плече у господина, а вторая — в его руке. Стив даже не успел удивиться, как зазвучала мелодия аккордеона, а в следующее мгновение Кроссбоунс, слегка сместив центр тяжести, вынудил его сделать шаг назад. Потом еще один, и еще, разворот… Кроссбоунс вел его в танце уверенно, но мягко. Они кружили по залу, казалось, целую вечность, а Стив просто “слушал” тело своего партнера и следовал за ним не задумываясь о том, какой шаг будет следующим.

Мелодия уже давно отзвучала, а они продолжали стоять словно слитые воедино. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, подгоняемое разлитым в крови гормональным коктейлем. Не спасала даже сыворотка.

— Умница, Старбой. Ты справился с заданием. Не идеально, конечно, но ты старался, а значит, заслужил свою награду. Смотри прямо перед собой, голову не опускать.

Отдав приказ Кроссбоунс одним плавным движением опустился вниз. Отстегнув подтяжки, он расстегнул пуговицы на брюках Стива и спустил их вместе с бельем до колен. Роджерса вело от одного осознания, что именно хочет сделать его господин. Возбуждение захлестнуло жаркой волной.

— Детка, я даже не успел прикоснуться к тебе, а ты уже настолько возбужден. Ну же, мой звездный малыш, скажи это. Скажи, чего ты хочешь?

Слова застряли у Стива в горле. Он просто не мог это произнести. Щеки горели от стыда и обиды, от осознания того, что не может выполнить того, о чем просит Кроссбоунс. Тот, словно почувствовав это, внезапно сжал в руке член Стива, сильно, почти до боли, до стона, который Роджерс попросту не смог сдержать.

— Я жду, Старбой. Скажи это.

От металла в голосе Кроссбоунса Стива бросило в дрожь, но вопреки всему возбуждение не ослабло, скорее наоборот.

— Возьми… возьмите его в рот... мой господин.

Кроссбоунс не ответил, но в следующее мгновение Стив почувствовал, как он проводит языком по всей длине члена, оставляя быстро остывающую влажную дорожку, щекочет уздечку, и, наконец, обхватывает губами головку. Кроссбоунс берет неглубоко, помогая себе рукой, но даже этого для Стива через край. Он все еще помнит про приказ, он не должен смотреть, хотя, видит Бог, безумно хочет увидеть лицо господина. Но вот руки удержать не может, и в следующее мгновение пальцы уже тонут в волосах Кроссбоунса. Густые и на удивление мягкие, вопреки первому впечатлению Стива. Это несоответствие становится последней каплей, после которой Роджерса накрывает, он даже не успевает оттолкнуть или хотя бы как-то предупредить Кроссбоунса и кончает ему в рот.

Вот только господин, похоже, доволен и вовсе не собирается его ругать или наказывать. Он осторожно приводит одежду разомлевшего Стива в порядок и вызывает ему такси. А Роджерс не знает, должен ли он что-то сказать или сделать. Они прощаются у машины, на лице Кроссбоунса снова маска. Стив не просит ее снять, понимая, что господин откажет. Да и свою не снимает до самого дома, будто стараясь продлить этот безумный вечер...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Маленькая":D  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-533.jpg  
> Это для понимания глубины отчаяния Баки по поводу танцевальных умений Стиви  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-531.jpg  
> А вообще советую набрать в поисковике "Last Dance with Chris Evans"  
> Честно говоря, у меня ощущение, что из всех Мстителей там один только Паучок может задать жару на танцполе, судя по тому, что вытворяет Том :D  
> Ну и танго как бы действительно изначально мужской танец. И это безумно красиво.  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-539.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-536.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-534.jpg


	5. Кусочки пазла

**POV Брок**

“Жизнь: великий вызов”. Вот прям девиз по жизни. Стоила эта хуйня из 24000 кусочков около трех сотен долларов и весила, сука, 12 килограмм. Но выражение Барнса, когда он увидел этот пазл, а главное — понял, что ЭТО ему теперь собирать (ибо нефиг спорить с командиром), — оно того стоило. Причем, Брок его честно предупредил, что пострадает хоть одна деталька — он не пожалеет бабла, и купит новый комплект, а ему придется начинать собирать заново. Так что Солдат матерился, пыхтел, уходил, громко хлопая дверью, к Стиву, но неизменно возвращался и продолжал уже на чистом упрямстве. В итоге ему понадобилось около двух месяцев, несколько рулонов скотча, и теперь вся эта пестрая красота висела на стене броковой спальни, прибитая к ней намертво строительным степлером. В назидание потомкам, не иначе. Хотя то, что Солдат та еще мстительная сволочь, Брок знал и раньше. Вот только чуяла его многострадальная жопа — это еще не конец…

Правда, пожаловаться Стиви на произвол командира Баки не мог, дабы не палить контору. Потому что тому тоже досталась подобная игрушка чуть меньших размеров с изображением Сикстинской Капеллы. 

С доставкой тоже вышел цирк с конями. Предоплаченный заказ для Стива пришлось делать на один из пунктов выдачи в центре Нью Йорка с выдачей по кодовому слову, а сам код отсылать Роджерсу в смс. Оплачивался заказ, естественно, с левой карты. Сам Роджерс может и не стал бы делать попыток раскрыть его личность, но вот Романова внезапно активизировалась, заинтересовавшись странным поведением Кэпа.

В какой-то мере, кстати, задание для Стива даже примирило Баки с его участью. 

— Я хотя бы за дело и без этой адской псины под ногами страдаю.

О псине Кроссбоунс “узнал” через пару дней после получения Стивом посылки, когда Роджерс прислал покаянное сообщение об утере нескольких деталей пазла (собакен попросту что-то сгрызла, что-то растащила по углам). 

_“Моя собака съела несколько деталей, мой господин. Белль хорошая, но очень уж активная, не всегда успеваю уследить за ней. Мне жаль :(“_

То, что Стиву действительно было жаль, Брок знал от того же Баки. Паззл безумно понравился Роджерсу, он вообще был большим любителем живописи, да и сам неплохо рисовал, насколько было известно Рамлоу.

_**“Ты же понимаешь, что теперь тебя ждет наказание? Собака твоя, тебе и отвечать за ее действия. Сколько деталей пропало?”** _

_“Не знаю, мой господин :(“_

_**“Продолжай собирать. И займись собакой, это не просьба. Не можешь воспитать сам — найми профессионала, раз уж взял на себя ответственность. Я пришлю координаты. С наказанием определимся, когда узнаешь, сколько деталей потерял”** _

_“Хорошо, господин”_

Так Кроссбоунс сделал то, чего не смог добиться Брок даже через Баки — заставил Роджерса всерьез заняться воспитанием псины. 

Вообще, видео их со Стивом танца (урезанную его версию, без возрастных ограничений) Баки смотрел с выражением искреннего неверия на лице. Если бы не сцена переодевания в самом начале, наверное бы и не поверил, но тогда еще Стив был без маски и в привычной одежде. А так пожал руку и признал спор честно выигранным. Еще и медаль за мужество предложил вручить, шут гороховый...

**POV Стив**

Белль пришлось нанять… хэндлера. Ирония судьбы просто. Стив даже представить боялся реакцию Рамлоу, если тот узнает. После потери части деталей от пазла, присланного Кроссбоунсом, Роджерс, наконец, понял, что не справляется. Что поторопился взять на себя ответственность за живое существо. И смешно, и грустно, но спасать абстрактные миллионы от конца света оказалось проще, чем воспитывать щенка. Но менять что-то было уже поздно — он успел крепко привязаться к малышке, как и она к нему. К тому же, она была единственной, за исключением Баки, кто любил его просто так, совершенно искренне, и не ждал ничего взамен. А быть должным всем и всегда Стив устал.

Дэвид Чоу, специалист, контакты которого прислал Кроссбоунс, оказался довольно молодым парнем, однако дело свое, как показала дальнейшая практика, знал и любил. Правда, и стоили его услуги недешево, ну так Стив мог себе позволить и большее.

Первую утреннюю прогулку с Белль Стив всегда совершал сам, кормил, играл. К моменту, когда Роджерсу нужно было уезжать на базу, приезжал Дэвид. И к вечеру настолько укатывал этого маленького энерджайзера, что Белль даже не просыпалась, когда Стив возвращался. На дверце холодильника появился листочек с Правилами. Именно так, с большой буквы. Большинство были несложными, но вот не подкармливать эту маленькую попрошайку обычной едой оказалось тяжело. Потому что в Белль мучительно умирала актриса драматического плана, стоило только Стиву сесть за стол. “Узник концлагеря и добрый американский солдат”, как однажды окрестил сцену Баки. Что характерно, просила еду Белль исключительно у Стива. Знала, что с остальными номер не пройдет.

В целом же Белль стала спокойнее, перестала громить все вокруг и лаять по поводу и без (как объяснил Дэвид, для породы акита, а именно к ней относилась Белль, вообще не характерен беспричинный лай). Стив почти собрал пазл, даже провел генеральную уборку, обследовав все уголки квартиры, где Белль могла прикопать утащенные кусочки. Итогом стали тридцать четыре окончательно испорченных или утерянных части пазла, о чем он и сообщил Кроссбоунсу. Тот назначил сессию на ближайшую субботу.

**POV Брок**

Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. Все что задумывал Брок на выходные можно было смело отменять уже утром в пятницу. Для чего одноглазому мудаку в срочном порядке потребовалась заброшенная еще в лохматые годы база Гидры никто и никому, естественно, объяснить не удосужился. Нет, может у той же Наташи информация и была, но вот пушечному мясу, видимо, такие сведения были без надобности. Сразу сообщать об изменении планов Стиву Брок не стал, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, тем более, что суперов в этот раз никто задействовать не собирался. Две группы плюс Романова, вот и вся компания отдыхающих.

День буквально пролетел за обсуждением плана операции, запасных вариантов на случай всевозможных сюрпризов и неожиданностей, проверке личного состава, согласований и выбивании всего необходимого, от вооружения и вплоть до пайков на случай внезапного зомби апокалипсиса. Главное было обосновать. Отправляться должны были в субботу, ранним утром. Тогда же он и собирался написать Роджерсу.

Все шло по плану ровно до прибытия на место. Там-то и выяснилось, что база не так уж и заброшена (Рамлоу лично собирался начистить рыло тем ушлепкам, что проверяли информацию… или одному Фьюри, если окажется, что эта сволочь была в курсе), и гостям здесь явно не рады.

Заняв одно из стоящих в отдалении от основного корпуса зданий, они перешли в режим круговой обороны. Связи со ЩИТом не было, как и взаимопонимания с командиром второй группы. Тот оказался долбаным камикадзе, настроенным несмотря ни на что выполнить поставленную задачу, и назначение Рамлоу руководителем совместной операции двух групп видимо считал формальностью. Кажется, Брок начал понимать, почему с ними отправили этих смертничков — с бойцами Рамлоу, сидевшим у Фьюри в печенках, и так давно все было ясно. Идиота вместе с его заместителем пришлось изолировать, оставшиеся члены его группы оказались более вменяемыми.   
Ни о каком захвате базы речь уже не шла, отсиживаться вечно им тоже никто не позволит, их обнаружение лишь вопрос времени, и очень малого. Нужно было выбираться, но для начала следовало кое-что уточнить.

— Романова, ты знала?

— О чем, Рамлоу?

— Не еби мне мозг, Романова. Что Фьюри хотел здесь найти? Да они тут с таким количеством патрулей должны вторую Белоснежку охранять, не меньше!

Романова вздохнула и, отведя глаза в сторону, продолжила убитым голосом.

— Послушай, Рамлоу, я…

— Можешь не продолжать. Ничего не знаю, ничего не скажу и вообще не виноватая я. Как же меня задолбали все эти _тайны мадридского двора_ … Я так понимаю, это действительно связано с Барнсом, и ему сюда соваться нельзя, Кэпу соответственно тоже, просто потому что Барнс за ним увяжется — не отвяжешь… Это ладно... Но две группы, Романова?! Ну, три, считая тебя, ты же у нас супергерл! Да у вас там целый кордебалет из мутантов, богов и прочей нечисти, так какого хрена?!

Запустив руки в волосы, Брок отошел от Романовой в противоположный конец комнаты. От греха подальше.

Положение выглядело откровенно дерьмовым. Если угроза Барнсу реальна, то уйти просто так они уже не могут, хотя это был бы самый наилучший выход в данной ситуации. Наследили они конкретно, и по возвращении с кавалерией в виде Мстюнов скорее всего обнаружат действительно заброшенную базу. Это в самом лучшем случае. И ищи потом этих крыс в какой-нибудь очередной жопе мира.

Окинув взглядом своих волчат, Рамлоу принял решение. Не сказать, чтобы легкое, но на нем уже и так грехов, как блох на бродячем псе. Барнс давно уже стал личным не только для него, так что и ребята поймут.

— Джек, на два слова…

**POV Стив**

Поначалу Стив не обратил внимания на очередную одиночную миссию Страйка. Их и раньше отправляли без него, если угроза не требовала присутствия кого-то из Мстителей. К тому же мысли были заняты предстоящей сессией с Кроссбоунсом. Однако в субботу утром от него пришло сообщение об отмене их встречи без уточнения новой даты или дальнейших указаний.

Стив выгулял Белль, позавтракал, и от нечего делать достал альбом для зарисовок. На большинстве страниц была изображена маленькая акита: играющая, спящая, выпрашивающая еду, где-то одна, где-то — с Дэвидом или Баки… На последнем рисунке был Кроссбоунс. Такой, каким Стив запомнил его в их последнюю встречу. Хотя по сути кроме рук он практически ничего и не видел, и именно их изобразил настолько детально, насколько это вообще возможно. Стив завис минут на двадцать, рассматривая рисунок и предаваясь воспоминаниям, а затем тряхнул головой и, открыв чистую страницу, принялся снова рисовать Белль. В это время малышка увлеченно грызла свою игрушку, периодически порыкивая и совершенно не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг нее.

После обеда Стив снова не мог найти себе занятие. Общаться ни с кем не хотелось, где-то в глубине души он все еще ждал звонка или сообщения от Кроссбоунса, но тот молчал. К вечеру он успел в очередной раз отдраить всю квартиру, выгулять Белль и закупить продуктов на несколько дней вперед с расчетом на возможный приход Баки.

В воскресенье он проснулся от звонка мобильного.

— Мистер Роджерс, у нас ЧП. Жду вас на базе через 30 минут.

— Что случилось?

— Страйк... не выходит на связь с момента предполагаемого прибытия в зону высадки. 

Добравшись до базы в рекордные сроки Стив практически в дверях столкнулся с Баки и уже вместе они прошли напрямую в кабинет к Фьюри. Его упорное нежелание задействовать Барнса в операции настораживало, но добиться внятных тому причин от старого интригана не удалось. В конце концов он просто махнул рукой, отпустив обоих, но его последнее обращение к Роджерсу больше смахивало на угрозу.

— Я вас предупредил. Если из-за вашего упрямства возникнут проблемы, то ответственность целиком и полностью ляжет на ваши плечи. 

Густой дым, поднимавшийся над тем местом, где должна была находиться база, они увидели издалека. Следом пилот засек джет, доставивший сюда обе группы. Все попытки связаться с пилотом или кем-нибудь из бойцов оканчивались ничем. Стив принял решение о высадке в непосредственной близости от базы.

Вокруг творился ад. Практически все здания были разрушены и охвачены пламенем, на земле — множество трупов. База явно была обитаема, по крайней мере до прихода Страйка во главе с Рамлоу — точно.

Баки рванул в сторону одного из уцелевших зданий настолько резко, что Стив даже не успел среагировать. И только тут увидел у входа Наташу, смотревшую на него шальными, перепуганными глазами. Вот только промчавшийся мимо Баки на нее никак не отреагировал, моментально исчезая в дверном проеме за ее спиной.

— Что произошло?

— База оказалась функционирующей и хорошо охраняемой. Нас дезинформировали.

Голос Наташи слегка дрожал, в глаза бросилось невольное движение ее руки к горлу. По обе стороны шеи были отчетливо видны синяки, напоминающие следы, оставляемые при попытке удушения.

— Почему не вернулись сразу?

— Связи не было, а Сандерс… он…

**POV Брок**

К тому времени, как Рамлоу выпустил камикадзе из чулана, попутно словив от него в челюсть по касательной, половина его ребят уже рассредоточилась по своим позициям. Хочет самоубиться? Кто он такой, чтобы мешать столь благородному порыву. Только сделает это Сандерс на его условиях и с пользой для дела. Его, Брока, дела, а не этой сволочи Фьюри. Приказ, отданный Рамлоу своим людям был прост: ни один из гидровцев не должен был выжить. Методы Гидры против самой Гидры действовали лучше всего, он не мог рисковать после того, что узнал.

Вторая группа под предводительством Сандерса сработала на отлично, перетянув внимание охраны на себя. В итоге до лабораторий добрались лишь люди Рамлоу. Они методично зачищали помещение за помещением, пока Брок не нашел, что искал. Дернувшуюся было к старой потрепанной красной тетрадке Наташу Брок без особых церемоний схватил за шею и как следует приложил о стену. Бойцы Страйка взяли их обоих в кольцо, ощетинившись оружием. С Романовой всегда следовало быть начеку. Даже если она убьет его сейчас, сама отсюда живой все равно не выйдет.

— Даже не думай, блядь. Ты серьезно считаешь, что я позволю отдать ее Фьюри? А Роджерс знает о твоем настоящем задании? По глазам вижу, что нет. Полагаю, по вашему с одноглазым мудаком плану, я и мои ребята должны были составить компанию бойцам Сандерса там, наверху, и героически сдохнуть, пока ты, сука, добываешь для него способ контроля над Зимним и дополнительный рычажок давления на Кэпа… Совсем совесть проебала, тварь? Или… неужели Фьюри и тебя чем-то зацепил?

Романова молчала, но Броку и не нужны были ответы. По сути, ему было плевать на ее мотивы. Он мог бы ее убить прямо здесь и сейчас, и никто ничего никогда не узнал бы. Не от его людей точно.

— Джек.

Роллинз положил тетрадь, на которой Броку была знакома каждая царапина и потертость, вместе с еще несколькими папками в центр лабораторного стола, врубил вытяжку и, достав из-за пояса пластиковую бутылку, щедрой рукой залил жидкостью из нее всю получившуюся композицию. А потом просто и незатейливо щелкнул зажигалкой.

Все это время Брок продолжал наблюдать за Романовой, а потому сумел заметить как в шоке расширились глаза шпионки. Всего на мгновение. Она не ожидала подобного. Не только для Кэпа, для всех них он был предателем, воспользовавшимся Барнсом — единственной слабостью Роджерса, — чтобы вытащить свою шею из петли.

Они вышли из помещения лишь после того, как для верности смыли оставшийся от документов пепел в канализацию. Романова шла вместе со всеми, сама, но в ней самой будто что-то перегорело.

Брок понял, что они непозволительно быстро расслабились, лишь услышав звук выстрела, после которого на землю осел один из его бойцов. Следующая пуля досталась самому Рамлоу…

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Брок еще успел заметить, как Мэй снимает последнего, как он надеялся, оставшегося в живых охранника базы.

“Так держать, девочка…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Народ! Честно говоря, глава планировалась немного другой, финал - так точно. Но где-то в процессе написания все вышло из-под контроля, хотя я тут вроде как события распланировала ещё на пару-тройку глав... Так-то все в силе, в том числе и ХЭ, ибо не могу стекло писать, но персонажи явно не хотят в чистом PWP участвовать, не зря я его не стала в шапку добавлять с самого начала :D  
> И, да, у поклонников Наташи заранее прошу прощения, так-то я её сама люблю, но мой Брок вот, как оказалось, не особо... 
> 
> https://content-17.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-551.jpg  
> https://content-8.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-546.jpg  
> https://content-30.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-545.jpg


	6. А не спеть ли мне песню...

**POV Брок**

— Белоснежка, я тебе щас въебу. Положи, где взял. Я похож на умирающего?

— Тебе честно или соврать?

— Сука ты, Барнс.

А вот за смешки кто-то в полной боевой выкладке следующую тренировку проводить будет. Нашли клоуна. Хотя это скорее нервное. Кавалерия прибыла, а значит они, наконец, могли расслабиться. Теперь уже точно.

После проеба со стрелком его волчата еще трижды проверили территорию — благо, у них на это были весь вечер и вся ночь. А после устроили парочку взрывов и подожгли все, что горело, и даже кое-что из того, что гореть не могло по определению. Потому что если к ликвидации охраны объекта претензий у руководства ЩИТа не возникнет, то вот яйцеголовые с пулей в затылке могли вызвать лишние вопросы. Оставалась еще Романова, но что-то подсказывало Рамлоу, что она будет молчать.

Брок и сам не понял, с чего его вырубило. Ранение было не смертельным, в правое плечо, и пуля прошла навылет, не задев ничего жизненно важного. Правда, при падении Брок умудрился еще и голову разбить. Грязный, бледный, весь в кровище, ссадинах и синяках… Рамлоу, в общем-то представлял, какой видок имеет. Только вот ему ли жаловаться — Мартинесу повезло намного меньше. От пули в голову даже суперы дохнут с их сывороткой вместо крови, а Рауль был обычным парнем. Вот так, в самом конце, потерять бойца по глупости, иначе не скажешь… Хотя вчера он даже на такой исход не рассчитывал.

Между тем Барнс, упрямая скотина, продолжал тащить командира на руках в сторону джета, аки жених невесту. Следом потянулись волчата, несущие тело Мартинеса. С тем, что осталось от группы Сандерса, без них разберутся, а это — свой. А своих не бросают даже мертвыми. Романова у входа беседовала с Кэпом, а новоприбывшие бойцы прочесывали территорию.

“Прелесть просто. Где ж вы раньше были то, орлы? А, да и хрен с вами, ищите и да обрящете, как говорится”

Впереди были полет на базу, госпиталь и похороны Мартинеса. И ставшая уже традицией пьянка по случаю ухода в чертоги Вальгаллы боевого товарища. Тор бы оценил.

**POV Стив**

История с заданием Страйка нравилась Стиву все меньше. Потеря группы Сандерса в полном составе в сравнении с гибелью лишь одного из бойцов Рамлоу смотрелась более чем странно. Ни одного живого гидровца, более того — сама база была практически уничтожена. Наташа на допросах утверждала, что их обнаружили, и пока люди ЩИТа разбирались с частью охраны базы, остальные силовики гидры заметали следы, ликвидируя все признаки своего присутствия. Бойцы Рамлоу пели ту же песню, но смотрели на Фьюри в прямом смысле волками. Сам командир вопреки всем рекомендациям врачей от госпитализации отказался, проведя под присмотром медиков лишь несколько часов, необходимых для полного обследования. Сотрясение и пулевое ранение Рамлоу, видимо, чем-то серьезным не считал. Хотя, на фоне его послужного списка и череды предыдущих ранений подобные диагнозы действительно выглядели… бледновато.

Но самым странным, пожалуй, выглядело внезапное потепление отношений между Романовой и Баки. Нет, Стив понимал мотивы Наташи — она переживала за него и боялась Зимнего Солдата, в котором Баки видел один лишь Роджерс. Он точно не знал, но были подозрения, что знали друг друга Романова и Зимний намного дольше, чем показывали. У обоих скелетов в шкафах хватило бы на полноценное кладбище, так что Стив ничему не удивился бы. Но если раньше Наташа вела себя с Баки подчеркнуто вежливо, почти холодно, общаясь с ним исключительно по рабочим вопросам, то после возвращения с этой злополучной миссии Роджерс раз за разом заставал эту парочку тихо беседующими по углам… правда, разговор прекращался, как только он появлялся в поле их зрения.

Но через три дня Наташа сама нашла Стива в круглосуточном супермаркете.

— Не хочешь прогуляться по набережной?

Вместо ответа Стив лишь кивнул и, оставив тележку с продуктами прямо в проходе, направился на выход из магазина. Так же молча они дошли до набережной и спустились к воде.

— Я должна извиниться перед тобой. Прости меня, Стив.

— За что ты извиняешься?

— Я расскажу, только пообещай, что не ринешься тут же наносить добро и причинять справедливость.

— Наташа…

— Стив, пожалуйста.

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Говори.

— На той базе у меня было особое задание. Там были коды Зимнего.

Услышав последние слова Наташи Стив побледнел.

— Были? Где они сейчас?

— Нигде. Я должна была их достать, это был личный приказ Фьюри, никто больше не знал об этом задании… Но Рамлоу откуда-то узнал, или догадался, я не знаю… Он уничтожил их, Стив.

На какое-то время между ними воцарилось молчание.

— Ты уверена?

— Уверена. Сама бы посчитала бредом, но он сделал это на моих глазах, вернее, тетрадь сжег Роллинз по приказу Рамлоу. Мне даже прикоснуться к ней не позволили. Перед тем, как группа пошла на зачистку базы, я услышала их разговор с Роллинзом. Он отдал приказ на ликвидацию всех находящихся в здании людей по той же самой причине, по которой Фьюри не хотел появления на базе Барнса. Цитирую: “Тетрадь уже сто раз могли скопировать или попросту выучить коды, как в свое время заставили сделать меня, поэтому гарантий, что они больше не всплывут после ее уничтожения, никаких. Но нельзя, чтобы информация оказалась в руках Фьюри до того, как им удастся снять триггеры”. Если бы Барнс был в тот день на базе, и кто-то из находящихся там гидровцев зачитал бы коды… или такой человек попал бы в руки к Фьюри… ничем хорошим это в любом случае не закончилось бы.

— Даже не знаю, что меня больше пугает, то, что коды в тайне ото всех ищет Фьюри, или то, что их знает Рамлоу…

— Не о том думаешь, Стив. Уверена, Рамлоу за все время кодами ни разу не воспользовался, и вряд ли воспользуется без крайней необходимости. Ты не видел его на базе, Стив, он меня чуть не убил из-за этой тетрадки. Я по глазам видела, он еле сдержался. Но Фьюри не должен ни о чем догадаться. Я же видела, что тебя так и тянет докопаться до правды. Не надо, Стив! Оставь все как есть, иначе пострадают все. У Фьюри своеобразные представления о всеобщем благе, и в некоторых аспектах его методы недалеко ушли от методов Гидры. Кто предупрежден — тот вооружен. Просто найди способ избавить Барнса от установок, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. И вряд ли ты сможешь защитить его в одиночку до этого времени.

— Предлагаешь довериться кому, Рамлоу? Да он же!..

— Да, да, да. Гидровец, хэндлер Зимнего и вообще мудак каких поискать. И Барнс у него был вместо собачки, то-то он от Рамлоу аж шарахается и скулит, поджав хвост.

— Еще неделю назад ты была другого мнения.

— Зимнего в свое время мне пришлось узнать не с лучшей стороны, в нем человеческого тогда было ни на грамм. А Рамлоу… скажем так, он умеет вправлять мозги, не хуже, чем Фьюри их запудривать. У него в группе никогда не было идейных, даже во времена работы на Гидру. Думаешь просто так? Это, кстати, как раз одна из причин, почему группа Сандерса полегла. Смелость не всегда города берет, а добро каждый раз побеждает только в сказках, Стив.

— Хорошо, я тебя услышал, Нат.

— Стив…

— Мне нужно время.

— Его у нас нет, Стив.

— Знаю. Мне пора, Белль будет волноваться, я оставил ее одну. До встречи, Нат.

**POV Брок**

Вместо больничного, на котором настаивали врачи, и от которого Брок отказался, ему дали неделю внеочередного отпуска в принудительном порядке. Лучше б завалили работой. Брок буквально кожей чувствовал острые когти подступающей депрессии. Вроде уже давно должен был привыкнуть, но каждый потерянный боец оставлял свою рану на душе.

В таком состоянии ни о какой встрече Кроссбоунса с Кэпом и речи быть не могло. Верхний во время сессии должен быть спокоен и уверен в себе, с твердой рукой и холодным разумом, особенно для того, что он приготовил на этот раз. Иначе он рискует навредить нижнему. Роджерса, конечно, поранить сложно (Брок все еще не был уверен насчет болевого порога и чувствительности), но и удовольствия он не получит. Брок решил вернуться к этому вопросу после вечера прощания с Мартинесом. Возможно к тому времени его отпустит.

Вечером в пятницу Брок вызвал такси и поехал по знакомому адресу. Том уже не в первый раз принимал их компанию в своем баре, по самым разным поводам, как и без них, и Рамлоу еще в понедельник зарезервировал место. Волчата с Барнсом уже были на месте, но вот кого Брок совсем не ожидал увидеть здесь, так это Вдову и Роджерса…

**POV Стив**

Рамлоу выглядел… разбитым. Потерянным. Потухший взгляд, усталая улыбка, обращенная к бойцам, опущенные плечи. Таким Стив его еще не видел.

“И не увидел бы, не притащи тебя сюда сегодня Баки. И продолжал бы ты и дальше считать его хладнокровным мудаком, относящимся к подчиненным как к расходному материалу”

Когда их глаза встретились, Рамлоу на миг замер в растерянности, затем перевел взгляд на стоящую рядом Романову, а потом просто молча кивнул обоим и прошел внутрь бара. Пока страйковцы рассаживались за один большой стол, расположенный у дальней стены бара, командир подошел к барной стойке, за которой стоял пожилой чуть полноватый мужчина. Рамлоу достал из внутреннего кармана кожанки внушительную пачку купюр и положил ее на стойку перед собой.

— Брок, убери. Сегодня за мой счет.

— Не пори горячку, Том. Деньги лишние, что ли, завелись? Или работать надоело? Разориться решил? Хер там. Бери и кончай ерунду нести. Еще неизвестно, сколько мы выжрем и что вытворим по пьяни. Может опять интерьер обновлять придется. А нет, так местных угостишь завтра на них, пусть помянут Мартинеса.

Мужчина проворчал что-то едва слышно, но деньги забрал.

— Ну, стол я вам накрыл, дальше справитесь без меня? Где что лежит вроде знаете…

— Справимся, Том! — ответила вместо командира сидевшая ближе всех к стойке Мэй — Бар потом лично закрою, не переживай. Ключ там же оставить?

— Там же. Ну, держись, парень.

Похлопав Рамлоу по плечу на прощание, Том вышел через подсобное помещение, оставив гостей одних. Стив не удержался от вопроса.

— И что, так каждый раз? Он не боится бар оставлять без присмотра? Или он чей-то родственник?

— Да нет, не родственник. Он бы может и остался, но после третьего раза решил поберечь свои нервы. Платим мы всегда исправно и вперед, даже если и побуяним немного он в накладе никогда не остается. Просто у мужика музыкальный слух абсолютный. Как он при этом в баре, да еще с караоке, работает — ума не приложу, — пожала плечами Мэй и добавила еле слышно. — Хотя и наш командир случай явно уникальный.

Когда все уже окончательно расселись по местам, Баки вдруг вскочил и унесся в сторону барной стойки. Вернулся с наполненным какой-то жидкостью стаканом, накрытым куском хлеба, водрузил его в центр стола под одобрительным взглядом Романовой и снова занял свое место. Кто-то из бойцов уже разлил спиртное по рюмкам и бокалам — предпочтения товарищей бойцы, судя по всему, уже давно знали. Стиву, в общем-то, было неважно что пить, сыворотка все равно сжигала даже самый крепкий алкоголь в считанные минуты. Он даже опьянеть не успевал, хотя иногда очень хотелось.

— За Мартинеса.

Остальные поддержали тост командира, молча подняв вверх свои напитки.

— Забавный был парень. До сих пор смех пробирает, как вспомню, как он после первого задания из душевой вылетел красный как помидор, — улыбнулась Мэй.

— Потому что нормальные бабы обычно с мужиками в одной душевой не моются.

— Ой, да чего вы там не видели то за сколько лет, Джек?

— Мы то может и видели, а парнишка — нет. Чуть не сломала психику пацану…

— Мне больше нравилось, как он первые полгода за командиром его перлы записывал.

— Еще б не записывал, там такая лексика, что… Зимний, как там называется это длиннющие матерное выражение на русском, которому ты нас научить пытался?

— Да ладно, Барнс?

— _Петровский загиб_ , — ответил Баки, подмигнув Романовой.

— Во-во, в общем и рядом не валялось.

— А тот случай, после которого командир его перестал на роль штурмана ставить? Роджерс с Романовой не в курсе еще. В общем, ночь, безлунная, темно как в жопе негра, едем караваном из трех легковушек и грузовика. Мартинес в головной машине задает направление по карте. Такие ебеня, что ни один GPS не знает, где мы. В какой-то момент раз в третий проезжаем одного и того же испуганного ежика на обочине, и понимаем, что что-то пошло не по плану. И тут Мартинес предлагает спросить дорогу. Напомню, ночь, ебеня. А он вдруг указывает на древнего старичка, стоящего на очередном перекрестке посреди поля. При этом видимость только на расстояние света фар. Что старик делал в той кромешной тьме — хрен его знает. Но вот от ответа на вопрос, “Куда, собственно, милейший, ведет эта дорога?, у меня лично холодок по хребту прошел. “В никуда”. Нормально, да? Забегая вперед, скажу, ответ был пророческим. В общем проехали еще немного, в итоге плюнули и решили переждать до утра, чтоб хоть какие-то ориентиры найти при свете. Этот рассвет я, блядь, запомню на всю жизнь. Потому что мы оказались прямо посередине местного кладбища, и заметили это только увидев в предрассветных сумерках стену из крестов вокруг. 

— Не бойся мертвых, живые страшнее…

— Да ну нах.

— А как он курить бросил? Никакой Аллен Карр не нужен.

— А нехер на ночном посту под боком у террористов светлячка изображать, — вставил свои пять центов Рамлоу — Отличная мишень, Солдат подтвердит…

— Так он и подтвердил. Мартинес потом мало того, что курить бросил, так еще и заикался пару дней.

Историй было много, смешных и не очень. Мартинес не был из костяка старожилов, но за пару лет успел стать частью “волчьей стаи”, как иногда называли Страйк в ЩИТе. “Вожак” в лице Рамлоу и правда чем-то напоминал Стиву этого зверя. Хищными движениями, агрессивностью в бою… даже желтоватым цветом глаз. Рамлоу смеялся над историями вместе со всеми, выпивал, почти не закусывая, периодически выходил на улицу, возвращаясь окутанным терпким запахом табачного дыма. Постепенно из глаз Рамлоу уходила та безысходность, которую Стив заметил в начале вечера. И тут, в очередной раз поднявшись из-за стола, он направился не на улицу, а в сторону караоке системы.

— Ой, все, клиент готов.

— Что случилось?

— Командир в режиме “ _Щас спою_ ”, как называет его Зимний — ответила Мэй. — именно из-за этого Том стал нас одних оставлять.

— Он петь любит, но совершенно не умеет, — флегматично пояснил Джек.

— Прям как ты, Стив, — заржал Баки.

— Слушайте, я тут недавно видел по телеку передачу про японцев. Те еще затейники, оказывается. Они изобрели девайс для караоке бесшумный. Погодите, ща найду… а, вот!

— Сам командиру эту хрень предлагать будешь…

— Че за намордник?

— На вантуз больше смахивает.

— А что, прикольный девайс. Тематичненький такой, — заржал Роллинз и тут же получил подзатыльник от Барнса.

— _Штирлиц еще никогда не был так близок к провалу_ , — тихо произнесла по-русски Наташа какую-то непонятную фразу.

Стив с легким удивлением наблюдал за тем, как бойцы подтрунивают над своим командиром. Тот между тем уже установил рядом с экраном барный стул, закончил шаманить с компьютером и сел, взяв в руки микрофон. Несмотря на все ранее сказанное бойцами о командирском неумении петь, как только зазвучали первые аккорды песни, все тут же умолкли. Голос Рамлоу звучал тихо, с легкой хрипотцой. Да, в ноты он попадал не всегда, но все искупала та искренность, с которой он пел. Песню он, судя по всему, знал наизусть и даже не смотрел на экран.

_**If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do** _

_Если говорят,  
"Кому есть дело, если угасает еще один огонек  
В небе, полном миллионов звезд -  
Они мерцают, мерцают.  
Кому есть дело, когда чье-то время иссякает?  
Ведь вся наша жизнь — всего лишь один момент  
Или даже меньше, меньше.  
Кому есть дело, если угасает еще один огонек..."  
Что ж, мне есть._

— Стив, эй, Стив!

— Да, Баки?

— Ты чего завис? На, выпей.

Стив с сомнением посмотрел на протянутый ему бокал.

— А смысл? С моим метаболизмом это просто перевод продукта.

— Ой, брось, Стиви. Ты прямо как тот мужик с пивом из анекдота про посредника. Можно подумать весь смысл спиртного только в том, чтобы ужраться до зеленых соплей. Тогда б такого разнообразия вкусов не было, всем бы водки хватило. Пей давай.

Спорить дальше Стив не стал и залпом выпил предложенный напиток. В чем-то Баки был все же прав.

Следующую песню Брок пел… громко, даже зло, с не меньшим надрывом чем предыдущую. 

_**Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me** _

_Есть люди, проходящие через испытания,  
Есть люди, от которых отвернулась удача,  
Есть люди, которые думают, что я могу разрешить все их проблемы,  
О, великие небеса!  
В конце концов, я просто человек,  
В конце концов, я просто человек,  
Не перекладывайте ответственность на меня.  
Не перекладывайте ответственность на меня._

Стив снова заслушался. Страйковцы тем временем потихонечку распадались на группы. Трое на противоположном конце стола тихо, но достаточно эмоционально то ли спорили, то ли обсуждали что-то. Пара бойцов уже успела набрать свой критический уровень алкоголя, эти двое просто тихо и мирно спали, что называется в салате. Мэй и Джек танцевали под пение командира. Кое-кто подпевал Рамлоу. А Баки не прекращал попыток споить Стива.

Рамлоу пел долго, одну песню за одной, периодически прерываясь на выпить и покурить. И в один из таких антрактов Стиву вдруг пришла в голову мысль... А почему бы и ему не спеть пару песен?..

**POV Брок**

Рамлоу как раз зашел в бар с улицы после очередного перекура, когда снова заиграла музыка. Вот только его место у микрофона занял не кто-то из бойцов, а сам Капитан Америка собственной персоной. 

_**Comin' in on a wing and a prayer,  
Comin' in on a wing and a prayer,  
Though there's one motor gone  
We can still carry on,  
Comin' in on a wing and a prayer.  
What a show! What a fight!  
Yes, we really hit our target for tonight!  
How we sing as we limp through the air,  
Look below, there's our field over there,  
With our full crew aboard** _

_Мы летим, ковыляя во мгле,  
Мы ползем на последнем крыле,  
Бак пробит, хвост горит, но машина летит  
На честном слове и на одном крыле.  
Ну, дела! Ночь была!  
Их объекты разбомбили мы дотла!  
Мы ушли, ковыляя во мгле,  
Мы к родной подлетаем земле.  
Вся команда цела, и машина пришла —  
На честном слове и на одном крыле_

Даже если Брок и был пьян, то не настолько, чтобы ловить такие глюки. К тому же отвисшие челюсти его волчат говорили о том, что те тоже ЭТО видят. И слышат. Выбор песни был своеобразным, учитывая историю Кэпа. Как и где он вообще ее откопал?! На задворках сознания даже скончалась в муках, едва родившись, мысль о том, что Роджерс их тупо троллит. И, да, петь Честь и доблесть всея Америки тоже не умел…

Когда Роджерс перешел к следующей песне, слегка покачнувшись при этом, Брок понял две вещи: Кэп таки тролль, и он в хламину пьян.

_**Or would you like to swing on a star  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
And be better off than you are  
Or would you rather be a pig?  
A pig is an animal with dirt on his face  
His shoes are a terrible disgrace  
He's got no manners when he eats his food  
He's fat and lazy and extremely rude  
But if you don't care a feather or a fig  
You may grow up to be a pig** _

_Или тебе хотелось бы качаться на звезде?  
Приносить домой полосы лунного света в банке?  
И быть лучше того, каким ты являешься?  
Или же тебе достаточно быть свиньей?  
Свинья — это животное с грязным пяточком,   
Ее обувь — это ужасные копытца.  
Она не признает манер за едой,   
Она толстая, ленивая и крайне невоспитанная.  
Но если тебе все безразлично,   
Ты можешь вырасти в такую вот свинью!_

— Барнс… вы чем его напоили?

— Мне нальете?

— Джек, у Роджерса сыворотка в крови алкоголь расщепляет в секунды. Ты точно хочешь на себе проверить, что сделает эта дрянь с твоим организмом, если даже Кэп в хламину?

— Он прав.

— А я смотрю, ты в курсе ситуации, Романова?

Вместо ответа Наташа лишь пожала плечами.

— Не уверена насчет реакции Джека, но со Стивом все будет в порядке. К утру точно.

— Беннер в курсе вообще, что ты из его лаборатории тыришь все, что не прибито?

Махнув рукой на этих экспериментаторов, Брок подошел к Роджерсу, намереваясь отвезти это чудо домой, проспаться.

— Эй, Кэп, хорош. Идем, вызовем такси и отвезем тебя домой.

— Ра-амлоу! Споешь со мной, а? Дава-ай, дуэтом, “Я и моя тень”?

— Боюсь, нас не так поймут, — хмыкнул Рамлоу — Ты б еще “Вещи” Бобби Дарена предложил.

— Не помню такую… — нахмурился Стив.

Брок наклонился к нему и аккуратно взял лицо ерзающего на стуле Роджерса в ладони, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. Зрачки Кэпа были неестественно расширены.

— Стив, давай ты отдохнешь, выспишься, а если утром еще не передумаешь, мы обязательно споем, хорошо?

Стив как-то заторможенно, неуверенно кивнул, а затем ляпнул.

— От тебя вкусно пахнет… Лимон?

— Лакост. Идем, Стив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linkin park - One more light  
> Rag'n'Bone - Human  
> Anne Shelton - Coming in on a Wing and a Prayer  
> (Русский вариант: Чиж и Ко - Бомбардировщики)  
> Bing Crosby - Swinging on a star
> 
> "Me and my shadow", популярная песня 1927 года. Ее с тех пор кто только не исполнял. По идее она о лучших друзьях, это мужской дуэт, но в ряде выступлений она сопровождается пошлыми комментариями на тему броманса. Если интересно, можете посмотреть в исполнении Робби Уильямса www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6n4kcN78tU, а если зацепит, можете глянуть весь его промо концерт альбома Swing when you're winning в Альберт холле, посвященный исполнителям 40-70х годов.


	7. Преступление и наказание

**POV Брок**

Пьяный Роджерс оказался ужасно болтливым и тактильным. На него вообще странно действовала та загадочная хрень, что влили в него Барнс с Романовой. Казалось, опьянение со временем не проходило, а, наоборот, лишь усиливалось. В любом другом случае он бы уже вызванивал Беннера, но Вдова не стала бы причинять вред Стиву. Раз сказала, что к утру пройдет, значит пройдет. Оставалось лишь убедиться, что до утра Роджерс ничего не вытворит и не навредит ни себе, ни окружающим. Просто если даже чисто теоретически предположить, что Беннер делал ту дрянь под зеленую свою ипостась… последствия могли вылезти самые разные.

Вообще, Брок поражался, как все носятся с этим добрым милым доктором. Последнее в кавычках и с сарказмом, если что. Потому что если излучение вытаскивает из тебя ТАКОЕ… Как бы проще объяснить… Допустим, живет себе ребенок, слегка агрессивный, но в целом достаточно обычный. И тут эту агрессию в ребенке начинают активно подавлять, загоняя внутрь. И вырастает в итоге мальчик этаким мужиком-ромашкой. С виду безобидный, чаще всего в глазах вселенское добро и тоска. Идеальная заготовка для маньяка, психа с ружьем или домашнего агрессора. Помнится, Майкл Дуглас такого изобразил просто шикарно в одном из фильмов. Так что кто из этих двоих настоящий Беннер еще вопрос. Рамлоу бы поставил на зеленого. Может тем он Романову и привлек? Русские бабы вообще дурные... Ну да это уже лирика.

До дома Стива добирались с песнями, ладно хоть не с плясками, так что за время поездки водитель такси услышал в исполнении Капитана Америки все популярные в 40е годы песни. Полной неожиданностью для Рамлоу стала затесавшаяся в репертуар пара матерных уличных песенок. Брок тихо радовался тому, что водитель оказался настолько понимающим и терпеливым мужиком, что не высадил их на полпути, а потому в благодарность оставил щедрые чаевые сверх счетчика.

По приезде пришлось устроить Роджерсу личный досмотр, ибо это чудовище не помнило, куда дело ключи. При себе у Стива ключей не оказалось, так что пришлось вспомнить навыки взлома, молясь, чтобы параноик Барнс не оставил на этот случай пару-тройку сюрпризов. Пронесло. Но стоило только открыть дверь, как этот… нехороший человек с довольной улыбкой выковырял ключи из-под придверного коврика! Коврика, Карл! Кто вообще в наше время… хотя чего еще он ждал от этого слишком хорошо сохранившегося пенсионера?

За дверью квартиры сюрпризы не кончились. К сожалению, первый из них Брок почувствовал раньше, чем увидел, занятый перемещением через порог тушки Роджерса. Взглянув вниз, он тихонечко, по стеночке, пропихнул Стива чуть дальше в прихожую, а сам осторожно разулся и оставил ботинки здесь же. Позже ими займется, сейчас на очереди была более важная задача.

Транспортировка пьяного супергеройского тела до спальни заняла достаточно много времени хотя бы потому, что Брок в душе не представлял, где та находится, а Стив вырубился еще в прихожей. Свалив, наконец, Роджерса на кровать, Рамлоу сполз рядом с ней на пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Но стоило только прикрыть глаза, как откуда-то сбоку раздался жалобный скулеж. Брок медленно повернул голову на звук.

— Нашлась, пропажа. А я все думал, куда ты подевалась. Что ж ты, красавица, так гостей встречаешь, а?

Пушистая мелочь, что в общем-то логично, не отвечала. Припала к полу, бешено виляя хвостом, одновременно и радующаяся приходу своего непутевого хозяина, и не знающая чего ждать от чужака.

— Иди сюда, Белль, ну же, девочка, давай. Ко мне.

Мелкая снова заскулила, а потом резко сорвалась с места и на Рамлоу обрушилась вся нерастраченная за день щенячья любовь. Белль прыгала вокруг него кругами, подставляла голову под руки и лизалась как бешеная. Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Ну вот и познакомились. Голодная небось? Идем, твоему хозяину, по-моему, и без нас неплохо будет. Показывай кухню, мелкая.

Будто поняв, что от нее требуется, Белль со звонким лаем выбежала из комнаты. Кое-как соскребя себя с пола Брок пошел на звук.

Малышка и правда обнаружилась на кухне. Отыскав собачий корм, Рамлоу засыпал его в стоящую рядом с холодильником пустую миску, во вторую налил свежей воды, а после пошел разбираться с последствиями отсутствия вечернего выгула. К тому времени, как он закончил мыть ботинки и прибираться в прихожей, Белль уже снова его нашла и крутилась юлой вокруг. Брок взглянул на часы — времени было 2 часа ночи. Перевел взгляд на Белль, прикинул, на сколько еще ее хватит, и когда очнется Роджерс. Сам Рамлоу после таких вот попоек редко выползал из постели раньше обеда, но кто их знает этих суперсолдат.

— Идем-ка прогуляемся, малышка.

Брок нашел поводок, прихватил ключи от квартиры и вышел с Белль на улицы ночного Нью Йорка. Рамлоу понял, что кое о чем забыл, лишь когда они сделали пару кружочков вокруг квартала, и Белль пристроила свою попу на газоне с вполне определенной целью. Убирать за ней было нечем. Почесав в затылке, Рамлоу просканировав местность на наличие возможных свидетелей… и тихо съебался с места преступления, прихватив псинку. Это Роджерсу совесть и мифический долг перед родиной жить мешали, а Рамлоу лишними моральными принципами обременен не был. Ох, да бросьте, это даже не его собака!

Вернувшись в квартиру, Брок проверил все так же мирно спящего Роджерса, подсунул ему под бок умильно зевающую Белль и хотел уже идти домой, но тут в нем вдруг взыграл не до конца, видимо, выветрившийся алкоголь. В самом деле, когда ему еще представится возможность изучить жилище Кэпа без свидетелей?

Собранный пазл обнаружился на полу в одной из гостевых спален. Вторая, судя по разбросанным здесь вещам, принадлежала Барнсу. Эта наглая морда имела привычку жить как минимум на три дома. Так-то у него имелась своя квартира, купленная на деньги, выделенные ему правительством в качестве компенсации жертве бесчеловечных экспериментов — вроде они как-то так это назвали. Но по факту в ней он появлялся намного реже, чем у Роджерса или Рамлоу. Так что Брок не сильно удивился.

Вполне ожидаемой находкой стал виниловый проигрыватель и куча пластинок к нему. Целое состояние, если подумать. Жюль Верн и Герберт Уэллс? Ну, это объясняет в какой-то мере авантюризм Кэпа. Были и другие авторы, даже кое-кто из современных, но, судя по почти идеальному состоянию этих книг, они были не столь любимы Роджерсом. Стив явно собирал библиотеку не для галочки или интерьера.

Кругом — чистота и порядок, разве что в гостиной на журнальном столике возле дивана валялись вперемешку наиболее часто используемые вещи. На самом диване поверх клетчатого шерстяного пледа лежал раскрытый альбом и несколько совершенно одинаковых на вид карандашей. Сам Брок помнил еще со школы что-то про твердость грифеля, но дальше этого его познания в живописи не заходили.

Рисовал Стив и правда хорошо, это понимал даже такой профан в этом деле, как Рамлоу. Белль, изображенная на большинстве страниц альбома, была будто живая. Наткнувшись на изображение самого себя в маске, вернее, в образе Кроссбоунса, Брок завис.

Стив явно начал испытывать к нему привязанность. Об этом свидетельствовал и ошейник, который Роджерс надел на Белль (да и сама история с появлением собаки как бы намекала). Хотя сам Рамлоу предпочел бы, чтобы он носил его сам, но, увы, Капитан был персоной публичной. Может, стоило подумать над другим знаком принадлежности, не столь явным?

“Надо будет заехать сегодня в одно местечко…”

Оставаться у Роджерса дольше Брок не видел смысла. Стив спал, едва ли что случится за оставшиеся до утра часы, а днем можно будет выслать на разведку этого засранца Барнса. Пусть отрабатывает.

**POV Стив**

Стиву было… плохо. И, главное, непонятно, с чего. Последнее, что он помнил, был бар и пение Рамлоу… потом — провал. И вот он уже в своей собственной комнате, а за окном ярко светит солнце. Даже, кажется, птички поют. А у Стива раскалывается голова и выворачивает желудок. И это ненормально. Нет, было бы нормально, конечно... если бы он сам был нормальным. Похмелье и есть похмелье. Если бы алкоголь на него действовал. Что вообще произошло?

Тут Роджерс понял, что чувствует запах кофе.

"Баки?"

Стив резко вскочил с кровати… чтобы тут же с грохотом упасть на пол. К списку симптомов добавились головокружение и нарушения координации.

— Стив? Стив, ты живой?

— Живой я, живой — прохрипел Роджерс, цепляясь за протянутую конечность прилетевшего на шум Барнса — И ради всего святого, Баки, не ори, как человека прошу. Что произошло?

— Что последнее помнишь?

— Бар. На нас напали? Долго я был в отключке?

— Нет. На оба вопроса, если что. Совсем хреново, да?

В голосе у Баки проскальзывали подозрительно виноватые нотки…

— Ба-а-ак?

— Ну, ты вроде как напился, Стив. Вообще-то так плохо не должно было быть, но мы, похоже, немного не рассчитали с дозой… прости.

— Мы?

Судя по молчанию, подельников Баки сдавать не хотел. Хотя вариантов было не так уж много. И ведь наверняка хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда…

— Я хоть ничего не натворил?

— Ну… вроде нет.

— Вроде?

— В баре — точно нет. Ну, почти спел дуэтом с командиром, разве что. Он тебя домой увез, когда понял, что ты в неадеквате совсем…

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что наедине с Рамлоу он не сказал и не сделал ничего лишнего… Тут Стив понял, что чего-то не хватает.

— А где Белль?

— Да здесь она, где-то по квартире носится. Сытая и довольная жизнью. Когда пришел она с тобой в обнимку дрыхла. Мы уже и погулять сходили. Ты сам есть будешь?

В ответ Стив лишь покачал головой. Еда была последним, чего он хотел в таком состоянии.

В норму Стив пришел только через пару часов, после чего стребовал с Баки клятву, что тот больше не будет на нем проводить подобных опытов. Никогда в жизни.

А вечером пришло сообщение от Кроссбоунса.

**_“”Лотос”, завтра в 18-00”_ **

В ту ночь он долго ворочался и никак не мог уснуть, нервничая и не зная, чего ждать от новой встречи. Утром стало хуже, потому что начали возвращаться воспоминания о пятничном вечере. И если с произошедшим в баре еще как-то можно было смириться, то вот то, как он вел себя с Рамлоу в машине… при мыслях об этом хотелось разбить голову о стену. Командир конечно, не из тех людей, кто будет насмехаться по этому поводу, но самому Стиву от этого было не легче.

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Стив решил устроить внеочередную прогулку с Белль до ближайшего парка. Вот только на выходе из здания его перехватила миссис Джонс, пожилая леди, проживающая в соседнем доме.

— Мистер Роджерс! Мистер Роджерс, подождите! Можно вас на два слова?

— Да, конечно, миссис Джонс. Что-то произошло? Вам нужна помощь?

— Нет, нет, милый, ничего такого. Но я хотела узнать, куда делся тот милый мальчик, который раньше гулял с Белль?

— Дэвид? В выходные я сам занимаюсь Белль, он будет в понедельник. Вы хотели его видеть? Я мог бы дать вам его номер, если это срочно.

— О, не стоит. Дело в том, что прошлой ночью мне не спалось, и я видела как с Белль прогуливался какой-то незнакомый мужчина. Я плохо его разглядела, разве что короткие темные волосы да кожаную куртку… но с ним точно была Белль! Дело в том, мистер Роджерс, что он не убрал за ней! Представляете, оставил все прямо на газоне! Я все понимаю, вы человек занятой, и очень вас уважаю, но если подобное повториться, вы же понимаете, мне придется сообщить об этом в соответствующие инстанции.

Роджерс на автомате кивнул и клятвенно пообещал миссис Джонс, что подобное больше не повторится. Тем более, что Стив вообще с трудом мог себе представить гуляющего с Белль Рамлоу, и уж тем более делающего это на постоянной основе.

В “Лотосе” Стива снова встретил Дэни. Он молча проводил Роджерса в комнату, на этот раз для разнообразия, с кроватью, вручил конверт и вышел, закрыв за собой двери.

**_“Выбери один из предметов на кровати — к моему приходу на тебе должен остаться только он”_ **

И снова маленький Веселый Роджер в конце записки. Стив с улыбкой убрал записку в карман и подошел к кровати. На ней, поверх простыни, лежали уже знакомые Роджерсу маски — сплошная и гипсовая, — а еще бархатная полумаска и длинный черный шелковый шарф. От этого на душе у Стива стало невероятно тепло. Кроссбоунс предлагал ему завуалированный выбор: возвратиться к прежнему уровню отношений, остаться на нынешнем, или двигаться дальше, открывшись еще немного. Рука сама потянулась к шарфу, стоило в голове промелькнуть кадрам из видео, которое когда-то подтолкнуло его к приходу сюда, с которого все началось. Стив разделся, сложив одежду аккуратной стопкой на стуле в углу комнаты, подошел к кровати и, повязав шарф на глаза, принялся ждать Кроссбоунса. Ткань оставшихся свободными концов шарфа словно стекала вниз по спине, приятно холодя кожу.

Ожидать с каждой минутой становилось все сложнее. Нервы, и без того напряженные, сейчас и вовсе звенели натянутыми струнами. Без привычной маски он чувствовал себя еще более обнаженным. Когда открылась дверь, Стив замер, задержав дыхание, выдохнул лишь тогда, когда плечи почувствовали тепло знакомых рук.

И снова запах цитрусовых и табака. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он уже чувствовал нечто подобное. Схожее ощущение испытываешь, когда случайно видишь человека на улице, лицо которого кажется смутно знакомым, но ты никак не можешь вспомнить ни его имени, ни обстоятельств вашей встречи.

Но все посторонние мысли тут же пропали, стоило Кроссбоунсу прижать Стива спиной к своей груди. Господин был полностью одет, и этот контраст, ощущение ткани на обнаженной коже, все это заставляло щеки полыхать.

— Я скучал по тебе, мой Звездный мальчик. А ты скучал по мне?

— Да, мой господин.

— Ты помнишь о нашем уговоре? Напомни, сколько частей моего подарка ты потерял?

— Тридцать четыре, мой господин.

— Мне жаль, что придется тебя наказать. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это необходимо?

— Да, мой господин.

— Хорошо. Но, обещаю, после я обязательно награжу тебя за послушание, если ты справишься. Ты ведь справишься, мой хороший?

— Я справлюсь, господин.

После этих слов Кроссбоунс мягко подтолкнул Стива к кровати, заставив сначала упереться ногами о край, а затем и встать на ней на четвереньки.

— Чудесный вид. Ты очень красив, Старбой.

Кроссбоунс говорил и одновременно с этим продолжал оглаживать и целовать тело Стива: шею, плечи, спину, ягодицы. Когда господин внезапно с нажимом провел ногтями вдоль позвоночника своего саба, того будто прошил разряд тока, настолько контрастным была смесь легкой боли и удовольствия.

— Ты очень чувствительный, и уже возбужден. Это хорошо. Теперь приготовься. Тридцать четыре утерянных части — тридцать четыре удара. Пока попробуем просто рукой. Если тебе понравится, мы сможем позже поэкспериментировать. А пока ты должен считать каждый удар. Вслух, четко, не сбиваясь. Собьешься — начнем заново, и будем продолжать до тех пор, пока ты все не сделаешь правильно. Ты все понял?

— Да, мой господин.

Первый удар по правой ягодице стал неожиданностью. Громкий хлопок практически оглушил, но боль была терпимой и очень быстро перешла в жар в месте удара. Каким-то образом Стив даже смог на выдохе начать отсчет, и услышать в ответ тихое “Умница”. Следующий удар последовал не сразу, от ожидания внутри все сводило, и когда он все же последовал, уже с левой стороны, Стив даже почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения. Кроссбоунс вновь и вновь опускал ладонь, стараясь каждый раз выбрать другое место для удара и варьируя время между хлопками, но всегда давая возможность боли перетечь в нечто иное, чему Стив не мог подобрать названия. Когда, наконец, прозвучало заветное число, он был весь мокрый от пота, Стива трясло так, что он едва удерживал себя в выбранной Кроссбоунсом позе и, кажется, плакал. Сознание путалось. А еще Стив был возбужден. Господин же сел на кровать рядом со своим сабом и, притянув к себе, обнял.

— Ну, все, все, тише, мой хороший. Ты справился, ты умница, я тобой очень доволен. Все хорошо, слышишь? Чего мой храбрый Звездный мальчик хочет в качестве награды? Скажи мне.

— Вас, мой господин. Мы можем зайти дальше? Я хочу… — Стив никак не мог продолжить. Все слова казались либо слишком пошлыми, либо глупыми.

— Ну же? Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу принадлежать вам полностью, мой господин.

— Так? — рука Кроссбоунса скользнула между ягодиц, легко касаясь колечка мышц пальцами. — Хочешь почувствовать меня внутри?

— Да… пожалуйста.

Вместо ответа Кроссбоунс притянул к себе лицо Стива и впился в его губы голодным поцелуем. Он сам, похоже был уже на пределе. В следующую секунду Стив оказался лежащим спиной на кровати, а Кроссбоунс, все еще одетый, нависал над ним, оставляя влажную дорожку из поцелуев вниз от шеи, пока не добрался до члена Стива. И дальше не тянул, и не дразнил, переходя сразу к делу. Лизнул широко, по всей длине, а затем обхватил губами головку, лаская при этом языком попеременно дырочку уретры, уздечку, обводя им по кругу корону. Стив глухо застонал от переизбытка ощущений. Он даже не сразу заметил, как ануса коснулись пальцы с нанесенной на них густой смазкой. Гладили, разминали, но не спешили входить. А потом Кроссбоунс резко насадился на член Стива ртом, до самого горла, и одновременно протолкнул внутрь первый палец. А затем в едином неспешном ритме начал двигать одновременно и головой, и рукой. В какой-то момент пальцев стало два, затем — уже с трудом, — он добавил третий. Наконец, он со стоном отстранился.

— Прости, мой хороший, не могу больше. Встань на четвереньки.

Стив выполнил просьбу господина, застыв в ожидании. Только в этот раз ожидание было совсем другим. Раздался звук разрываемой упаковки презерватива, после чего Кроссбоунс добавил еще немного смазки между ягодиц Стива. А затем, приставив головку члена к разработанному анусу, начал медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, входить.

— Бля-адь… Боже, прости, малыш, но ты такой узкий. Расслабься немного. Давай…

Оба тяжело дышали, Стив пытался расслабиться, чувствуя, как болезненно растягиваются мышцы под давлением члена Кроссбоунса. Стало немного легче, когда головка вошла полностью, и вскоре господин уже полностью был в нем. Он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь лбом к спине Стива, пережидая, давая возможность привыкнуть обоим. А затем вновь поднялся и, положив руки на бедра Стива, стал двигаться, поначалу медленно, но с каждым разом темп немного ускорялся. В какой-то момент Кроссбоунс заставил подняться и Стива, прижаться спиной к своей груди, и взял просто бешенный темп. Тот в бессмысленной попытке сдержать рвущиеся из груди стоны уже искусал себе губы в кровь, но даже не замечал этого. Наконец, Кроссбоунс обхватил шею саба рукой и зашептал ему на ухо:

— Давай, мой Звездный мальчик, кончи для меня… Кончи на моем члене. Хочу почувствовать, как ты сожмешь меня внутри себя, сильно, до боли…

Это стало для Стива последней каплей. Он выгнулся в руках Кроссбоунса, кончив, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. На члене, как и сказал его господин. Стив даже не почувствовал, что тот почти сразу последовал за ним, Кроссбоунсу хватило всего лишь пары движений. А потом он осторожно, не разрывая объятий, уложил обоих на постель и накрыл простыней их разгоряченные тела.

Внезапно Кроссбоунс чуть приподнял лицо Стива рукой за подбородок и мягко погладил нижнюю губу большим пальцем.

— Больше не вреди себе. Если хочешь кричать — кричи. Не нужно сдерживать себя. Ты понял меня?

— Да, мой господин.

— Поспи немного. Я побуду рядом.

Уже засыпая Стив почувствовал, как запястье его левой руки мягко обхватывает какой-то браслет, но сознание отключилось раньше, чем он успел сделать что-либо еще...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Псих с ружьем из фильма "С меня хватит!". Советую ;)  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-555.jpg  
> Ну и подарок Брока, идеальный, я считаю. Звёзды, черепа, стопроцентное попадание!  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-554.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-553.jpg
> 
> Забавный факт об американском законе, по которому с владельца собаки, сделавшей кучку в общественном месте, взымается штраф, если он не убрал за ней:  
> В некоторых жилых комплексах с ассоциацией домовладельцев закон доводят почти до абсурда. Собирают базу ДНК местных собак, в случае обнаружения неубранной кучки проводят анализ и идентифицируют собаку. Владельцу точно приходится платить штраф, хотя обычно для наложения штрафа свидетелем проступка должен стать полицейский.


	8. Вспомнить все, часть 1. Стив

**POV Стив**

Стив молча сидел на кухне, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в стену. Рядом стояла чашка с давно остывшим кофе, а пальцы правой руки непроизвольно поглаживали широкий, сантиметра четыре, кожаный браслет на запястье левой. Россыпь металлических заклепок на нем в виде звезд и веселых Роджеров была прохладной на ощупь.

Стив никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. Вчера, после получасовой дремы, Кроссбоунс разбудил его, и отправил на такси домой. Но лицо свое так и не показал, несмотря на то, что сам Стив решился отказаться от анонимности. На этот раз на господине была кошачья полумаска, оставляющая открытой слишком маленькую часть лица. Настолько, что даже для поцелуя пришлось бы приподнять ее выше. Стив был уверен, что во время их сессии Кроссбоунс так и поступил, а может и вовсе снял маску, ведь глаза Стива были закрыты, а значит в ней не было необходимости. Но потом снова надел.

Роджерс гадал, что могло послужить причиной столь упорного нежелания открыться? Может быть Кроссбоунс известная личность? Ну так и Стив не безликий белый воротничок… Возможно, они даже встречались — на одной из вечеринок Тони, к примеру. Он считает себя некрасивым? Или имеет какой-то недостаток во внешности, вроде шрама или ожога? Стиву все равно. А может это своеобразный фетиш? Ну так вроде это Стива возбуждает фантазия о сексе с незнакомцем… В душе ворочались какая-то иррациональная обида.

— ...ив, Стив!

Роджерс вздрогнул и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Баки.

— У-у-у, как все плохо-то. Хочешь, я его убью?

— Кого?

— Того, кто довел тебя до такого состояния.

— Не надо.

— Ну, нет так нет. Ты на работу-то едешь сегодня?

— Да, уже выхожу, — Стив с грустью посмотрел на остывший кофе и отодвинул чашку — Ты со мной?

— Только если ты на мотоцикле.

До базы добрались быстро, легко объезжая пробки на Харлее Стива. Скорость и ветер немного разогнали хандру, так что на работу Роджерс прибыл во вполне благодушном настроении. А там уже затянула обычная рутина, и грустить стало откровенно некогда. Он бы и обед, наверное, пропустил, но Баки вытащил его из-под горы бумаг буквально за шкирку, придав ускорение в сторону столовой дружеским пенделем. На обоих внезапно напало какое-то дурашливое настроение, Баки подтрунивал над Стивом, тот беззлобно огрызался в ответ. Сладкоежка Барнс притормозил рядом с автоматами, собираясь, судя по всему, запастись шоколадками.

— Стоять!

От резкого окрика Стив застыл каменным изваянием. И дело было даже не в смысле сказанного, он вообще не был уверен, что обращались к нему. Дело было в самом голосе. Стив медленно обернулся, как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть вылетевшего из-за поворота злого как Мантикора Рамлоу.

— Лейхи, глухого не изображай, крыса ты штабная!

Он схватил за шею попытавшегося было смыться щуплого блондинчика и припечатал к ближайшей стене. Корпоративная этика? Не, не слышали.

— Я тебе заявку на обеспечение группы обмундированием подавал? Подавал. Спецификация, обоснование и прочая поебень были? Так какого хера вместо бронежилетов IMTV 4го класса, с противоосколочной защитой, нам прислали хрень, которую и пневматические пукалки пробьют?

— Бюджет не предусматривает… — начал было блондин, но тут же был перебит взбешенным Рамлоу.

— Ты мне про бюджет будешь рассказывать, распильщик хренов? В общем, не будет нормальной брони к следующей неделе — будешь живой мишенью во время очередной сдачи нормативов моей группы, с этой картонкой вместо нормального броника на груди, понял? А если чудом жив останешься — возьму на экскурсию в следующую миссию. Кивни, если дошло до твоих мозгов куриных.

Блондин затряс головой так, что Роджерс даже забеспокоился, как бы она не отвалилась, и исчез из коридора в ту же секунду, как Рамлоу его выпустил из своей хватки.

— Ур-р-род, — тихо прорычал Брок вслед снабженцу.

Буря слегка утихла и рядом с Рамлоу тут же материализовался Джек.

— Идем, командир, пожрем чего-нибудь. А то ты злой, когда голодный.

— Как говорит наш добрый и периодически зеленеющий доктор, я всегда зол. Но еда не помешала бы.

Тут он заметил застывших невдалеке Стива и Баки.

— Кэп, — кивнул Рамлоу в качестве приветствия. — Барнс, загляни ко мне на огонек после обеда. Дело есть.

Дождавшись кивка от Баки, Брок ушел, прихватив с собой Джека. А Стив все никак не мог прийти в себя от ощущения дежавю и внезапно вспыхнувшей в голове догадки, которую собственный мозг даже формулировал с трудом. Ибо это было уже за гранью для Стива. _**Такого. Просто. Не. Могло. Быть.**_ Выверты сознания, не иначе.

После обеда Баки ушел к Страйку, а Стив все не мог выкинуть из головы навязчивые мысли. В голове то и дело всплывали воспоминания, связанные с двумя, как казалось Стиву, абсолютно разными людьми.

_...Он облизывает пальцы господина, но внезапно они исчезают, и в следующую секунду Стив чувствует, как они касаются его между ягодиц. От неожиданности он впадает в легкую панику и дергается, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, когда слышит строгий окрик:_

_— Стоять!_

_Рука на шее поверх ошейника заставляет Стива вновь замереть на месте…_

Те же властные интонации, вот только в случае с Лейхи была еще и злость, заставляющая Рамлоу практически рычать.

_...Знакомый голос с хрипотцой, звучащий немного иначе, глуше, но все равно узнаваемый. Запах табака и легкий аромат мужского парфюма с ярко выраженной цитрусовой ноткой…_

_…Теплые руки на щеках, ощущение странного спокойствия. Стив чувствует себя просто чудесно! Почему Рамлоу не хочет петь? Роджерс набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы спросить его об этом, но вместо этого произнес:_

_— От тебя вкусно пахнет… Лимон?_

_— Лакост. Идем, Стив..._

Кажется, в первые сессии голос Кроссбоунса был даже более хриплым. Рамлоу ведь тогда болел, кажется… Следом потянулись мысли о собственной болезни, сразу после одной из сессий. Слишком много совпадений, о которых он знал, но не задумывался. Возможно потому что не хотел?

Еще было нежелание Кроссбоунса раскрывать свою личность. Но если допустить, что все это время Стив общался с Рамлоу… Знал ли он, кто такой мистер Стар до прошлой сессии, когда сам Стив снял маску? И если да, то с какого момента?

“С самого начала. Чертов Рамлоу с самого начала все знал. Знал и молчал.”

В душе вспыхнула с новой силой обида, теперь уже вперемешку со злостью. На себя, на Рамлоу, на весь этот гребаный мир. Внезапно Стив вспомнил, как сам — САМ, черт бы его побрал! — просил Кроссбоунса… нет, Рамлоу, взять его. Нервы сдали окончательно, и Роджерс схватил куртку, ключи от мотоцикла и выскочил из кабинета. Бросив дежурному на выходе, что его не будет до конца дня, Стив практически добежал до мотоцикла, не обращая внимания на окружающих его людей. Уже через пять минут он был на трассе, ведущей за город, несясь с максимально разрешенной на этом участке скоростью, благо, пробок в этот час еще не было.

Он катался до самой темноты, безбожно лихача, и пару раз даже едва не попал в аварию. Вернувшись домой, холодный и голодный, Стив обнаружил несчастную Белль скулящей под дверью квартиры. Стало безумно стыдно перед малышкой, о которой он совершенно позабыл. На какое-то время хлопоты вокруг Белль отодвинули мысли о произошедшем на второй план, отвлекли от самокопания и терзаний. Уже перед сном Стив, наконец, принял решение поговорить завтра с Рамлоу…

Вот только утром на столе его ждали два заявления на внеочередной отпуск за собственный счет, от Джеймса Б. Барнса и Брока Рамлоу. И записка от Баки, с одной лишь фразой: _“Я вернусь, мелкий, просто дождись.”_ Ни того, ни другого на базе не оказалось, их телефоны были вне зоны доступа, а Джек утверждал, что ничего не знает о том, куда эти двое подевались.

Стив не знал что и думать, стараясь подавить подступающую панику. Несмотря на все произошедшее за последние дни, на утверждения Наташи о том, что Брок защищает Баки, Стив ему не доверял. И, если бы не записка, он бы уже ринулся на их поиски. А в том, что Рамлоу и Барнс вместе, Стив не сомневался. Но Баки просил ждать... И Стив попробует поверить. Не Рамлоу. Баки...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content-11.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-556.jpg  
> https://content-19.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-563.jpg


	9. Вспомнить все, часть 2. Баки

**POV Баки**

— Командир, не занят? Ты просил зайти.

Брок сидел за столом, заваленным различного рода документацией, с таким лицом, будто единственным его желанием было спалить всю эту макулатуру к чертям и свалить в закат. Хотя почему “будто”? Так оно и было, учитывая любовь Рамлоу к бумагомарательству.

— Заходи, Солдат.

Дождавшись, когда Баки займет стул напротив его стола, Брок спросил:

— Что решили с установками? Стив нашел способ от них избавиться?

— Т’чала предложил свою помощь, его сестра вроде как на все руки мастер, да и помимо нее специалисты есть в менталистике…

— Ну да, отличная идея, учитывая, что не так давно он хотел тебя убить.

— Мы вроде как решили с ним этот вопрос.

— Ясно, значит, без гарантий.

Брок встал из-за стола и принялся мерить кабинет шагами, напряженно о чем-то размышляя. Баки молча ждал продолжения. А в том, что оно будет, он не сомневался.

— Честно говоря, Т'чале я не доверяю, — наконец заговорил Рамлоу. — Если у его специалистов ничего не выйдет, то ты можешь оттуда не вернуться вообще. Несмотря на то, что вы вроде как с ним все решили, для него ты по-прежнему являешься угрозой безопасности для его страны, — он остановился напротив Баки, скрестив руки на груди, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Ты веришь мне, Барнс?

Вопрос для Баки был сложным. Он и себе то теперь не доверял, как тут говорить о доверии к окружающим его людям? Не говоря уже о том, что их с командиром отношения были, мягко говоря, странными.

Из-за многочисленных обнулений он не помнил, что творил, будучи орудием Гидры. Вот только свидетельства преступлений Зимнего Солдата, обнаруженные на уничтоженных ими базах, были неумолимы. Стив раз за разом повторял “Это не твоя вина, не твой выбор”, но груз вины все равно не желал исчезать. К тому же, всегда оставался шанс, что прошлое его нагонит, взять хотя бы Т'чалу. Да, в итоге выяснилось, что Барнс не имел к убийству его отца никакого отношения, но на его руках действительно была кровь многих, зачастую невинных, людей!

Да и себя как Баки Барнса он знает по большей части со слов Стива и из кинохроник военных лет. В голове остались какие-то ошметки вместо прежней памяти. Неизменной осталась лишь его любовь к Стиви, неизвестно каким образом не стертая вместе с воспоминаниями… И, казалось бы, в новом времени он мог уже не таиться и открыто признаться Стиву в своих чувствах, но боялся вовсе его потерять. Сейчас он мог быть рядом хотя бы в качестве друга, но что будет с их отношениями, если Стив не сможет принять чувства Барнса? Да и сам Баки не желал для него такого возлюбленного: изломанного, не помнящего самого себя, с темным и кровавым прошлым… и имеющего все шансы снова стать ручным убийцей на службе у фанатиков, услышав всего несколько слов, сказанных на русском языке.

А ведь были еще провалы в памяти, уже после “Озарения” и безо всяких обнулений. Первый раз это произошло, когда Брок отправил свежеспизженного у Пирса Солдата на ПМЖ к Стиву. Очнувшись через неделю в квартире Рамлоу, в его постели, Баки сначала не понял, что произошло и как он здесь очутился. А потом рассмотрел тело лежащего рядом командира… и пришел в ужас. Весь в синяках, засосах и укусах, Брок был похож на жертву изнасилования, и Баки прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, кто именно оставил все эти отметины, но… в памяти была пустота.

Тогда с ним случилась самая настоящая истерика, и успокаивать его пришлось командиру, хотя все должно было быть наоборот. Господи, да Брок вообще должен был его возненавидеть после такого! Да хоть в морду дать, Баки даже не сопротивлялся бы. А Рамлоу лишь пожал плечами со словами: “Дерьмо случается. Но в следующий раз все же используй смазку, Солдат”. И это могло бы стать шуткой, если бы не повторялось с завидным постоянством.

Со временем Баки перестал реагировать на каждое такое пробуждение истерикой. Он не говорил Броку о провалах в памяти, хотя, возможно, командир и сам подозревал нечто подобное, но лишний раз эту тему Рамлоу старался не поднимать.

Самое смешное, что Баки точно знал — подобных отношений между ними в Гидре не было. Сам он физически ничего не мог, напичканный подавителями под завязку (странно, как вообще за столько времени там все не высохло и не отвалилось), а Брок вне миссий воспринимал его скорее как питомца или умственно отсталого младшего брата. Выгулять, покормить, причесать, привести в порядок… Носился как мамка за дитем, порыкивая на любую приближающуюся к нему с неявными намерениями личность. Сами операции и подготовку к ним Барнс, опять же, не помнил, но по восхищенно-матерным комментариям, которыми командир описывал происходящее, понял, что Брок совершенно искренне восхищался Солдатом как бойцом и стратегом. В такие моменты у Рамлоу загорались глаза, будто у ребенка, получившего на новый год самый желанный подарок. Ну, если учесть, кем был Зимний, и добавить к этому страсть командира к оружию, то это было неудивительно.

— Верю, командир.

— Тогда поехали, познакомлю тебя кое с кем, здесь недалеко. Гарантий он тоже никаких не дает, по-крайней мере до личной встречи, да и неизвестно, что попросит взамен. Но у него уже есть вполне удачный опыт по возвращению памяти супер солдату, да и таких как ты… впрочем, сам увидишь. Фьюри и не снилось, и слава богу.

Они прибыли на место уже через полчаса. Как оказалось, Брок привез Баки в школу для одаренных детей Чарльза Ксавьера. Так, по крайней мере гласила табличка у входных ворот. Со всех сторон территория школы была огорожена высоким забором, а до основного здания им пришлось еще пару минут идти пешком. Ну, что сказать? С виду трехэтажное здание больше походило на особняк какого-то богатея, а может действительно им когда-то являлось, учитывая общие размеры участка и парковой зоны. Периодически им навстречу попадались дети самого разного возраста, от совсем малышей до подростков. Кто-то рассматривал чужаков с любопытством, кто-то — с подозрением. Уже у входа их окликнул невысокий лохматый русоволосый парнишка лет шестнадцати на вид:

— Мистер Рамлоу и мистер Барнс, верно?

— Да.

Убедившись, что не ошибся, пацан радостно улыбнулся.

— Меня зовут Питер. Профессор просил проводить вас к нему. Тут легко заблудиться, понимаете? Я, когда первый раз сюда попал, заблудился. Да и потом пару раз тоже, пришлось через окно вылезать…

Баки, не выдержав, сделал вид, что закашлялся, пряча улыбку в кулак. Да и уголки губ Рамлоу подозрительно подрагивали. Мальчишка, внезапно жутко покраснел и пробормотал:

— Простите, я иногда болтаю без умолку, особенно, когда волнуюсь. Идите за мной.

Парень провел их в самый конец левого крыла, к массивным дубовым дверям. Они даже не успели постучаться, как одна из створок открылась, и высокая рыжеволосая женщина пригласила их войти, отпустив Питера.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Рамлоу, мистер Барнс, — поприветствовал их сидящий за столом мужчина в инвалидном кресле. Худой, с абсолютно лысой головой, он был намного старше даже Брока. — Меня зовут профессор Чарльз Ксавьер. Это моя помощница Джин Грэй. Мистер Барнс, мистер Рамлоу уже описал мне вашу проблему в общих чертах. Случай интересный, но мне необходимо хотя бы поверхностно просмотреть ваше сознание и память, чтобы дать окончательный ответ. Процедура не самая легкая и приятная, потому проводить ее лучше в… не в моем кабинете.

Баки посмотрел на Рамлоу, но тот лишь пожал плечами, мол, выбор за тобой, а затем добавил.

— Тебе решать, Солдат. Можем прямо сейчас уехать отсюда, если ты не хочешь.

Несмотря на невозмутимый вид Брока, Баки видел — Рамлоу нервничает, ему, как и Барнсу, было не по себе от этого места. Но смысла уезжать, даже не попытавшись что-то сделать, не было. В конце концов, он не маленький мальчик и вполне способен за себя постоять в случае чего.

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

— Тогда прошу за мной. Мистер Рамлоу, вас я попрошу подождать в кабинете. Чуть позже мы вернемся и все вместе обсудим.

Бросив напоследок взгляд на Рамлоу, Баки вышел из кабинета вслед за Ксавьером и его помощницей. И только спустившись вниз на несколько уровней понял, почему Чарльз не назвал в разговоре место, в которое они направлялись.

— Все верно, мистер Барнс, это моя лаборатория. У вас не самые радужные ассоциации с подобными местами, но, поверьте, здесь вам ничто не угрожает. Не вы первый и, боюсь, не вы последний. Многие из моих подопечных побывали в застенках так называемых ученых и исследователей. Так что я вас понимаю. Но для начала работы мне нужно, чтобы вы успокоились. Джин…

В то же мгновение сознание Баки, не успевшего никак среагировать, погрузилось в странное оцепенение. Он почувствовал, как его укладывают на низкую кушетку, и последним, что он запомнил, стали прохладные руки профессора на своих висках...

**POV Брок**

Прошло уже полтора часа, а Брок все так же оставался в кабинете один. Рамлоу весь извелся, и уже подумывал пойти на поиски Барнса, когда двери кабинета, наконец, открылись. Вот только Баки с вернувшимися Ксавьером и Грэй не было.

— Где Барнс?!

— Успокойтесь, мистер Рамлоу. Он спит. Все оказалось сложнее, чем мы думали.

Ксавьер и правда выглядел бледным и усталым, но его состояние Брока волновало в последнюю очередь. Он должен был убедиться, что с Баки все хорошо.

— Еще раз спрашиваю… — рука на автомате потянулась за пистолетом… но в следующее мгновение Брок с ужасом понял, что не может ни пошевелиться, ни заговорить, а пистолет, который он так и не успел схватить, вылетает из кобуры и поднимается на уровень глаз Рамлоу, застывая всего в каком-то десятке сантиметров от его лба.

— Джин! Не думаю, что это было необходимо.

— Вы не Магнето, чтобы пули на лету останавливать, профессор.

А потом любимый Зиг Зауэр Брока просто распался в воздухе на атомы прямо у него на глазах.

“Сууука”

Цензурных слов в голове для такого блядства просто не нашлось. А рыжая стерва явно была довольна собой, совершенно игнорируя осуждающий взгляд своего шефа. Их бы с Романовой свести… хотя нет, не стоит. Такого звездеца он точно не переживет.

— Мистер Рамлоу, прошу, присядьте, и я все вам объясню. Джин, отпусти его.

Почувствовав, что снова может двигаться, Брок все же присел на предложенный стул. Он не камикадзе, чтоб на эту психованную с голыми руками бросаться.

— Пистолет верни.

Рыжая в ответ состроила виноватую мордочку и с улыбкой произнесла:

— Упс. Прости, умею только распылять.

Вот ни капли ж ей не жаль. Даже если б могла — не вернула бы, к гадалке не ходи.

Профессор лишь качал головой, наблюдая за их “милым” общением.

— Мистер Рамлоу, вы говорили, что у Джеймса неоднократно стирали память и установили ряд ментальных закладок на подчинение. Больше вы ничего за ним странного не замечали?

Рамлоу моментально подобрался. Вопрос явно не был праздным.

— Что вы нашли?

— Вы слышали когда-нибудь о диссоциативном расстройстве идентичности?

— Это типа шизофрении, что ли?

За Ксавьера ему ответила Грэй:

— Не совсем. Вернее, они схожи в некоторых своих проявлениях, и все же имеют разную природу и отличаются рядом симптомов. Диссоциация чаще всего возникает в детском возрасте под воздействием сильных стрессовых факторов или насилия, как защитный механизм. Чаще всего это проявляется в том, что человек как бы “забывает” событие, ставшее первопричиной, оно приглушается, убирается в глубь подсознания. Но в сложных случаях, особенно если стрессовое воздействие неоднократно, сознание создает себе защитника. Это не выдуманный друг или голос в голове, как у шизофреников. Цельная личность как бы расщепляется, отдавая защитнику определенные качества, черты характера и восприятие мира. Как вы понимаете, в этом случае основная часть этих качеств лишается. Человек получает два, иногда больше, обособленных сознания, часто с абсолютно полярными характерами и стремлениями, при этом одна из частей (реже — обе) даже не догадывается о существовании другой, не имеет общей с ней памяти.

Брок похолодел. В голове будто кусочки пазла сложились воедино.

— Это можно… с этим можно что-то сделать?

— Мне не удалось, — видя, что Рамлоу не понимает, Грэй пояснила — подобное произошло и со мной. В довольно раннем возрасте мой дар заблокировали — с лучшими намерениями, дабы я не могла причинить вреда себе или окружающим. Но это привело к формированию у меня второй личности, довольно агрессивной. У мутантов подобные вмешательства в психику проходят тяжелее…

— Джин…

— Я вас не виню, профессор.

Они провели некоторое время в тишине, каждый в своих мыслях. А затем профессор Ксавьер снова заговорил:

— Беда в том, мистер Рамлоу, что все три проблемы Джеймса тесно связаны между собой. Думаю, будет проще, если вы сами все увидите, — Ксавьер подъехал ближе к Рамлоу — Возьмите меня за руку и смотрите в глаза.

Брок выполнил требуемое, а в следующий миг осознал, что находится на платформе у входа в огромную сферическую комнату. В ее центре находились Баки и профессор. Вот только образ Солдата — нет, сержанта Барнса, — отличался от привычного Броку. Моложе, с короткой стрижкой, в ладно сидящей (и безумно шедшей ему, чего уж там) форме... Ксавьер попросил Барнса положить руки на светящийся шар, расположенный на постаменте неподалеку от них. Когда Баки выполнил просьбу Чарльза, стены вокруг вспыхнули, а затем стали разделяться на прямоугольные сектора. И чем дальше, тем больше их становилось. Вот только большинство были абсолютно темными, часть шла серой рябью, напоминавшей сильные помехи на экране телевизора. Лишь малое количество секторов показывало более-менее четкую картинку. Слишком малое.

— Это воспоминания Джеймса, — только теперь Рамлоу обнаружил рядом с собой второго профессора — Все, что осталось. Даже мне было бы не под силу восстановить их все. А те, что остались… приглядитесь, видите на некоторых из них что-то вроде паутины? Это и есть ментальная установка. Уничтожив установку мы скорее всего повредим и воспоминание.

— У него их и так почти не осталось… — Брок чувствовал отчаяние. Баки и без того не был похож на того сержанта Барнса, которого помнил Кэп. Крохи воспоминаний или коды. Выбор был откровенно хреновым.

Тем временем Барнс и профессор из воспоминаний продолжали разговаривать между собой.

_— Я не смогу, Джеймс. Прости. Я удалю установки, но ты должен понимать, это практически уничтожит то, что еще оставалось. Это все, что я могу для тебя сделать._

Барнс застыл, с выражением тоски рассматривая воспоминания.

**_— Бедный маленький Ба-а-аки!_ **

Раздавшийся за спиной ехидный голос заставил Брока вздрогнуть. А потом сквозь него плавным движением прошел... Зимний. Подойдя к стоящей в центре комнаты паре, Зимний встал прямо перед Баки, с интересом разглядывая его лицо.

— Он его что, не видит?!

— Верно. Для Джеймса Солдата не существует.

**_— Трус и слабак! Так боится сделать выбор. Всегда боялся. Ну, конечно, как можно избавиться от воспоминаний о драгоценном Стиви, верно, Баки? Лучше на всю жизнь так и останусь марионеткой, но святую память о своей великой чистой и светлой любви сохраню!_ **

Брок огляделся, на этот раз внимательнее всматриваясь в изображения с оставшимися воспоминаниями. На большинстве из них он действительно увидел Роджерса. Мелкий парнишка Стиви из Бруклина; подросший, но все такой же дохлый недопризывник Стив; Капитан Америка военного образца; Капитан Ревущих…

 _ **— Ты ведь ради этого на войну отправился, да, Баки? Боялся сорваться, боялся, что Стиви обо всем догадается, боялся увидеть презрение и отвращение в его глазах. А так хотелось, чтобы продолжал восхищаться! А что, красиво звучит же — борец с фашизмом, герой войны!**_ — Зимний наклонился к самому уху по-прежнему не замечающего его Баки и продолжил тихо, так, что Брок невольно сделал шаг ближе, чтобы расслышать. — **_Ты даже себе боялся признаться, что это давно уже перестало быть просто дружбой!_**

Солдат резко развернулся к профессору Ксавьеру.

 ** _— Только не делайте вид, что не видите меня, профессор._** — Солдат щелкнул пальцами… и Барнс просто исчез. ** _— Вы ведь уже все поняли, не так ли? Барнс сломался в той адской мясорубке. Он выжил только благодаря мне! А знаете, что самое смешное, профессор? С каждым днем в плену, сначала у Золы, а потом у русских, он все чаще передавал контроль мне. Сам, добровольно. А меня возможности нового тела безумно радовали. Особенно рука. О, это же просто гениальная вещь! Если уж на то пошло, этот идиот должен был радоваться, что может снова стать если не лучше, то хотя бы равным своему обожаемому Стиву, который теперь суперсолдат и, грусть-тоска, больше не нуждается в защите своего Баки. Но нет! Ушел в подполье. А меня самого, в общем-то, вполне устраивала жизнь Зимнего Солдата, вот только регулярные заморозки и поводок “хозяев”, у которых желания и цели как под копирку, дико раздражали. И только стоило от всего этого избавиться, как появляется Стив! И эта сволочь трусливая тут же запихивает меня обратно. Разве это справедливо, профессор? У меня, может, тоже любовь всей жизни тут образовалась._**

_— Ты ведь не просто так сейчас об этом говоришь…_

**_— Солдат. Но вы можете звать меня Соул, профессор. Я хочу жить. И не быть воскресным папочкой, забирая контроль раз в пятилетку по большим праздникам. Не хочу быть упрятанным в подсознание, наблюдая, как этот придурок в очередной раз просирает свою жизнь. Я ведь тоже не с пустыми руками явился. Найдете способ объединить нас, а главное — уговорить Баки это сделать, получите воспоминания. Чистенькие, без кодов. Правда, все, включая воспоминания Актива. А Барнс от такого на волне чувства вины и застрелиться может. Вот только или full edition, или никак, уж извините._ **

Очнулся Брок на полу, дрожащий, покрытый испариной и тяжело дышащий. Взглянул вопросительно на профессора.

— Мне потребуется время. С подобным я сталкиваюсь впервые. Альтер эго Джин отчаянно сопротивлялось слиянию, но Солдат желает этого. Возможно у нас что и выйдет. Но Соул был прав в одном…

— Можете не продолжать. Баки должен сам этого захотеть, верно?

— Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content-23.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-564.jpg


	10. Вспомнить все, часть 3. Брок

**POV Брок**

После просмотра воспоминаний профессора Брок задумался. Вопросов и сомнений были вагон и маленькая тележка.

— Как вы думаете, кого мы в итоге получим, если слияние пройдет успешно, профессор?

— Возможно, что-то среднее между этими двумя личностями. Хотя баланс между ними явно нарушен, и сейчас, несмотря на то, что на поверхность вышла основная личность в лице Джеймса, Соул все равно сильнее. Полагаю, он мог бы даже перехватить контроль над телом, если бы захотел. Но он по какой-то причине не делает этого.

— А мы можем его просто, не знаю, убить или запереть где-нибудь в подсознании?

— Мистер Рамлоу, поймите, в мистере Барнсе сейчас сосуществуют не две полноценных личности, а лишь части целого, — снова вмешалась в разговор Джин. — По сути они оба и есть он. Даже тогда, когда контроль у основной части, защитник не может не влиять на поведение, особенно в стрессовой ситуации. Вам может не нравиться личность альтер эго, но без него мистер Барнс прежним не станет. К тому же, почувствовав угрозу, Солдат может попытаться сам уничтожить Джеймса. И хорошо, если только личность… В истории известны случаи, когда люди совершали самоубийства, пытаясь избавиться от альтер эго.

— И потом, не забывайте об изначальной миссии Соула. — продолжил Ксавьер — Если я правильно понял, он защищал Джеймса во время войны, причем во всех смыслах — как физически, так и от психологических травм. После войны осталась лишь вторая составляющая, которая, видимо, и позволила сохранить Соулу воспоминания. Можно попытаться чуть позже расспросить мистера Барнса, не было ли у него провалов в памяти, связанных с боями во времена второй мировой. Хотя, учитывая, сколько воспоминаний осталось у основной личности… вряд ли мы найдем ответ на этот вопрос.

— Кстати о памяти, — перебил Брок профессора. — Вы вообще уверены, что Солдат не блефует? Что воспоминания у него действительно есть, и они настоящие? И раз его функция — защита Барнса, то как он может ему навредить, не говоря уже об убийстве?

— Мы можем попросить Соула показать их. Что касается вашего последнего вопроса… Человеческая психика вообще очень сложно устроенная вещь. Солдат может искренне верить, что его уничтожение навредит Барнсу еще больше. В то время как Джеймса он считает бесполезным балластом, совокупностью всего того, что делает его слабее. Принцип меньшего из зол. Вы возможно слышали о том, как искренне поверившие в собственную ложь люди обманывали детектор лжи? Любую программу или ограничение можно обойти при желании.

— Хорошо. Какие наши действия сейчас?

— Я думаю провести несколько сеансов с Джеймсом и Соулом. Полагаю, наша основная задача на данный момент — наладить общение между ними. Увы, одним днем мы вряд ли обойдемся, мистер Барнс тяжело переносит длительное вмешательство в свое сознание. Да и вряд ли они сразу смогут найти общий язык и договориться с Соулом. Так что предлагаю вам на какое-то время разместиться здесь, в преподавательском крыле. Я ведь верно понимаю, что одного вы мистера Барнса не оставите?

— Верно понимаете. Тогда мне нужно уладить вопрос нашего отсутствия на работе и собрать вещи хотя бы на первое время.

— Мы будем ждать вас к ужину. Джин, проводи мистера Рамлоу к Джеймсу.

Забрав слегка дезориентированного и непривычно задумчивого Барнса, Рамлоу вернулся на базу. Роджерса на месте не оказалось, что не могло не радовать Брока, так как избавляло их от необходимости что-то объяснять. Правда, запертая дверь не остановила Барнса, так что командир оставил заявления на отпуск прямо на столе Кэпа, уже на выходе краем глаза заметив, как Баки оставил поверх них еще и записку. Рамлоу передал дела Роллинзу, и они отправились на квартиру Брока. Там он быстро покидал в сумку необходимые им с Баки вещи с расчетом на неделю пребывания в школе, добавив туда другой пистолет вместо уничтоженного Грэй — тоже Зигги, только стандартный, не модифицированный SCT. Брок, в общем-то понимал, что в случае чего он даже вытащить его скорее всего не успеет, но так было спокойнее. Затем забрал у Барнса телефон, достал свой и, вынув из обоих аккумуляторы и сим-карты, оставил все живописной кучкой на кухонном столе. Джеку он на экстренный случай координаты оставил, остальные могут идти в пень.

По возвращении в школу их на входе снова встречал Питер. Он показал дорогу в выделенные им комнаты, где они оставили сумку с вещами, а после проводил в столовую.

— Мистер Барнс, мистер Рамлоу, с возвращением. Присаживайтесь. Спасибо, Питер, можешь идти.

Довольно улыбающийся пацан убежал к остальным ученикам, а Брок и Баки заняли свободные места рядом с профессором. Судя по всему, это был стол преподавателей. Надо сказать, что некоторые из присутствующих за столом людей выглядели довольно... необычно. Впрочем, как успел заметить Брок, среди детей тоже были те, у кого мутация отразилась на внешности.

— Меня и Джин вы уже знаете, позвольте представить остальных. Китти Прайд, — молодая, чем-то напоминающая эльфа, невысокая русоволосая девушка кивнула гостям. — Преподаватель информатики, а также куратор студентов. Способна, помимо техники, управлять еще и атомной структурой веществ и объектов.

— А пистолет создать сможете? — спросил Брок.

— Честно говоря, не пыталась, — удивленная вопросом ответила Китти — Но чисто теоретически, наверное, да. Изучив строение, и имея под рукой подходящие материалы. Но вот за функциональность и долговечность такого оружия я бы не поручилась.

— Ясно…

Сидящая по другую сторону от профессора Джин фыркнула.

— Курт Вагнер, искусствоведение, музыка и биология, — синекожий мужчина с желтыми глазами усмехнулся и посмотрел в глаза Рамлоу прямым взглядом. — Умеет телепортироваться и обладает необычайной ловкостью. Думаю, вам будет интересно попробовать сразиться с таким необычным противником, мистер Рамлоу. Что скажете? У нас есть отличный тренировочный зал.

— Если мистер Вагнер не будет против.

— О, это будет интересно. А вы какими способностями обладаете, мистер Рамлоу? — поинтересовался Курт с заметным немецким акцентом.

— Боюсь, я всего лишь человек.

— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка, мистер Рамлоу… — обронил загадочную фразу Ксавьер, но обдумать ее не дал, сразу же продолжив: — Что ж, рядом с Куртом сидит Генри Маккой, — мужчина с ярко выраженными звериными чертами оскалился в ответ на представление. — Преподает естественные науки и математику. В нем идеально сочетаются гениальность и нечеловеческая сила.

В голосе Ксавьера ясно слышались нотки гордости, когда он представлял каждого из преподавателей.

— Благодарю, профессор.

— Эмма Фрост, иностранные языки и экономика, — блондинка, в довольно откровенном для преподавателя наряде, окинула Брока и Баки оценивающим взглядом и улыбнулась. — Телепат, мастер иллюзий.

— Приятно познакомиться, господа.

— Скотт Саммерс, физическая культура и управление различными транспортными средствами, — мужчина в закрытых темных очках, сидящий рядом с Грэй, слегка наклонил голову. — Способен испускать лазерные лучи из глаз.

Брок подумал, что парнишка не особо контролирует эту способность, если догадка Рамлоу насчет его очков верна. Вообще, судя по всему, дар каждого здесь имел какую-то негативную составляющую или ограничение. Нда, Брок, пожалуй в таком случае как-нибудь сам, по старинке, без всех этих суперспособностей обойдется.

— Ороро Монро, хотя предпочитает, чтобы ее называли Шторм. Обучение магии, оборотничеству и управлению стихиями.

Темнокожая женщина с длинными белоснежными волосами чуть улыбнулась и царственно кивнула.

— А это наши гости, мистер Брок Рамлоу и Джеймс Барнс, — представил он, наконец, их самих. — Часть преподавателей сейчас, к сожалению, в отъезде. Возможно, вы еще познакомитесь с ними позже.

— И что, профессор, все ваши преподаватели… имеют особые способности? — про себя Брок задался вопросом, где же были все эти суперлюди, когда на город напал Локи со своей инопланетной армией.

— Верно. Большинство из них сами когда-то были учениками этой школы. А что касается не озвученного вами вопроса, то моя основная цель и обязанность — найти и обучить юных мутантов. Сами видите, сколько здесь детей, — Ксавьер обвел зал рукой. — Мы защищали их и школу. Если бы Мстители не справились с угрозой, мы бы, безусловно, вмешались. Но этого не потребовалось.

— Хотите сказать, никто не знает о вашем существовании?

— Почему же. Кому нужно, естественно, в курсе. О, я знаю об инициативе правительства по регистрации людей со сверхспособностями, и рад, что она не прошла. Люди пока, увы, не готовы к открытому сосуществованию людей и мутантов. Мстители — исключение. Одно дело — небольшая группа супер солдат на службе нации и правительства, и совсем другое, когда таких — тысячи, и отличить их от обычных людей практически невозможно. Мы не хотим новой охоты на ведьм.

Рамлоу смотрел в глаза мягко улыбающегося Ксавьера, и понимал, что профессор совсем не так прост, как хочет казаться. Так ли случайно Брок узнал о существовании этого человека? Интересно, а Фьюри входит в число этих “кому нужно”? От внезапно пришедшей на ум догадки Рамлоу расхохотался.

— Два серых кардинала на одной территории… знаете, профессор, если я правильно все понял, то снимаю перед вами шляпу. От нас то вы чего хотите? Играть на два фронта я, конечно, умею, но не люблю. Наигрался в свое время.

— Ничего, мистер Рамлоу. Я хочу лишь помочь мистер Барнсу. Но если когда-нибудь в будущем вы в ответ сможете и захотите помочь кому-либо из моих подопечных, я буду признателен.

Брок хмыкнул.

— Договорились.

Дальше за столом в основном велись разговоры на учебные темы между преподавателями. Барнс и Рамлоу же оглядывали детишек. Кое-кто, заметив интерес гостей, с озорной улыбкой, напоказ, демонстрировал свои способности. Кто-то прятал взгляд, некоторые из детишек так вообще смотрели на чужаков волчатами. Брок заметил уже знакомого им Питера. Рамлоу стало интересно, какими же способностями обладает мальчишка, любящий выходить через окна. Питер же, словно почувствовав это его желание, протянул руку к противоположному краю стола и из его запястья вырвалась едва заметная белая нить. Один ее конец попал в яблоко, и пацан одним движением руки буквально притянул его к себе, чтобы вручить сидящей рядом девчушке лет 7-8. Брок вообще заметил, что рядом с ним сидели в основном малыши.

— Питер круглый сирота. Часть детства он провел в приюте, привык заботиться о младших детях. Попал к нам года три назад. Позже Скотт и Джин его усыновили, но, по сути, он так и остался “сыном полка” для всего педсостава — послышался голос профессора. Брок мог бы подумать, что тот просто заметил его наблюдения за пацаном, но, скорее всего, чертов телепат опять копался в его мыслях. Или он сканирует окружающих уже на автомате? Когда Брок представил, каково это — постоянно слышать в голове десятки чужих мыслей, — его передернуло. Да ну нах.

— Не все так страшно, поверьте. Да и со временем к этому привыкаешь. А способности Питера в своем роде уникальны, как и способ, каким он их получил. Вернее, пробудил спящую мутацию. Что бы не думали об этом ученые и военные, нельзя в человеке найти то, чего там не было изначально. У него потрясающее чутье на малейшую опасность, огромная сила, скорость реакции, невероятно высокий интеллект и повышенная регенерация, а еще он способен перемещаться практически по любым поверхностям, вплоть до потолка. Но паутина это не результат мутации. Кто-то из ребят как-то заметил, что перемещающийся по стенам Питер напоминает паука. С тех пор у него появилось прозвище Паучок, мальчику оно даже понравилось. В какой-то момент Питер решил, что паук без паутины — не паук, результат вы видели. Это его совместная с Генри разработка, что-то на стыке химии и биомеханики. Если интересно, можете спросить у Питера, он с удовольствием вам покажет. А вообще мальчик фанат Мстителей, в особенности мистера Старка. Джин со Скоттом чудом удерживают его от геройства на улицах Нью Йорка, по максимуму занимая Питера различными проектами. Хотя, насколько я знаю, соседских бабушек и котиков это от его внимания не спасает, — с улыбкой закончил Ксавьер.

Брок прямо как-то по новому взглянул на пацана. А ведь по виду и не скажешь. А еще подумалось, что не зря именно Питер встречает гостей. Или это они такие особенные?

После ужина они договорились с профессором провести первый сеанс ближе к обеду следующего дня. До тех пор они были вольны свободно перемещаться по школе с единственным условием — не мешать проведению уроков. А ближе к вечеру Эмма пообещала провести для них экскурсию по школе, показав спортзал, тренировочную площадку, библиотеку и прочие помещения, где гости могли найти себе занятия по душе, дабы не скучать в перерывах между сеансами. Брок даже обещал подумать над парой занятий рукопашным боем со старшими ребятами. В обычное время этим занимался некто по имени Логан, бывший в числе отсутствующих в данный момент преподавателей.

На следующий день они позавтракали, снова в общей столовой вместе со всеми обитателями школы, и отправились бродить по зданию. Занятия были в самом разгаре, и в коридорах они практически никого не встретили. Баки предложил обследовать прилегающую территорию, и Брок согласился, в душе не представляя, на что потратить оставшиеся до сеанса с профессором три часа.

Впрочем, он еще вчера хотел кое-что уточнить у Барнса. Возможно как раз сейчас самое время это сделать.

— Барнс, скажи, ты помнишь события второй мировой?

Баки покачал головой.

— Почти нет. Какие-то смутные обрывки, в основном связанные со Стивом. Почему ты спрашиваешь, профессор что-то сказал? Мы с ним так и не успели вчера поговорить после просмотра моей памяти…

— Да, мы обсуждали с ним это вчера. Ты не против, надеюсь?

— Сам знаешь, что нет. Ты и так знаешь обо мне едва ли не больше Стива. А то, что знает Стив… Порой мне кажется, что мы с ним говорим совершенно о разных людях. Это не я. Я не вижу в себе того Баки Барнса. Не знаю, как прошел бы через все это один, Брок. Спасибо.

— Не за что, Солдат.

Они какое-то время шли по тропинке бок о бок, погруженные в молчание, а затем Баки продолжил:

— Он сказал, что может убрать установки. Но тогда я окончательно забуду... себя прежнего...

Барнс не произнес этого, но в его словах Броку отчетливо послышалось “забуду Стива”. Даже сейчас Баки больше всего боялся потерять свои отчаянно безответные чувства к лучшему другу. Хотя… если честно, то Рамлоу по некоторому размышлению пришел к выводу, что, возможно, чувства Барнса не были такими уж безнадежными. Уж слишком привязан был к нему Стив, слишком скорбел о его гибели, слишком верил в их связь, едва не позволив в итоге Зимнему себя убить. Слишком для обычной дружбы, на взгляд Брока.

Вчера он вообще много думал, лежа без сна в своей постели. Пытался сложить воедино картинку, добавляя в нее все то, что узнал после просмотра воспоминаний профессора о встрече с Соулом. Получалось, что большую часть времени после встречи со Стивом Барнс был Джеймсом, лишь изредка позволяя Зимнему выходить на поверхность. А вот сам Брок лучше знал именно Солдата. Солдата, который… блядь!

— Барнс… у тебя были провалы в памяти после “Озарения”?

Баки ощутимо напрягся, не спеша отвечать. Впрочем, особого ответа и не требовалось. И если раньше он еще мог списать происходящее между ним и Зимним на выверты отмороженной психики своей Белоснежки в ответ на стресс, на не желающую исчезать окончательно связь с хэндлером… то теперь…

_**“У меня, может, тоже любовь всей жизни тут образовалась”** _

Что ж ему так везет то, а? Мало ему Стива, который зароет его под ближайшим кустом, как только узнает правду о личности Кроссбоунса, так еще и эта внезапная любовь Солдата. Да от одной только мысли обо всем этом пиздеце хотелось достать чертов пистолет и застрелиться. И вот как, скажите, теперь с этим со всем разбираться? Брок в душе не представлял, что за “нечто среднее” можно получить из чувств обеих личностей Барнса по итогу.

— Были.

— Можешь не продолжать. На самом деле я не знаю, могу ли тебе говорить это, или профессор хотел сделать это сам, перед сеансом… Но мне показалось, что лучше будет, если ты узнаешь все от меня. Если в двух словах, Барнс, то у тебя что-то вроде раздвоения личности. Догадаешься сам, кто второй жилец твоей многострадальной головушки, имеющий привычку навещать меня “во тьме ночной”?

Баки застыл на месте с застывшим в пространстве взглядом.

— Зимний… — едва слышно прошептал Барнс, даже не спрашивая. Зная.

— Зимний, — согласился Рамлоу. — Не самая лучшая новость, конечно, он показался мне тем еще отморозком… — на вопросительный взгляд Баки Брок кивнул. — Да, я видел вашу беседу с профессором в чертогах твоего разума.

— Но я не помню, чтобы там был Солдат.

— Но он там был. Профессор с ним даже успел мило побеседовать после того, как Зимний выключил тебя по щелчку пальцев, как Старк лампочку. Ты о нем вроде как не знаешь, а потому не видишь и не слышишь. Он предложил вариант избавления от кодов без потери оставшихся воспоминаний. Более того, ты получишь и другие воспоминания, которых сейчас у тебя явная нехватка из-за обнулений.

— В чем подвох? — мгновенно собрался Барнс.

— Верно мыслишь. Воспоминания будут абсолютно все. Так что твое желание знать, что ты натворил, будучи Зимним Солдатом на службе Гидры, чтобы совесть хотя бы не просто так, а за дело мучила, он исполнит, Золотая Рыбка мутированная. И еще один момент. Грэй, наверное, лучше бы объяснила, но, получается, что ты теперешний и Солдат вроде как гребанные половинки, части прежнего Барнса, Инь и Ян, чтоб его. И сегодняшний сеанс как раз планировался для того, чтобы вы могли познакомиться и попытаться договориться между собой. Вроде как это поможет объединить вас в одно целое. Честно говоря я в душе не представляю, что из этого получится. Но это наш лучший да и, наверное, единственный пока вариант. Простое удаление установок вместе с воспоминаниями проблему с Зимним не решит, а попытка избавиться от него самого может закончиться вообще плачевно.

Барнс молчал долго. Глядя на его опущенную голову и поникшие плечи, Брок испытывал почти физическую боль. Блядь, ну потому что, в самом деле, сколько еще дерьма должен на себе испытать этот парень? В конце концов Рамлоу не выдержал и прижал Баки к себе, уткнув его лицом в свое плечо, и быстро зашептал ему на ухо:

— Все будет хорошо, слышишь, Барнс? Я тебе обещаю. Ты ведь веришь мне? Вот и продолжай верить. Мы пробудем здесь столько, сколько будет нужно, и я буду рядом, и с профессора живым не слезу, пока мы не добьемся результата. И плевать уже на все, пусть потом хоть голову Фьюри на тарелочке скажет принести, я и рад буду, к этому гаду у меня свой счет и без Ксавьера имеется. Только не сдавайся, малыш.

Профессор вызвал Барнса к себе прямо перед обедом. А Броку кусок в горло не лез. Плюнув на все, он вышел из-за стола и, попросив сообщить ему, когда Ксавьер закончит сеанс, ушел в выделенную ему комнату. На душе было неспокойно.

Где-то через час хлопнула дверь в соседнюю комнату, где разместился Барнс. Но зайти Брок не смог — дверь была заперта, а на стук никто не отвечал. Рамлоу пришлось отправится к профессору, чтобы выяснить, что произошло.

— Ничего не получается. Джеймс еще не может пока принять факт существования Соула. А тот настроен слишком агрессивно. По сравнению с сегодняшним, прошлое наше общение можно даже назвать милым и вежливым. Я не знаю, что могло такого произойти за эти сутки, но сегодня у него не было абсолютно никакого желания сотрудничать. В ответ на мою просьбу показать хоть что-то из утерянных Джеймсом воспоминаний, он выдал такую подборку, что даже мне стало не по себе, а я, поверьте мне, успел пережить многое. Вряд ли такими темпами Джеймс согласится на объединение…

В ту ночь Барнсу снились кошмары. Рамлоу, услышавшему его крики даже во сне и через стенку, пришлось выбить дверь, чтобы попасть в комнату, но его это на тот момент волновало меньше всего.

На следующий день Баки всячески его избегал, перестав появляться даже в столовой, а профессор лишь растерянно качал головой. Ночью все снова повторилось.

На третий день Брок попросту завалился вечером к Барнсу в комнату злой как черт и наорал на него:

— Я не собираюсь опять шарахаться туда-сюда всю ночь, и нехер мне мозги ебать, Барнс! Лег зубами к стенке и затих, хер ты меня выгонишь теперь. Или я зря тогда перед тобой распинался, душу выворачивал? Если сказал, что буду рядом, я буду, и клал я с прибором на твое мнение по этому вопросу. Заебал, страдалец, блядь!

Сидящий в этот момент на кровати Барнс, даже ни разу не взглянувший на Рамлоу на протяжении всей его тирады, в ответ лишь молча вздохнул и лег, сдвинувшись на самый край. Брок, собравшийся уже спорить с Баки, слегка завис, а потом улегся на второй половине кровати. Подумал пару секунд, а потом подгреб к себе Барнса и прижал его спиной к своей груди.

— Вот даже не начинай. Спи давай, — прорычал Брок, почувствовав, как напряглось тело Баки под его рукой.

Уснули оба не сразу, а посреди ночи Брок проснулся от резкой боли в сдавленной грудной клетке — Барнсу снова снился кошмар. Кое-как Рамлоу удалось успокоить Баки, а наутро в ванной он обнаружил на теле пару свежих гематом. Ладно хоть ребра целы остались. Оставалось порадоваться, что Барнс этой красоты увидеть не успел. Но со всей этой ситуацией надо было срочно что-то решать. Они что-то упустили, что-то делают не так, но что именно?

Поэтому когда пришло время очередного сеанса, Брок решительно пошел вслед за профессором.

— Мистер Рамлоу?

— Я хочу попасть в сознание Барнса вместе с вами. Это возможно?

— Сложно, но с помощью Джин, пожалуй, получится. Но время сеанса сократится, и значительно.

— Не важно. Я хочу поговорить с Соулом.


	11. 5 стадий принятия неизбежного

**POV Стив**

**Отрицание**

На следующий день после исчезновения Рамлоу и Барнса Роджерс стал сомневаться в своих выводах о личности Кроссбоунса.

“Ну, не может же мне настолько не везти! Это просто не может быть Рамлоу. Я точно ошибся. Это просто череда совпадений.”

Слишком многих совпадений, и это признал бы и сам Стив, если бы был до конца честным с самим собой… Но чего только не бывает в этом мире, верно? Уж ему ли не знать! Чего в жизни Стива только не было. Всемирные (а то и вселенские) заговоры и войны чего только стоят. А уж каких существ он успел повстречать за это время: суперсолдат (он и сам был одним из них), пришельцев, магов, оживших роботов, мутантов…

“Кстати о пришельцах! Это ведь могли быть проделки братца Тора!”

Странное чувство облегчения слегка озадачило и отрезвило Стива. Нет, ну, Рамлоу, конечно, не настолько плох… наверное… но при одной мысли, что Локи его… Стива аж передернуло. Уж лучше Рамлоу. Хотя это все равно не он. Но и не Локи. Однозначно.

“Надо бы узнать у Тора, чем занят Локи. Так, на всякий случай, мало ли… А то может очередной переворот готовит, а мы не в курсе.”

В конце концов он даже нашел в интернете теорию о существовании у каждого человека семи двойников. Целых семи! Так что мешало одному единственному двойнику Рамлоу оказаться в Нью Йорке? Правильно, ничего! Мелькнула даже мысль пройти по указанной ссылке, загрузить фото Рамлоу и проверить всех его потенциальных близнецов. Правда, в базе были лишь люди, которые точно так же искали своего двойника… Но ведь есть еще Тони с его ИИ! Вот только как Стив объяснит ему, зачем Стиву нужны двойники Рамлоу? Хотя он же может сказать, что ищет самого командира, тем более, что они с Баки действительно пропали. Ну а параллельно может еще кто похожий отыщется?

А с другой стороны, кто знает, может без маски они вовсе не похожи?

— Ну, голос, похож. Иногда. Волосы темные. Кожа смуглая. Роста вроде одинакового. Но это же ничего не доказывает! Правильно, Белль?

Белль в ответ тявкнула, вот только было это выражением согласия или нет, Стив так и не понял.

В попытке доказать самому себе, что Кроссбоунс не может быть Рамлоу, Стив попытался даже сам назначить встречу, послав несколько сообщений на номер господина. Вот только ответа так и не получил. Но Стив не сдавался и в какой-то момент набрался смелости совершить звонок. То, что номер оказался недоступен, так же как и у Рамлоу с Баки, спокойствия Стиву не прибавило.

А Стив нервничал все сильнее. Все вокруг будто специально напоминало о Кроссбоунсе. Он то снимал подаренный им браслет, то снова надевал обратно. Рука при попытке приласкать Белль постоянно натыкалась на чертов ошейник. И зачем вообще он его забрал! И додумался же еще надеть на собаку… В каком-то отчаянном порыве Стив даже купил Белль новый ошейник — красивый, розовый, блестящий от рассыпанных по его поверхности страз. Но мелкая пакостница умудрилась его каким-то образом с себя стащить и изгрызть так, что после его оставалось только выкинуть. Пришлось вновь одеть старый...

**Гнев**

Через пару дней снова вернулась злость. Стив злился на Рамлоу, что тот так поступил с ним (хотя он все еще не верил, что это был командир, но злиться это ему абсолютно не мешало). На Баки, что уехал неизвестно куда. Неужели он всерьез думает, что записки буквально в одно слово достаточно? Ну, хорошо, там было целое предложение, но это мало что меняет. Вернее, совсем ничего.

Оказавшись второй раз за неделю на пороге мастерской Старка, Стив предпочел не обращать внимания на веселые искорки в глазах Тони. Все же он явно заметил его прошлый интерес к “кому-то похожему на Рамлоу”. Самого Рамлоу, понятное дело, они тогда так и не нашли, как и Баки, что довольно сильно озадачило Тони.

— Каков объект поисков на сей раз? Элвис Прэсли? Хогвартс? Ктулху? Ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого?

— Баки. Да, снова. И не говори, что в его протезе нет ничего не задокументированного, например, маячков слежения, — прищурившись сказал Стив.

— Есть. Вот только маячки я проверил еще в прошлый твой визит. Глухо как в танке. Где бы он не находился, это место хорошо экранировано…

— …

— ...и их телефоны я тоже проверил, — не дал ему ответить Тони. — Они…

— ...выключены, у Рамлоу дома. Я уже был там.

— Оу. Проникновение со взломом? Кэп, да ты растешь в моих глазах, не по дням, а по часам!

Стив молча развернулся и вышел, провожаемый тихим смехом Тони.

Очередная миссия, подвернувшаяся так кстати на следующий день, закончилась, так и не начавшись. Кэп попросту раскатал террористов в тонкие блинчики по всем подходящим поверхностям за 5 минут, отправив всю группировку на больничные койки вместо камер. Страйк даже в здание проникнуть не успел. Джек уже предчувствовал своей пятой точкой, каких люлей огребет от Рамлоу, когда тот узнает. Никто не погиб, но это показало, насколько зол... Нет, ЗОЛ Роджерс.

Стив гонял Страйк на тренировках каждый божий день вместо Рамлоу, попутно ругая их безответственного командира на чем свет стоит. Коридоры ЩИТа резко опустели, сотрудники предпочитали шифроваться в своих отделах, а редкие еще встречающиеся в общих помещениях смельчаки шарахались от Капитана как черт от ладана, стоило ему появиться. Ибо с таким выражением лица только маньяки на дело ходят.

Дальше — больше. После того, как Джек сообщил о так и не выполненной заявке Рамлоу на бронежилеты, Стив психанул и собственноручно исполнил угрозу командира о живой мишени, в результате чего Лейхи получил пулевое ранение в грудь. По счастью, не смертельное. Заказанные снабженцем бронежилеты и правда оказались дерьмовыми. Фьюри орал благим матом, Стив орал в ответ, в итоге Роджерсу каким-то образом удалось убедить руководство, что нормальная броня обойдется дешевле выплат семьям погибших и стоимости лечения раненых бойцов. Тем более, кого и как они должны поддерживать и прикрывать, если сами без защиты? Достояние Америки пылало праведным гневом. Каким-то образом об истории узнал Тони и заявил Нику, что "склепает на коленке и за пять минут нано броню для кордебалета Стива в разы лучше этой армейской стандартной хрени". Фьюри схватился за голову и стал судорожно подсчитывать, во сколько обойдется ему обмундирование для Страйка (и хорошо, если только для него) старковского производства, жалея, что сам не успел пристрелить Лейхи, не выполнившего вовремя заявку Рамлоу. А тот смылся в неизвестном направлении уже на следующий день после ранения, оставив после себя лишь заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию. Скандала удалось избежать, но седых волос Фьюри, если бы они у него были, это происшествие однозначно прибавило.

**Торг**

После происшествия с Лейхи Стив слегка остыл. И стал думать, что, может, не так уж все и плохо. Они могут просто поговорить с Рамлоу и разойтись, забыть обо всем, если окажется, что Брок и есть Кроссбоунс. Это был просто секс, на месте Рамлоу мог оказаться кто угодно. Ничего личного, так ведь тогда сказал командир? Стиву просто нужна была разрядка, и он ее получил. И какая разница, с кем, верно? В итоге, в один из вечеров Стив решился таки на поход в клуб без Кроссбоунса и попросил Дэни о встрече с другим домом.

Поначалу мужчина, обеспокоенный состоянием явно нервничающего Стива, попытался отговорить его от подобного шага. Поняв, что увещевания бесполезны, Дэни все же договорился о сессии для Роджерса, но несколько раз напомнил тому, провожая в комнату, что он может в любой момент остановить происходящее.

И поначалу все шло хорошо. Господин оказался высоким, интеллигентного вида русоволосым мужчиной. Мягкий бархатный голос, плавные движения, ненавязчивая забота — все это должно было бы привлекать Роджерса… Но внутри Стива все отчаянно противилось одной мысли о подчинении этому человеку. Это был не его Господин. Абсолютно все было не так. Осознав всю глубину своего падения, Стив застонал в голос. Обеспокоенный дом попытался выяснить, что случилось, не причинил ли он случайно боли или неудобства (в этот момент мужчина как раз фиксировал Стива ремнями). Но Стив лишь покачал головой и произнес кодовое слово. Продолжать сессию не было смысла. Роджерс начал впадать в отчаяние.

**Депрессия**

Стив окончательно потерял интерес к чему-либо, практически забил на работу, а о Белль заботился будто на автомате. Не подавай она периодически голос, он бы, наверное, и про нее совсем забыл, закопавшись в жалости к самому себе. Он даже перестал искать Рамлоу и Баки. В какой-то момент он нашел Роллинза и попросил взять его в тот бар, где они собирались раз в неделю всем Страйком. Слегка офигевший Джек согласился, но быстро понял, какую ошибку совершил, когда ему пришлось весь вечер слушать жалобы Капитана о том, как у того все хреново, и какие нехорошие Баки и их командир. Роллинз пытался подавать сигналы о помощи своим боевым товарищам, но те его игнорировали с завидным упорством, не желая разделять участь Джека. Депрессующий Кэп оказался гораздо хуже злого (но Рамлоу все равно был страшнее, и только это еще останавливало Джека от выдачи Роджерсу всех явок и паролей). А трезвый депрессующий Кэп, как оказалось, пел еще хуже, чем он же, но пьяный и довольный жизнью. Роллинз на нервах заваливал сообщениями Рамлоу, хоть и понимал всю бессмысленность данного действия, остальные бойцы Страйка тихо молились о возвращении Солдата и Командира, а ни разу не верующая Мэй даже предложила поставить свечку в церкви. Ну, или вызвать экзорциста. А вдруг поможет.

На следующий день Стив пришел к Беннеру, намереваясь уговорить того поделиться тем чудо напитком, которым в прошлый раз его так удачно споил Баки. Наташа тихо выдала “Упс”, Брюс же лишь махнул на это рукой, совершенно не разозленный фактом столь наглого воровства в собственной лаборатории, и отослал ее за закуской. В какой-то момент в их дружную, уже с Халком, компанию влился Тони (сам Стив весьма смутно запомнил этот момент). А где трое, там и четверо, и уже изрядно накидавшееся трио решило позвать Тора, для чего они полночи пытались доораться до Хеймдалля с башни Старка, дабы тот передал царю Асгарда, что его зовет “дружище Стивен, дабы залить тоску и горе хмельным напитком”. А заодно просит захватить с собой побольше того самого хмельного напитка асгардского розлива. Прибывший слегка с опозданием Тор (да еще и с пустыми руками), увидел весьма живописную группу, центром которой был Халк, одной рукой прижимающий к своему боку Кэпа, а другой — Старка. Все спали сном пьяного в драбадан младенца, так что Тор лишь пожал плечами и, забрав со стола остатки того, что сумело свалить даже Халка (который, к слову, смог впечатать в паркет Тони самого Локи — асгардского бога!), вернулся в свои чертоги. Собственно, все это не шибко юные алкоголики узнали уже наутро, просмотрев записи с камер, любезно предоставленные ИИ. Тони, пробормотав что-то о хитрожопых асгардских божествах, удалился на поиски хоть какой-то оставшейся выпивки. Страдающий Беннер заперся в лаборатории, собираясь приготовить то ли добавки той дряни, которую они пили с Кэпом, то ли противоядие от нее... Романова, насмотревшись на страдальцев, со словами “что бы вы без меня делали, алкашня”, притащила откуда-то три трехлитровых банки соленых огурцов и, выловив в здоровенную кастрюлю собственно сами огурцы, вручила каждому по банке с оставшимся рассолом. В итоге Беннер даже утащил немного оставшегося “истинного напитка богов” (по мнению Тони) на анализ.

Стив, положа руку на сердце, и половины не помнил из того, о чем они говорили с Беннером и Тони в пьяном угаре, но на душе стало как-то полегче.

**Принятие**

Стив по-прежнему волновался за этого идиота Баки, но отсутствие плохих новостей стал считать тоже хорошей новостью. Лишь бы вернулись, оба. А там получат во всех смыслах: и разговоры по душам, и втык за потраченные на них нервы. Стив, наконец, смог признаться себе, что скучает не только по Барнсу, чему немало поспособствовали начавшие сниться ему сны не самого приличного содержания, где все чаще место Кроссбоунса занимал Рамлоу. Это было странно, картинка вызывала жутчайший диссонанс поначалу, потому что лучше всего Стив знал совсем другого командира — жесткий, даже жестокий, ехидный мудак и матершинник, не признающий авторитетов, не знающий жалости к тем кого он считал врагами и рвавший глотки за своих. Кэп знал его таким еще до предательства и “Озарения”, и уже тогда уважал, хоть и не всегда одобрял. Предательство это уважение здорово пошатнуло, хоть в итоге Рамлоу и выбрал их сторону. Но за последнее время Роджерс успел увидеть и обратную сторону медали. Увидеть другого Брока, который сначала носился с Баки, будучи единственным, кроме самого Стива, кто верил, что он сможет стать хоть относительно нормальным и приспособиться к новой жизни. Потом была история с Мартинесом. Да, забота Рамлоу о своих бойцах была весьма своеобразной, но это была именно забота. Командир делал все, чтобы те выживали раз за разом, несмотря ни на что. И если для этого их требовалось гонять до полусмерти и кровавых мозолей — он это делал.

Кроссбоунс сочетал в себе эти качества командира, становясь со Стивом когда — жестким и требовательным, а когда — нежным и заботливым, в зависимости от того, что требовалось на данный момент сабу. В какой-то момент Роджерс понял, что не хочет это все потерять. Он решил не говорить ничего Рамлоу. Стив не будет больше пытаться сам раскрыть личность Кроссбоунса. Пусть Брок сам это сделает, когда посчитает нужным. Лишь бы вернулся...


	12. Слияние

**POV Брок**

Брок зашел вслед за Ксавьером в его лабораторию. Там уже находился Баки в компании Джин Грэй — сидел на кушетке, хмурый и явно не горевший желанием продолжать все это. Он вскинул голову на звук открывшейся двери и с удивлением уставился на Рамлоу.

— Что ты…

— Да вот, решил сам познакомиться с твоими тараканами, так сказать, лично. Авось подружимся.

На лице Баки промелькнул целый спектр эмоций: недоверие, сомнение, облегчение, испуг… Но вместо ответа он лишь молча кивнул. Впрочем, даже будь у него возражения, они все равно не остановили бы Рамлоу.

— Джин, на этот раз мистер Рамлоу пойдет со мной, сначала ты погрузишь его в мое сознание, а уже я проведу его дальше, на встречу с Соулом.

Баки лег на кушетку, Ксавьер, расположившийся у его головы, положил ему пальцы на виски и оба застыли с открытыми глазами, будто отключившись от этого мира.

— Ваш черед. Встаньте рядом с профессором и положите ему руки на плечи.

После того, как Брок выполнил требуемое, Джин также встала рядом, касаясь одновременно и Ксавьера, и Брока и завершая композицию “групповые обнимашки”.

— Физический контакт стабилизирует связь, это даст вам чуть больше времени.

А дальше Рамлоу просто резко провалился в пустоту, которая уже через несколько мгновений начала наполняться бешеной мешаниной образов. Брок от такого мельтешения даже на какое-то время потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

— Мистер Рамлоу, не стойте на месте, идите вперед.

Голос Ксавьера слегка привел в чувство, и только тут он заметил перед собой словно сотканную из света дорожку. На другом ее конце Рамлоу увидел уже знакомую дверь. Несколько шагов по направлению к ней, небольшая заминка, вдох полной грудью и вот он внутри все той же комнаты из воспоминаний профессора.

— Командир…

— Детка!

Оба — и Баки, и Солдат — заметили его одновременно. Профессор стоял чуть в стороне от них, обстановка была напряжена до предела. Баки явно рад его видеть, будто до последнего не верил, что тот придет. А Солдат в одно мгновение вдруг оказался рядом, прижался телом к телу, не оставляя и миллиметра свободного места между ними, вышибая все мысли из головы каким-то диким, собственническим поцелуем. Вот вроде и не по-настоящему все, просто картинка у них в головах, но все ощущения реальнее некуда.

— Как же я скучал, детка…

— Да уж вижу. Ты мне лучше скажи, что за херня здесь творится, что я спать уже третью ночь не могу? Ты ведь сам предложил объединить вас.

Лицо Солдата в одно мгновение стало злым, он отступил назад, чуть повернул голову в сторону Баки и вновь взглянул в глаза Рамлоу.

— Да я смотрю, вам и без меня неплохо. Зачем тебе отморозок, когда есть малыш Баки? Бедняжке так тяжело, так может не стоит его дальше мучить? Хотя, тебе же так нравится его утешать!

— Блядь… Солдат, вот только попробуй мне щас сказать, что ты, сука, ревнуешь.

— А если и так, то что, детка?

— Двину в рожу, чтоб мозги на место встали. Ты совсем охренел ревновать К САМОМУ СЕБЕ?! Понимаю еще к Кэпу, претензий нет, основания хоть были, но вот это вот все мозгоебство — уже за гранью.

Зимний зло оскалился.

— Он…

— Это ты! Вы, блядь, оба и есть Барнс! Или ты еще и на отморозка обиделся, а, Белоснежка? Тебе напомнить, что я успел за время нашего знакомства на тебя вот такого, отбитого на всю голову, насмотреться? Не убежал с криками, нет? Или ты думаешь, что я вот совсем никак не мог решить вопрос с твоими внеплановыми ночными визитами? Да я тебя лучше него знаю! — Брок махнул рукой в сторону Барнса — И ты из-за этого похеришь свой шанс на нормальную жизнь? Совсем ебанулся, Зимний?

— Ты мой, — прозвучало тихо, с угрозой.

— Да кто б спорил. Хотя в душе не ебу, нахрена тебе сдался такой старый мудак, как я.

— Тебе сказать или показать? — прищурился Солдат.

— И расскажешь, и покажешь. Только позже и без свидетелей. А теперь заканчивай уже эту мыльную оперу, и хватит грузить Барнса трешем. Дай хоть одну ночь нормально поспать.

— Ему все равно придется все это увидеть.

Солдат отвел взгляд в сторону, и на мгновение Броку показалось, что он услышал в голосе Зимнего… сожаление? Рамлоу взглянул на профессора, и тот едва заметно кивнул. Вот же старый… интриган, все это время он был в курсе. Значит, слияние уже началось.

— Но хоть немного разбавить чем-то поприятнее можешь?

— Поприятнее, говоришь? — губы солдата дрогнули от едва сдерживаемое усмешки.

“Что эта зараза задумала?”

Брок уже успел пожалеть о своей просьбе, но тут в разговор вмешался до сих пор молчавший Барнс:

— Что приятного может быть в воспоминаниях убийцы?

— О, ты забываешь о том, что у меня есть не только мои воспоминания. Будешь паинькой — отсыплю с горкой и про твоего обожаемого Стиви. Только вот насчет убийцы, “малыш”... Я б на твоем месте подумал вот о чем: вы ведь с Кэпом на войне были, не в бирюльки же вы там играли. Смекаешь? Командир, — внезапно обратился к Броку Зимний. — Что было бы с Солдатом, откажись он от задания Гидры?

— Обнулили бы и все равно послали исполнять, ты и сам знаешь.

— А если бы он отказывался снова и снова? — не дожидаясь ответа, Солдат развернулся к Баки. — Что бы ты сделал с клинящей раз за разом винтовкой, которой не помогает техобслуживание, Барнс? Продолжил бы использовать? Неисправное оружие отправляют в утиль. Это не оправдание, это — факт. Я хотел выжить — я выжил. А вместе со мной и ты. Остальное лично меня не волнует.

— Он прав, Баки. Его бы просто ликвидировали, попутно разобрав на запчасти в попытке создать нового суперсолдата.

— Оу, Детка меня защищает.

— Детка просто знает, что ему самому в Гидре скорее подписали бы похоронку, чем заявление по собственному.

— Я бы им не позволил.

— Тебя бы даже не спросили. Не столь высокого полета я птица, чтоб за мной Актива высылать. Тебя — в заморозку, меня — в расход. Сдох бы на очередной миссии ЩИТа, да так, что не подкопаешься. И был бы у тебя новый хэндлер.

— Другим наемникам Гидры ты был не по зубам.

— В Гидре об этом только ты и знал, Снежка, — оскалился Брок. — А сам я не дурак об этом болтать. Меньше знают — крепче спят. Вечным сном, в случае Пирса.

— Идиоты, — отзеркалил злую ухмылку Солдат.

— Ладно, пора заканчивать, наверно, да, профессор? Мы договорились, Зимний?

— Будут тебе приятные воспоминания, детка, — подмигнул командиру Соул.

Собственно, это было последнее, что увидел Брок перед тем, как его выкинуло из сознания Барнса. Открыв глаза, Рамлоу увидел над собой обеспокоенное лицо Грэй.

“Здравствуй, пол, давно не виделись. Это уже какой-то тенденцией становится...”

Под носом защекотало, и Брок на автомате провел рукой по беспокоящему его месту... чтобы с удивлением обнаружить на кончиках пальцев кровь. Моргнул пару раз, все еще находясь в каком-то ступоре. Перевел взгляд на Грэй.

— Блядь…

Джин выгнула бровь.

— Извиняюсь за мой французский, просто как-то не ожидал. Ничего личного. Так всегда? Вроде, в прошлый раз такого не было.

— В прошлый раз и воздействие было минимальным. Профессор просто транслировал вам свои мысли и воспоминания, а не тащил за собой в чужой разум.

— Дело ясное, что дело темное…

— Идемте, надо остановить кровь.

Поднявшись, Брок кинул взгляд назад, где все еще находились Баки и Ксавьер. Для них, похоже, сеанс продолжался.

Джин оказала ему первую помощь и, осмотрев на предмет еще каких непредвиденных последствий, не замеченных ею сразу, отпустила отдыхать. Рамлоу дополз до своей комнаты практически на автомате, разделся и уснул, не успев, кажется, даже уронить голову на подушку.

Пробуждение было… интересным. Хотя бы потому, что засыпал он точно один, днем (а теперь в окна ярко светила полная луна) и ни капли не возбужденным. А попробуй тут не возбудись, когда тебе так старательно отсасывают.

— Я так понимаю, вы вряд ли об этом с Барнсом договаривались? Опять бомбануло?

— Ты даже не представляешь, детка, как я соскучился. Чуть с ума не сошел сегодня, когда увидел и смог дотронуться, пусть даже и не вживую. Хочу тебя. Барнс идиот. Страдать по этому заморышу, когда такой мужик рядом. И чего вы в этом Стиви все находите, а?

— Я бы не назвал Кэпа заморышем, — на этих словах Солдат сжал бедра Брока до боли, заставив его зашипеть. — Ладно, ладно, Снежка, не ревнуй. Ты все равно лучше, у тебя хотя бы нет этих мозговыносящих загонов на тему чести, совести и морали.

— Хочу тебя, — повторил Зимний. — Ты же позволишь, детка?

— Раньше ты как-то не особо интересовался моим мнением на этот счет. Черт, опять без смазки, — простонал Рамлоу. — Я, блядь, сотрусь скоро нахуй, чай не мальчик, чтоб как на собаке заживало.

Солдат застонал и уткнулся лбом в живот Брока, будто извиняясь.

— Хрен с тобой, красная шапочка, еби уже, только постарайся не порвать. Мне экстрима на сегодня хватило.

Зимний вскинулся с таким совершенно по-детски счастливым выражением лица, что Рамлоу не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Давай уже.

И Солдат дал, продолжив начатое. Да с таким энтузиазмом, что Броку оставалось лишь закрыть глаза и закусить губу, чтобы не орать на всю школу. Профессор вряд ли оценит, хотя нынешние детки некоторым взрослым фору дадут в познаниях по данному вопросу.

— Давай, Зимний, блядь, не тяни, иначе я сейчас кончу, и накроется твое “хочу” медным тазом.

В ответ Солдат молча пережал его член у основания, заставив прошипеть что-то матерное, и передвинулся выше. Некоторую неправильность перемещений Зимнего вокруг своей тушки Брок почувствовал не сразу, но когда осознал, было уже поздно…

— Соул… сука, что же ты творишь…

Рамлоу попытался, было, дернуться к оседлавшему его бедра Зимнему, но живая ладонь того просто впечатала Брока обратно в матрас. Если Солдат себя и растягивал, то явно недостаточно. Головку члена, на который чуть ли не с разбегу насадился этот мазохист любитель, сжимало до боли.

— Блядь, стой. Не торопись, ме-едленно, слышишь? Черт, я даже думать не хочу, как буду объяснять Барнсу поутру боль в его наверняка девственной заднице.

— Упал с лестницы?

— Он еще и шутит, зараза. Скажи честно, это такая изощренная месть нам обоим?

— Хотел порадовать мою детку, — почти простонал Зимний.

— Ну и как, удачно? Долбоеб. В следующий раз предупреждай хотя бы… Ох, постарайся расслабиться, малыш. А то ты своей суперзадницей мне сейчас член точно оторвешь. Еще немного, давай.

Почувствовав, наконец, что вошел до конца, Брок сел, прижал к себе тяжело дышащего Солдата и поцеловал.

— Чудовище ты мое.

Они сидели так, обнявшись, еще какое-то время. Зимний периодически пытался двигать задницей, проверяя свои ощущения. Когда оба немного привыкли, Брок лег обратно.

— Давай, откинься немного назад, Принцесса, так будет легче. И начинай уже двигать своей охрененно узкой задницей.

Солдат еще какое-то время поерзал, несколько раз меняя угол проникновения и темп движений, пока, наконец, не нашел нужную для себя комбинацию. Брок же, заметив это, обхватил опавший член Зимнего рукой, стараясь двигать ею в том же ритме. Солдат застонал и откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза и полностью отдаваясь движению. Брок невольно залюбовался им, таким красивым в этот момент. И, да, Рамлоу чертов извращенец, долбаный самец богомола, но осознание того, насколько опасна вся эта красота, на самом деле заводила его лишь еще сильнее. Всегда заводила, с первой их совместной миссии с Зимним. Он был идеален в своей опасности, будто специально создан для Рамлоу. И даже не появись однажды Роджерс, Брок все равно рано или поздно спиздил бы Солдата у Пирса. Просто потому что этот отмороженный его, Брока, и заебутся доказывать обратное.

Кончив первым, Рамлоу додрочил Солдату, даже не вынимая начавшего опадать члена. А затем, забив на гигиену, притянул к себе Зимнего и вырубился с ним в обнимку.

Отсутствие Барнса в постели Брока с утра Рамлоу, в общем-то, не удивило. Не было Баки, судя по всему, и в его собственной комнате. Оставалось надеяться, что у него хватит ума ничего не натворить на эмоциях.

**POV Баки**

Баки рефлексировал. Уже битый час сидел и снова и снова перебирал в мыслях событиях последних суток… Пальцы на автомате перебирали жесткую шерсть на загривке лежащего рядом волка.

“Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось.”

Ехидный голос в своей голове он старательно игнорировал. Получалось откровенно плохо, но разговаривать с Ним не хотелось в принципе. Особенно после такой подставы. 

Вчерашний сеанс, после того как Брок исчез, прошел, в общем-то, на ура. Баки ожидал от Солдата какой-нибудь пакости, но… Он просто слил ему практически все детские воспоминания, лет до четырнадцати так точно. Получите, распишитесь, что называется. Воспоминаний было до тошноты много. Во всех смыслах. После сеанса он еле выполз из лаборатории, но сюрпризы на этом не закончились. До самого вечера он периодически зависал посередине какого-то действия, поймавший очередную ассоциацию, и в памяти возникали новые воспоминания, которых не было ранее. Это было похоже на лавину. Хорошие или плохие, детские или взрослые, принадлежавшие Баки или Солдату — не важно, все шло вперемешку.

Когда Баки уже думал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума, он внезапно осознал, что не может пошевелиться. Тело ему не подчинялось.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, “малыш”. Как ощущения?

Ощущения были кошмарными. Баки был в ужасе. Солдат все же занял его тело. Снова. Но, в отличие от предыдущих раз, сейчас Барнс все осознавал, видел, слышал… чувствовал. Но тело абсолютно не подчинялось. Как во сне он увидел, как поднялась его рука, и почувствовал, как губы растянулись в улыбке. И где-то в глубине, слегка приглушенные, всплыли чужие эмоции: триумф, радость, предвкушение.

— Не волнуйся, я верну контроль. Но… чуть позже.

То, что произошло после, поразило Баки. До этого он не понимал сути отношений Брока и Солдата. Но Зимний… любил командира? Не укрылось от Баки и восхищение в глазах Рамлоу, его бережное отношение и забота по отношении к тому, кто мог убить его одним движением руки. Их взаимная страсть завораживала. Заставляла завидовать и желать испытать подобное самому. А Солдат будто специально приглушал ощущения, не давая погрузиться в происходящее полностью, без остатка, прочувствовать до конца.

Контроль вернулся к утру, когда командир, наконец, уснул, и Баки вернулся к себе. А потом пришли воспоминания…

_…желтоглазый мужчина перед ним смотрит Зимнему прямо в глаза. Стоит напротив криокапсулы, ни единым движением, ни единой чертой на лице не выдавая своих истинных эмоции. И только в самой глубине глаз — страх, практически ужас. Но только Солдат знает, ощущает хрен знает каким по счету чувством — его новый хэндлер боится не его. Он боится того, что с ним сотворили. Что такое вообще можно сделать с человеком._

_А потом он разгоняет яйцеголовых, чуть ли не пинками, кидая “Сам разберусь” и утаскивая Солдата практически на себе сначала в душевую, потом в жилой корпус. Полнейшее игнорирование инструкций, но новому хэндлеру так откровенно на них насрать, что это даже смешно. Зимнему впервые за столько лет действительно интересно..._

_...Каждую миссию Солдат ждет, как праздник. Ведь тогда он увидит Его. И в то же время в душе внезапно появляется новое для него чувство. Страх. Страх не увидеть больше, потерять… забыть. Но новый хэндлер держится намного дольше остальных, не в последнюю очередь потому, что видит в Зимнем не только безмозглую винтовку на ножках. Были и такие идиоты. Правда, дольше пары миссий они не выдерживали. Солдат умел ломать людей во всех смыслах. Но чаще их подводила собственная глупость и самонадеянность._

_Командир же восхищен Зимним, и это взаимно. В Его глазах вообще такая дикая, огненная смесь эмоций, что это сводит с ума. А еще он по-волчьи верен тем, кого считает своим. И Зимний уже давно один из Его стаи…_

_...Страх потерять командира, отчаяние от невозможности что-то изменить снова вытолкнули на поверхность. Но времени мало, и все, о чем думает Солдат — он должен найти командира. Должен сказать. Но все слова словно испаряются, стоит увидеть Его. Им и не нужны слова. Солдат пытается запомнить каждый изгиб этого сильного тела, стремится услышать снова стоны командира — от боли или от удовольствия, уже не понять, — но Он не отталкивает. Принимает его и отдает себя так, словно счет вздохам пошел на десятки, и мир за стенами комнаты уже превратился в пепел. Зимний отчаянно хочет остаться, но знает — битва уже проиграна. Его место опять займет Барнс, ведь Баки теперь снова есть ради чего бороться. Впервые, пожалуй, Солдат искренне ненавидит…_

Одно за другим — о каждой, даже самой мимолетной, встрече Солдата и его последнего хэндлера, — воспоминания рисовали ему историю чувств Зимнего. Это было больно. Говорят, красота в глазах смотрящего. Для Солдата не было никого прекраснее командира. Это чувство было похоже на наваждение. У него не было ничего общего с любовью Баки к Стиву, но это не делало чувство Солдата менее настоящим. Скорее, наоборот.

Когда череда воспоминаний, наконец, иссякла, Барнс отправился к Ксавьеру, чтобы сказать о прекращении сеансов.

— Это не поможет, Джеймс. Уже нет. Собственно, в них теперь уже и смысла нет. Процесс запущен, и только от вас зависит, что получится в итоге. Но остановить это уже нельзя. Слияние будет прогрессировать чем дальше, тем сильнее. Вы в любом случае уже не будете прежним, хотите того или нет.

По-хорошему делать им здесь было больше нечего, так что, немного поразмыслив, Баки все же решился пойти на поиски Брока. И нашел — на тренировочной площадке за основным зданием. Он стоял в одних легких спортивных штанах, в окружении старшеклассников, и что-то объяснял ученикам, периодически показывая то или иное движение, скорее всего из базового курса самообороны. Судя по успевшим вспотеть ребятам, разминку они уже с командиром провели. Баки решил не мешать уроку, и просто понаблюдать за происходящим со стороны. Он был настолько увлечен этим занятием, что пропустил момент нападения, чуть не лишившись глаз, когда прямо перед лицом появилась рука… со стальными когтями?!

“Беги, идиот!!!”

“Кто…”

“Сейчас не время!!!”

Убежать Баки не успел, и они сцепились с нападавшим, слово бешеные псы. Когти последнего были явно из какого-то сверхпрочного сплава, возможно даже из вибраниума. Протез старковского производства пока спасал, но мужик — лохматый, чем-то смахивающий на зверя, и, судя по всему, за что-то очень злой на Барнса, — напирал, не уступая в силе и скорости самому Баки. И в какой-то момент перевес оказался на стороне нападения. Мужик уже занес руку, метя в грудную клетку, когда что-то громко рычащее буквально смело его с Барнса. Баки тут же вскочил и замер в замешательстве. Огромный черный волк, придавив нападавшего всем своим немалым весом, сжал челюсти на его горле, не переставая утробно рычать. Сожми он зубы еще чуть крепче — и мужика уже не спасти. Но волк медлил, не убивая, но и, судя по всему, не планируя отпускать свою добычу.

— Логан!

— Профессор… — едва слышно прохрипел нападавший.

— Мистер Рамлоу, отпустите его. Обещаю, попыток напасть на мистера Барнса больше не будет.

Ответом Ксавьеру стало усилившееся рычание. Да и названный Логаном мужчина не торопился подтверждать слова профессора, метнув злой взгляд в сторону Баки.

А тот стоял, непонимающе переводя взгляд с профессора на волка и обратно. Мистер Рамлоу? Брок?!


	13. Скелеты в шкафу

**POV Баки**

Брок никак не желал превращаться обратно. Не потому, что не мог. Именно потому, что не хотел. По крайней мере так утверждала пожавшая плечами Шторм. Как сказал один из учеников, участвовавших в тренировке, последними человеческими словами командира была фраза “Как же вы все меня заебали, супер нелюди!”, сказанная в момент, когда Логан напал на Баки. После Рамлоу лишь весьма выразительно и разнообразно рычал. Когда напал на Логана, когда отказывался его отпустить, как не уговаривали его чуть ли не всей школой.

Ситуацию, как это ни парадоксально, спас Питер. Просто подошел к разместившейся на земле колоритной парочке, со словами “Ну, чего ты, волче?” обхватил руками Брока под брюхом и ничтоже сумняшеся просто поднял его в воздух. Как ни странно, Логан при этом остался цел. Не иначе у командира от такой наглости и незамутненности челюсти сами разжались.

Мужика сразу увели Ксавьер и Джин Грей, постепенно разошлись и остальные. Только после этого Питер, наконец, опустил Брока на землю, потрепав при этом его по холке.

— Вы не обижайтесь на Логана, мистер Рамлоу. Ему нелегко в жизни пришлось, уверен, это все просто недоразумение.

Волк вместо ответа скептически поглядел на пацана, смешно наклонив голову, затем повернулся к Баки.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Барнс — Не помню, чтобы раньше его видел. Хотя, может Солдат…

Тут он вспомнил слегка запоздалое предупреждение Зимнего.

“Соул?”

Вместо ответа Солдат попросту выдал ему одно из своих воспоминаний. 

_… небольшая деревушка в горах Японии. Очередное задание — ликвидация главы семьи, которая укрывает у себя человека, разыскиваемого в Мадрипуре. Самого беглеца приказано не трогать. Впрочем, его сейчас и не должно быть здесь.  
Проникнуть в дом было до смешного легко. Один выстрел и хозяин дома, Кихара Сэйитиро, ученый-генетик, убит. Тихие шаги сзади, негромкий вскрик. Тело действует на автомате. Женщина еще не успела упасть, а в голове всплыло имя: Кихара Итсу. Дочь хозяина. На восьмом-девятом месяце беременности, если судить по ее огромному животу. Впрочем, это было уже неважно. Она мертва. Ребенок вряд ли надолго переживет мать. Сожалеть об ошибке было некогда. Нужно уходить…_

 

“Уже за пределами деревни, у подножья горы, я встретил мужчину, европейца. Два иностранца в японской глуши, это сложно назвать совпадением. Его звали Джеймс Хоулетт, тот самый беглец, Кихара Итсу была его женой. Несколько лет спустя я столкнулся с ним в одной из лабораторий, где изучали мутантов, но тогда он меня не узнал. Он и имени своего не помнил, звал себя Логан, или по кодовому имени — Росомаха. Ничего не напоминает ситуация с памятью? Я помог ему выбраться тогда. Он опасный противник. Одно только его участие в проекте “Оружие Икс” уже о многом говорит. Да ты и сам испытал на себе его возможности. Видимо, память к нему все же вернулась, я даже знаю, кто ему в этом помог. Видимо, это и есть тот самый суперсолдат, которому восстановил память профессор.”

Внезапно в бок Барнса что-то толкнулось. Повернув голову, Баки встретился с настороженным взглядом волчьих глаз.

— Может уже превратишься обратно?

Волк в ответ встряхнул головой и сел у его ног, продолжая настойчиво сверлить взглядом. Баки вздохнул.

— Солдат убил его жену. Беременную. На самом деле целью был только ее отец. Она просто появилась не в том месте и не в то время, иначе осталась бы жива. Заказ был из Мадрипура.

— Оу…

Баки и Брок словно по команде повернули головы в сторону забытого ими паренька. Питер смотрел на Барнса круглыми глазами.

— Я… просто, я имею в виду, это же плохо, верно? Я слышал как-то разговор Логана со Скоттом… Когда Росомаха нашел свою жену, она была в ужасном состоянии… Вся изрезана, на теле живого места не было. Он до сих пор винит себя, говорит, ее убили из-за него.

— Так, стоп, — нахмурился Барнс. — Что значит, изрезана? Был всего один выстрел, в сердце. Солдат к ней даже не подошел.

Волк поднялся и направился ко входу в школу.

— Брок?

Тот лишь дернул ухом, но не остановился и не обернулся. Вздохнув, Баки пошел следом за ним. Как он и ожидал, пришли они к кабинету Ксавьера. У двери волк оглянулся на Барнса. Где-то с полминуты они играли в гляделки, а потом, вздохнув как-то совсем уж по-человечески, Брок начал скрестись в дверь. Тут Баки почувствовал себя немного идиотом. Дверь открывалась наружу, в противном случае Рамлоу вполне возможно даже смог бы ее открыть сам. С другой стороны, ну сколько можно? Пусть уже превращается обратно!

Дверь, наконец, открылась, и волк скользнул внутрь. Баки, кивнув Джин Грэй зашел следом, но остановился практически у дверей, заметив напряженного Логана рядом с профессором. Брок же направился прямо к ним.

— Мистер Рамлоу?

Волк сел напротив профессора, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Спустя пару мгновений Ксавьер кивнул и обернулся к Барнсу.

— Джеймс, — Баки заметил, как чуть вздрогнул Логан, услышав имя. — Подойдите ко мне.

Барнс подошел к профессору, стараясь не выпускать Логана из своего поля зрения. Брок же повел себя странно. Он подошел к Росомахе, ткнулся носом в его ладонь, а потом начал телом теснить его в сторону стоящего у стены дивана. Баки бы посмеялся над выражением лица Логана, но ситуация и напряженные до предела нервы не располагали. Когда мужчина практически рухнул на диван, Брок запрыгнул на несчастный предмет мебели и улегся Логану грудью прямо на колени, практически придавив его своей тушей. Джин Грэй фыркнула, не удержавшись, и быстро отвернулась к окну, пряча улыбку.

— Ну ты и наглец, — с каким-то даже восхищением протянул Логан. — А теперь, кем бы ты ни был, быстро поднял с меня свою лохматую задницу и отошел.

Волк даже ухом не пошевелил, активно притворяясь то ли глухим, то ли мертвым. На попытку же Логана сдвинуть его тушку лишь глухо предупреждающе зарычал. В конце концов Росомаха смирился и просто стал наблюдать за общением профессора и Зимнего Солдата.

— Мистер Барнс, посмотрите на меня.

Баки нехотя отвел взгляд от сидящих на диване Логана и Брока, старательно игнорируя ворчание Солдата на тему “Он трогает мою детку!”. И, Баки был готов поклясться в этом, Ксавьер явно тоже слышал монолог Зимнего. Уж больно лукавым был его взгляд.

А дальше в голове Барнса стали одно за другим проноситься воспоминания, его и Солдата: недавний разговор с Броком и Питером, убийство Итсу и ее отца, последующая мимолетная встреча с Джеймсом, их следующее пересечение в лабораториях проекта “Оружие Икс”.

— На самом деле Икс — римское обозначение числа десять. Первым в серии программ “Супероружие” стал проект, в котором участвовал ваш друг, Стивен Роджерс. Тогда правительство США, предчувствуя масштаб нависшей угрозы, попыталось создать армию суперсолдат для противодействия опасности. Капитан Америка стал первым удачным опытом, — Ксавьер особо выделил слово “удачным” — И последним, после этого проект закрыли. И вовсе не потому, что была утеряна формула сыворотки. Просто мистер Роджерс абсолютно не удовлетворял руководство проекта своими морально-этическими взглядами и принципами. Хотя они в любом случае постарались по максимуму использовать его новые возможности, пусть и в чисто пропагандистских целях. Тогда еще они не пришли к практике тотального стирания памяти и личности у своих подопытных.

— К чему все эти экскурсы в историю, профессор? — наконец, не выдержал Росомаха.

— Мистер Барнс показал мне, что тогда случилось с твоей женой, Логан. Боюсь, здесь все не так просто. И, похоже, я был прав насчет Дакена. Это Акихиро.

— Не просто?! Он убил ее! Он… — Логан дернуться в из сторону, и Брок на его коленях снова зарычал.

— Итсу стала случайной жертвой. Я не оправдываю мистера Барнса, но хочу напомнить, Логан, что и на твоей совести не один десяток невинных жизней. Вы похожи с Джеймсом не только именами. Вас обоих использовали в качестве оружия, раз за разом отправляя убивать и стирая память об этом. И именно мистер Барнс в итоге помог тебе вырваться из этого замкнутого круга. Что касается убийства Итсу — целью Солдата был ее отец, тебя хотели, судя по всему, вынудить вернуться в Мандипур. И убита она была выстрелом в грудь. Изуродовали ее позже, полагаю кто-то пришел в дом Кихара сразу после ухода мистера Барнса. И этот кто-то забрал ребенка Итсу. Единственное мое предположение, почему он вообще сумел выжить в таких условиях, это то, что он унаследовал твои способности к регенерации. Но кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что твой сын остался в живых. И единственный мутант со способностями, схожими с твоими, который приходит мне на ум, это…

— Дакен, — убито произнес Логан.

— Возможно, Итсу бы погибла в любом случае. Не знаю, — продолжил Ксавьер — Но в этом случае смерть от руки Солдата для нее стала благом, учитывая, в каком состоянии было тело Итсу, когда ты нашел ее. Но одно я точно знаю — и Солдат, и Джеймс, оба они сожалеют о произошедшем.

В подтверждение слов профессора Барнс подошел ближе к дивану, на котором сидел Логан, и опустился перед ним на колени, склонив голову.

— Я знаю, что простить подобное сложно, если вообще возможно. Я и не прошу. И я, честно, не знаю, как мне искупить свою вину перед вами, мистер Хоулетт…

— Не нужно, — перебил его Росомаха. — И я уже давно не Хоулетт, — Логан устало вздохнул, и посмотрел на волка. — Слезай. Не трону я твоего мальчика, волчара. Надеюсь, еще познакомлюсь с твоей человеческой ипостасью. Посмотрим, на что ты способен без элемента неожиданности, — усмехнулся он.

Брок поднялся с колен Логана и, спрыгнув с дивана, сразу направился к стоящему на коленях Баки. Притерся, лизнул в щеку и потянул за одежду на выход.

Остаток дня Барнс провел сидя в саду под деревом, размышляя обо всем и сразу. Под боком пригрелся и даже, кажется, заснул Брок. Ощущение теплой шерсти под рукой успокаивало, но вспоминалось совсем другое — чуть влажная, горячая смуглая кожа, которую совсем не портили шрамы.

“Моя детка — само совершенство.”

В кои-то веки Баки был согласен с Солдатом. Он и раньше замечал эту какую-то дикую, истинно мужскую красоту Рамлоу, но не придавал этому особого значения. У него был Стив.

“Да не было у тебя его никогда. А Брок — вот он, живой, надежный, рядом. И весь наш, стоит только захотеть.”

Нет, это неправильно.

“Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось”

Отвечать на этот вопрос Баки побоялся даже себе.

“Не важно. Ты лучше скажи, много еще таких сюрпризов, вроде сегодняшнего, меня может ждать?”

“Достаточно. Хотя и не так много, как могло бы быть. Пик активности пришелся на послевоенный период, свидетелей и жаждущих мести с тех времен не так много осталось, полагаю. Русские Актива не особо жалели, используя везде, где можно и где нельзя. Это Гидра с Солдатом носилась как с писаной торбой, используя лишь в исключительных случаях. Но нам это только в плюс. Хотя есть одно задание, которое может нам аукнуться самым неприятным образом.”

_…16 декабря 1991 года. Зачитанный Карповым код активации, что исключало любую возможность ослушаться прямого приказа. Цель — Говард Старк и его супруга Мария, перевозившие образцы сыворотки, формулу которой, по данным Гидры, им удалось восстановить. План был прост — спровоцировать аварию, ликвидировать цели, забрать груз и замести следы, представив все как несчастный случай. На этот раз никаких ошибок и неожиданностей не было. Несмотря на то, что Говард узнал в нем сержанта Барнса, Солдат сработал четко по плану и доставил сыворотку в лабораторию…_

— Говард... — тихо простонал Баки в отчаянии, несколько раз ударившись затылком о дерево. — Тони не простит. Я уже думал, что хуже быть не может...

**POV Брок**

— Просыпайся, детка! Слушай, я, конечно, люблю собак, но может уже перекинешься обратно? Как-то не горю желанием становится зоофилом.

Брок открыл глаза, поднял голову и зевнул во всю пасть. Находились они с Солдатом в комнате Рамлоу. Видимо, Барнс принес его сюда после того, как Брок заснул. Странно, что он ничего не почувствовал.

— И потом, — продолжил Солдат. — Барнс тут домой собрался уже, а ты так и не проверил, удалось ли нам полностью снять установки.

Брок резко вскинулся, и в следующую секунду уже лежал на постели в человеческом обличии. Полностью обнаженным. Чему был безумно рад Зимний, судя по его довольному взгляду. А вот Рамлоу был не столь радужно настроен.

— Блядь, вот и нахера такие способности? Нюх, слух, сила, скорость — ок, согласен, полезные бонусы. А если нужно обратиться в человека из этой зверюги? Светить перед врагом и простыми гражданскими безоружной голой жопой? Или за мной Роллинз следом должен барахло таскать? Скрытно пробраться куда или провести разведку, закосив под бродяжку, точно не выйдет, не с такими габаритами и экстерьером. Волк, блядь! Хули ты ржешь, Солдат?

Вместо ответа Зимний повалил Рамлоу на постель, нависнув сверху, и поцеловал. Правда, Брок его практически сразу отстранил от себя.

— Да погоди ты. Что ты там говорил по поводу установок?

Солдат застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку рядом с головой Брока.

— Вредина. Я соскучился, между прочим.

— Только прошлой ночью виделись. И не только виделись. Так что давай уже выкладывай.

Солдат скатился с Рамлоу и вытянулся рядом с ним, заложив руки за голову.

— Нужно проверить, действуют ли коды. А их знаешь только ты. И лучше, чтобы так и оставалось, каким бы ни был результат проверки, так что делать это будем без свидетелей.

— Ты уверен? — спросил вмиг посерьезневший Брок.

— Да. Очкуешь, командир?

— Тебе честно или не очень?

— А кто тут Барнса успокаивал? “Все будет хорошо, малыш”? — передразнил он Брока.

— Так то Барнс. Ладно, все равно рано или поздно придется это сделать, чего кота за яйца тянуть.

Брок встал с постели и быстро одел штаны и футболку прямо на голое тело, все это время чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Солдата. Тот уже сел на кровати, готовый к проверке.

Рамлоу прикрыл глаза, мысленно прогоняя в голове коды, слово за словом. Мало кто в Гидре подозревал об их существовании, еще меньше — знало хоть один наизусть. И лишь единицы не поленились выучить хоть что-то еще, кроме кода активации. Брок волшебную книжечку вызубрил от и до, не только коды. Все, до последней запятой. Спасибо мнемонике и методу Аткинсона. Хотя бы потому, что кое-что из этого могло Солдата и деактивировать в случае чего. Оставалось только радоваться, что ему ни разу так и не пришлось воспользоваться своими знаниями. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Готов?

— Жги, Командир.

— _Желание — Ржавый — Семнадцать — Рассвет…_

Спустя час и трижды проведенную проверку у обоих случилась самая настоящая истерика. Солдат (или это уже был Барнс?) смеялся и плакал одновременно, а Брок, прижимающий к себе это чудовище, впервые за долгое время вспоминал молитву благодарности святой деве Марии.

Ни один из кодов не сработал. У них получилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-582.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-581.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-583.jpg


	14. Желания

**POV Брок**

После всех переживаний оба — и Брок, и Баки — уснули лишь под утро, в обнимку, на кровати Рамлоу. Как результат — проснулись лишь к обеду. В этот раз убежать это чудовище не успело.

— Слушай, Барнс, как насчет того, чтобы провести здесь еще пару дней? Отпуск у нас все равно не кончился. Кто знает, когда снова представится возможность поспаринговать с такими необычными противниками? С Грэй то связываться в принципе бессмысленно, а вот твой старый знакомый Логан... да и Вагнер тоже вроде как не против сравнить силы и умения. Шторм та же. Вроде стихийник, даже интересно, что может в бою. Хотя мне лично приходят на ум аналогии лишь с Тором, вряд ли я смогу что молниям противопоставить. Да и Паучок интересный кадр, даром что школьник еще…

Под конец этой восторженной тирады Брока Баки рассмеялся, глядя в загоревшиеся глаза Рамлоу.

— Хорошо, хорошо, командир, я понял. Устроим тебе отпуск с мутантами. Только Стив будет волноваться.

— Он в любом случае будет, вернемся мы сегодня, через пару дней или вовсе спустя неделю, — отмахнулся Брок. — И вообще, ему полезно будет по-настоящему поволноваться, теперь, по крайней мере, у него реальный повод есть, а не как обычно.

Барнс после этой фразы слегка подвис на пару секунд.

— Спелись… — пробормотал он, наконец, отмерев. А на вопросительно выгнутую бровь Рамлоу пояснил. — Солдат, кажется с тобой согласен по всем пунктам и рвется в бой. Я скоро себя точно шизофреником чувствовать начну, вот уже и голоса в голове появились…

— Зато ты точно никогда не будешь чувствовать себя одиноким, — заржал Брок и тут же получил в ответ от Баки подушкой в лицо. — Хэй, отставить нанесение тяжких телесных командиру! — он встал с кровати и потянулся. — Идем сожрем уже чего-нибудь, я голодный как зверь.

— А ты и есть зверь, как выяснилось. Громадный такой волчара. Вот не зря вас волчьей стаей называли.

В ответ Рамлоу лишь задумчиво хмыкнул, а потом тряхнул головой.

— Ладно, пошли уже. Заодно и с профессором пообщаемся. Надо бы все же как-то поблагодарить его за помощь. Пять минут на душ и приведение себя в божеский вид, Солдат. Время пошло.

Барнс вскочил с кровати, шутливо отдав честь, и скользнул к входной двери, направляясь в свою комнату. Лишь на секунду Броку показалось, что Баки слегка притормозил, проходя мимо него, будто хотел что-то сказать или сделать. Однако не сделал ни того, ни другого.

За обедом они с Логаном пожали друг другу руки и, наконец, познакомились официально. Росомаха окинул Брока оценивающим взглядом и одобрительно кивнул.

— Военный?

— Командир отряда боевого прикрытия. Это если по бумагам. А в жизни чаще нянька для возомнивших себя бессмертными супергероев.

— Эй!

— Скажешь не так, Солдат?

Логан усмехнулся, с явным интересом наблюдая за общением Баки и Брока.

— Вы ведь еще что-то хотели сообщить нам, мистер Рамлоу? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Ксавьер.

— Зачем спрашиваете, если и так все уже знаете, профессор? — усмехнулся Брок. — Но вы правы. Установок нет, мы проверили этой ночью. И я хотел бы еще раз поблагодарить вас за это. Я у вас в долгу, — Рамлоу посмотрел Ксавьеру прямо в глаза, зная, что тот прочтет все, что не было сказано вслух.

— И мы оба тоже, профессор, — тихо добавил Барнс.

— Я рад. Смотрю, отношения с Соулом у вас тоже налаживаются? — обратился он к Баки.

Вместо ответа Барнс лишь кивнул.

— Еще я хотел спросить, можем ли мы остаться здесь до конца недели?

— О, я вижу вас заинтересовало мое предложение относительно Курта, мистер Рамлоу? — на этих словах профессора Вагнер с интересом посмотрел на Брока.

— Не только. И урок с вашими ребятами так до конца и не удалось провести. В конце концов, когда еще будет такая возможность.

— О, уверяю вас, мистер Рамлоу, — и вы, и мистер Барнс здесь желанные гости. В любое время.

— Тогда прошу, зовите меня просто Брок, профессор.

— Хорошо. А мистер Барнс, как я понимаю, не слишком любит свое имя… все же вы с Логаном слишком похожи… — покачал головой Ксавьер. А Брок готов был поклясться, что Чарльз с самого начала это знал, но все равно упорно продолжал звать Барнса Джеймсом.

— Просто Баки, профессор.

— Профессор, думаю, будет лучше — и на порядок интереснее для наших гостей, — если мы отправимся на выходные в Наханни, — предложил Логан.

— Наханни?

— Это заповедник в Канаде. Там расположена вторая школа. Точнее, это скорее уже институт, там обучаются и живут исключительно взрослые мутанты. Мы основали ее несколько лет назад на месте бывшего бункера проекта “Оружие Икс”. Место удаленное и труднодоступное, но невероятное по своей красоте. Шторм любит там бывать, с ее способностями в Нью-Йорке особо не развернешься. Согласитесь, сложно не заметить резкую смену погоды в отдельно взятом районе города. А там хоть снежную бурю посреди лета устраивай — никто и не заметит, — объяснил Ксавьер.

Присутствующие за столом преподаватели оживились. В результате обсуждения было решено, что с Рамлоу и Барнсом в Наханни поедут Логан, Прайд, Вагнер, Шторм и Зверь (такое прозвище среди мутантов имел Маккой).

— Тогда вылетаем завтра вечером. С утра можно будет как раз попробовать провести еще одно, совместное, занятие по боевке с ребятами. Вчерашний урок им очень понравился, несмотря на неудачное завершение. А может и благодаря ему, — усмехнулся Росомаха. — Что скажешь, Брок?

— Согласен.

Остаток дня Брок и Баки провели в компании Эммы и Логана. Блондинка делала довольно откровенные намеки Броку на более тесное знакомство и зазывала на приватную экскурсию, чем откровенно веселила Росомаху... и бесила Солдата, судя по периодически подвисающему и все больше мрачнеющему Барнсу. Вечером за выпивкой Логан стал рассказывать про школу, свое в ней появление и знакомых мутантов.

— А откуда Шторм знает вот это все про магию и оборотничество? С управлением стихиями и погодой и так понятно, это все-таки ее способности с рождения, насколько я понял… — задал интересующий его больше всего вопрос Брок.

— Так у нее родители то ли потомственные шаманы, то ли колдуны, — ответила Эмма. — Они еще до ее рождения эмигрировали в штаты. Откуда-то из Кении, вроде? Или Эфиопии?

— Из Ваканды.

Брок в неверии поднял брови и переглянулся с не менее удивленным таким совпадением Барнсом.

— Интересно, а Т'Чалу она не знает, случаем?

— Т'Чала? — нахмурив брови переспросила Фрост. — Не слышала раньше от нее этого имени. А кто это?

— Король Ваканды.

— Хмм… вряд ли. Шторм вообще не любит говорить о семье и своей исторической родине. Там какая-то мутная история с навязанным женихом. Вроде как их обручили еще в детстве, заочно. Дикость, честное слово. Шторм будущего супруга даже не видела и видеть не хочет. Из-за этого и с родней не общается.

— Ты сам-то сильно удивился столь внезапно открывшимся способностям? — поинтересовался вдруг Логан.

— Да не особо, учитывая, что профессор весь изнамекался, мол, не такой уж я и обычный. Только я так и не понял, почему именно сейчас.

— Из-за стресса? У всех это по-разному происходит. Проявление дара чуть ли не с рождения вообще редкая вещь. У Роук вон на фоне гормонов всплыло, уже в старших классах.

— Да уж, стресс был, и еще какой. Я как понял, что еще секунда — и Барнса никакая регенерация уже не спасет, а у меня даже пистолета нет, гол как сокол… — Брока от воспоминаний даже передернуло. — Блядь… — Рамлоу скосил глаза в сторону Эммы и чуть не сматерился второй раз. — Извини.

— Ой, да брось, — отмахнулась Фрост. — ты просто не слышал как мне порой с подрядчиками приходилось общаться в свое время. Эти ребята иногда кроме английского матерного ничего больше не понимали. Для них баба хорошим начальником и бизнесменом быть не может по определению. А я ж еще и блондинка. Все шаблоны рвала им, бедным.

— Погоди-ка… да ла-а-адно… Фрост Интернешнл?

— Так точно, сэр, — подмигнула Эмма, отсалютовав Броку бокалом.

— Да ты богатая невеста, девочка. Что ты вообще забыла в школе?

Эмма резко помрачнела.

— Я в свое время совершила слишком много ошибок, за которые пришлось расплачиваться другим. Чарльз тогда помог мне, а я теперь помогаю ему и детям, в том числе материально поддерживаю школу. Делами по большей части замы занимаются, бизнес давно налажен, мое присутствие в компании требуется редко. Здесь я нужнее.

Брок как-то сразу понял, что подробности выпытывать не стоит. После этого настроение у всех резко упало, и они разошлись по своим комнатам. Похоже, Ксавьер был прав, говоря, что даже дети здесь в большинстве своем прошли через такое, что многим даже и не снилось. А уж у взрослых мутантов скелетов в шкафу вообще не перечесть…

Утром Брок, как и собирался, провел урок у старших детей, на этот раз показывая приемы на Логане. Барнс же снова занял наблюдательный пост неподалеку, практически в том же месте, что и в прошлый раз. А вечером они, захватив с собой вещи, проследовали вслед за Логаном в подземный ангар. Надо сказать птичка, стоявшая там, впечатляла. И была явно не серийного производства.

— “Черная Птица” версия 2.0. Ее создал Хэнк при поддержке Эммы. Он вообще много чего разработал для Людей Икс. В свое время Зверь даже помогал Ксавьеру в работе над "Церебро".

Надо сказать, это действительно впечатляло. Одно дело слышать о якобы гениальном ученом, и совсем другое видеть воочию его творение. Тем более, что технику, — да еще крылатую, — Брок любил. В итоге вылет немного задержался, пока Рамлоу не утолил своего любопытства по поводу характеристик этой красотки. Надо сказать, Хэнк терпеливо и даже с удовольствием отвечал на все вопросы Брока. А после сам сел за штурвал.

Спустя еще четыре часа они уже были над национальным парком Наханни. Что Брок мог на это сказать? Развлекательная программа еще не началась, а отпуск уже можно было считать удавшимся на все сто. Да, в силу специфики работы он успел побывать во многих уголках земли, но обычно ему было не до любования местными красотами. Да и любоваться часто было попросту не на что. Но картина, расстилавшаяся в этот момент под крылом самолета, поражала. Наверное, именно в такие моменты люди начинали верить в величие Бога, сумевшего сотворить нечто настолько потрясающее. Баки, судя по выражению его лица, одолевали схожие мысли и чувства.

Кажущаяся бесконечной череда горных пиков, чьи вершины были покрыты ослепительно белым снегом, контрастировала с зеленым изумрудным ковром у их подножья. А между ними петляла быстрая горная река, образующая на всем своем протяжении целую вереницу водопадов. И ни следа человеческого пребывания. Лишь дикая, первозданная красота.

Внезапно Брок заметил, что у их самолета появился неожиданный попутчик. Огромные белоснежные крылья мутанта, мужчины, легко рассекали воздух, он держал параллельный с ними курс, стараясь оставаться на некотором отдалении от крыла Птицы. Периодически он выделывал в воздухе разные фигуры, красуясь перед новоприбывшими.

Увидев его Прайд рассмеялась.

— Это Ангел. Должно быть ждал нас.

— Подходящее имечко, — с усмешкой произнес Брок.

— О, вы даже не представляете, насколько.

Именно Ангел был тем, кто встретил их у трапа по прибытии. Красивый светловолосый молодой мужчина, с мягкой улыбкой на губах, обнял обеих девушек, поприветствовав остальных кивком, и проводил их в здание института, частично размещенное под землей, как и школа в Нью-Йорке.

— Мы ждали вас немного раньше, — заметил Ангел.

— Брока заинтересовала Птичка Хэнка, — ответил Логан. — Долго ждал?

— О, понятно. Да нет, не очень, но крылья успел размять.

Брока и Баки разместили в жилом секторе, в смежных комнатах. А после показали тренировочные площадки… и оба выпали из реальности на два дня.

Схватка с Логаном, в общем-то, мало чем отличалась от обычной тренировки у Страйка — Росомаха не рискнул использовать когти из адамантия против Брока, пользуясь лишь своими знаниями рукопашного боя. Но именно с ним Рамлоу впервые обратил внимание на внезапно ускорившуюся реакцию и обострившееся еще больше чутье на опасность. Видимо, кое-что из волчьих бонусов работало и вне оборота, хоть и не в полную силу.

А вот на Баки Логан оторвался по-полной. Оба, наконец, разрядили все еще чувствующуюся между ними до сих пор напряженность. В итоге Солдат даже получил несколько существенных, хоть и не смертельных, порезов, но по сути бой был проведен в ничью. Все же если бы не тот самый пресловутый элемент неожиданности, не факт, что Логан получил бы возможность нанести Барнсу смертельный удар. А вот сам Брок иллюзий насчет своих шансов против Росомахи не питал. В серьезной схватке один на один он бы уже через пять минут превратился бы в кучку фарша. Даже в волчьей ипостаси.

Дальше был Вагнер. О, Брок, наконец, понял, откуда тот получил свое прозвище Попрыгун! Внезапная телепортация из-под прямого удара, перенос за спину противника, почти мгновенная реакция, нечеловеческая ловкость и гибкость… а уж как мастерски Попрыгун пользовался своим хвостом! Правда, к концу тренировки Брок задолбался чихать от заполнившего все вокруг запаха серы. На его замечание об этом Курт лишь рассмеялся.

— Особенности телепортации. Это что-то вроде перемещения через иное измерение. Люди называют его адом. Не слишком приятное местечко.

— О, так он все-таки существует?

— Так же как и демоны, обитатели этого мира. Один из них был моим отцом, так что я мутант лишь наполовину. Подозреваю, что и Ангел может быть полукровкой. Ну, ты его сам видел.

— Не враждуете? — усмехнулся Брок.

— С чего бы? Нам с Кеном делить нечего. И потом, я католик.

— Полудемон-католик? — рассмеялся Рамлоу. — Кажется, теперь я видел в этой жизни все…

— О, уверен, ты изменишь свое мнение уже в ближайшие пару дней, Брок, — заметил с усмешкой Курт.

Правоту Вагнера Рамлоу признал уже на следующее утро, когда в буквальном смысле провалился сквозь землю под воздействием сил Китти. Камень под ногами внезапно стал не тверже воды, и тело Брока практически моментально погрузилось в него по грудь, после чего он оказался в каменной ловушке. Бой был окончен в считанные минуты. Хрупкая, тонкая и звонкая Прайд легко уклонялась от атак и проходила сквозь любые преграды, а еще этой красавице в принципе не нужно было оружие. А зачем, если она могла уплотнить воздух до состояния стали? Тут тебе и щит, и наковальня, которую можно просто уронить на голову противнику. Грубо, зато эффективно. Ближнего боя Китти старалась избегать всеми силами.

Барнс продержался дольше Брока, но и он в итоге уступил Прайд.

Шторм на замечание о молниях лишь усмехнулась… и попросту снесла Рамлоу сильным потоком воздуха, впечатав его в стену. Нда… Броку даже стало интересно, чем закончился бы их бой с Тором. Что-то подсказывало Рамлоу, что и у асгардца шансов выстоять против этой дамочки было катастрофически мало. Хотел бы он взглянуть на ее жениха, у мужика должны быть не просто стальные, а как минимум вибраниумовые яйца. Или, как вариант, он просто не в курсе способностей своей невесты. Но интересоваться у Т'Чалы семейством Монро он не станет, хотя бы потому, что может этим подставить Шторм, если та скрывается. Но попытаться пробить информацию по своим каналам ему ничто не мешает.

А на закуску был Хэнк. И когда интеллигент Маккой внезапно начал синеть, звереть и обрастать густой шерстью и мускулами, Рамлоу внезапно вспомнил Беннера с его зеленой ипостасью. И как-то на инстинктах обернулся сам, на что Зверь попросту расхохотался. А смеющийся синий йети это то еще зрелище. В общем, они с Хэнком вместо боя отправились вместе на охоту в окрестные леса, вернувшись обратно уже к вечеру с двумя оленьими тушами.

Конечно, Рамлоу понимал, что полученный им опыт лишь малая часть того айсберга, что представляла из себя организация под названием “Люди Икс”, которую создал и возглавил профессор Ксавьер. Но главный вывод он для себя сделал: в случае чего Мстители не станут последним рубежом. Даже если они не справятся, у Земли останется достаточно защитников. Хотя он не мог не понимать, что и у этой медали была обратная сторона. Не все мутанты разделяли взгляды Ксавьера.

Последний день своего пребывания в Наханни Брок решил посвятить самому банальному ничегонеделанию и прогулкам по окрестностям вместе с Барнсом. Хмурое настроение Баки в последнее время стало его как-то напрягать...

**POV Баки**

С тех пор, как Барнс разделил свое сознание с Соулом, он все чаще ловил себя на том, что залипает взглядом на Броке. Баки любовался его хищными, уверенными движениями, его сильным натренированным телом. И давил в себе все нарастающее желание коснуться, прижать, ощутить мужчину всем собой. Воспоминания о совместно проведенной ночи тоже делу не помогали, пусть Барнс тогда и был лишь невольным свидетелем событий. Да чего уж там, он был практически участником, разделяя, пусть и не в полной мере, ощущения Солдата. А уж сколько подобных сцен содержала память Зимнего! Особую пикантность добавляло то, что в них у Рамлоу была исключительно подчиненная роль по отношению к Солдату. А тот будто нарочно провоцировал Баки своими постоянными комментариями, заражая его своими желаниями и ревностью. Барнс все еще помнил, какой шок испытал, осознав, что САМ испытывает желание пообрывать загребущие ручки Фрост, нацелившейся на ЕГО командира. Не Солдат, а именно он, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, зверски ревновал Рамлоу. Причем ко всем, независимо от пола и реальных намерений в отношении Брока.

Но был еще Стив, и Баки отчаянно давил в себе непрошенные чувства…

“Да кто против твоего Стива? Уверен, Брок из-за этого даже заморачиваться не станет. И не делай вид, что не в курсе, чем они в том клубе "чайном" периодически занимаются, Барнс. Роджерс не такая уж нежная фиалка нецелованная. И, как минимум, против секса с мужиками ничего не имеет. Это раньше он задохликом был, но сейчас я в общем и целом Рамлоу даже понимаю иногда. И, возможно, давно бы уже затащил Кэпа в постель сам, не встреть я командира. Только есть у меня подозрения, что наши с тобой взгляды на роль Стиви в нашей постели несколько отличаются.”

А Барнсу со Стивом хотелось всего. Брать, отдаваться — не важно. А еще была нежность и желание защитить от всего мира, просыпаться вместе по утрам... просто быть рядом. Если бы Стив принял его любовь, Баки каждый день говорил бы ему о своих чувствах, компенсируя все годы своего молчания.

Но пока Стив даже не подозревал о совсем не дружеских чувствах Баки. А тот в свою очередь все глубже увязал в своих противоречиях. Поэтому, когда в последний их день в Наханни Рамлоу вдруг предложил прогуляться вместе по окрестностям, Баки, вдоволь успевший наглядеться на полуголого разгоряченного Брока за время тренировок с мутантами, согласился не раздумывая.

На выходе из бункера командир вдруг перекинул ему свой рюкзак со словами “Догоняй, Солдат!”, после чего мгновенно обратился в волка, насмешливо тявкнул и понесся со всех лап в сторону леса.

Сказать, что Баки офигел — это не сказать ничего. В душе вдруг проснулся какой-то злой азарт, и Барнс побежал вслед за волком. Брок явно выбирал не самый простой маршрут. Он петлял и нырял в труднопроходимые места, стараясь запутать и задержать своего преследователя. Баки даже не осознавал того, насколько близкими сейчас были его чувства с Солдатом. Оба были в восторге от погони, желая одновременно и продлить это чувство, и, в то же время, скорее настигнуть желанную во всех смыслах добычу. И им это удалось, когда все трое уже почти достигли вод Саут-Наханни.

Барнс сбросил вещи на землю и повалил волка на траву, и они еще некоторое время полушутя боролись с Броком, стараясь перехватить первенство в схватке. В какой-то момент, когда сверху в очередной раз оказался Баки, Рамлоу внезапно перекинулся обратно в человека.

— Все. _Укатали Сивку крутые горки_. Слезай, Барнс.

Вот только вид тяжело дышащего Брока, ощущение его обнаженного тела, чей жар чувствовался Баки даже сквозь одежду, выбили из головы Барнса последние здравые мысли.

— К черту…

Удивление в глазах командира было последним, что успел заметить и осознать Баки, перед тем, как накрыл губы Брока своими. Он жадно гладил и целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться. В какой-то момент Рамлоу оттянул его голову назад и пристально взглянул ему в глаза.

— Солдат?

Вместо ответа Барнс с рычанием снова впился Броку в губы. А тот, словно увидев что-то во взгляде своего любовника, начал отвечать, откликаясь всем собой на ласку рук Баки, все теснее прижимаясь, усиливая контакт тел.

В какой-то момент Барнс не выдержал, отстранился и начал сдирать с себя одежду. Когда он уже было вновь склонился над Рамлоу, тот уперся рукой в грудь Баки, притормаживая.

— Смазку в боковом кармане рюкзака возьми.

Дальнейшее слилось в череду размытых жарких образов. Он долго, медленно, даже не готовил — ласкал Брока там, внизу, доведя командира до исступления, почти до грани. Рамлоу хрипло стонал и матерился, но Баки получал какое-то почти садистское удовольствие, видя Брока таким, почти умоляющим взять его. А потом сам чуть не кончил, едва войдя, от одного вида так жадно принимающего его командира. Шальной взгляд, горящие щеки, искусанные губы, громкий долгий стон — все это сорвало последние предохранители в голове Барнса.

“Люблю тебя, Детка!”

— Люблю тебя, Детка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брок и правда использует русские выражения :D Не зря ж с Романовой общался. И вообще он у автора человек разносторонне развитый (хотя это и так, думаю, заметно:D), к тому же русский по логике хоть немного должен знать, хотя бы ради красной книжечки.
> 
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-589.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-588.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-587.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-586.jpg


	15. Незваный гость

****

POV Брок

Рамлоу задумчиво смотрел в иллюминатор. Не сходился пазл у него в голове. Вот вообще.

Честно говоря, Брок готовил себя к тому, что после того, как у Барнса мозги встанут на место, тот первым делом помчится с признанием в любви к Роджерсу. И Рамлоу знал, что после этого в конечном счете он останется один. И Брока это, в общем-то, устраивало. Так, по крайней мере, он убеждал самого себя. Просто потому, что вот такой была его жизнь — без лишних обязательств, пиздостраданий и мозгоебства. Рамлоу жил в первую очередь для себя, без ограничений, в том числе в личном плане. Жил сегодняшним днем, потому что лучше многих понимал — завтра может не наступить. Так было ровно до того момента, как в его жизнь не ввалились эти два звезданутых супера. И как-то резко появилось то самое пресловутое личное, которого Брок всеми силами старался избегать, сделав исключение лишь для своих волчат. И теперь ему одновременно хотелось и вернуть все как было, и еще хоть немного продлить это сумасшествие. Впору было думать, что ему передалось раздвоение личности Солдата. Половым путем, не иначе.

Вчера, — после погони в лесу, когда на Барнса снова неожиданно накатило, — Рамлоу поначалу думал, что на поверхность сознания Баки вновь вышел Солдат. Этот жадный, голодный даже, стальной взгляд был Броку хорошо знаком. Зимний всегда знал, чего хочет, и привык добиваться желаемого. Выгрызать зубами, если нужно. И командира он всегда брал без лишних вопросов и нежностей. Жестко, но без жестокости. И Броку нравилась эта голая, практически животная, страсть, чего греха таить. Солдат в принципе был единственным, с кем Рамлоу мог и хотел быть в пассивной роли.

Вот только в этот раз Барнс вел себя иначе. Он сводил с ума лаской, доводил до грани, дразнил… долго, очень долго готовил Брока, а потом брал снова и снова, пока тот не взмолился о пощаде, обессиленный и морально, и физически. Где-то уже на грани сознания он услышал признание Барнса и поначалу даже подумал, что ему послышалось. Впрочем, если даже и нет — Брок никогда всерьез не воспринимал сказанное во время секса, как и по пьяни.

После этого они еще долго лежали на траве и молча курили — деля на двоих одну сигарету за другой. Возвращались в институт тоже в тишине и так же молча разошлись по своим комнатам. А уже утром, на завтрак, Барнс внезапно вышел с новой прической. Коротко остриженные сзади, почти под ноль, волосы становились чем выше, тем длиннее, пока не переходили в длинную челку, как и прежде слегка прикрывающую Барнсу лицо. Пожалуй, эти несколько прядей были единственными, что не изменилось.

— Смена имиджа? — удивленно поинтересовался Логан. — С чего вдруг?

В ответ Барнс, с момента прихода в столовую не сводящий пристального взгляда с Рамлоу, молча пожал плечами и сел за стол, при этом умудряясь на секунду будто невзначай коснуться бедра Брока.

— Скажешь, ему не идет? — с вызовом спросила Росомаху Прайд.

— Почему? Идет! Красавчик, — одобрил Логан. — Твоя работа?

— Ну а чья еще? Баки, в отличие от тебя, не побоялся мне свою шевелюру доверить.

— Я не боюсь, меня просто моя прическа устраивает.

— ЭТО не прическа. Это страх божий.

Логан тогда лишь закатил глаза. Похоже, этот разговор велся между ними уже не первый раз…

Отвлекшись, наконец, от своих мыслей и воспоминаний, Брок скосил глаза с пейзажа за бортом в сторону сидящих напротив Барнса и Логана. Эти два долгожителя вовсю делились воспоминаниями о второй мировой. Похоже, их вражда окончательно канула в лету.

Баки, будто почувствовав внимание к своей персоне, обернулся и встретился взглядом с Рамлоу. Усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, — а может какой реплике Солдата, кто его знает, — и снова вернулся к разговору с Росомахой.

Обратно в Нью-Йорк они долетели немного быстрее, чем в Наханни. Вещи у них уже были с собой, так что, попрощавшись с преподавателями и Ксавьером, Брок и Баки отправились, наконец, домой.

У дверей квартиры параноик Барнс притормозил Рамлоу, скользнув в открытую дверь в одиночку. Через пару минут он вышел обратно.

— У нас были гости.

— Я бы удивился, если б их не было. Главное, чтобы подарочков не оставили. Романова?

— Романова так не наследила бы. Хотя она тоже была, как раз с “подарочками”, — Барнс кивнул в сторону останков шпионской техники на журнальном столике.

Кинув сумки в гостиной, рядом с диваном, Брок прошел на кухню и собрал обратно их с Барнсом телефоны. Почти сразу после включения посыпались сообщения и оповещения о пропущенных звонках. Причем, пара… десятков из них была от Джека. Брок нахмурился. Ни о каком звездеце всемирного масштаба ему известно не было — все-таки не в полной изоляции они все это время жили и о событиях за пределами школы знали. Да и Роллинз был в курсе, где находился Рамлоу. После пятого по счету прочитанного сообщения Брок уже не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Слышь, Белоснежка! Снежная Королева твоя тут лютовала, пока нас не было. Не помогла твоя записка, похоже.

В то же мгновение Рамлоу почувствовал, как сзади к нему прижалось горячее тело. Подбородок Барнса оказался у Брока на плече, одной рукой Баки обхватил его в районе живота, а второй перехватил руку Рамлоу с телефоном, и принялся пролистывать сообщения от Роллинза.

— Не думаю, что дело только в этом.

Он выпустил руку Брока и потянулся к своему телефону, так и не разорвав тесного контакта с командиром. Быстро просмотрев пропущенные, Барнс снова положил телефон на стол.

— Позвони ему.

— Потом. Закончил рефлексировать?

От шепота в самое ухо у Рамлоу побежали мурашки. А потом Баки принялся целовать его в шею.

— Что происходит, Барнс?

— А на что это похоже? Хочу тебя.

Извернувшись в руках Баки, Брок зло повторил, глядя ему в глаза:

— Что. Блядь. Происходит? Кто ты такой, черт возьми? Потому что я уже путаться начинаю в твоих ипостасях, Барнс! Или твое больное сознание уже успело породить кого-то третьего, а то и четвертого?

— Можно и так сказать, — вздохнул Баки, по-прежнему не выпуская Рамлоу из кольца своих рук. — Странное чувство, на самом деле. Я в одно и то же время и Баки, и Солдат, и одновременно с этим — ни тот и ни другой. Кто-то новый. У меня вся их память, навыки… и чувства. Ты знал, что у Зимнего к тебе любовь с первой миссии? — с усмешкой, будто в шутку, спросил Барнс. Брок бы поверил в несерьезность вопроса, если бы Баки не пытался при этом отследить его реакцию на свои слова, глядя настороженным взглядом.

— Догадывался, — нехотя признал Рамлоу. — Хотя, честно говоря, думал, что это пройдет. После ухода из Гидры, после воссоединения с Роджерсом… после слияния сознаний Баки и Солдата, наконец.

Барнс коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Нет. Только хуже стало, когда чувства Баки наложились.

— А как же Роджерс?

— А вот это самое смешное. Чувства к Стиву никуда не делись. Сам в шоке. Но выбирать между вами не собираюсь. Вы нужны мне оба.

— Вот так, да?

— Вот так, — кивнул Барнс.

— Ничего не забыл?

— Например?

— Меня спросить?

От мгновенно появившейся на лице Барнса знакомой улыбки Зимнего, с которой он брался за особо сложные задачи, Брока пробрало дрожью. Баки еще сильнее прижал его к себе и, склонившись к уху Рамлоу, прошептал:

— Солдат уже говорил однажды, но теперь скажу и я: ты мой. И ты сам хочешь этого, хоть и упираешься. В прошлом я уже совершил ошибку, отпустив Стиви. Больше я подобной глупости не сделаю. Ни с тобой, ни с ним.

— Как там в том анекдоте у Романовой? Я гей, ты мне нравишься и я банально сильнее?

— Угу, — промурчал Барнс, вновь вернувшийся к выцеловыванию шеи командира, как только почувствовал, что тот, наконец, начал сдаваться.

— Посмотрим, что Роджерс на это ответит. Вряд ли он так просто согласится на тройничок. И тут уж вопрос физического превосходства будет спорным.

— Угу, — похоже, Баки совершенно не волновало то, о чем говорил Брок. К губам Барнса на шее вжатого в стол Рамлоу добавились еще и руки, забравшиеся под футболку и теперь оглаживающие бока и спину Брока.

— Он меня ненавидит, ты в курсе, вообще? Терпит только из-за тебя.

— Вот с этим я как раз поспорил бы, Детка, — все же прервал свое занятие Барнс. — Вы неплохо проводили время вместе, разве нет?

— Время Роджерс проводил с Кроссбоунсом. И если узнает, что это был я…

— То начнет рефлексировать. Прямо как ты сейчас. Да даже если и разозлится, максимум, который тебе грозит, это перспектива поменяться на какое-то время ролями в ваших садо-мазо игрищах. И, поверь, Стиви может быть пиздец каким властным и жестким, если его довести. В свое время, после моего освобождения из лаборатории Золы, он военных чинуш нагибал только так. А насчет тройничка... ты далеко не все знаешь о нашем малыше Стиви и его желаниях.

— Да неужели?

— Угу. Покажу. Позже. Тебе понравится.

С этими словами Барнс подхватил Брока за задницу и усадил его на стол. А затем впился в губы поцелуем, будто ставя точку в споре.

“Мечты сбываются, да, Брок?” — ехидно подумал про себя Рамлоу. — “Как бы теперь харя от счастья не треснула. Или еще что другое…”

****

POV Стив

— Стив, либо в квартиру Рамлоу сунулись воры-камикадзе… либо он вернулся. Точнее не скажу, потому что вся моя техника вышла из строя спустя пару минут после сигнала о проникновении…

Не успела Романова договорить, как телефон Роджерса, лежащий на столе среди бумаг, ожил. Это оказалось сообщение о появлении абонента в сети. Следом пришло еще одно. Третье стало последней каплей. И Стив сорвался с места, едва не снеся сумевшую в последний момент вжаться в стену Наташу.

— Стив, погоди, я с тобой! — крикнула Романова, затем послышался хлопок закрывшейся двери и писк системы блокировки.

В лифт они вошли уже вдвоем.

— Только сразу его не убивай.

Стив молча вышел из лифта на этаже парковки.

— Думаю, если это он, то и Барнс с ним.

Роджерс все так же молча подал единственный шлем Наташе, а сам сел за руль своего мотоцикла. Романова вздохнула и, надев шлем, села позади Стива, обхватив руками его талию. А тот, ни секунды более не медля, рванул на выезд с парковки.

До квартиры Рамлоу они долетели минут за пятнадцать. Пока поднимались на лифте на нужный этаж, Стив весь извелся, хотя внешне это не проявлялось ничем, кроме судорожно сжимавшихся в кулаки ладоней. А вот незапертая и даже немного приоткрытая входная дверь стала неприятным сюрпризом и насторожила обоих. Как и приглушенные стоны, доносящиеся из глубины квартиры.

Стив тут же рванул на звук, но лишь для того, чтобы застыть изваянием на пороге кухни. Первым, что бросилось в глаза Роджерсу, стал раскинувшийся на столе полуголый Рамлоу. О, да, он стонал! Стонал и матерился, вцепившись руками в столешницу, чтобы не скользить по ней под напором сильных толчков своего любовника. Что, учитывая разлитое повсюду масло, бутылка из-под которого лежала на полу неподалеку, было довольно проблематично.

— _Упс_ … — послышался тихий голос Наташи за плечом Стива.

— _Романова, ты либо присоединяйся, либо вали нахрен._

— Блядь! Барнс… — Рамлоу открыл глаза, ошарашенно уставившись на незваных гостей, и попытался встать, но Баки удерживал его на месте мертвой хваткой.

— Я не собираюсь останавливаться, Детка, — и добавил, не оборачиваясь, уже новоприбывшим. — А самые стеснительные могут подождать в гостиной, заодно, может, научатся не вламывается в чужие дома без предупреждения… и в отсутствие хозяев тоже.

— Барнс, да ты… — начала было Наташа, но была перебита Баки:

— _Одной пули в живот кое-кому было мало, чтобы понять, что со мной лучше не связываться? Вон пошла!_ — прорычал Барнс.

Стив не понял ни слова из последней фразы Баки, но, судя по испуганно ахнувшей Наташе, ничего хорошего она явно не услышала. Роджерс ошарашенно перевел взгляд на активно двигающегося между ног Рамлоу Барнса. И вздрогнул, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Запоздало пришло осознание происходящего, Стива бросило в жар, и он выскочил из кухни вслед за Романовой, услышав напоследок:

— Барнс… — в голосе Брока явно слышалось осуждение.

— Да бесит она меня порой. Лезет вечно куда не просят…

В гостиной Брок и Баки появились минут через пять. Рамлоу лишь кинул взгляд на сидящих на диване напряженных Романову и Роджерса и скрылся в соседней комнате. Баки же встал напротив Наташи, скрестив руки на груди.

— _Еще раз появишься без предупреждения — пристрелю. Без обид, Наталья._

— _Вспомнил, значит?_

— _Вспомнил. И если у тебя еще остались какие-то претензии ко мне, давай решим все здесь и сейчас. Не хочу тащить в новую жизнь старых врагов. Их и без тебя хватает._

Романова покачала головой.

— _Мы оба делали свою работу. Тем более, Стив рассказал мне, что с тобой делали…_

— _Стив и сам многого не знает, и пусть лучше так и остается,_ — с намеком ответил Барнс. — _Мир?_

— _Мир._

— _Рад слышать, Седьмая._

Наташа вскинулась, глядя распахнутыми глазами на Барнса. А тот с усмешкой вдруг схватил ее за руку и притянул в свои объятия.

— _Я рад, что ты выжила, малышка. Всегда в тебя верил. Любопытства бы еще чуть поменьше было…_

— Ты и правда все вспомнил… — тихо прошептала Наташа, чьи глаза подозрительно заблестели.

— Все.

Барнс отпустил Наташу и повернулся, наконец, к Стиву.

— Хорош краснеть, мелкий. Будто первый раз меня застаешь за подобным.

— О, какие подробности-то.

Услышав голос Рамлоу, Стив резко повернул голову в его сторону. Судя по его виду, тот уже успел по-быстрому принять душ и переодеться в домашнее.

— Так, Барнс, бегом в ванную. Я пиццу заказал, на кухне мне сейчас весь этот свинарник убирать лень, так что есть в гостиной будем. Из напитков кому что принести? Романова?

— Есть что покрепче, чтоб забыть весь этот ужас? Водка, к примеру?

Рамлоу фыркнул.

— Не знаю, была вроде. Только Барнс ее использует скорее, как он выражается, “ _для медицинских целей_ ”, что бы это ни значило. Так что насчет качества я ничего сказать не могу. Глянь сама, — Брок махнул рукой в сторону бара, а потом повернулся к Стиву. — Да выдохни уже, Роджерс. И сразу, предупреждая дебильный вопросы: все было исключительно добровольно и по взаимному согласию.

Глядя на разукрашенное синяками тело Рамлоу, по крайней мере, видимую его часть, Стив бы поспорил. С другой стороны, он не знает всей подноготной их отношений с Баки. Он, конечно, подозревал, что все непросто, но вот такого поворота не ожидал. Но если Рамлоу и Барнс любовники… зачем это все? Взять хотя бы их сессии с Кроссбоунсом? Когда вообще все между ними началось?

— Ого! Альфа-спирт на медицинские цели? А губа у Барнса не дура, я смотрю.

— Да ему какая разница? Все равно не берет, хоть альфа, хоть омега. Я даже не помню, откуда эта бутылка у нас взялась.

— Кстати, я правильно поняла, что ты русский знаешь? Откуда? В деле у тебя об этом информации нет…

— Там много чего нет, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. — А русский пришлось выучить после знакомства со Снежкой.

Их милую беседу с Наташей прервал звонок в дверь. Брок отправился встречать разносчика пиццы, а Баки все никак не появлялся из ванной. Наташа приземлилась рядом со Стивом на диван с небольшим подносом, на котором стоял бокал с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью и два стакана, судя по всему с апельсиновым соком, один из которых она протянула Роджерсу.

— Предложила бы что покрепче, но смысла все равно нет.

— Спасибо. О чем вы говорили с Баки?

Романова покачала головой.

— Прости, Стив. Это только между нами. Считай, что мы с ним решили все наши прошлые разногласия. Ну, и еще Барнсу не слишком понравилось, что мы явились без приглашения.

— Ты явилась. Стиву я всегда рад, — уточнил появившийся Баки.

— Даже если он снова застанет вас “за чем-то подобным”?

— Даже если застанет.

— Оу… Все, молчу, не лезу не в свое дело. _За твое здоровье, Барнс!_ — отсалютовав Баки, Романова залпом выпила содержимое бокала, а затем запила соком из своего стакана.

— Ну и как она?

— Супер, — ответила Наташа вернувшемуся с коробками Рамлоу. — Пожалуй, прихвачу с собой бутылочку, раз вам все равно без надобности. С чем пицца?

— Да забирай, ради бога, — пожал плечами Брок. — Барнсу взял с курицей и ананасами. Не знаю, как он жрет эту пакость, но Снежка вообще тот еще сладкоежка. Есть еще пепперони и четыре сезона — там ассорти из начинок, не знал, какую вы предпочитаете.

Брок выставил на столик открытые коробки с пиццей, а Барнса послал на кухню за тарелками, салфетками и пивом.

— Так где вы были?

— Неужели не выяснила?

— Нет. И это странно.

— Где были не скажу. Пока, по-крайней мере. Скажем так, это не совсем моя тайна. Если дадут добро — даже покажу, а пока…

— Ладно. Но хоть что-то ты сказать можешь?

— Могу. Фьюри, как и остальные желающие, может теперь хоть до посинения искать коды, я ему даже мешать не буду. Даже жалко, что книжечки больше нет. Сам бы вручил. Хочу увидеть его рожу одноглазую, когда он попытается коды применить к Снежке, — зло усмехнулся Рамлоу.

— Ты…

— Установок больше нет, мелкий. И я все вспомнил. Я же говорил, что вернусь, — тепло улыбнулся Барнс застывшему в неверии Роджерсу.

— Но как?

— Как-как… Какая разница? Мы все проверили и перепроверили. Главное — все получилось, а остальное уже детали. Но я не хотел бы, чтобы об этом еще кто-то знал, — Брок по очереди со значением посмотрел на Роджерса и Романову.

С души Стива словно камень упал. Если Рамлоу говорит правду... это же просто замечательно! Теперь Баки, наконец, по-настоящему свободен!

— Вот за это точно стоит выпить!

**POV Брок**

Гости дорогие разошлись ближе к полуночи. Зараза Барнс увязался за ними — проводить, как он объяснил Рамлоу. Брок пожал плечами, сказал захватить ключи, закрыл за ними дверь и завалился спать. Вернулся Баки только следующим вечером, благо, на работу им нужно было лишь через два дня. Но вот кухню отмывать от масла пришлось все же самому Рамлоу. Поэтому в ответ на поползновения Снежки Брок мстительно заявил, что отрабатывать проеб Барнс будет своей задницей. То, что наказание вышло так себе, Рамлоу понял уже, так сказать, в процессе. Ну да обоим понравилось и ладно.

А в понедельник на службе Брока практически сразу вызвал к себе Роджерс, разбираться с какими-то неверно оформленными Роллинзом отчетами.

Пиздец подкрался незаметно, но долбанул знатно. Где-то в середине спора с Кэпом здание ощутимо тряхнуло, а грохот ломающихся стен было слышно даже в наглухо изолированном кабинете Роджерса. Оба выбежали из кабинета в общий коридор как раз в момент, когда в дыру в потолке спускался один из Марков Старка, прямо к лежащему в крошеве из бетона и арматуры Барнсу. Брок мог бы подумать, что Тони в очередной раз напортачил с ИИ, как уже было с Альтроном… вот только поднятый лицевой щиток Марка не оставлял сомнений. Внутри костюма находился сам Старк. И выражение лица Тони было слишком хорошо знакомо Рамлоу. Старк жаждал крови.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-592.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-591.jpg


	16. Санитары леса

**POV Стив**

— Он даже не пытается защищаться…

В ответ на тихую реплику Рамлоу, удивленный Стив обернулся и хотел уже спросить, что тот имел ввиду, когда Брок продолжил, гораздо громче, с еле сдерживаемое злостью:

— Ну ты и долбоеб, Барнс! — в оглушающей тишине, стоящей в коридоре, сказанное расслышали все.

Старк повернулся к Рамлоу.

— Ты знал?

— О том, что он долбоеб? Знал, но надеялся на лучшее, — оскалился Брок.

— Ты знал?!

— Да о чем, блядь?! О том, что эта совестливая зараза пойдет у тебя прощение вымаливать, как у очередной жертвы деяний Зимнего? Нет, не знал! Я так понимаю, — обратился он к все еще лежащему на полу Баки. — это Говард?

Барнс кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

— А раньше, блядь, сказать не мог? Чтоб я тебе мозги сразу на место поставил, без участия Старка?! Тебе Т'Чаллы с Логаном мало?! Ты что ему сказал?

— Показал видео с места аварии. Карпов сохранил в архиве записи моих миссий.

— Еще и видео? Охренеть. Вот как ты, оказывается, Стиви провожал. Далеко Кэп живет, ничего не скажешь. Я, блядь, тебя сейчас сам пристрелю, ради сохранения своих нервов. Тех, что еще чудом уцелели после общения с вашей долбанутой парочкой неразлучников!

— Рамлоу!

— Старк?

— Рамлоу?

— Да вы заебали уже, Роджерс! Сорок девять лет уже Рамлоу! Цирк уродов... Все, хорош, дальше без меня. Устал уже разгребать дерьмо за вами… мало мне было Кэпа с его честью и совестью, так еще теперь Барнс очнулся. Как же я скучаю по Солдату, кто б знал… Просто скажу тебе напоследок, Старк, если уж этот идиот не в состоянии говорить словами через рот. Поинтересуйся у Бартона, как он себя ощущал на службе у Локи.

— При чем здесь Клинт?

— При том. Карпов без кода активации не работал никогда. Если интересно — задай вопрос Фьюри, он в курсе что это за хрень. Барнсу в тот момент мать родную могли приказать убить — глазом бы не моргнул, лишь уточнил бы детали предстоящей миссии: как, где и когда. И, еще. Отдавшего тот приказ Карпова, как и его руководства, уже нет в живых. Если тебя это, конечно, хоть немного утешит, — с этими словами Рамлоу развернулся в сторону лифтов. — Пожалуй, с бумагами мы на сегодня закончили, Кэп. Роллинз, за мной.

Стоило Рамлоу покинуть этаж, Тони снова обернулся к Баки. Стив было дернулся в их сторону, как почувствовал на своем плече чью-то руку. Обернувшись, Роджерс увидел стоящую рядом Романову.

— Не стоит, — еле слышно прошептала Наташа, продолжая удерживать его на месте.

Стив вновь посмотрел на Тони и Баки. Он понимал Старка, и, скорее всего, на его месте тоже чувствовал бы злость и ненависть, желал бы мести… Тони был его другом, хотя со стороны казалось, будто они друг друга недолюбливают, да и вообще, наверное, были слишком разными, чтобы окружающие действительно поверили, что у них может быть хоть что-то общее. Тем не менее, это было так. Но сейчас на другой чаше весов был Баки. Тот, за кем Стив был готов пойти хоть в рай, хоть в ад, что во времена босоногого детства, что во времена второй мировой, что сейчас. Роджерс защищал бы его, даже если бы он действительно был виноват в произошедшем с Говардом. Но Баки виноват не был. Только достучаться сейчас до Старка не представлялось возможным, а к тому времени, как Тони хоть немного придет в себя, может стать уже слишком поздно.

Чего Стив совсем не ожидал, так это того, что Старк внезапно деактивирует репульсоры и, бросив: “Мы еще не закончили, Барнс”, — просто уйдет. Все еще до конца не веря в произошедшее, Стив подскочил к Баки, осматривая и ощупывая его всего на предмет ранения.

— Стив, я в порядке. Стив! Хватит, со мной все хорошо.

Убедившись, что Баки действительно не пострадал, Роджерс утащил его в свой кабинет.

— Баки, что происходит?

— Это я убил родителей Тони. Я ведь говорил, что все вспомнил.

— Да я уже понял. Но, Бак, зачем было говорить об этом ему?

— Считаешь, лучше было бы, если бы Тони узнал об этом сам или от кого другого в самый неподходящий момент? 

— Но почему ты мне не сказал?

— Потому что вижу, что Старк для тебя не просто член команды. Да, Господи, Стив, они все для тебя уже не просто коллеги! Ты же привязчив до ужаса, и веришь всем и всегда, ровно до того момента, пока не получишь удара в спину. Если ты не прощаешь предательства, с чего ты взял, что Старк сможет, выясни он, что ты был в курсе и ничего не сказал? Да, Тони тот еще мудак, но есть у них с Броком кое-что общее — за своих они глотки перегрызут или сдохнут пытаясь это сделать. А этот его идеализм и жертвенность? Мне рассказали, как вы оба развлекаетесь на досуге. Одна история про читаури чего стоит. Вот вообще не удивлен, что вы с ним сошлись характерами.

— Остальные считают иначе.

— Остальные — не я, Стив. Они не знают тебя так, как я. Или просто не желают замечать очевидного. Тони Старк не та фигура, которую родители ставят своим детям в пример. Но парадокс в том, что многие хотели бы при этом оказаться на его месте. Только вот не все понимают, какую цену он платит за то, что имеет. Я могу его не любить, но это не значит, что я его не уважаю, Стив. Дай ему время во всем разобраться, и, ради бога, не лезь в это дело, не надо. Будет только хуже. Сейчас он зол на меня, но я ему, по сути, никто. А вот твое вмешательство будет уже из разряда личного, понимаешь?

— Самую сильную боль причиняют близкие…

Баки кивнул, а потом притянул Стива в свои объятия.

— Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Бак.

— Очень трогательно, — раздался в помещении ехидный голос Старка. — Но я все еще тебя не простил, Барнс. Рамлоу был прав, эта зараза одноглазая явно знает больше, чем говорит. И абсолютно не был удивлен, когда я упомянул тебя в качестве убийцы моих родителей. Фьюри теперь придется делать капитальный ремонт в кабинете. Правда, он все равно мне ни хрена не сказал, при упоминании кодов вообще в несознанку ушел, но я этого хитрожопого ублюдка не первый день знаю — он однозначно темнит. Так что я хочу услышать твою версию событий, Баки Барнс. Кэп, обещаю, до смертоубийства не дойдет, я даже костюм не буду надевать. Так что жду у себя через десять минут.

— Мы придем вместе, Тони.

— Стив…

— Как хотите, хоть с Романовой и Бартоном на прицепе, — перебил Барнса Тони. — Кстати, вы в курсе, что Рамлоу себе выбил миссию в Колумбии?

— Ривас?

— Он, родимый. Честно говоря, не подозревал в Рамлоу суицидальных наклонностей.

— Сильно мы его допекли, раз он на дикую охоту вышел, — вздохнул Баки.

— Дикую охоту? Хотя стой, придете — расскажешь. Все, жду.

**POV Брок**

После общения со Старком Брок направился прямо в кабинет Фьюри. Молчаливый Джек следовал за ним тенью, чувствуя настроение своего командира.

Рамлоу искренне не понимал фанатиков из числа последователей Гидры. И разделял далеко не все идеи руководства. Для него служба — и не важно, кто при это выступал нанимателем, Гидра или ЩИТ, — была прежде всего работой. Хорошо оплачиваемой, но всего лишь работой, которую он тем не менее привык выполнять на отлично. И все же было кое-что, созвучное его принципам и у Гидры — стремление уничтожать зарвавшуюся падаль, с которой не справлялась несовершенная государственная система правосудия. И как-то само собой сложилось так, что Брок со своими волчатами брался за те миссии, с которыми не справлялись или просто не хотели связываться другие команды. И если в ЩИТе их называли волчьей стаей, то среди гидровцев ходило немного другое название (но все равно связанное, как выяснилось, с мохнатой сущностью Рамлоу): санитары леса.

Многочисленные наркокартели давно были бельмами на глазу правительств Колумбии и США. Уничтожение кокаинового бизнеса Энрике Риваса (как и его коллеги по цеху Эскобара) было и в планах Гидры. Возможно, если бы “Озарение” сработало как надо, вся эта шайка-лейка уже кормила бы своими телами червей, но чего не случилось, того не случилось. Нет, Брок не считал себя способным уничтожить то, что оказалось не по зубам правительству и военным двух стран. Но вот отрубить этому спруту пару щупалец он и его бойцы были вполне способны. 

Брок знал, что ЩИТ тоже отслеживает подобные организации, собирает данные, а в дни особо благодушного настроения руководства даже делится частью информации с АНБ. А учитывая, что ЩИТу по наследству достался и архив Гидры, этой информации было довольно много. Так что о сети Риваса Брок знал более чем достаточно для планирования операции. Детали обсуждали уже в джете, по пути в Миту.

— Наша основная цель — остров Маягуана, самый восточный из Багамских островов. Несколько лет назад Ривас выкупил его и организовал там пункт дозаправки для своих самолетов, в последнее время там же находится и его резиденция. По сути остров превращен в своеобразный Форт Нокс: трехметровая стена с колючей проволокой по периметру, вооруженные боевики и новейшая охранная система. И натасканная на убийство свора доберманов. Ривас тот еще маньяк и параноик, но организовано у него все по высшему разряду, не стоит его недооценивать. Но пока сам бигбосс там, соваться туда можно даже не пытаться. Нам нужно его выкурить. Именно поэтому операция будет проходить с разделением на три группы, у каждой будет своя задача. 

— Первая группа — снайперы. Ваша задача — ликвидация лейтенантов и соколов. Список со всей необходимой информацией на ваших коммах, все ключевые фигуры, не шушера дворовая, особенно важно убрать политических и военных крыс. Очередность и район работы распределите между собой сами. Все необходимое, включая транспорт, предоставят наши друзья на той стороне, официально нас в Колумбии нет и быть не должно. Незачем раньше времени Ривасу знать о нашем присутствии в регионе. 

— Вторая группа — подрывники. Вы работаете вместе, строго по графику. Список объектов у вас есть, сможете подобраться достаточно близко для нанесения серьезного ущерба и остаться незамеченными — отлично. Нет — не рискуйте, нам достаточно устроить красочный фейерверк для отвлечения внимания. Самое сложное здесь организовать одновременное срабатывание устройств на всех объектах. Все должно быть похоже на начало полномасштабной операции колумбийских военных.

— Третья группа, — ударная, со мной во главе, — направляется в район острова Маягуана. Проверяем всю информацию на месте, все входы-выходы на территорию базы и резиденции, слабые места в охране и так далее. Проводим всю необходимую подготовку и ждем часа икс. Ривас не сможет остаться в стороне: обезглавленные подразделения, резкая потеря большей части высокопоставленных информаторов и угроза потери ключевых сырьевых баз — такое не решается на раз-два и дистанционно. Первая и вторая группы по выполнении своей основной задачи могут присоединиться к веселью, если успеют к его началу. Связь со мной ежедневная. Вопросы?

— К чему такие сложности? Убить самого Риваса и дело с концом. 

— Таузиг, думаешь, ты один тут такой умный? — спросил Брок, но, видя, что многие согласны с этой идеей, вздохнул и принялся объяснять: — Грохнуть ублюдка не так уж и сложно. Но! Во-первых, мы перебежим дорогу американским спецслужбам, а те ребята серьезные и злопамятные, и нацелены устроить Ривасу громкий показательный процесс, назначив ему такой срок, за который даже сейшельская черепаха состарится и умрет, так и не увидев воли, а не то что этот торчок с манией величия. Да и американским военным надо как-то объяснять свое присутствие в стране. Во-вторых, Медельинский картель — та же Гидра в плане организации, и Ривас там даже не самая значительная фигура. Уберем его — уже через неделю ветку возглавит ставленник нынешнего босса. Если не на следующий день. Работа подразделений у него давно налажена. Вот потеря большей части руководителей на местах скажется, и сильно. В-третьих, как я уже говорил, на острове находится перевалочная база для легких самолетов, осуществляющих траффик наркоты напрямую из Колумбии в США. Без дозаправки ни один не долетит до конечного пункта. В свое время это была основная головная боль Риваса. Это, конечно, уже давно не единственный путь поставки, но до сих пор самый прибыльный. В-четвертых, мы здорово облегчим жизнь местным правоохранителям и правительству. Ривас для них как кость в горле, крыс во всех ведомствах хоть жопой жуй. Он всегда заранее знает обо всех операциях колумбийских военных, а в последнее время еще и американских. 

— Сам говоришь, — вмешался Джек. — Что Риваса заменить не проблема. Более мелких сошек - тем более. Да и новую крысу не проблема найти, имея рычаги давления. Кого-то подкупить, кому-то пригрозить… 

— Но не одномоментно всех. Даже с его деньгами. В конце-концов, если бы деньги решали все, президент Колумбии давно бы согласился легализовать бизнес Риваса в обмен на выплату внешнего долга страны.

Кто-то из ребят присвистнул, кто-то полез в интернет за дополнительной информацией, а Мэй хмыкнула:

— Борзый мужик.

— Зато в списке Форбс, — пожал плечами Рамлоу.

— Звучит так, будто ты им восхищаешься, командир — с интересом посмотрел на Брока Роллинз.

— Знаешь, Джек, я давно отвык видеть все черно-белым. Каждый в этой жизни крутится как может, да и мы сами не ангелы. Он может быть подонком, сделавшим все, чтобы как можно больше людей подсело на наркоту, — бесплатная первая доза именно его идея, — но в уме ему не откажешь. Вопрос правильного приложения сил и талантов. Мужик мог бы реализовать себя в другой области, но выбрал этот путь. Его выбор, его причины, ему и отвечать. Для большинства он вне закона, а для кого-то Ривас — любимый отец, муж, сын. А для подчиненных — царь и бог, несмотря на паскудный характер. Работа на него многим из его людей позволила вытянуть свои семьи из нищеты. Опять же, каждый из них сделал свои выбор, прекрасно сознавая, к кому и зачем идет. Не бывает всеобщего блага, ты то уж должен был это понять еще в Гидре…

По прибытии в Миту, на небольшой частный аэродром, их встретила группа вооруженных людей. Старшим был медведеподобный мужик с обезображенным шрамами от ожогов лицом. Он подошел к Рамлоу и сгреб их командира в свои объятия.

— Брок, амиго мио! Комо эстас, вьехо дьябло?

— Нунка э эстадо михор, Сантос! И ту?

— Муи бьен!

— Познакомься с моими волчатами.

— А, молодняк, — оглядел новоприбывших цепким взглядом колумбиец. — Здравствуй, Джекки-бой! — Сантос, наконец, отпустил Брока и протянул руку Роллинзу.

— И тебе не хворать, Святоша, — ответил на рукопожатие Джек.

— Все такой же зубастый, — оскалился Сантос, что в его исполнении это смотрелось довольно жутко, а затем повернулся обратно к Броку. — Точно не хочешь, чтобы мы присоединились?

— Ты и так много делаешь. Подбросите моих ребят на место, дальше пусть сами. Не впервой. Это мы тут залетные, наведем шухер и испаримся, а вам тут жить. Если в картеле пронюхают о вашем участии...

— Ты даже себе не представляешь, Брок, насколько эта наркомафия у всех в печенках уже. Да и американцы не лучше. Перестрелки на улицах как в гражданскую, большая часть молодежи или торгует, или сама потребляет. А то и все вместе. Только на днях старшего сына Нины и Фелипе похоронили. 

— Знаю, Сантос. Но даже я ограничен в своих возможностях. Это игры совершенно другого уровня. Да и не решаются такие дела в одночасье. Слишком глубоко эта дрянь вросла в вашу жизнь…

Сантос лишь кивнул, тяжело вздохнув.

— Ну что, по коням? 

Страйковцы быстро распределились по группам, и каждая отбыла в своем направлении, сопровождаемая людьми Сантоса. Сам колумбиец вместе с несколькими своими бойцами все же отправился на джете вместе с Рамлоу в окрестности Маягуана. Дождавшись ночи, они переместились на выбранный заранее крохотный необитаемый скалистый островок чуть в стороне от цели и укрылись в системе пещер, утаив таким образом свое присутствие от патрулей Риваса. 

Пока ребята размещались и готовили оборудование, Броку на комм по защищенному каналу пришло сообщение от Барнса. Рамлоу, внутренне ждущий дурных новостей, слегка расслабился. Значит, не убился об Старка...

“Не вздумай там сдохнуть, Детка. Лови обещанное, для мотивации.”

К сообщению было прикреплено несколько ссылок на видео файлы. Чувствуя подставу, Рамлоу забурился в самый темный и дальний угол, прежде чем нажать на кнопку проигрывания первого ролика. Ну что ж, порнушка оказалась зачетной, а сама подборка видео весьма говорящей по своему содержанию. 

“Скажи-ка мне, с каких это пор ты групповушкой увлекаешься, Барнс?”

“А это не моя подборочка. С компа Стива спиздил, из папки “Избранное”. Понравилось?”

“Очень. Теперь бы кто еще со стояком помог. Ты это имел ввиду, говоря о фантазиях Роджерса?”

“А нехрен было в одиночку съебывать. И, да, это.”

“А нехрен было меня доводить. Рад, что ты все еще жив, Барнс. Что Старк?”

“Поржал с твоих методов снятия стресса, таки набил мне морду, правда, без костюма. Напился, спит. А, еще он кабинет Фьюри разгромил.”

“Одни хорошие новости, я смотрю. Ладно, на сегодня отбой, как вернусь — поговорим.”

Краем глаза Брок заметил, как люди Сантоса заинтересованно наблюдают за работой его техников. Что-то спрашивают, уточняют, едва ли не облизывая примочки по большей части старковского производства. Нужно будет поговорить с Тони. Официально он, конечно, помогать колумбийским партизанам не мог, но Броку было прекрасно известно о наличии у него левой фирмы под названием “Сталк инк.”, якобы производящей аналоги старковского техники, качеством похуже, подешевле и т.д. Все по закону жанра, адвокаты Старка даже предъявили фирме парочку хилых исков, и сами же безбожно затягивали судебный процесс. И всем, в общем-то, было неважно, каким будет решение суда в итоге. Уж кому, как не Старку знать, как обходить запреты политиков. Через эту фирму он продавал свою продукцию тем, кому не мог в открытую. А тем, кому продавать не хотел, продавал те самые “аналоги”, причем напичканные не задокументированными функциями под завязку. Часть информации ЩИТа о местоположении и численности различных преступных и террористических группировок была как раз из базы данных “Сталка”.

Поднявшись, Брок направился к своим ребятам. Нужно было оговорить план на предстоящую ночь и состав группы, которая пойдет с ним проверять периметр… 

Следующей ночью, оставив Роллинза за главного, Рамлоу вместе с первой боевой тройкой направился на Маягуану.

— Таузиг, наша задача минимум сейчас — наблюдение и разведка. Быстро обходим периметр и проверяем свои данные. Нас не должны обнаружить. Основная проблема на данный момент, как ни странно, это чертовы псы. Проще обмануть охранную систему, чем этих зверюг. И избавиться от них, не вызывая лишних подозрений, мы пока тоже не можем. Так что без лишних телодвижений и инициативы, ясно?

Несмотря на беспокойство Брока, их вылазка прошла гладко. Они обнаружили даже пару дополнительных путей входа-выхода на непредвиденный случай. Псы им так и не встретились, что, впрочем, неудивительно — погода резко испортилась, и начавшийся ливень прогнал все живое с улицы, попутно скрывая все следы пребывания группы Рамлоу на острове.

На следующую ночь Брок изменил состав ночного разведотряда, взяв вторую тройку и Олава в качестве техника — им предстояло проникнуть внутрь периметра и, по возможности, установить следящие устройства и прослушку.

— Что с взлетно-посадочной решим? Асфальтовое покрытие, длиной чуть больше двух километров.

— Поверхностные взрывы мало что дадут. Я бы использовал для этих целей тоннели подземных коммуникаций, — предложил Андрес, один из людей Сантоса.

— Нужно найти планы, — кивнул Брок, одобрив идею. — Лишь бы они были.

— Должны быть. Остров не всегда Ривасу принадлежал, там аж три поселка было, небольших, в каждом не больше сотни жителей, но все же. Только скорее всего нужно будет искать в бывшем административном центре, Эйбрахамс-Бэй. Это в южной части острова.

— Значит, сначала туда. Ник, что там у остальных? 

— Все по графику, даже с опережением, — ответил Попов. — Думаю, ребята очень не хотят опоздать на вечеринку.

— Передай им в следующий раз, чтоб не занимались самодеятельностью и задницы свои не подставляли. Лишние проблемы нам ни к чему, а они как пить дать будут, если они налажают из-за спешки. Гравс, выдвигаемся.

Границу периметра они пересекли без особых проблем. До Эйбрахамс-Бэй пришлось добираться своим ходом, но на будущее Брок приметил транспорт, которым они могли бы воспользоваться. Риделу определенно понравится местная техника. Честно говоря, раздолбайство местной охраны немного напрягало Рамлоу. Пока все шло слишком хорошо. Впрочем стоило только об этом подумать… 

Они уже добрались до границы поселка, в ярком лунном свете выглядящего довольно мрачно, словно город-призрак, когда сбоку от них, и достаточно близко, раздалось многоголосое рычание. Брок медленно развернулся в сторону своры, жестом указав группе встать сзади, ближе к зданию, прикрывая свои спины. В отличие от своих сторожевых собратьев, громким лаем предупреждающих своих хозяев о посторонних, эти псы не собирались делиться своей добычей. С нарушителями они разбирались сами, на месте. Шесть холеных, мощных животных медленно приближались, следуя за седьмым — вожаком, идущим чуть впереди остальных, — окружая группу Рамлоу. Брок почувствовал, как внутри поднимается какой-то злой азарт и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Брок… — обеспокоенно начал Орсо, но Рамлоу резко его перебил:

— Назад!

Вместо слов вышел практически рык, но самое удивительное — бойцы отступили. Впрочем, как и остальные псы, образовав что-то вроде круга, в центре которого остались только вожак стаи и Брок.

Рамлоу оскалился и тихо угрожающе зарычал, бросая вызов вожаку. Доберман ощерился в ответ, не желая сдавать позицию без боя, хоть и боялся чужака. Тот выглядел как человек, но пахло от него зверем. Сильным и опасным, привыкшим проливать кровь, как свою, так и чужую. 

Брок нарочито медленно вытащил ножи и двинулся против часовой стрелки, вынуждая пса сделать ответный шаг. Тот колебался всего мгновение, а затем с рычанием бросился на чужака, метя в горло. Вот только Брок оказался быстрее, и в следующую секунду тяжелая туша теперь уже бывшего вожака рухнула в песок. Рамлоу тут же развернулся к оставшимся псам, ожидая, примут ли они исход поединка или нападут всей сворой. Не напали. Ближайший к Броку пес прижался к земле и подполз, скуля, к новому вожаку. Второй упал пузом кверху, также признавая главенство, остальные просто молча завиляли хвостами, чуть опустив головы вниз.

— Умница, — Брок приподнял рукой за загривок голову лежащего у ног пса, вынуждая смотреть в свои глаза, а затем развернул его мордой в сторону группы: — Свои! Понял? Не трогать! Стая!

Пес шевельнул хвостом и тявкнул, подтверждая, что не тронет, и Брок отпустил его.

— Охранять.

Псы тут же подобрались и разбежались по округе, больше не обращая внимания на новых членов стаи.

Волчата смотрели на командира дикими глазами, не понимая, свидетелями чему они только что стали.

— Брок, — отмер Орсо. — у тебя сейчас глаза светились, когда ты с этой псиной говорил. И когда ты нам сказал отойти…

— Ты тоже двинуться не мог? — спросил у него Кристиан.

Орсо кинул короткий взгляд на Чокли, кивнул, а затем снова посмотрел в глаза кузену.

— Что это было, черт побери? — озвучил, наконец, общий вопрос стоящий рядом Гравс. Ларсон молчал, но тоже смотрел на Брока, ожидая его ответа.

— Позже. Не хочу лишний раз повторяться. По хорошему, было бы лучше, если бы и остальные волчата вернулись.

— Думаешь, у нас хватит терпения ждать еще неделю, чтобы разобраться в этой хрени?

— А у вас есть выбор, Гравс? — сверкнул желтой радужкой Рамлоу. — Хватит пиздеть, у нас еще дохера незаконченных дел, если вы не забыли. 

Бойцы переглянулись, но спорить не стали, спрятали тело убитого пса и направились к нужному зданию. Они потратили довольно много времени, но планы коммуникаций все же нашли. В итоге было решено сегодня попробовать наведаться в особняк Риваса, а осмотр взлетной полосы отложить на завтра. Всю дорогу до имения их сопровождала шестерка псов, тихим лаем предупреждая о появлении патрулей. Около самого дома их собачья свита существенно пополнилась, и бойцам, и без того чувствовавший себя неловко, стало совсем не по себе. Однако Рамлоу сохранял спокойствие, то и дело поглаживая периодически подбегавших к нему доберманов. Определив местоположение кабинета Риваса, Брок с Олавом проникли внутрь, оставив тройку дожидаться в укрытии.

Третья тройка после смерти Мартинеса так и не обрела пока нового бойца. Бернса, ведущего этой тройки, Рамлоу отправил вместе со снайперами, так что из них троих остался только Андерсон. Его и взял с собой Брок следующей ночью, добавив в группу Данзи и обоих замов и оставив за старшего Таузига.

Коммуникации оказались давно заброшенными, что играло им только на руку. Рамлоу принял решение подготовить диверсию заранее, этим и занялся Олав при поддержке второй тройки в последующие ночи. Брок тем временем провел на территорию острова Сантоса и его людей. После длительного наблюдения за действиями охраны они и вовсе передислоцировались непосредственно на Маягуану, в один из заброшенных поселков.

По информации Никиты, на которого теперь легла еще и прослушка особняка, Ривас начинал нервничать. Мэй, Эдди и Джереми исправно выполняли свою задачу, и сообщения о гибели людей картеля поступали с разных концов страны ежедневно. А за день до часа икс обе группы уже присоединились к ним на Маягуане вместе с оставшимися людьми Сантоса, так и продолжавших все это время сопровождать бойцов Брока. 

— Цель — любой, кто хотя бы коснется оружия. Олав, на тебе и твоих ребятах взлетно-посадочная сразу, как только Ривас покинет остров. Снайперы на позиции вокруг особняка, прикрывают боевые группы при зачистке. Сантос, на тебе и твоих ребятах комплекс для персонала. Данзи, твои шаловливые ручки потребуются мне в кабинете Риваса, раз уж Олав будет занят.

Ридел кивнул. Теперь оставалось ждать только сигнала от Никиты, напряженно шерстящего эфир.

— Есть, — кивнул Попов Броку. — Часть боевиков отправляется с Ривасом, похоже, полетят головы.

— Нам это только на руку.

Все шло по плану: вдалеке грохотали взрывы, устроенные Олавом и близнецами, бойцы споро прочесывали территорию, Брок и Ридел потрошили кабинет и спальню Риваса. Данзи быстро вычислил местоположение нескольких сейфов, и принялся вскрывать их один за другим. Брока мало интересовали деньги и драгоценности, хотя в качестве премии ребятам можно и прихватить, а вот бумаги и электронные накопители — более чем. Пока Ридел был занят, сам Рамлоу тоже не сидел без дела, разбирая системники. Смысл копировать данные, когда можно просто прихватить с собой жесткие диски? Брок был уверен, та же Наташа найдет им применение. Существовала, конечно, вероятность, что Ривас хранит данные на удаленных серверах, но этим им точно некогда заниматься. 

Чего Брок никак не ожидал и не предусмотрел в своем плане, так это вмешательства третьей стороны. 

— Командир, — раздался по внутренней связи взволнованный голос Попова. — Ривас возвращается, на материке его ждала полицейская засада. Хотя это ему вряд ли поможет, на остров с минуты на минуту нагрянут американские военные. Похоже, они в курсе ситуации и решили воспользоваться шансом. Нужно уходить.

— Понял. Пакуй оборудование, Ник, и к джету, — отдал приказ Рамлоу. — Сколько времени на жопе ровно сидели, и тут приперло, — пробормотал обеспокоенный Брок, а затем передал по общей частоте: — Всем немедленно покинуть территорию острова. 

Прихватив сумку с дисками и несколько папок, добытых из уже открытых сейфах, Брок выковырял Данзи из соседней комнаты и пошел с ним на выход.

— Командир, я ж почти с ним закончил уже! Еще б минутку...

— Некогда, Ридел, у нас гости, — одернул Данзи Брок, а потом повторил остальным бойцам: — Живо все тащите задницы к джету, это приказ, мать вашу! 

Чутье вопило дурниной. Им с Риделом приходилось буквально пробиваться с боем сквозь этот растревоженный муравейник, а вдалеке уже был слышен рокот военных вертушек. Где-то на середине пути к побережью стало легче, тем более, что к ним присоединилось с десяток псов. Охрана, не ожидавшая нападения с их стороны, даже не успевала среагировать. Жаль, Брок не мог забрать с собой этих милашек. 

Их засекли у самой стены, неподалеку от одного из путей выхода. Автоматная очередь прошила бок, и Рамлоу осел на землю, зажимая рукой кровоточащие раны.

— Командир! — рванул было в его сторону Ридел.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Брок, чувствуя, как стремительно мутится сознание. Данзи застыл на полпути, непонимающе глядя на командира. Тем временем Рамлоу включил общую связь и отдал последний приказ, вложив в него все оставшиеся у него силы, понимая, что иначе волчата вернуться за ним и все здесь полягут: — Всем бойцам Страйк, уходить на базу, отбой операции. И не смейте возвращаться, ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!!!

Последнее, что увидел перед тем, как отключиться, Брок, были полные боли глаза Данзи, будто во сне пятившегося в сторону лаза, и темные бока псов, загораживающих Рамлоу от приближающихся боевиков Риваса...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content-11.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-634.jpg
> 
> Состав Страйка:  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-605.jpg  
> Позаимствованы персонажи по большей части у автора Ольга Кравченко (и с его разрешения): https://ficbook.net/authors/2522449
> 
> Теперь о том, куда пропал автор (и ему очень стыдно, правда). Кинк-фест в СОО Хреноугольник: https://love-zone.diary.ru/?tag=5640929  
> В качестве компенсации, могу сказать, что там есть работы автора (пока анонимно, даже интересно, угадает ли кто авторство). Многие мои читатели, в принципе, в курсе, но кто-то возможно нет, и им будет интересно.  
> Ещё раз спасибо вам, мои родные, что любите моих мальчиков и ждёте продолжения!


	17. Пропажа

**POV Стив**

— Стив, у нас проблема.

Наташа, как обычно, на любезности не разменивалась, влетая в кабинет Роджерса без стука. Стив оторвал взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел на Романову. В принципе, уже то, что Наташа была выбита из своего обычно невозмутимого состояния, было первым и наивернейшим признаком того, что дело и впрямь плохо. Стив вздохнул, предполагая как минимум вторжение инопланетной гадости.

— Страйк только что связался с базой. Они возвращаются.

— И в чем проблема? Есть раненые? Убитые? Наташа, не тяни! — по позвоночнику Стива прокатился холодок дурного предчувствия.

— Раненые есть, но опасности для их жизней нет. Честно говоря, я и сама не совсем поняла ситуацию. Они утверждают, что командир остался на объекте серьезно раненый. И они не знают, жив он или нет, попал ли в плен к тем, за кем они охотились, или же в руки к местным военным…

— Они что, бросили его там?!

— Роллинз говорит, это был приказ Рамлоу.

— И они, конечно, как послушные щеночки даже не попытались ослушаться? Ты сама-то в это веришь?

— Мне тоже это кажется странным, Стив. Честно говоря, мне показалось, что Джек не в себе. Я бы даже сказала, что он в панике… но, Стив, это же Роллинз, где он и где паника!

— Когда они будут на месте? — нахмурившись, спросил Стив.

— Часа через два.

— Нужно встретить их первыми. Об их операции мало кто знал, если что-то пошло не так… мы должны разобраться, — Стив даже не представлял, как сообщить о произошедшем Баки.

Мысли закружились в голове Роджерса водоворотом. Сначала та странная операция на якобы заброшенной базе Гидры, теперь это… И каждый раз Брок попадает под удар. Первый раз — случайность, второй — совпадение… А ведь вполне возможно, что Стиву известно далеко не все, и происходящее давно стало закономерностью. Роджерс вздохнул. Ладно, они еще успеют разобраться во всем этом, сейчас в приоритете другая задача. Лишь бы Рамлоу был жив, а вытащить его они сумеют.

Через два часа Стив, Романова и Чо с группой медиков уже встречали джет с командой Страйк на борту. Остальных на площадку Роджерс попросту не допустил. Хелен нервно растирала предплечья, с тревогой вглядываясь в начинающее темнеть небо. Стив для себя отметил этот факт, но вопросов задавать не стал. Либо ему не обо всем сообщили и ситуация с ранеными намного серьезнее, либо… В попытке отвлечься от собственных переживаний Стив стал вспоминать, реагировала ли так хоть раз обычно собранная и даже холодная Хелен. Выходило, что именно в Страйке есть кто-то близкий доктору Чо, ведь с другими командами она всегда была предельно собрана и профессиональна.

Со стороны входа донеслись крики и звуки борьбы. Очень короткой борьбы, надо сказать, после чего на площадку буквально влетел разъяренный Баки. Как раз к моменту, когда прибывший джет начал снижение.

— Бак…

— Позже, Стив.

Бойцы Страйка представляли собой печальное зрелище. И дело было не столько в ранениях — раненых оказалось всего трое: Гравс, Чокли и Андерсон, и все трое даже могли самостоятельно передвигаться — а в моральном состоянии команды. Лучших оперативников ЩИТа в буквальном смысле трясло. Мэй, судя по покрасневшим глазам, и вовсе плакала. Вся группа прятала взгляд, сухо и односложно отвечая на вопросы медиков. Чуть в стороне Баки навис над растерянным Джеком, неслышно что-то ему выговаривая, а тот лишь повторял шепотом раз за разом: «Он отдал приказ…»

— Стив…

Роджерс, наблюдавший за Баки и готовый в любой момент выдернуть Джека из-под удара злого как черт Барнса, а потому не заметивший приближения Хелен, вздрогнул.

— У них у всех шоковое состояние. Повторяют как заведенные про приказ, про то, что не могут вернуться на остров. Похоже на ментальную установку. Нужно увести их отсюда. Я свяжусь с Шури. Ты знаешь, что у них была за миссия?

Ответить Стиву помешал вскрик Мэй, у которой, похоже, началась самая настоящая истерика.

— В лазарет, всю группу. И ограничить к ним доступ, — скомандовал Стив, которому происходящее нравилось все меньше.

Более-менее пришли в себя бойцы только к утру следующего дня. Стив в сопровождении Баки зашел в палату, в которой разместили Роллинза и Мадиро, и сел на стул рядом с кроватью, на которой полулежал под завязку напичканный успокоительным Джек, пытающийся дрожащими руками зажечь сигарету. Делать замечание по поводу курения в медицинском блоке Стив не стал, а Баки так и вовсе забрал зажигалку и сигарету из пальцев Роллинза, вернув последнюю через пару секунд уже зажженную.

— Спасибо, — хрипло поблагодарил после первой затяжки Джек.

— Что произошло? — как можно спокойнее спросил Стив.

— Операция шла как по нотам, Капитан. Мы почти закончили. А потом на остров вернулся Ривас, и нам пришлось свернуться раньше. Все бы ничего, но на хвосте у этого придурка были военные. Будто знали, что происходит, уж очень вовремя влезли, суки. Мы бы оказались меж двух огней. Чуть опоздай командир с приказом об отступлении, и мы бы все там остались. Его ранили люди Риваса, до лаза всего ничего оставалось, с ним Данзи был. Ридел хотел вернуться, но Брок… Он отдал приказ. По общей связи. Велел уходить и запретил возвращаться.

— И вы вот так его бросили? Как будто вы раньше приказов не нарушали?

— Ты не понимаешь, Роджерс…

— Да, не понимаю! Когда Баки оказался в плену после Аззано, мне тоже приказали не вмешиваться, подписав всем бойцам его отряда похоронки заочно!

— Да не мог я ослушаться ЕГО приказа!!! — практически прорычал Джек, рванув к Стиву.

На мгновение Роджерсу показалось, что радужка у Роллинза засветилась, но уже в следующую секунду тот обмяк на руках у Баки, нажавшего на какие-то одному ему известные точки на теле Джека. Барнс осторожно уложил потерявшего сознание Роллинза обратно на кровать и ботинком затушил выпавшую из ослабевших пальцев сигарету.

— Никто из нас не мог, — тихо произнес Мадиро, о присутствии которого и Стив, и Баки уже успели позабыть. — Будто наваждение какое-то. Душу на части рвет. И знаешь, что должен вернуться, спасти, край — сдохнуть рядом… И не можешь. Он ведь знал, что до последнего отбивать будем… Умом понимаю, что Брок правильно поступил, а принять не могу. Нас всех корежит от этого. Барнс, если его куда увезли, мы, если надо будет, всю планету перевернем, но найдем. Но на этот ублюдочный остров вам без нас придется отправиться.

С минуту Баки и Орсо напряженно смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Барнс кивнул.

— Пойдем, Стив.

Еще раз окинув взглядом напоследок Роллинза и Мадиро, Стив вышел вслед за Баки.

— Значит, на Маягуану?

— Да, но сначала поговорим с Фьюри, — ответил не оборачиваясь и не сбавляя шага Баки. — И позвони Наташе, пусть соберет максимум информации о произошедшем на острове, как со стороны властей, так и со стороны наркокартеля. Все, что сможет нарыть в сжатые сроки. Даже если Брок все еще жив, времени на реверансы и долгое планирование у нас может и не быть. Независимо от того, в чьих руках он оказался.

Стив как раз закончил разговор с Наташей, когда они подошли к кабинету Фьюри.

— Мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс, к нему нельзя!

— Тебя подвинуть, или сама подвинешься? — с угрозой произнес Баки, окинув взглядом моментально побледневшего секретаря Фьюри.

— Н-но…

— Поверьте, Мария, это срочно. Иначе мы не стали бы его беспокоить, — попытался сгладить ситуацию Стив.

Баки все же подвинул вяло трепыхающегося секретаря в сторонку и практически с ноги открыл дверь в кабинет Фьюри. Тот в этот момент беседовал с кем-то по телефону, стоя у окна, но, увидев пожаловавших к нему визитеров, прервал разговор фразой: «Я вам перезвоню».

— Откуда на острове появились военные? — без предисловий, в лоб спросил Барнс.

— Мистер Барнс?

— Вы прекрасно поняли меня, Фьюри. О миссии Рамлоу и его ребят знали только вы, я, Стив и Старк.

— Это ведь не первый раз, когда Страйк попадает в подобную ситуацию, — добавил Стив, — и что-то мне подсказывает, что даже не второй. В любом случае, сейчас у нас нет времени на выяснение отношений. Нужно найти Рамлоу. Вы знаете, где он?

— Боюсь, вы не понимаете, мистер Роджерс…

— Черт бы побрал вас всех, как же я задолбался уже слышать эту фразу!

Даже если Фьюри и смутила ругань из уст Капитана Америка, виду он не подал, продолжая невозмутимо гнуть свою линию.

— Мистер Роджерс… Стив… Мистер Рамлоу прежде всего военный, наемник. Он прекрасно понимал, куда идет и зачем. И осознавал последствия. Миссия в Колумбии была, скажем так, не совсем официальной. Я не могу послать туда спасательный отряд. И тем более обратится к властям, если он у них. ЩИТ и без того скомпрометирован после известных вам событий. Если выяснится, что мы вмешались во внутренние дела другой страны, которая и без того стоит на грани гражданской войны…

— Довольно. Это означает нет, Ник?

— Мне жаль.

Стив несколько мгновений смотрел на Фьюри, а затем подошел к его столу, взял первый попавшийся под руку документ и, перевернув его чистой стороной вверх, принялся писать. Закончив, он отдал лист Николасу.

— Прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию в связи с выходом на пенс…ию? — запнувшись, дочитал предложение до конца Фьюри, чье лицо в данный момент выражало крайнюю степень шока от прочитанного.

Воцарившуюся было тишину тут же нарушил хохот Барнса.

— Серьезно, мелкий? А чо, так можно было?

— Мистер Роджерс?

— Максимальный пенсионный возраст в Штатах составляет семьдесят лет. Полагаю, мы с Баки давно свой долг стране отдали.

«И заебетесь доказывать обратное» — читалось на невозмутимом лице Роджерса.

Барнс хмыкнул и повторил действия Стива, после чего в руках Фьюри оказалось уже два заявления.

— Надо еще Джеку сказать, чтобы со своих собрал. Как думаешь, Старк поможет с оформлением виз в Колумбию?

— Довольно! Честно говоря, уж от кого, от кого, а от вас я подобного не ожидал, мистер Роджерс. Простите, но ЭТО, — Николас потряс листами в своей руке, — я не подпишу. Система! Код красный, заблокировать помещение.

— Выполняю.

В следующую секунду выход и окна оказались перекрыты металлическими ставнями. Стив вздохнул, Баки закатил глаза, покачав головой.

— Вы всерьез думаете, что это нас остановит, Николас?

— Даже не надеюсь, мистер Роджерс. Мистер Барнс, вы ведь понимаете, что я не могу вот так просто отпустить вас? Мне жаль… _Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать…_

С первым же произнесенным Фьюри на русском языке словом Баки будто окаменел. Стив вскинулся, неверяще глядя на Николаса, с усилием подавляя в себе желание броситься на директора ЩИТа. Что ж, одной тайной меньше. Романова была права во всем, оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что Рамлоу и впрямь удалось убрать установки.

—  _…Один, Грузовой вагон._ Солдат?

— Я жду приказаний.

На секунду сердце Стива ухнуло куда-то вниз, когда он услышал холодный, лишенный эмоций голос Баки. Нет, Солдата…

— Арестовать мистера Роджерса.

Баки двинулся в сторону Стива, и тот уже почти смирился с происходящим, не собираясь вновь драться с другом. Вот только в шаге от Роджерса Барнс вдруг резко сменил направление своего движения, моментально оказываясь рядом с Фьюри. Схватив Николаса за горло металлической рукой, Баки поднял его над полом и с размаху впечатал в стену.

— Достал-таки коды. Что, не ожидал, сволочь? — глядя в широко распахнутые глаза хрипящего Фьюри, прошипел Барнс. — Хрен тебе моржовый, а не Зимний Солдат на поводке. Тоже мне, вершитель справедливости. Чем ты отличаешься-то от них всех — Шмидта, Золы, Пирса — с такими методами, а? — фыркнув, Баки отпустил Фьюри, тут же сползшего по стеночке на ковер.

Барнс поднял с пола их со Стивом заявления и, прихватив заодно со стола ручку, вернулся к Николасу.

— Подписывай. И даже не думай, что твои ребята смогут нас остановить. У Пирса и одного-то Стива не получилось задержать, а ведь тогда он задействовал лучшую группу ЩИТа. Ты же свои самые ценные кадры сам по пизде пустил, Фьюри, уж извини.

Николас дрожащей рукой под пристальным взглядом Барнса подписал оба заявления, после чего спросил:

— И что дальше, Капитан?

— А ничего, — ответил вместо Стива Баки. — Жди новых заявлений, как только остальная команда узнает о произошедшем.

— Уже, Барнс, — раздался в помещении голос Старка. — Могу официально заявить, что Мстителей, как части организации под названием ЩИТ, с сегодняшнего дня больше не существует. Хорошо, что я еще со времен Заковии предвидел нечто подобное, так что с учетом вновь вскрывшихся обстоятельств мы сумели наконец получить автономный статус, хоть и с оглядкой на мнение Совета Безопасности. И, да, бойцы Страйка перед уходом тоже оставили стопку макулатуры секретарю Фьюри. Не могут ребятки добро причинять да справедливость наносить без своего папочки. Все уже собрались у меня, только вас ждем.

Сразу после этих слов прогремело одновременно несколько взрывов, и от одной из стен кабинета, которую пробили заряды репульсоров сразу нескольких Марков Тони, практически ничего не осталось.

— Почетный эскорт прибыл, мальчики.

— Ты ведь мог бы просто открыть двери, ведь все равно взломал систему базы… — устало произнес Стив.

— Мог бы, — не стал спорить Тони.

— Пошли, Стив, — усмехнулся Баки.

До башни Старка они добрались в считанные минуты. Там их уже ждали бойцы Страйка и Мстители полным составом.

— Итак, я начну, если никто не против? — произнес Тони, когда они все собрались в его мастерской. — Рамлоу на острове нет. Ни живого, ни мертвого. Просто потому, что там не осталось ни одного живого человека, судя по данным со спутников и дронов. Все тела также вывезли военные. Неопознанных вроде как нет, но проверить, думаю, не помешает. Только у нас не больше пары суток: все тела, которые не заберут семьи, кремируют. Остатки людей Риваса, кто не попал под арест, разбежались по всей стране. Кто-то примкнул к его дружку Эскобару. Зря, на мой взгляд, мужик следующий на очереди, тем более, что Ривас уже поет как пташка на допросах, ну да бог с ними. Чисто теоретически есть шанс, что кто-то из них прихватил с собой нашего солдатика. Ну, и самый хреновый и, увы, правдоподобный вариант: Рамлоу у военных. Причем, нам вообще без разницы, колумбийцы это или американцы. Свои даже хуже, на самом деле…

Пока обсуждали план, Тони умудрился через своих адвокатов уладить дело с документами. Те, кто отправлялись в Колумбию, делали это по туристическим визам. Конечно, спецслужбы этим вряд ли обманешь, но официально придраться было не к чему. То же оружие и амуницию они с собой не везли: Страйк по ту сторону границы снова встречал Сантос и ко, они же и взялись обеспечить волчат Рамлоу всем необходимым, да и сами собирались присоединиться к поискам Брока. Ну, а то, что бОльшая часть членов команды Мстителей сами по себе являлись оружием… что ж теперь, невыездными их делать? К тому же у Стива было ощущение, что колумбийцы им и без визы были бы рады, особенно на волне происходящего в стране. Нет, в политику они лезть не собирались, а вот проредить ряды местного криминального сообщества Баки был настроен весьма серьезно.

В итоге Тони остался в Нью-Йорке координировать их действия и одним глазом приглядывать за ЩИТом, Баки вместе со Страйком и их колумбийскими коллегами прошелся бульдозером по остатком банды Риваса, краем зацепив еще несколько группировок, которым не повезло оказаться на его пути. Клинт с Сэмом обследовали остров, попутно познакомившись с остатками своры доберманов Риваса. Брюс и Ванда объехали все морги, куда свезли погибших с острова, Стиву и Наташе достались военные тюрьмы. Но даже по истечении двух недель активных поисков ни один из них не смог найти даже следа Рамлоу. Тот будто испарился. Зато Роджерс получил официальное предложение о сотрудничестве от колумбийского правительства в деле борьбы с наркокартелями. Стив пообещал подумать и вернулся на базу к остальным членам команды.

— Мы что-то упустили! Нужно еще раз все проверить.

— Баки, успокойся.

— Он не мог просто исчезнуть, Стив.

— Барнс, будь он жив, он бы попытался с вами связаться, так? Даже Пятнице не удалось его найти, а она способна найти практически любого человека. Я ее даже к военным спутникам подключил, просканировав местность вдоль и поперек.

— Человека… — пробормотала внезапно Ванда, вглядываясь в глаза Баки. — А если нет?

Стив нахмурился, остальные присутствующие молча переглянулись между собой. Большинство не понимало, о чем говорит Ванда, а вот бойцы Страйка внезапно оживились.

— Старк, — хрипло произнес явно взволнованный Джек. — А кто есть на острове КРОМЕ людей?

Тони в удивлении поднял брови и спросил:

— Тебе всю местную фауну перечислить? Она там не шибко богатая, если что, в основном птицы с ящерицами да рыбы. Так что за пару минут уложимся.

— Волк.

— Что? Барнс, их и в Америке почти не осталось, а на Багамах, по-моему, их и не было никогда.

Но Баки уже не слушал Старка:

— Пятница, поищи на Майагуане волка.

— Эй, вообще-то это мой Искин! — возмутился Тони, но тут же, вздохнув, махнул рукой и повторил указание Барнса: — Пятница, найди волка. Хотя в душе не представляю, зачем.

Все еще находящимся на острове дронам, оставленным там для периодического сканирования местности, потребовалось около часа, чтобы обследовать остров с новыми параметрами поиска. А потом один из них начал транслировать изображение в режиме реального времени.

**POV Брок**

— Блядь, этот Ривас совсем головой двинутый!

— Глянь-ка, живой еще!

— Может пристрелить?

— Не трать патроны, сам скоро подохнет. Пошли, нам еще поселок проверять.

Голоса и звуки шагов уже стихли, а Брок все никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться или хотя бы открыть глаза. Он знал, что лежит на земле, но ощущения были, будто он целый день без остановки катался на карусели и до сих продолжает. Голова кружилась, сердце бухало где-то в ушах, во всем теле чувствовалась слабость, ног и рук Брок и вовсе не ощущал. Хотелось пить, спать, а еще выблевать свои собственные внутренности. С трудом, но удалось вспомнить, с чего вдруг такая гамма желаний и ощущений. Странно, но боли в пробитом брюхе Брок практически не ощущал. Может, на фоне всех остальных прелестей, он не знал. Да и неважно это было, в общем-то. Мужик был прав, ему в любом случае осталось недолго. С такими ранениями даже с медиками в шаговой доступности не всегда выживают. Лучше б и вовсе в себя не приходил… Как назло, сознание отключаться больше не желало. Броку захотелось взвыть от бессилия, но вместо этого вышел лишь какой-то жалобный скулеж.

Брок уже потерял счет времени, погрузившись в какое-то апатичное состояние, когда сознание уловило поблизости какое-то движение. Осторожное, легкое, непохожее на людское. Едва улавливаемый запах казался смутно знакомым. Так пахли новые члены его стаи. Но ведь они погибли, он знал откуда-то, что тела псов, так преданно закрывавших его своими спинами, лежат здесь же, вокруг него. В отличие от людских, от которых остался лишь слабый запах крови, смерти и пороха. Те, от кого его защищали псы, тоже не пережили ту ночь, но их тел уже не было.

В нос что-то ткнулось, влажное и холодное. Раздался жалобный скулеж. Брок все же заставил себя поднять потяжелевшие веки. Перед глазами плясали черные точки, но он все же сумел разглядеть морду склонившейся над ним псины. Брок шумно втянул воздух, выделяя из окружающего пространства нужные запахи. Сучка, молодая совсем. Со щенками. Теперь ясно, почему выжила в этой мясорубке — пряталась в логове с новорожденным кутятами. А теперь и не знает, что делать без хозяев и стаи. Да, малышка, придется тебе теперь самой тут как-то выживать.

На ошейнике болтался военный жетон с выбитой на ней кличкой. Кали. Темная богиня-мать, разрушительница. Не слишком похожа. Ну, да по Мэй тоже не скажешь, что способна яйца отстрелить с дистанции в три километра.

Тем временем Кали легла рядом с Броком, вытянувшись во всю длину и согревая его живот своим телом. То и дело она начинала вылизывать его морду, будто… Брок скосил глаза, уткнувшись взглядом в длинную густую черную шерсть. Только теперь до Брока, наконец, дошло, что он в своей волчьей форме. Многое встало на свои места. Например, реакция на него военных…

Кали периодически уходила, а затем снова возвращалась, принося с собой смешанные запахи своих щенков и молока. Так прошли сутки, а на следующий день Кали начала нервничать и пытаться поднять Брока, увести в другое место, скорее всего, к своим детям. Рамлоу ее понимал — ей так будет спокойнее, не придется разрываться. Да и тела погибших доберманов начинали разлагаться, трупный запах с каждой минутой все усиливался. Оставаться здесь становилось попросту опасно, тем более, что собственная смерть, похоже, откладывалась на неопределенный срок. Встать получилось далеко не сразу, а уж пройти в первый раз и вовсе удалось всего метра полтора-два. Еще сутки ему потребовались на то, чтобы доковылять до логова Кали — он не мог пройти за раз и десятка метров, каждый раз чувствуя, будто взбирается на Эверест. Так что он больше отдыхал, чем шел, пока его спутница курсировала от него к щенкам и обратно. Есть не хотелось совершенно, но вот жажду утолить в небольшом ручейке, встреченном им по пути, все же удалось.

Детишек у Кали оказалось всего трое. Три иссиня-черных, с редким вкраплением коричневого, пушистых комочка с лоснящейся шерсткой, они лежали вместе, сбившись в кучу, периодически попискивали и пытались согреться в отсутствие матери. Броку даже стало стыдно за те два дня, что Кали вынуждена была оставлять их из-за него. На вид им было не больше двух недель, скорее всего, они даже еще глаза не успели открыть.

Оглядев старый заброшенный сарай, где устроила свое логово Кали, Брок устроился в его дальнем углу и моментально вырубился, вымотанный в край тяжелым днем. Проснулся он со щенками под боком. Кали, судя по всему, ушла на поиски пропитания.

Следующие несколько дней Рамлоу провел по большей части в логове, изредка заставляя себя выбираться наружу и обследовать близлежащую местность. Кали пару раз приносила ему мелкую живность, но голода он по-прежнему не ощущал, да и не знал, можно ли ему уже есть твердую пищу с его развороченным брюхом. Волчья регенерация, конечно, была на порядок выше человеческой, видимо, именно поэтому он неосознанно ушел в оборот, получив столь серьезное ранение. Но до Барнса или Роджерса ему в этом плане было далеко. А без медика поблизости превращаться обратно в человека Рамлоу не рисковал: если что-то пойдет не так, он может попросту не успеть связаться со своими. Да и не уверен был Брок, что ему хватит сил обернуться. Оставалось смириться и ждать. Он прекрасно понимал, что пока он здесь прохлаждается, Барнс и волчата скорее всего сходят с ума, бросив все силы на его поиски, но другого выхода пока не было. Он попросту не знал, как сообщить им о своем местонахождении, тем более, что кроме Баки о его второй форме за пределами школы Ксавьера никто так и не успел узнать.

Еще через пару дней щенки один за другим открыли глаза, и Брок внезапно почувствовал себя многодетным папашей. Толком еще и передвигаться не умеющие козявки стали активно познавать окружающий мир, сначала ползком, а потом и на своих четырех, дрожащих поначалу, лапках. Вот тут уже Брок в буквальном смысле взвыл, раз за разом вытаскивая щенят из самых неожиданных мест.

В один из дней Брок, уже привычно выгуливающий щенков рядом с логовом, почувствовал чужое присутствие. Со стороны поселка к ним с рычанием приближалась тройка доберманов. Слабые самцы, с нестабильной психикой, в прежние времена явно бывшие в своре на птичьих правах и, скорее всего, слишком трусливые, чтобы даже попытаться драться с чужаками за своего владельца и собратьев, теперь явно почувствовали себя хозяевами жизни. Увы, подобная падаль в отсутствие вожака и твердой руки ко всему прочему отличалась повышенной агрессивностью. Брок мгновенно вскочил на лапы, лаем подзывая к себе щенков. Их нужно защитить любой ценой. Вот только сможет ли он справится сразу с тремя псами в своем состоянии?

«Плевать!» — подумал Брок и зарычал, пытаясь надавить на одичалых ментально, показать свое главенство. Вот только этим троим вожак был не нужен. Они хотели добраться до легкой, как они считали, добычи и явно не рассматривали раненого волка как серьезное препятствие.

Краем глаза заметив, что скулящие щенки сбились в кучу за его спиной, Брок рванул вперед, метя в горло ближайшему из псов. Увы, тот успел отскочить в сторону, а вот второму повезло меньше, он так и остался лежать на земле. Первый тем временем настиг одного из щенков, ухватив отчаянно взвизгнувшего малыша зубами за заднюю лапу. Брок бросился к ним, сбивая пса на землю, без жалости сжимая челюсти на загривке мохнатого отморозка. Увы, довершить начатое ему не удалось — сзади навалился третий доберман, и Броку пришлось разжать зубы. Он резко крутанул корпусом, выскальзывая из хватки пса. Брюхо прострелило болью, Рамлоу припал к земле, наблюдая, как двое оставшихся псов пытаются окружить его, заходя сразу с двух сторон.

Внезапно раздавшиеся выстрелы стали неожиданностью для всех участников битвы. Один из псов рухнул на землю с простреленной головой, следом последовал второй. Брок замер, ожидая нового выстрела, но его не последовало. Осторожно повернув голову, Рамлоу заметил справа от себя зависшие на небольшой высоте дроны с логотипом корпорации Старка на боку. Облегчение от осознания, что его, кажется, все же нашли, мгновенно сменилось беспокойством за Кали. Лишь бы малышка сейчас не выскочила на поляну, вряд ли тот, кто управляет сейчас этими штуками, будет сначала разбираться и лишь затем стрелять.

Тем временем дроны рассредоточились по периметру поляны. Вздохнув, Брок подошел к одному из них вплотную и завыл. Два протяжных завывания, перерыв, еще три и снова два. Затем по новой… на пятом повторе внезапно раздался раздраженный голос Старка:

— Да поняли мы уже, поняли! Не трогать мамочку. Где она, кстати?

Брок фыркнул и мотнул головой сначала в сторону небольшого леска, а потом в направлении поселка.

— Ясно. Не в курсе, значит. Ладно, разберемся. Охренеть, дожили, с псиной разговариваю…

Уладив этот вопрос и пропустив последнюю реплику Старка мимо ушей, Рамлоу вернулся к щенкам. Стоило проверить, что с тем, которого зацепил один из псов. Мелкий скулил и трясся, поджимая покалеченную конечность. Броку и ветеринар не нужен был, чтобы понять: лапа щенка сломана. Все-таки не уберег…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content-1.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-635.jpg  
> https://content-6.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-638.jpg  
> https://content-3.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-645.jpg  
> https://content-27.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-646.jpg


	18. Стая

**POV Стив**

Всю дорогу до острова Баки не отрывал взгляда от планшета, на который транслировалось в режиме реального времени изображение с дрона Старка. За это время волк (Стиву все еще не верилось, что это и есть Брок) успел вылизать и успокоить щенков, устроив их у себя под боком. А чуть позже вернулась и их мама, опасливо косящаяся на окружившую поляну технику. Думается, тела мертвых псов, так и лежащие на земле неподалеку, спокойствия ей тоже не прибавляли, но держалась она достойно, первым делом кинувшись проверять щенков.

Приземлились чуть в стороне от места, где находилась вся пушистая компания, решив не нервировать их лишний раз. Дальше шли пешком, медленно и достаточно шумно, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие заранее, хоть и было желание побыстрее уже увидеть Брока своими глазами, убедиться, что вот он, живой, вопреки всему. Остановились на краю поляны, на некотором расстоянии от собачьего семейства.

— Детка!

Доберманша оскалилась на чужаков, вскочив на лапы. Волк тявкнул успокаивающе, впрочем, без особого эффекта. Тогда он тоже встал, медленно подошел к прибывшим, ткнулся мордой в руку Баки и коротко заскулил.

— Я тоже скучал, — с нежностью произнес Баки, опускаясь на колени. Он обнял Брока и, зарывшись лицом в волчью шерсть на загривке, прошептал глухо: — Живой… Хер ты без меня теперь куда поедешь, слышишь? Прилипну как банный лист к заднице, не отдерешь.

Волк фыркнул и, вывернувшись, лизнул Баки в губы.

— Я так понял, обратно перекинуться ты пока не можешь?

Брок мотнул головой, а потом отстранился от Баки и вернулся к щенкам. Осторожно прихватил одного из них за шею и отнес к Баки, передав малыша Барнсу прямо в руки. Одна из лап щенка была опухшей и вывернутой под неестественным углом. Он тихо поскуливал и дрожал, но убежать из рук не пытался.

— Хочешь забрать их с собой?

Брок тявкнул, затем пошел за вторым щенком, которого передал уже Стиву, а затем прихватил последнего малыша и направился к джету. Обеспокоенная и не понимающая происходящего мать кутят бежала чуть в стороне. Чужакам она явно не доверяла, несмотря на расположение к ним Брока, но и бросить щенков не могла. А вот с погрузкой на джет возникли проблемы, Броку потребовалось почти полчаса, чтобы "уговорить" ее войти внутрь машины.

В башне Старка их встретила бригада медиков во главе с Хелен, которая также ушла из ЩИТа после происшествия с Фьюри, числясь теперь работником корпорации Тони, и группа ветеринаров. Взрослой собаке, начавшей было проявлять агрессию в присутствии столь большого количества людей, вкололи седативное, забрав вместе со щенками на осмотр. Стив, Баки и Джек отправились вслед за Броком в медблок. Остальных Чо попросту не пустила, заявив, что ей и такой группы поддержки за глаза и за уши хватит, все равно только мешаться будут.

— Мистер Рамлоу, мне нужно, чтобы вы превратились обратно в человека. Мы должны вас обследовать.

Брок, сидящий в центре смотровой комнаты, тяжело вздохнул, опустив голову вниз и закрыв глаза. Пару минут ничего не происходило, и Стив уже решил, что Рамлоу не хочет или не может выполнить просьбу Хелен, но внезапно на месте волка оказался обнаженный Брок в своей человеческой ипостаси. Вот так, словно по щелчку пальцев, безо всяких спецэффектов. Стив, вроде бы и готовый к этому, все равно был ошарашен, как и большинство присутствующих в комнате людей, а потому не сразу среагировал, когда Рамлоу стал заваливаться вбок. А вот Джек оказался рядом со своим командиром вовремя, успев поймать его до встречи с полом.

— На каталку, мистер Роллинз, быстрее!

Джек аккуратно уложил Брока где велено, и отошел, уступая место Хелен. Та с шумом втянула воздух, увидев состояние Рамлоу.

— Готовьте операционную и предупредите бригаду, скорее всего потребуется экстренная лапаротомия! УЗИ, РГ брюшной полости, СКТ. Проверить на наличие инородных тел и жидкостей, степень повреждения внутренних органов. Полный анализ крови. Работаем!

Брока уже давно увезли, а перед глазами Стива до сих пор стоял его образ. Истощенный, бледный, с темными провалами вместо глаз, со страшными, воспаленными ранами на боку… Стив раз за разом безуспешно пытался выровнять дыхание и успокоиться. Они могли не успеть. А может уже не успели, судя по реакции Хелен. Следом за выжигающим душу чувством беспомощности пришла злость, на всех: на Фьюри, на Брока, на Роллинза, на самого себя.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав внезапное прикосновение к своему плечу.

— Идем, — потянул Баки Стива в сторону выхода.

— Куда? Бак, мы должны дождаться…

— Ты все равно ничем не сможешь помочь, Стив! Это явно не на пять минут. А вот Роллинзу явно есть что нам рассказать. Верно, Джек?

— Ты ведь и так в курсе.

— Я-то в курсе, а вот откуда и как давно знаешь ты…

Джек вздохнул.

— Ладно. Все равно это уже не тайна. Пойдемте тогда к остальным, чтобы сто раз не повторять одно и то же.

Они втроем прошли на жилой этаж, где в это время находились бойцы Страйка и Мстители. Каждый вроде бы занимался своим делом, но в воздухе все равно висело напряжение. Спрашивать о Броке их никто не стал, видимо, Пятница уже сообщила присутствующим о его состоянии. Разговор начал Стив, обратившись для начала к Баки:

— Значит, Брок оборотень? Почему не сказали раньше?

— Ну, формально он мутант со способностями оборотня. Никаких полнолуний, обращений через укусы и прочей киношной мути. Так по-крайней мере мне объяснили. А по поводу того, что не сказали… что знают двое — знает и свинья. И так слишком многие были в курсе, нам не хотелось, чтобы об этом стало известно еще и Фьюри. Брок и так долго был у него на коротком поводке после "Озарения". Так что мы никому не говорили, не только тебе, Стив. К тому же, Брок совсем недавно таким стал.

— Вообще-то такой он с рождения. Оборотнями не становятся, ими рождаются, — поправил Баки Джек. — Другой вопрос, что до недавнего времени способности командира были в спящем состоянии. Доктор Беннер, думаю, назвал бы это рецессивным признаком. Может что из волчьего и проскальзывало, но по минимуму. По идее, он и не должен был получить возможность оборачиваться, только разве что передать мутацию по наследству своим детям. Способности бы проявились, если бы их мать тоже имела такой ген. Но где нормальность, а где командир…

— И что, все в Страйке оборотни?

Джек рассмеялся и покачал головой. А затем обвел взглядом напряженных бойцов, скучковавшихся около барной стойки, дождался едва заметного кивка сначала от Таузига, а затем от Андерсона (близнецы просто пожали плечами) и ответил Старку:

— Нет, конечно. Всего пятеро. Ну, теперь шестеро, если считать командира. Остальные по-большей части лишь носители гена, но есть и парочка обычных людей.

— Выходит, таких вот носителей много? — поинтересовался Беннер. — Просто если судить из процентного соотношения...

— Ну, я уже говорил, что с нашим командиром с самого начала все не так просто. То ли он каким-то образом ощущает оборотней на инстинктивном уровне, то ли их самих к нему как магнитом тянет… Брок ведь всегда лично отбирал людей в группу. Ну, если не считать периода, когда Пирс и Фьюри пытались пропихнуть в "Альфу" своих людей. Но такие у нас надолго не задерживались, обычно, — оскалился Роллинз. — Текущий состав, конечно, не один день собирался, и даже не год. Но командир всегда отдавал предпочтение "своим", порой идя вразрез с результатами отборочных тестов.

— В душе не ебу, как он это делал, но даже мы не всегда можем сразу почуять носителя, — пробасил Андерсон. — А уж как он смог отдать альфа-приказ, даже не будучи альфой…

— На острове его способности уже были активны. Вспомни доберманов. Тем более для нас он всегда был и альфой, и омегой, и всеми буквами алфавита сразу.

— В том-то и дело, Джек ! Ладно мы, но эти адские песики… да и Чокли с Ларсоном…

— А что с ними не так? — спросила Наташа.

— Люди они. Самые обычные. На них вся эта хрень вообще не должна была подействовать.

— Командир каким-то образом умудрился накинуть на всю группу стайную связь. Даже на тех, у кого природой подобные отношения не предусмотрены. 

— Вы поэтому не смогли вернуться на остров?

— Да, — кивнул сразу посмурневший Джек. — Я сам его тогда убить был готов за это. У нас же стая в приоритете. Альфа — ее вожак и главный защитник. Не то, чтобы нельзя было совсем оспорить его решения, но он может отдать приказ, не выполнить который ты попросту не сможешь. Не думаю, что Брок вообще осознавал, что делает в тот момент. Приказ самой нашей сути противоречил, но и противиться ему мы не могли.

— Я помню ваше состояние по прибытии на базу, — кивнул Стив. — Хелен даже предположила ментальное вмешательство тогда.

— По сути это оно и было. Вот только вряд ли бы ей удалось что-то сделать с этим.

— Джек, ты сказал, это по наследству передается?

— Верно, Орсо, — усмехнулся Джек. — Из-за этого, кстати, с тобой вышла забавная история.

— Какая история? — удивленно поднял брови Мадиро.

— Мы, когда ты только появился в группе, и Брок с особым старанием начал тебя дрючить за каждый проеб, грешным делом подумали, что он своего любовника к нам привел, — заржал Таузиг.

— Чего?!

— А что еще мы могли подумать, если ты им пах? — с улыбкой спросил Джек. — У вас ведь очень похожие запахи. Такое бывает обычно лишь в двух случаях…

— Когда двое родня друг другу… и довольно близкая, — продолжил за Джека Джон.

— Или когда они любовники, — закончил Джек, скользнув взглядом по Стиву и Баки.

— И, конечно, вариант с родней вы даже не рассматривали?

— Орсо родственник командира? — удивленно спросила Мэй.

— Двоюродный брат, — ответил нахмурившийся Мадиро. — А "дрючил" меня Брок по просьбе матери. Она не хотела, чтобы я был военным. Брок был с ней согласен, на своей шкуре прочувствовать успел все прелести профессии. А раз словами через рот до меня не доходило…

— … он решил донести мысль по-другому. — кивнул Джек. — Узнаю командира. Только ты до сих пор с нами. Все-таки упрямство у вас тоже семейное.

— Значит, я…

— Да. Оборачиваться не сможешь, но волчата у вас с Мэй выйдут отличные, — подмигнул вмиг покрасневшему Орсо Джек, — Хотя… — Роллинз на секунду задумался, а затем, повернувшись к Баки, спросил: — Как получилось, что командир смог обернуться?

Пару секунд Барнс колебался, но все же ответил:

— Мы и сами толком не знаем. Человек, который помог мне снять установки, говорит, все дело в сильном стрессе. Брок меня пытался защитить.

— Тебя. Защитить. Ходячую машину для убийств. Серьезно? — подняв брови поинтересовался Тони.

— Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, Старк, но просто поверь: многие из обитателей того места, где мы были, меня по стенке размажут, а некоторые при этом даже не пошевелятся. На меня напал мутант, потерявший из-за Зимнего жену и ребенка. Своеобразный привет из прошлого. Брок был неподалеку, но абсолютно безоружный. Опоздай он хоть на секунду, я бы здесь сейчас не стоял. У Логана когти из суперпрочного металла и бешеная регенерация, даже у нас со Стивом подобной скорости заживления нет. Он рассказывал, как однажды пулю словил лбом и сумел после полностью восстановиться. Правда, при этом память потерял, даже имени своего не знал. В прямой схватке с ним Брок, конечно, вряд ли бы смог победить, но нам тогда помог элемент неожиданности. 

Стив, услышав, наконец, хоть какие-то детали их с Броком поездки, побледнел.

— Почему ты не рассказал ничего? А если он снова…

— Все нормально, мелкий, — перебил Стива Баки. — Если ты беспокоишься о Логане, то с ним мы наш конфликт разрешили. Лично у меня к нему претензий нет — он был в своем праве. На его месте я бы поступил так же. И вряд ли простил бы, а он смог.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Так вот о чем говорил Рамлоу. Да уж, я теперь понимаю, в принципе, почему он сбежал на остров к наркоторговцам. С ними поспокойнее будет, чем в твоей компании, Барнс.

Баки вздрогнул, как от удара, но промолчал, опустив голову и сжав ладони в кулак.

— Тони!

— Нет, Стив, — тихо сказал Баки. — Старк прав. Брок там оказался из-за меня.

— Бак…

— Ой, вот только давайте без соплей, ладно? Рамлоу мужик живучий, выкарабкается, вот перед ним и будешь виниться. Долго, с чувством, с расстановкой. Ну, ты понял. Ладно, считай, что мы с тобой в расчете, Барнс. Так, — хлопнул в ладоши Тони. — Это все, конечно, очень интересно и познавательно, но на сегодня, пожалуй, откровений хватит. Вообще пополнение нашей команды группой оборотней меня радует. Так что готовьтесь, мальчики, к всестороннему изучению и проверке ваших способностей, да, Брюс? Глядишь, сможет наш Большой парень найти способ обратить остальную часть бойцов не прибегая к крайним мерам, вроде угрозы жизни близким. Кстати об этом. Пятница, что там у Чо?

— Операция продолжается, оставшееся время до ее окончания ориентировочно один час сорок минут. Состояние стабильно тяжелое.

— Стабильно, мальчики, здесь ключевое слово, — осадил Тони вскинувшихся было Стива и Баки. — Если бы ему стало хуже, Пятница бы уже давно нам сообщила. А что у ветеринаров?

— Как раз закончили диагностику, сэр. У взрослой особи отклонений не выявлено, если не считать сильного стресса. Щенки также здоровы, за исключением того, который прибыл с переломом задней конечности. Пока назначен курс антибиотиков, но на данный момент самым оптимальным выходом специалисты видят ампутацию, слишком высок риск омертвения тканей. Увы, функциональность лапы восстановить невозможно. Кто сможет принять решение по данному вопросу, сэр?

— Нда… У нас есть время?

С минуту Пятница молчала, видимо, ожидая ответа от ветеринаров, а затем вновь заговорила.

— День-два, самое большее — три. Но чем раньше пройдет операция, тем лучше. Это минимизирует вероятность осложнений.

— Полагаю, раз Рамлоу их притащил, то ему и решение принимать. Подождем немного. По-хорошему нужно бы найти им хозяев, что-то я сомневаюсь, что Рамлоу планировал их всех себе оставить.

— Щенки еще слишком малы, мистер Старк. Отлучать их от матери можно будет не раньше, чем через месяц. Но я направила запрос в питомники. От ветеринаров также поступила рекомендация вызвать зоопсихолога и кинолога для проверки взрослого животного.

— Вызывай, — махнул рукой Старк. — Ладно, день был долгим и тяжелым. Да что там, все две недели выдались сложными. Лично я вымотан в край. Полагаю, всем стоит немного отдохнуть. Все остальное может подождать до завтра.

Стив собрался уже возразить, но Тони оборвал его взмахом руки.

— Не спорь, Кэп. Если в состоянии Рамлоу будут какие-либо изменения, Пятница нам сообщит. Все, тараканы, разбежались по комнатам, а то я задействую Марков. Что бы обо мне не говорили, я все-таки не железный. И вы — тоже. Ну, кроме Вижена. Всем спокойной ночи.

После этих слов Старк направился в свое крыло, сворачивая дискуссию и не дожидаясь ответа остальных.

**POV Брок**

Очнулся Брок под противный писк медицинских приборов. Что ж, он был жив и даже относительно сносно себя чувствовал. Осталось выяснить, не приснились ли ему события последних недель. А что? Головой на миссии ударился и впал в кому. Вот и снятся ему радужные сны. Потому что даже для него это был перебор. Голый Кэп в ошейнике, влюбленный в него Солдат, он сам в роли оборотня… Интересно даже узнать, что скажет психолог ЩИТа, если узнает о его бурном воображении. Не, ну с фантазиями о начальстве то и так все понятно...

Брок открыл глаза. В полутьме палаты было тихо, но он откуда-то знал, что не один. Брок слегка повернул голову влево и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд серых глаз. Хмыкнул.

— Судя по твоему лицу, я при смерти, — хрипло произнес Рамлоу.

— Не смешно, Детка. Мы чуть тебя не потеряли.

— Что врачи говорят?

— Много чего. Ты на операционном столе был почти четыре часа. Чо считает, что если бы не волчья регенерация, ты бы умер еще в первые сутки после ранения. Скорости восстановления не хватило для того, чтобы полностью тебя исцелить, учитывая, что у тебя в печени застряли две пули, но зато она позволила тебе продержаться до нашего приезда. Если б еще в драку с теми псами не полез…

— Значит, не приснилось, — вздохнул Брок.

Барнс как-то резко стек со стула, встав на колени у кровати, и уткнулся лицом в грудь Брока.

— Хей, малыш, ты чего?

— Мы тебя две недели найти не могли, ни живого, ни мертвого, — глухо произнес Баки, не поднимая головы. — Думал, с ума сойду.

Брок хотел было подняться, но Баки, едва почувствовав движение, тут же пригвоздил его к постели рукой.

— Лежи. Тебе пока нельзя даже садиться, иначе швы разойдутся.

— И сколько мне так здесь валяться?

— Столько, сколько понадобится! — резко ответил взметнувшийся Баки. — Хватит, набегался. Теперь будешь выполнять абсолютно все рекомендации врачей, я за этим лично прослежу, понял, Детка? И Страйк тебе не поможет. Они, кстати, до сих пор на тебя злятся за тот приказ. Джек, правда, думает, что ты не понимал, что делаешь. Но это ведь не так, я прав?

— Я не жалею об этом, Барнс. Или мне всю группу нужно было рядом с собой положить? — зло ответил Брок.

— Так ты знал об оборотнях среди своих бойцов?

— Я их почувствовал, стоило только нам вернуться из школы Ксавьера. Джек, Джон, Джош, близнецы. Хотя остальные тоже вроде как ощущаются по-другому, может только немного слабее.

— Кроме Чокли и Ларсона.

— Кроме них, — кивнул Брок. — Рассказали, значит? Где мы, кстати? Это ведь не клиника ЩИТа.

— У Старка. Пока тебя не было, многое произошло…

Где-то через полчаса рассказ Барнса о последних событиях был прерван Хелен, заглянувшей на плановый осмотр. После пожаловали адвокаты Старка, нацеленные стрясти с теперь уже бывшего работодателя Рамлоу (подписанное заявление Брок передал с ними же) немаленькую компенсацию. 

Потом были ветеринары, которым он дал добро на ампутацию лапы щенка. Живут же собаки и с тремя конечностями (и даже с двумя), и неплохо живут. А вообще было у Рамлоу ощущение, что местные гении ситуацию на самотек не пустят, и будут у него в итоге по дому разгуливать уже два киборга. Брок усмехнулся, подумав, не назвать ли малыша Джей Би? Рамлоу вдруг с удивлением осознал, что даже мысли не возникает отдать щенка кому-либо, как и Кали, которую собачьи психолухи определили как агрессивную и некоммуникабельную, что резко снижало ее шансы найти дом в обычной семье. Что б они еще понимали… Зато двое здоровых щенков уже заочно обрели хозяев, чему Брок был рад, потому что четыре собаки для него уже перебор. И так неизвестно еще, что будет дальше. Из ЩИТа-то он ушел, но и к мирной жизни был приспособлен, по сути, мало. Баки уже рассказал ему о планах Старка использовать бывших страйковцев на подхвате у команды Мстителей. Хорошо, если так, но даже если здесь не выгорит, они всегда могут вернуться к профессии наемника. Задания, правда, теперь придется выбирать тщательнее, дабы не оказаться случайно по другую сторону баррикад с Кэпом и Ко…

Неделю Броку пришлось провести фактически прикованным к кровати. За это время он успел довести до ручки и себя, и окружающих. Особенно доставалось Баки, который, как и обещал, практически круглосуточно дежурил в его палате. Брок понимал, что ведет себя как истеричная дамочка с ПМС, но, деятельный по натуре, сходил с ума от вынужденного безделья. Полноценно передвигаться ему разрешили лишь через три недели, и даже назначили курс реабилитации, включающий в себя комплекс упражнений на укрепление мышц, но мало-мальски серьезные нагрузки по-прежнему были под запретом. Барнс же вел себя как чокнутая мамаша и строго следил за выполнением им рекомендаций врачей, совершенно, казалось, не обращая внимания на возмущение Брока.

Единственной светлым моментом во всей этой больничной эпопее стали сообщения Стива. Нет, писал он, конечно, Кроссбоунсу, но сути это не меняло. Первое послание пришло от него на пятый день больничного заключения.

_"Господин, у вас все хорошо? Я скучал. Мы можем встретиться?"_

**_"Прости, малыш, я сейчас в больнице и не в самой лучшей форме. Так что в ближайшие недели две-три придется обойтись без личных встреч, мой хороший."_ **

_"Что произошло, мой господин?"_

**_"Скажем так, у меня не самая спокойная работа. Прости, что долго не давал о себе знать, не было возможности. Но самое сложное позади, мне уже лучше, особенно после твоего сообщения. Ты был хорошим мальчиком в мое отсутствие, Старбой?"_ **

_"Нет, мой господин"_

**_"Рассказывай"_ **

Когда Роджерс в общих чертах описал вакханалию, которую устроил во время их с Баки пребывания у Ксавьера (в общих словах, вроде "сорвался на подчиненных", "отправил парочку плохих парней в больницу" и "напился с друзьями"), Брок тихо прифигел. Глянцевый образ Кэпа, предназначенный для общественности, как бы давно уже Рамлоу не обманывал, но чтобы его настолько заносило, он не помнил.

**_"Почему ты сорвался? Если не хватало разрядки, ты мог попросить устроить сессию с другим домом."_ **

Не сказать, чтобы мысль о том, что Стив мог быть с кем-то другим, сильно радовала Рамлоу, но вопрос о постоянных отношениях между ними еще ни разу не поднимался, они даже анонимность не сняли. Роджерс, правда, был уже готов от нее отказаться, но сам Брок до сих пор сомневался.

Какое-то время ответа не было, и Брок даже подумал, что его и вовсе не будет, но Стив все же ответил 

_"Я пробовал. Попросил Дэни найти другого дома. Простите, мой господин… я запутался. Сомневался в вас и в себе"_

Слова Стива отдались горечью на языке. Все же узнать подобное было неприятно.

**_"Тебе не за что извиняться. Тебе понравилось?"_ **

_"Я не смог. Закончил сессию едва начав. Потому что это были не вы, мой господин"_

Сердце Брока на мгновение сбилось с ритма.

**_"Возможно, вы просто не подошли друг другу. И с кем-то другим у тебя бы все получилось"_ **

_"Нет, мой господин. Я так не думаю. Мне нужны только вы"_

Стив не сказал этого прямо, но между строк читалось, что он сделал выбор. Хотел чертов ошейник. Хотел принадлежать именно ему.

**_"Ты уверен, что понимаешь о чем просишь?"_ **

_"Да"_

Брок со стоном откинул голову на подушку. Все было неправильно. Саб в принципе не должен был просить о таком сам, но сейчас дело было в другом...

— Что же ты творишь, Роджерс…

— Что случилось?

Барнс появился как всегда бесшумно. А может, Брок просто его не заметил, увлеченный перепиской со Стивом. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, он все же протянул свой телефон Баки.

— Читай.

— Уверен? — спросил Брока нахмурившийся Барнс.

— Учитывая, к чему все идет, и не в последнюю очередь по твоей инициативе в том числе, смысла скрывать что-либо не вижу. Так что да, уверен. Читай, — повторил Брок.

Баки взял телефон и, пролистав их переписку в самое начало, погрузился в чтение. После чего какое-то время посидел, уставившись в стену задумчивым взглядом, потом еще раз перечитал сообщения, усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям и, наконец, вернул телефон Броку.

— Не вижу проблемы.

— А ты их никогда не видишь. Как тот носорог. Он все еще не знает, кто я. И когда узнает…

— Детка, мы это уже обсуждали. Проблему здесь видишь только ты. И даже не даешь Стиву шанса самому высказаться по этому поводу. Ладно, забудем пока про эти ваши игрища. Просто ответь: Стив тебе нравится?

Брок, вздохнув, закрыл глаза. Нравится — не то слово. Уж себе то он мог в этом признаться. Так и не ответив ничего Баки, Рамлоу принялся печатать новое сообщение для Стива.

**_"Я дам тебе месяц еще раз хорошо все обдумать. И это не обсуждается. Ровно через месяц мы встретимся без масок. До этого времени ты будешь получать задания. Какие-то станут наказанием за совершенные в мое отсутствие проступки, какие-то помогут тебе лучше понять, какими в дальнейшем будут наши отношения. Считай это испытательным сроком. Я хочу каждый день получать от тебя отчет, как прошел твой день. И честные ответы на свои вопросы. Ты согласен?"_ **

_"Да"_

**_"Ты сможешь взять отпуск на это время?"_ **

И, да, Брок прекрасно знал, что это Кэп, и что все они сейчас временно безработные, но пока предпочел придерживаться легенды, по которой Кроссбоунс и Старбой не знакомы друг с другом. Так было проще. И, нет, он не прятал голову в песок, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное.

— Не поможет.

— О чем ты? — спросил Брок заглядывающего ему в телефон Баки.

— То, что ты задумал, что бы это ни было. Не поможет. Стив не передумает.

Этим же вечером Роджерс прислал Броку свой первый отчет, добавив фотографии мест, где он побывал. А в ответ получил первые указания: отпустить хэндлера на все время испытательного срока и самому заниматься Белль, строго соблюдая все рекомендации специалиста. 

На самом деле у Брока были свои планы на Дэвида. Он собирался попросить парня пока заняться Кали и ее щенками, раз уж сам Брок пока этого сделать не в состоянии. Нет, нянек псинкам, как успел понять Брок по рассказам Баки, в башне Старка хватало. Вот только в результате Рамлоу рисковал получить на руки до крайности избалованных питомцев.

На следующий день Брок оплатил для Стива три занятия в кулинарной школе при посольстве Италии. Узнав об этом Баки долго ржал, но, помня опыт с танцевальным классом, спешить с предсказанием результатов не стал.

Поначалу ежедневные задания были самыми обычными. Посмотреть тот или иной фильм, прочитать книгу, послушать музыку, посетить какое-то место в Нью-Йорке или за его пределами, попробовать блюдо, а если понравилось — узнать рецепт и приготовить. Провести генеральную уборку в и без того, Рамлоу был уверен, чистой квартире Роджерса. Вечером Стив неизменно писал Броку отчет и свои впечатления. А еще делился в ответ вещами, которые нравились ему самому. Какие-то из рекомендованных Роджерсом фильмов они даже посмотрели одновременно, пусть и не вместе, перебрасываясь в процессе сообщениями. Ну и еще Стив продолжал забивать телефон Брока фотографиями.

Но постепенно Рамлоу стал вплетать и более личные, интимные моменты в их общение. Брок стал вытягивать из Стива его собственные фантазии и желания. Поначалу Роджерс зажимался и юлил, но Брок напомнил про основное условие: — абсолютная честность в ответах на его вопросы, — и Стив сдался. И Рамлоу понял, что в тихом омуте водятся не только черти, были там существа и позаковыристее. У Брока от прочтения откровений Стива внизу разве что не дымилось, когда он примерял на себя описанные им ситуации. Баки, сам уже долгое время лишенный доступа к командирскому телу и едва сдерживающийся (повторяющий как мантру слова "режим" и "противопоказания"), даже пару раз предлагал Броку руку помощи. И не только руку, но не суть. Надо сказать, взаимная дрочка под носом у медперсонала и всевидящим оком Пятницы была тем еще экстримом. Оставалось надеяться, что Старк прописал ей хоть какие-то ограничения в этом плане… Но больше всего Броку нравилось представлять себе отчаянно краснеющего Стива, пытающегося подобрать слова и раз за разом переписывающего сообщение, прежде чем, наконец, отправить.

А потом случилось сразу две вещи: Брок заказал для Стива вибропулю, дав задание проходить с ней весь день… и Мстителей таки дернули в какие-то ебеня, где одна из радикальных террористических группировок захватила здание школы. В один и тот же день, ага. Правда, узнал об этом Брок постфактум, когда команда уже вернулась с успешно проведенной операции, а правильный до зубовного скрежета Стив отчитался о выполнении своего личного задания. При этом еще и повинился, что его, мол, "все же вызвали на работу", как будто речь шла о сидении целый день в уютном, мать его, офисе! В том, что Роджерс не соврал, Брок был уверен на все сто. Ему даже в голову не пришло отказаться от выполнения задания, в крайнем случае — спросить разрешения отложить его исполнение! Брок не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, представляя себе в красках вот это вот все безобразие. То-то по словам Барнса Кэп скакал вокруг террористов как белка на кофеине, наплевав на планирование и сократив сроки операции до минимума. Да, блядь, в первый момент Броку вообще хотелось собственными руками задушить этого засранца, который и сам мог пострадать, и других подвести. Лишь присутствие на операции его ребят под руководством Джека и все того же Барнса немного примирило Рамлоу со случившимся. Самым хреновым было то, что высказать все это самому Стиву без палева Брок пока не мог. Но сделал себе заметку на будущее обговорить возможность отказа нижнего от выполнения приказа. Ну и закрепить, так сказать, информацию Роджерсу через задницу, чтоб больше не добавлял ему седых волос и включал иногда голову. В конце концов, те же стоп слова не от балды придуманы…

Когда Чо сообщила ему, что теперь они могут перейти на амбулаторное лечение, Брок не сомневался ни секунды и свалил из башни к себе домой, хотя Старк любезно предложил проживание на жилом этаже за компанию с Мстителями. Но жить в этой супергеройской общаге Брок не собирался. После почти месячного пребывания в больничной палате хотелось уединения и хоть немного приватности. Правда, Барнс все равно уехал вместе с ним, так что уединение было весьма относительным. Смешнее всего получилось с его волчатами. Джек прямо-таки выдохнул после его выписки и дал бойцам команду разбежаться по своим берлогам. Подальше от Беннера, Чо и их исследований в области мутаций. Брока от цепких лап этих фанатов науки спасала лишь больничная койка. Но чуял Рамлоу своей пятой точкой, что смена его статуса пациента на подопытного лишь вопрос времени.

У дома Брока уже ждал Дэвид, которого он вызвонил еще в башне Старка перед отъездом, попросив его привезти Кали и Джей Би — остальных щенков уже успели забрать новые хозяева.

— Мистер Рамлоу, вы уверены, что моя помощь не понадобится? Выглядите вы, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо. Обе собаки очень активны.

— Видишь того громилу? — Брок кивнул в сторону хмурого Баки, игравшего в этот момент в гляделки с Джей Би, которого держал живой рукой под пузо как раз напротив своего лица. — Вот он и будет им нянькой, глядишь, от меня, наконец, отстанет.

— И ни хрена он на меня не похож! — возмущенно воскликнул вдруг Баки с обидой в голосе.

— А ты подожди, пока он наберет вес килограмм в пятьдесят и Старк приделает ему протез вместо лапы.

— Думаешь, он будет заниматься подобной ерундой?

— Чтобы тебя подъебать — будет.

— Сука ты, командир.

А потом Брок отправил Баки за продуктами — на кухне предсказуемо не оказалось даже черствой хлебной корки. В ожидании его возвращения Брок смыл с себя, наконец, больничные запахи и устроился на диване перед зомбоящиком с Кали и малышней под боком. Все же лекарства Чо при всей своей действенности имели ряд побочных эффектов, среди которых был и снотворный. Он уже почти задремал, когда на телефон пришло сообщение.

**POV Стив**

Стив чувствовал себя чертовым сталкером. Серьезно. Как только Хелен разрешила посещения, он ломанулся в палату к Броку, просто чтобы еще раз убедиться, увидеть своими глазами, что с ним действительно хорошо. Что все позади. Ну, почти, учитывая предстоящий Рамлоу восстанавливающий курс, но самого худшего, слава богу, так и не случилось.

Встреча вышла неловкой, Стив снова натянул на себя маску Капитана, не желая показывать, насколько сильно он взволнован. Поинтересовался самочувствием, выразил свое неодобрение тем, что Рамлоу вообще взялся за эту миссию без поддержки Мстителей и сбежал. Больше, в общем-то, причин у Стивена Гранта Роджерса интересоваться делами бывшего командира группы огневой поддержки не было. Разве что по причине того, что тот являлся любовником лучшего друга Стива, но с такой натяжкой…

А Стива ломало. И он раз за разом приходил к палате Брока по ночам, находя повод задержаться в башне. Стив был уверен, что Баки знал о его присутствии. Но молчал, не задавая вопросов другу и не сообщая о ночном визитере Рамлоу.

В какой-то момент Стив не выдержал и написал Броку от лица Старбоя. Разговор вышел странным, оба продолжали делать вид, что не знакомы лично, и Стив совершенно не знал, как выйти из этой ситуации. Поэтому решил идти напролом, понимая, что, возможно, этим ставит крест на вообще каком бы то ни было продолжении отношений. Стив просто устал от этой неопределенности, от вечного страха потерять все в один момент. В конце концов, у Рамлоу уже был Баки. С которым Стив тоже все никак не решался поговорить в открытую, не понимая его отношения к ситуации. Баки мог не знать личности Старбоя, но вот в то, что он в принципе не знал о его существовании не верилось вообще. Стив и сам не знал, чего добивается, какими видит их будущие отношения на троих, но одно знал наверняка: будь на месте Барнса кто-то другой — он бы не стал и пытаться. Но это был Баки. Его Баки, и когда-то они пообещали друг другу быть вместе до самого конца, пусть и смысл того обещания был несколько иным, как считал Стив.

Задания Брока стали неожиданностью. Стив попросил Старка привлекать его к работе Мстителей только в случае крайней необходимости, взяв "отпуск", и с головой окунулся в мирную жизнь от которой, казалось, совсем успел отвыкнуть. Сколько раз ему вот так же советовали что-то посмотреть или почитать, а он все откладывал на потом, вечно занятый спасением мира. Приказ Кроссбоунса выбора ему не оставлял.

И вот он дома, смотрит "Бегущий по лезвию", а рядом довольная Белль безуспешно выпрашивает у него попкорн. И мир как-то вполне справляется с решением своих проблем без Капитана Америка. И только сейчас Стив вдруг по-настоящему заметил, как подросла малышка Белль, которую скоро и Маленькой язык не повернется назвать…

С готовкой, правда, вышла засада. Нет, Стив вполне был способен приготовить кое-какие простые блюда, но таких было десятка два, не больше. В довоенное время у него сначала была мама — вот уж кто готовил просто изумительно, создавая из скудного набора доступных в период депрессии продуктов вкуснейшие блюда, — а после ее смерти он питался как и когда попало, изредка балуемый домашними обедами в доме родителей Баки. Ну а в двадцать первом веке его очень выручала доставка, и весь холодильник у него дома был буквально увешан визитками и рекламой близлежащих ресторанчиков.

Но Кроссбоунс поставил четкое условие: готовить самому. И Роджерс честно старался научиться. Первое время в отчеты Броку и на обеденный стол самому Стиву обычно попадала лишь третья или четвертая попытка. Все, приготовленное до этого Стив с тяжелым сердцем, все еще помня голодные юношеские годы, отправлял в мусорку. Ну, и иногда в миску крутящейся вокруг Белль, хоть это и было прямым нарушением инструкций Дэвида… а, соответственно, и самого Кроссбоунса. Стиву было жутко стыдно, но порой противостоять очарованию этой мелкой попрошайки он не мог. 

Посетив все оплаченные Броком занятия, и научившись с горем пополам готовить пасту, соусы и рыбу, Стив сам записался на все оставшиеся до конца испытательного срока курсы. И по прошествии второй недели с удивлением обнаружил в своей записной книжке кучу новых контактов. Абсолютно разных, никак не связанных со ЩИТом, Мстителями или Старком. Это были обычные люди, даже не подозревающие в нарезающем рядом с ними лук и делящимся смешными историями о своей собаке парне Капитана Америку. Самые разные, от домохозяек до топ менеджеров, посещающие курсы вместе с ним, и оставляющие за дверью кухни все эти статусы, маски, проблемы. Для них он был просто Стивен. Парень из Бруклина, решивший вдруг научиться готовить итальянские блюда. И в какой-то момент Стив понял, что это действительно так. Это перестало быть заданием Кроссбоунса, став его собственным желанием.

Стив расслабился, начав внезапно по-настоящему наслаждаться жизнью. И потому совсем не ожидал получить от Кроссбоунса сообщение, в котором тот просил рассказать о его первом сексуальном опыте. И если с этим вопросом он с горем пополам справился, то каждый последующий все сильнее выбивал его из колеи. На вопрос о самой постыдной фантазии Стив сначала хотел соврать, придумать что-то не столь… неправильное. А потом вдруг вспомнил о Баки, и внезапно осознал, что ни для него, ни для Брока его желание не будет чем-то из ряда вон. В их отношениях, если он все сделает правильно, не будет третьего лишнего. Только двое дорогих для него людей. 

Об операции по спасению детей Стив вспоминал после с каким-то стыдным удовольствием. Небольшая, с не сказать чтобы слишком сильной вибрацией, игрушка внутри него не мешала, но и забыть о ее существовании не получалось. Внешне спокойный, Стив прилагал все усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться и не допустить ошибки в такой ответственной миссии. Когда они завершили освобождение школы без жертв как среди заложников, так и со стороны личного состава, Стив едва не рухнул на месте от внезапно нахлынувших на него ощущений и эмоций, перестав сдерживаться. Потерявшийся в себе, он даже не сразу понял, что уже стоит в какой-то темной подсобке, прижатый к стене чужим телом…

— Баки?..

— Тшшш… Все хорошо, мелкий.

Коротко поцеловав застывшего от нереальности всего происходящего Стива, Баки в несколько движений освободил его от нижней части костюма и опустился на колени, тут же насадившись ртом на возбужденный член Роджерса. Резко выдохнув, Стив закусил нижнюю губу и, зажмурившись, откинул голову назад. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить — прямо в горло Баки, который и не думал отстраняться. А после Барнс невозмутимо, как будто ничего не произошло, сам одел Роджерса, словно дошколенка, приводя его в более-менее приличный вид. Теперь о произошедшем минуту назад напоминал лишь лихорадочный румянец на щеках Стива да по-блядски припухшие и покрасневшие губы Баки.

— Идем, нас наверняка уже обыскались. И Броку пока ничего не говори. Ты когда, кстати, понял, что он и есть Кроссбоунс? — спросил как нечто само собой разумеющееся Баки уже на выходе из подсобки.

— В тот день, когда вы уехали в это свое мутантское логово… — на автомате ответил Стив, на что Баки лишь кивнул. — Погоди, так, значит, он все-таки знал?

— Значит, правильно сделали, что уехали. Признайся честно, злился? Поэтому всем жару дал?

— Когда Брок узнал, что Старбой это я? — с нажимом повторил вопрос Стив.

— Он тебя еще в первую вашу сессию узнал. По изгибам тела, так сказать. Есть над чем задуматься, да?

— Но вы ведь вместе, разве нет? Тогда почему…

— Почему? Да потому, мелкий, — ответил Баки, резко останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к Стиву всем телом. — что сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс лет с четырнадцати любит своего лучшего друга Стиви совсем не братской любовью. И ни война, ни плен, ни сыворотка, ни Гидра этого изменить так и не смогли. И, предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы: Брока угораздило в свое время понравится Солдату. И говорю я это сейчас все только потому, что надоело наблюдать за вашими танцами вокруг друг друга. Ну ладно ты со своими непонятными комплексами и пуританским воспитанием, но командир вроде взрослый адекватный мужик, а все туда же. Он ведь на полном серьезе считает, что ты его до сих пор ненавидишь. Брок же все делает, чтобы переключить тебя с Темы на что-то другое, научить иначе напряжение сбрасывать. А тут ты такой внезапный со своими фантазиями о групповухе. Хотя он наверняка думал, что ты вообще не будешь отвечать на его вопросы. 

— Разве я мог не отвечать?

— Стив, — вздохнул Баки. — Я человек далекий в общем-то от ваших игрищ, но даже я знаю азы. Какие основные принципы Темы, ответь?

— Добровольность, безопасность, разумность. Но при чем здесь…

— А вот ты мне и скажи, при чем. Вот этот вот финт ушами, когда ты с вибратором в заднице приперся на встречу с толпой террористов, хоть под один из этих трех пунктов подходит? — на этих словах Баки Стив почувствовал, как запылали щеки от прилившей к ним крови. — Мы с Мэй заебались расчищать вокруг тебя пространство, когда ты из реальности выпадал. Саб вправе отказаться исполнять приказ господина. Другой вопрос, что последний может посчитать причину отказа недостаточно веской и наказать за непослушание. Но, как мне кажется, Брок не настолько на голову отбитый, чтобы не понимать ситуацию, тем более, что рабского ошейника на тебе нет и вряд ли будет. Командир не сказать чтобы сторонник лайфстайла. Если бы ты отказался выполнять это задание, Брок бы согласился с твоим решением. А вот за то, что голову не включил вовремя и опять рисковал своей жизнью — за это как раз от него может и прилететь. Ты же смог прервать сессию с другим верхним? И с вопросами та же херня. Он лишь просил отвечать честно, то есть не лгать. Но ты мог отказаться от ответа.

— Я ведь не смогу умолчать о сегодняшнем, да? — со вздохом спросил Стив.

— Не сможешь. Более того, я тебе сам не позволю этого сделать, ибо нефиг.

— Мальчики, если вы закончили, мы выдвигаемся, — донесся до них из наушников голос Старка.

— Тони, только не говори, что ты подслушивал!

— Не скажу. Расслабься, Роджерс, после твоего довольно эротичного, надо сказать, стона еще в самом начале вашего внезапного междусобойчика, я попросил Пятницу отключить ваши передатчики, иначе происходящее по общему каналу наверняка слышала бы вся команда. Еще и советами замучили бы...

Сутки после возвращения в башню Старка и отправки очередного отчета Кроссбоунсу Стив не получал ответа. А после они вновь вернулись к повседневным заданиям без малейшего намека на секс. В какой-то момент Стив рискнул задать Кроссбоунсу вопрос о наказании за нарушение его приказов, но в ответ получил лишь краткое: "Позже".

В день, когда Брока, наконец, выпустили из больничного крыла, Стив не выдержал, отправив господину сообщение с просьбой встретиться, хотя оговоренный ими месяц еще не прошел.

_"Я не прошу закончить испытательный срок раньше, господин. Мне просто нужно почувствовать вас рядом. Прошу"_

**_"Если даже я соглашусь, ничего не изменится, Старбой. Это даже не будет полноценной сессией. Не в моем состоянии. Будешь сидеть рядом с диваном у моих ног словно преданный пес?"_ **

_"Да,"_ — не задумываясь ни секунды ответил Стив, согласный даже на роль прикроватного коврика.

Некоторое время новых сообщений от Кроссбоунса не было, а затем он написал:

**_"За тобой заедут в "Лотос" через тридцать минут и отвезут ко мне домой."_ **

Не теряя ни секунды, Стив быстро переоделся и вызвал такси. На месте его уже ждал ухмыляющийся Баки на своем монстротанке. Где он вообще достал Хамви, сделанный явно по заказу военных, да еще и в таком идеальном состоянии, и во сколько ему обошлось это удовольствие, учитывая еще и проведенный дополнительно тюнинг, Барнс не признавался до сих пор.

— Хреновый из тебя саб, мелкий. Поехали. Только возле дома повязку нужно будет надеть. Конспираторы, блин.

На заднем сиденье машины кучей были навалены пакеты с логотипом Фэйрвэй. Поймав взгляд Стива, Баки пояснил:

— Брок меня из магазина дернул, ладно я успел уже купить все что нужно.

По дороге Баки успел поделиться своей обидой на Брока ("Представляешь, он назвал щенка Джей Би!"), а у подъезда, как и обещал, надел Стиву на глаза повязку и проводил его до квартиры. Молча открыл дверь и провел в гостиную, где и оставил одного, а сам, судя по всему, спустился вниз, чтобы забрать покупки. Через пару минут он вернулся, сразу направившись на кухню. Брок все не появлялся, но Стив даже не думал о том, чтобы снять повязку, заговорить с Баки или даже просто сдвинуться с места. Просто стоял посреди комнаты и ждал. "Как Хатико" — подумал Стив с улыбкой. Это был один из фильмов, которые он посмотрел по заданию Кроссбоунса.

Наконец где-то в глубине квартиры раздался щелчок замка, а следом — цокот когтей по паркетному полу, за которыми было почти не различить звук шагов. В ногу Стива на уровне бедра сначала ткнулся собачий нос, а следом по ступням пробежался маленький, надо полагать, трехлапый, ураганчик. Стив уже успел пообщаться с Кали и ее щенками на базе, пока их не забрали, и, судя по всему, собаки его узнали и признали. По крайней мере, агрессии мама-доберман не проявляла, и своего детеныша от Стива отогнать не пыталась. 

Когда с кухни раздался звук насыпающегося в металлические миски корма, обоих как ветром сдуло из гостиной, Баки их даже звать не пришлось. А их место рядом со Стивом занял подошедший Брок — этот смешанный запах сигарет и цитрусового парфюма Роджерс не перепутал бы ни с чем.

— Здравствуй, Старбой.

— Здравствуйте, господин.

— Встань на четвереньки.

Стив молча выполнил приказ, после чего почувствовал как шею обхватывает знакомый уже ошейник.

— Я выкупил его, — будто прочитав мысли Стива сказал Брок, наклонившись к самому его уху. — Как и все остальные игрушки. Он тебе очень идет, жаль, ты пока не можешь этого увидеть.

Поверх ошейника легла ладонь, Брок с едва заметным нажимом провел вдоль позвоночника вниз, до поясницы, и обратно. Стив опустил голову вниз, облегчая доступ к шее, и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Брок провел ногтями вверх от самой кромки ошейника, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. А в следующую секунду получил чувствительный шлепок по обтянутой штанами заднице.

— Я что говорил про членовредительство? 

— Простите, господин.

— Еще раз повторится — накажу.

Брок еще с минуту что-то делал с ошейником, после чего отошел от Стива.

— Ко мне, Старбой! — приказал Кроссбоунс… одновременно с этим натягивая поводок.

Стив все так же на четвереньках добрался до дивана на котором сидел господин, в чью ногу он, не видя ничего в своей повязке, поначалу уткнулся лицом.

— Хороший мальчик, — с этими словами Брок мягко потрепал волосы Стива. — Сидеть! — последовал новый приказ.

Стив сел на пятках вплотную к ногам господина и замер. Брок же после этого будто забыл о его существовании: включил телевизор и лениво перелистывал каналы, лишь изредка задерживаясь на каком-нибудь из них минут на десять-пятнадцать, не больше. Смотреть судя по всему было решительно нечего. Первое время Стив еще пытался прислушиваться и понять, что происходит на экране, а потом забил на это, войдя в какое-то медитативное состояние. Изредка Брок запускал руку ему в волосы, почесывая, будто он и правда был большим псом. Самое смешное, что от этого нехитрого действия Стиву и впрямь хотелось скулить и вилять хвостом — если бы он у него был. Пару раз, осмелев, он даже боднул руку Брока, лежащую на подлокотнике, головой, выпрашивая ласку. Рамлоу на это лишь тихо рассмеялся, все же выполнив его безмолвную просьбу.

В какой-то момент к ним присоединились Кали, устроившаяся под боком у Стива, и Джей Би, который предпочел забраться к нему на колени. Мелкий непоседа улегся пузом кверху и принялся тыкаться носом в руки Роджерса. Он просто обожал, когда ему чесали живот. 

Стив вдруг понял, что счастлив. Здесь и сейчас. Рядом с Броком, окруженный со всех сторон его собаками (не хватало только Белль, но она бы точно никому посидеть спокойно не дала), а где-то на кухне, почти не слышно из гостиной, возился Баки. Стиву было хо-ро-шо.

Потом Баки принес ужин прямо к ним, хотя, Стив был уверен, что они не так часто ели перед телевизором, и исключение было сделано лишь ради него. Кали почти не отреагировала на выставленную на журнальном столике еду, а вот Джей Би завертелся вокруг юлой, спрыгнув с колен Роджерса, и никакие "Фу" и "Нельзя" со стороны Брока не могли его угомонить. Баки тихо посмеивался, но молчал, Брок ворчал на непоседу и со стола ничего не давал и не позволял делать этого Барнсу. И при этом сам кормил Стива со своих рук, часто задерживая пальцы на его губах и едва заметно их поглаживая.

После ужина Баки снова ушел на кухню, забрав грязную посуду, но минут через пять вернулся, устроившись, судя по звукам, на диване у Брока под боком. В какой-то момент Стив, уставший сидеть прямо, облокотился на диван, положив голову Броку на колени.

— _Окружили, демоны…_ — тихо пробормотал Брок, вызвав у Баки тихий смешок, но прогонять от себя никого не спешил.

В какой-то момент Стив почувствовал, что тело Брока расслабилось, а его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Через пару минут Баки осторожно встал с дивана.

— Поднимайся, мелкий. Только аккуратно.

Лишь встав, наконец, на ноги, Стив почувствовал, как сильно они затекли с непривычки. Роджерс все же не сдержал тихого шипения, когда мышцы на ногах все же свело судорогой. Баки подхватил его и помог сесть на другом конце дивана, а потом снял повязку.

— Посиди здесь пока, я уложу его и вернусь.

— А если он проснется? Может, мне лучше сначала уйти? Хотя… я даже не знаю, можно ли мне это сделать.

— Брок после лекарств Чо спит как убитый. А по поводу тебя мы с ним заранее все обговорили, только в его схеме еще лишнее звено в лице Дэни присутствовало. Так что я тебя отвезу домой.

Баки аккуратно поднял Брока на руки и ушел с ним в сторону спальни.

Уже в машине, практически у дома Стива, Баки, молчавший всю дорогу, вдруг заговорил:

— Ты знаешь, как Брок в Тему попал, мелкий?

— Нет, — ответил Стив, покачав головой. — Я не спрашивал, а сам Кроссбоунс не рассказывал. Не думаю, что о таком вообще принято говорить.

— Его Роллинз привел. Они этого блондинчика Дэни в костюм Капитана Америка нарядили. Его ребята ведь уже тогда знали, что между вами не все так просто, понимаешь? Даже сам командир не догадывался, а его волчата почувствовали. История вообще мутная, может и ты не случайно о клубе узнал, вот только ни я, ни Наташа нарыть ничего не смогли. Страйк, когда им нужно, работает так, что комар носа не подточит.

Стив нахмурился. С одной стороны, чувствовать, что тебя, словно марионетку, все это время направляли в нужную кукловоду сторону, было неприятно. А с другой… С другой был Брок. И он перевешивал все остальное.

— На самом деле я тебе это рассказал не для того, чтобы бойцов подставить. Я бы на твоем месте их еще и поблагодарил за сделанное, на самом деле. Я знаю, что через неделю, когда окончится твой испытательный срок, у вас с Броком будет встреча без масок. А что если оставить маску, а Стив?

Сначала Роджерс не понял, что имел ввиду хитро улыбающийся Баки, а потом до него дошло… и он расхохотался.

— Не, ну а что? Вполне вписывается в ваши игрища, а, Стиви? — усмехнулся Баки, тормозя у дома Роджерса.

— Бак, я тебя люблю! — широко улыбаясь произнес Стив и, отстегнув ремень безопасности, наклонился к Барнсу, оставляя легкий поцелуй на его губах.

— Мелкий… — простонал в ответ на его действия Баки. — Что ж ты творишь, а? У меня же нормального секса больше месяца не было! Брысь отсюда! — прорычав последние слова, Баки буквально вытолкал Стива из машины и захлопнул дверь, вдарив по газам и оставляя позади сидящего на асфальте и хохочущего как мальчишка Роджерса.


	19. Дежавю

**POV Брок**

Неделя, оставшаяся до конца испытательного срока не прошла, а пролетела, будто ее и не было. Все это время Брок с теплотой вспоминал вечер, проведенный втроем у него дома. Стив на удивление органично вписался и в обстановку его квартиры, и в их с Барнсом компанию. Даже Кали, обычно подозрительная к незнакомцам, легко его приняла.

Их очередную сессию (Брок как мог старался отогнать от себя мысль, что она, вполне возможно, станет последней) Рамлоу решил провести в "Лотосе". Если все пройдет плохо, им будет проще разойтись, да и Роджерс в чужом месте будет сдержаннее и, может быть, не станет сразу откручивать ему голову. Ну а если все пройдет хорошо, они после смогут поехать к нему домой, где их будет ждать Баки. Ну, должен ждать, но было у Брока подозрение, что тот до последнего будет крутится около клуба в качестве подстраховки.

Отправив Роджерсу с утра сообщение с местом и временем встречи, Брок оставил спящего Баки в кровати одного и, не заморачиваясь одеванием, побрел в сторону ванной. Следом увязалась Кали, так что пришлось все же сначала завернуть на кухню, насыпать псинкам корма и поменять воду.

— Давай, девочка, ешь. А потом прогуляемся.

Потрепав Кали по голове, Брок ушел в ванную. Настроив температуру воды в душевой, он встал под горячие, почти обжигающие струи, согревающие тело, и застыл, закрыв глаза и опустив голову. Больше всего Брок ненавидел ждать. Внутри ворочалось беспокойство. До встречи оставались считанные часы, но, Брок был уверен — они растянутся до бесконечности. Нужно было занять себя чем-нибудь, но в сонной голове не было ни одной мысли, как это сделать. Он был все еще ограничен в физической активности, иначе давно бы уже месил грушу в каком-нибудь спортзале. Оставалась лишь пробежка с Кали, если, конечно за ними не увяжется Джей Би. Хотя Барнс узнает — по головке не погладит, конечно. Но Рамлоу просто устал от всех этих ограничений.

Встряхнув головой, Брок сделал воду похолоднее, быстро ополоснул себя, а затем почистил зубы и, забив на бритье, вышел из ванной в одном полотенце на бедрах. Быстро одевшись, с минуту поумилялся картине: "Лучшее оружие Гидры в обнимку со щеночком", после чего, крадучись, вышел из квартиры вместе с Кали, прихватив плеер и воду.

Утро было раннее, и народ только начал выползать из своих домов. В относительно чистом, пока воздухе, еще чувствовались остатки ночной прохлады и Брок слегка передернул плечами. Подождав, пока Кали сделает все свои дела на газоне в непосредственной близости от дома, Брок убрал все специально приготовленным на этот случай пакетом, зашвырнул его после в мусорку, немного размялся, врубил музыку и, скомандовав: "Рядом!", побежал в сопровождении Кали в сторону ближайшего парка.

Бежал Брок почти на автомате, тело двигалось само, привычно подстраиваясь под ритм звучащего в наушниках трека; у Рамлоу, даже имелось несколько сборников для различных видов тренировок, где большую часть композиций составляли танцевальные и клубные треки с четким битом, но краем сознания Брок все равно по-прежнему продолжал отслеживать окружающую обстановку, привыкший опускать внутренние щиты и расслабляться лишь в своей берлоге.

Кали бежала рядом, не отставая, вполне довольная подобным времяпрепровождением и Брок поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы сейчас перекинуться в волка и рвануть с ней наперегонки, на пределе скорости, но сейчас и здесь, это было невозможно.

В парке они сделали несколько кругов, чередуя бег с короткими передышками. Периодически Брок кивал встречающимся на пути людям — зрительно знакомым, но редко имеющим для него имена. Впрочем, он так ни разу и не остановился, чтобы пообщаться с кем-либо из них.

В конце концов Рамлоу сел на одну из скамеек в глубине парка и минут десять развлекал Кали бросая ей палку, которую та всегда послушно приносила прямо в руки. Все же псы Риваса были хорошо обучены, в этом они с Дэвидом успели убедиться — тот вообще дифирамбы пел Кали, которая знала весь перечень основных команд, реагируя как на слова, так и на жесты, а немного привыкнув к новой обстановке, перестала проявлять и агрессию по отношению к окружающим. Конечно, лапочкой собака тоже не стала и воспринимала "своими" очень узкий круг людей, подпуская к себе близко только их. Брока же, считая вожаком, слушалась беспрекословно, а вот на Баки могла порой и рыкнуть. Расставание со щенками Кали пережила относительно спокойно, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Брок оставил Джей Би.

Мужчина задумался над тем, как она воспримет Белль, если у них с Роджерсом все сложится удачно.

— Блядь. Три собаки в доме... Во что я ввязался? - запоздало пришла в голову паническая мысль. 

На обратном пути Рамлоу заглянул в пекарню, затарившись свежевыпеченным и еще теплым, хлебом с чесноком, шоколадными кексами и приторно-сладкими витушками с корицей, которые обожал Барнс.

Дома по-прежнему стояла сонная тишина. Кали с порога отправилась в спальню, досыпать, а Брок пошел на кухню, решив ополоснуться еще раз чуть позже, после завтрака. Разулся и снял по дороге грязную футболку, забросив ее сразу в корзину для белья. Занятый готовкой, он не сразу понял, что больше не один на кухне, осознав это только когда сзади прижалось горячее тело, а из правого уха нагло выдернули наушник.

— Доброе утро, Детка, — горячее дыхание Баки обожгло ухо и шею, отправляя целое стадо мурашек вдоль позвоночника, после чего Барнс втянул носом воздух словно пес, наклонившись к шее Брока, и добавил с осуждением в голосе: — Опять режим нарушал? О, Рори Грэм!

Брок вздохнул и выражая полную безнадежность ситуации, покачал головой, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

— Чего так рано вскочил? — “мастерски” перевел он тему, вместо покаянного ответа.

— Ну, мой Детка убежал, и мне стало одиноко в холодной и пустой кровати, — отвлекая внимание Брока жалобным тоном и попыткой поцеловать, Баки попытался стащить с разделочной доски кусочек помидора, за что тут же получил по пальцам.

— Хорош кусочничать. Иди в душ, а потом завтракать будем, — Брок насмешливо фыркнул, в ответ на обиженное выражение лица Барнса, удержавшись от того, чтобы мстительно показать язык. 

Барнс все же его послушался и ушел в сторону ванной. Услышав внизу возню и поскуливание, Рамлоу взглянул себе под ноги, где проснувшийся вместе с Барнсом Джей Би пытался, в свою очередь выклянчить еду. Усмехнувшись, Брок скинул ему кусочек помидора. Щенок сначала кинулся к нему, даже лизнул на пробу, потом задумчиво обнюхал, фыркнул и обиженно посмотрел на хозяина, копируя своего тезку.

— К миске топай, бестолочь, - тем же тоном, которым говорил только что с Джеймсом, ответил на немой укор щенячьих глаз, Брок.

Щенок снова фыркнул. “Что в миске, то мое, а ты жрать давай” — читалось на хитрой пушистой морде. Суровый командир Страйка вздохнул, подошел к миске и добавил немного свежего корма к успевшей выдохнуться утренней порции, после чего, все же вернулся к готовке, занявшись смесью для омлета. Джей Би еще с минуту посидел у его ног, но в итоге, нехотя пошел есть то, что дают.

К моменту, когда Баки наконец наплескался и вылез из душа, завтрак был уже готов. Брок засыпал кофе в кофемашину и запустив ее, сел за стол. Барнс приземлился напротив, с подозрительно довольной рожей.

— Сам расскажешь, что натворил? - покосился в его сторону Брок.

Джей, не переставая улыбаться, лишь молча покачал головой и, сделав вид, что пипец какой голодный, принялся сметать еду со стола. Брок какое-то время посверлил его взглядом, откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди, а потом плюнул, ибо эффект от этого был нулевой. Встав, он налил в две кружки кофе и выставил на стол купленную выпечку.

— О, синнабоны! Я люблю тебя, Детка, ты знаешь?

Усмехнувшись, Брок начал, наконец, есть сам. Баки какое-то время молчал, лишь постанывал иногда от удовольствия, расправляясь с булочками. Правда при этом он, то и дело, кидал обеспокоенные взгляды на хмурого Брока.

— Брок?

Рамлоу вопросительно приподнял бровь, взглянув на Баки.

— Все хорошо? Ты беспокоишься из-за вашей со Стивом встречи? Или плохо себя чувствуешь? Кстати, я как раз хотел предложить отвезти тебя к Хелен , - скороговоркой добавил Барнс.

Брок с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле кусок, едва не подавившись.

— В смысле, к Хелен? — переспросил он, а затем вздохнул и добавил: — Я в полном порядке, и мне не нужен осмотр. Барнс, я скоро на стену полезу от твоего режима няньки!

— Вообще-то нужен. Сегодня у тебя последний осмотр, Хелен должна оценить твое состояние и провести ряд тестов. И Беннер подойдет, они хотели, чтобы ты попробовал обратиться, желают проверить, не повредит ли тебе это после ранения. В принципе, я с ними согласен — лучше уж сделать это в первый раз под присмотром медика, на всякий случай.

Заметив охуевшее выражение лица Брока, Баки осторожно спросил:

— Забыл, да?

— И почему у меня ощущение, что я и в курсе не был?

— Я что, забыл тебе сказать? Да ладно…

Брок со стоном приложился лбом о столешницу. Хотел отвлечься? Получите — распишитесь.

— Значит, все же не из-за медицинского осмотра переживаешь, верно? — сделал свои выводы Баки. Так и не дождавшись ответа от Рамлоу, он уточнил: — Это из-за Стива?

— Баки… — тихо начал Рамлоу, не поднимая головы, но был прерван Барнсом:

— Брок, если ты еще раз мне скажешь, что слишком стар, плох... и так далее по списку — я тебя ударю. Слиться я тебе не позволю, слышишь?

В следующее мгновение Баки вдруг оказался рядом, в лучших традициях "Зимнего Солдата", выдергивая не успевшего даже пискнуть Брока из-за стола. Прижал к своему телу, металлом руки холодя спину и со злой решимостью, вдруг пробравшей Рамлоу до самого нутра, заглянул в глаза.

— Вы нужны мне. Оба. Целиком. Со всеми потрохами, заебами, мнительностью и мудачеством. Я даже готов терпеть ваш пиздатый дуэт каждую пятницу, хотя из вас обоих певцы так себе. И то, что ты так переживаешь из-за реакции Стива, лишь доказывает, что он тебе небезразличен. И ты ему — тоже, хоть и не веришь в это ни на грамм, но это так. И мне в общем-то плевать, Детка, даже если вы оба не чувствуете того же по отношению ко мне. Вы — мои, и, если потребуется, я буду доказывать это тебе и Стиви каждый божий день. - чеканя слова, зло проговорил он, с каждой фразой вжимая Рамлоу в себя. 

И в следующий момент, будто в подтверждение своих слов, Баки соскользнул вниз, одновременно с этим сдергивая с бедер Брока штаны вместе с бельем. Рамлоу хотел было возмутиться, даже набрал в грудь воздуха, но быстро передумал, почувствовав на заднице предупреждающе сжавшуюся, металлическую ладонь Барнса. Осталось запрокинуть голову назад и закрыть глаза. Впрочем, лучше от этого не стало, скорее наоборот. А Баки, зараза, стал дразнить его, выцеловывая пах, бедра и низ живота, намеренно избегая касаться моментально налившегося кровью члена. Иногда, только, он будто случайно, едва касаясь, скользил щекой или губами по чувствительной плоти, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, и Броку в эти мгновения оставалось лишь молча сжимать зубы, резко выдыхая воздух.

В какой-то момент Брок попросту не выдержал этого мучения, схватив Баки за длинную челку, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Долго еще издеваться будешь?

— Даже не начинал еще, Детка! — промурлыкала эта зараза, похабно облизнувшись.

— Я тебя сейчас сам выебу, додразнишься.

— Нее… пока Хелен не разрешит тебе физические нагрузки — хрен там. 

Ответить Рамлоу попросту не успел — в следующее мгновение Баки, не разрывая зрительный контакт, длинно и широко лизнул член Брока от яиц до головки, после чего сразу наполовину вобрал его в рот. Рамлоу резко стало горячо и не до разговоров. Баки не стремился вобрать член на всю глубину, наоборот, он сосредоточился на головке, лаская ее губами, языком и даже иногда прикусывая зубами. И Броку было хорошо, но слишком мало.

Неожиданно Барнс поднялся на ноги, впиваясь в губы Брока жадным поцелуем, живой рукой, при этом, он обхватил его член, двигая ею вверх-вниз так же неспешно, как и ртом до того. Собственный вкус на губах Барнса лишь добавлял остроты ощущениям Рамлоу. Разорвав, наконец, поцелуй, Баки демонстративно вобрал указательный и средний пальцы левой руки в свой рот, смачивая их слюной, а потом завел ладонь за спину Брока, одновременно наклоняясь к его уху.

— Только представь, Детка! Мягкий и такой покорный Стиви в твоих руках, на твоем члене, — на этих словах Баки слегка сжал упомянутую часть тела Брока, ускоряя темп. — Стонет, выгибается, жадно принимая тебя в себя, моля о большем. А в это время я медленно, неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, — Брок почувствовал, как внутрь него медленно начинает проникать один из металлических пальцев Баки. — наполняю тебя собой.

На фантазию Брок не жаловался никогда, хоть и редко ею пользовался. Картинка встала перед глазами будто живая, и Рамлоу застонал от обрушившейся на него смеси ощущений. Движение руки на члене, горячее тело, прижатое к груди, губы, выцеловывающие чувствительную кожу на шее, и проникающий все глубже палец, так правильно проходящийся раз за разом по набухшей простате. Боже, знали бы создатели протеза, КАК Барнс будет использовать их гениальное изобретение…

— Хочешь этого, Детка? Скажи мне, хочешь почувствовать нас вместе, обоих сразу?

— О, да… — хрипло выдавил из себя Брок, а в следующую секунду его скрутило так, что он чуть не упал на пол — ноги попросту перестали держать. На автомате он вцепился руками в предплечья Барнса и так и застыл оглушенный, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— А вот теперь в душ и можно ехать к Старку, — как ни в чем не бывало выдал Баки. 

— Сволочь ты…

— Скажи, что не понравилось.

Брок оглянулся на свой недоеденный завтрак, махнул рукой и побрел в душ, ничего не ответив Барнсу и упрямо, из вредности, подавив в себе желание помочь ему с его небольшой проблемой, в данный момент натягивающей ткань свободных домашних штанов. Не маленький, сам справится.

До башни Старка доехали на монстротанке Баки. Не самая удобная машина в городских условиях, но другую Барнс не захотел. Выбор вообще стоял между Хаммером, Мародером и Носорогом. И Хаммер по сравнению с последними двумя выглядел просто хрупкой барышней на съезде бодибилдеров.

В медотсеке Брока тут же взяла в оборот доктор Чо, выпроводив Барнса из смотровой с наказом: "заняться чем-нибудь более полезным и не мешать". Уже за одно это Рамлоу был ей весьма благодарен. Все же, все эти танцы с бубнами вокруг него уже порядком надоели.

Пока Хелен занималась забором крови, причем лично, не допустив в кабинет вообще никого, включая персонал клиники, Брок решился задать давно интересующий его вопрос:

— Хелен, не сочтите за бестактность, но кем вам приходится Кристиан?

Надо отдать должное — рука у Чо не дрогнула, а то ходил бы Брок после с синячиной в пол руки. Она молча закончила набирать кровь в вакуумную пробирку, установила ее в стоящий у стены аппарат и, запустив сканирование, повернулась к Рамлоу, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Когда вы узнали?

— Узнал? Только что, по вашей реакции, — с улыбкой ответил Брок. — А вот догадывался давно, еще до всей этой истории с оборотнями. Вы теряете свое обычное хладнокровие, когда дело касается Страйк. Особенно, если среди пострадавших оказывается Чокли. Дальше — больше. Созвучные фамилии, внешнее сходство тоже имеется. Ну и ваш уход из ЩИТа вслед за суперами. Я могу понять Мстителей, бойцов Страйк, но медики? Ну а ваши с ним практически идентичные запахи — это уже скорее вишенка на торте. Приятное, но необязательное дополнение. Так что сложить два и два было не так сложно, только деталей для окончательных выводов все равно не хватает.

— Он мой брат. Младший. Крис сам настоял на сокрытии нашего с ним родства во избежание обвинений в протекционизме. Хотел сам всего добиться, не используя авторитет родственников. Я ведь не единственный специалист мирового уровня в нашей семье. И даже не единственный, кто работает в секретной организации. Вернее, работала. Больше нет.

Брок хмыкнул.

— Кого-то мне это напоминает…

— Остальные тоже знают?

— Возможно кто-то из ребят и догадывается, я не в курсе, — Брок пожал плечами, а затем добавил: — Скорее всего. Полагаю, после всего, что произошло, Кристиан должен был и сам догадаться, что ваша с ним связь — секрет Полишинеля. Вопрос в другом, на самом деле. В Страйке вам ведь дорог не только Кристиан. Не спорьте! — поднял руку Рамлоу, остановив кинувшуюся было к нему с возражениями Хелен. — Просто расскажите остальным все как есть. Крис с нами не первый год. Он уже часть нашей семьи, часть стаи. Никто не будет его осуждать и тем более судить по имени. В конце концов, он прошел с ребятами через огонь и воду. А мои бойцы никогда не возьмут принадлежащее их брату по оружию. Понимаете, о чем я, Хелен?

Чо покраснела и резко отвернулась к окну. С минуту они оба молчали, а потом Хелен вновь заговорила:

— Я вас услышала, мистер Рамлоу. Давайте продолжим обследование.

Брок кивнул, соглашаясь закрыть на этом тему, и Хелен отвела его в кабинет аппаратной диагностики, сдавая на руки специалистам. Через час, когда Брока просветили, просканировали и облучили всем, чем только можно, а Чо явно осталась довольна результатом всех этих манипуляций, к ним присоединился Беннер. Брока попросили обернуться волком, после чего принялись обследовать уже его лохматую ипостась, и к первому, проведенному в диагностическом кабинете часу прибавился второй. Третий, после обратного оборота, он провел, повторяя про себя как мантру, что бить Беннера — это ну очень, просто пиздец какая плохая идея…

— Невероятно! Брюс, просто взгляни на результаты! Сколько он провел в звериной форме?

— Чуть больше часа.

— Нужно было сделать это раньше. Может, не сразу после операции, но неделя, максимум — две… Возможно, стоит еще раз повторить?

Кинув взгляд на Брока, Брюс внезапно усмехнулся и с улыбкой ответил Хелен:

— Думаю, делать это в лабораторных условиях и дальше больше нет смысла, — после чего обратился к Рамлоу: — Полагаю, эту ночь вам стоит провести в волчьей форме. После того, как мы устранили факторы, мешающие восстановлению вашего организма, скорость регенерации, судя по всему, вернулась в нормальное для вас значение. Проще говоря, вы и без оборота восстанавливаетесь намного быстрее обычного человека. А, проведя в волчьем обличии всего час, вы сократили срок реабилитации почти на неделю по нашим расчетам. Так что… теоретически, к утру, с волчьей регенерацией, вы можете полностью восстановиться. Не могу этого гарантировать на сто процентов, все же мы еще не успели в достаточной мере изучить эту мутацию, но предпосылки к этому есть.

— Резюмирую: сейчас я могу, наконец, свалить домой, а ночь провожу четырехлапым и хвостатым. Я верно уловил мысль?

— Верно, — рассмеялась Хелен. — Мы можем надеяться, что вы позволите нам себя изучить, Брок? Все же вы — уникальный случай. И, возможно, если мы раскроем секрет приобретения вами этих способностей, остальные носители гена из вашего отряда тоже смогут их активировать.

— А оно им надо?

— Что… простите?

— Вы для начала их спросите, хотят ли они эти способности активировать. Если да — вопросов нет, мне не жалко. В любом случае, если я и решу отдаться в ваши руки во благо науки, то произойдет это явно не в ближайшее время.

Брюс и Хелен, явно не подумавшие взглянуть на вопрос с этой точки зрения, ошарашенно переглянулись. Но уже через несколько секунд Брюсу все же удалось взять себя в руки.

— Нда… в любом случае, нам бы хотелось провести хотя бы еще один тест после полного восстановления. Не обязательно делать это завтра…

— Я вам позвоню.

— Что? А, да, конечно.

— Всего доброго, — с этими словами Брок пошел на выход из лаборатории, но у самой двери слегка притормозил и добавил: — Спасибо вам обоим. Я ваш должник. И, Хелен, подумайте над тем, что я вам сказал.

Чо скованно кивнула, проигнорировав вопросительный взгляд Брюса, а Рамлоу, наконец, вышел в коридор. У входа в медицинское крыло его уже ждал обеспокоенный Баки.

— Ну, как ты?

— Ты прям как Хатико. Все время здесь просидел? Нормально все со мной. Только устал до безумия. Сейчас бы домой и просто поспать…

— Может, тогда отменить вашу встречу?

Брок покачал головой.

— Нет, хорош откладывать. Поехали, отвезешь меня сразу в "Лотос".

— Уверен?

— Барнс, ну хоть ты мне мозг сейчас не еби, а?

До клуба добрались на час раньше оговоренного времени, и Брок засел за барной стойкой в зале, в котором по выходным устраивали публичные сессии, и не спеша потягивал пиво. Брать что покрепче он не рискнул, хоть и хотелось — вновь вернулся нервяк. Да, по сути он сейчас нарушал собственное правило — не употреблять алкоголь перед сессией, — но, честно говоря, он не особо рассчитывал на то, что у них с Роджерсом выйдет сегодня что-то путное, потому и не стал себя ограничивать в этот раз.

Вскоре появился Дэни, сообщивший что Старбой готов и уже ждет Кроссбоунса в той же комнате, что и обычно.

— Отлично выглядишь, — усмехнулся Брок, рассматривая Дэни.

Кто бы мог подумать, что вот этот вот растрепанный блондинистый парнишка, одетый лишь в одни обтягивающие кожаные штаны (и Брок был уверен, что белья под ними не имелось), на самом деле один из самых известных и дорогих адвокатов Нью-Йорка. Видный деятель американской ассоциации юристов, Дэниэл Лоуренс, как оказалось, работал и со Старком. Броку едва удалось удержать невозмутимое выражение лица, когда он явился в медицинское крыло во главе группы адвокатов. Серьезный мужчина с аккуратно уложенными волосами, в дорогом костюме и очках поначалу никак не вязался с образом Дэни. Впрочем, среди завсегдатаев клуба кого только не было, и большинство власть имущих тяготело именно к роли пассива и подчинению. Видимо, как и в случае с Роджерсом, сказывался передоз ответственности на работе. Самое забавное было в том, что Лоуренс был при этом счастливо женат, если судить из той информации, что удалось раскопать Рамлоу. Броку даже стало интересно, знает ли жена о том, как, где и с кем Дэниэл проводит свое свободное время. Впрочем, спрашивать о подобном было не принято, и Рамлоу засунул свое любопытство куда подальше.

— А вот ты — не очень, Кроссбоунс.

— Вот ты еще не начинай, ладно?

— Я видел в каком состоянии ты был в прошлую нашу встречу. И отчеты медиков тоже — их для суда предоставили. Впрочем… ты уже взрослый мужик, сам должен головой думать, — тут Дэни вдруг усмехнулся. — Хотя ради такого мальчика, как Стар, я б сам приполз даже с больничной койки. Будь я верхним, конечно. Но, увы. До сих пор со смехом вспоминаю это твое "Шеф в костюме Кэпа на Хэллоуин был". Значит, Капитан Америка? Он, кстати, активно интересовался твоим делом. И что-то мне подсказывает, что не только потому, что был твоим начальником. Мы сталкивались с ним пару раз у твоей палаты.

— Вот как? — спросил Брок, слегка нахмурившись. Это стало для него новостью. — Ладно, думаю не стоит заставлять Старбоя ждать. Можешь не провожать.

Будь Рамлоу в более адекватном состоянии, он бы, наверное, обратил внимание на чересчур довольное выражение лица Дэни, но в данный момент Брок просто хотел поскорее уже разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией. Так что он поднялся, оставив бутылку с недопитым пивом на стойке, и направился в сторону комнат, где проводились сессии.

Брок шел по коридору почти на автопилоте, вспоминая свой первый приход сюда в сопровождении Джека. Усмехнулся. Тогда он даже испугался слегка. Не столько из-за ситуации, а от внезапного осознания своих желаний, которые Дэни, увы, мог удовлетворить лишь отчасти. Именно из-за понимания последнего он и отказался в тот день от сессии. Позже было всякое, и не только с Дэни, но опыт с костюмом они больше не повторяли. Того, что Лоуренс расскажет кому-то о его чувствах по отношению к Кэпу, Брок не боялся. Он боялся сорваться. Перетянуть свои фантазии в реальность. Смешать личное с рабочим, вывалить это все на совершенно не готового к такому Роджерса. А после появления Кэпа в клубе под видом Старбоя… Дэни как-то сказал ему, что почти сразу понял, что Кроссбоунс таки нашел своего саба. Своего идеального Кэпа. Знал бы он тогда… Впрочем, кто сказал, что не знал? Он ведь адвокат. У таких покер фейс уже на автомате выходит.

Подойдя к нужной комнате, Брок медленно открыл дверь, не поднимая глаз. Так же неторопливо закрыл ее. Щелчок замка прозвучал в царившей в помещении тишине словно выстрел. Наконец, вздохнув, Рамлоу обернулся, поднимая взгляд выше… чтобы тут же застыть от поразившей в самое сердце картины. Первые секунд тридцать он просто смотрел, не шевелясь, и кажется совсем забыл как дышать. Пытаясь убедить себя, что вот это вот все сейчас действительно происходит с ним. Что это не сон и не шиза.

В центре комнаты на коленях, спиной к двери, в позе подчинения сидел Старбой. Вернее, Кэп. Стивен, мать его, Роджерс в своем рабочем костюме, даже шлем натянул. А на запястьях — магнитные наручники, еще гидровской разработки. Те, с которыми они тот спектакль для Пирса отыгрывали… и где взял только? Хотя вот именно этот вопрос Рамлоу сейчас волновал меньше всего. Брок в данный момент испытывал сильнейшее чувство дежавю.

Первой более менее разумной мыслью вышедшего из ступора Рамлоу была: "Он знает". Логично. Не стал бы Кэп так рисковать с посторонним, да еще вот с таким подтекстом. Да, теоретически его знала вся страна. На практике же большинство проходило на улице мимо не оглядываясь.

Второй стала: "Барнс, зараза…" Потому что вряд ли бы Кэп сам смог упаковать себя в наручники и активировать их без посторонней помощи. Да даже если бы и умудрился как-то — слишком совпадала картинка с его первой, так и не состоявшейся сессией. Роллинз бы не сболтнул, а вот Барнс — как нечего делать. Тем более если это в его интересах.

Третья мысль окончательно вывела из состояния шока: "Пиздить меня не будут". Этим демаршем, вот таким появлением в маске Кэпа, Роджерс… нет — Стив… Он сказал этим больше, чем мог бы без нее. Стив знает и принял ситуацию как она есть. И Брок, положа руку на сердце, совсем не был готов к подобному исходу. Где-то внутри наивно надеялся, даже чертовы кольца купил, но не верил.

Внезапно Брок почувствовал, что дико устал. Возможно, сказалось эмоциональное напряжение, в котором он пребывал последнее время, может это было последствием дневного обследования, но организм, почувствовавший, что разборок, на которые себя активно настраивал Брок, не будет, резко расслабился. Вздохнув, Рамлоу подошел к Роджерсу и нажал на кнопку деактивации наручников.

**POV Стив**

Молчание затягивалось. Все это время Стив сидел опустив голову и не шевелясь. Внезапно Брок отмер и подошел к нему вплотную. Раздался громкий писк, а следом и приглушенный ковром звук удара об пол открывшихся наручников. Все еще не знающий, чего ожидать, Стив опустил освобожденные руки вниз, уперевшись ладонями в пол.

— Снимай костюм.

Поднявшись, Стив стянул шлем и начал раздеваться, чувствуя, как слегка подрагивают от волнения пальцы. Сняв одежду до конца, Роджерс замер в ожидании дальнейших приказов. Однако вместо этого ему в руки сунули его джинсы и футболку — одежду, в которой он пришел сюда. Не выдержав, Стив, наконец, рывком поднял голову, расширившимися глазами глядя на стоящего перед ним со скрещенными на груди руками Брока. Тот выглядел откровенно уставшим.

— Господин? — голос подвел, то ли от долгого молчания, то ли от внезапно взявшегося из ниоткуда страха.

Вместо ответа Рамлоу достал телефон.

— Барнс, гони свой танк ко входу. Мы уезжаем, — коротко бросил он в трубку и дождавшись ответа, завершил вызов.

— Брок?

— Одевайся, Стив. Все потом.

Выполнив приказ, Стив вышел вслед за Броком. Они прошли мимо удивленно вскинувшего брови Дэни и оказались на улице, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. Роджерс все еще не понимал, что происходит, и что ему делать. На улице Стив в нерешительности остановился возле Хамви Баки. Заметив это, Брок открыл заднюю дверцу машины и жестом указал внутрь:

— Садись.

Усадив Стива на заднее сиденье, сам Брок сел на переднее, рядом с Баки.

— Быстро вы, я даже далеко уехать не успел. Все нормально?

— Можно подумать, ты вообще куда-то собирался уезжать. Уж мне-то не пизди. Потом поговорим, Макиавелли доморощенный.

Баки фыркнул, усмехнувшись. Потом поймал взгляд Стива в зеркале заднего вида и подмигнул, а после тронулся с места.

По прибытии Стив также на автомате прошел вслед за Баки и Броком в их квартиру и лишь внутри, в коридоре, застыл памятником самому себе, не зная, что делать дальше и куда идти.

— Пять минут на душ обоим, и ждете меня в спальне.

С этими словами Брок исчез за дверью кухни, Баки же подошел к Стиву и практически на буксире потащил его выполнять распоряжение Рамлоу. Сам раздел и под его вялые протесты запихал в душ, сорвав напоследок легкий поцелуй и показав, где найти чистые полотенца. Одежда, судя по всему, Стиву сейчас была не нужна.

Тряхнув головой, Стив сбросил с себя оцепенение и быстро, по-солдатски, ополоснул себя, после чего вытерся и, обернув бедра полотенцем, вышел из ванной. Мимо него внутрь тут же проскользнул Баки, жестами показав, в какой стороне находится спальня. Стив оглянулся на кухонную дверь, из-за которой доносились звуки какого-то телешоу и громыхание посуды, но заглядывать туда не стал, проследовав по указанному Барнсом маршруту.

Комната оказалась обставлена в стиле минимализма, в бежево-коричневых тонах. В одной из стен Стив заметил вход во встроенный шкаф с раздвижными зеркальными дверцами. На полу лежал большой пушистый темно-коричневый ковер, ласкающий длинным ворсом стопы. Центральное место занимала низкая, но при этом очень широкая деревянная кровать без изножья, застеленная бельем цвета горького шоколада. Над ее изголовьем висела огромная, практически во всю стену, пестрая картина, на которой были изображен целый мир: десятки животных, птиц, рыб, океан и космос. Лишь подойдя ближе Стив понял, что это была не картина, а огромный пазл. 

Баки появился спустя пару минут со слегка влажными волосами и тоже в одном лишь полотенце. Хмыкнул, заметив интерес Стива к картине.

— Поспорил с Броком, вот и результат. Чего встал неприкаянный посреди комнаты? Ложись.

— Баки, я… Честно говоря, я ничего не понимаю, — Стив оглянулся на кровать, сделал неуверенный шаг к ней, а потом вновь обернулся к Барнсу.

— А чего здесь понимать? Ты здесь, а значит все нормально. И будет еще лучше.

После этих слов Баки шагнул к Стиву, притянул к себе, положив ладонь живой руки ему на поясницу, и замер лицом к лицу. Стив, застыл, почувствовав на своей щеке его дыхание. Они стояли так с минуту, чувствуя друг друга кожей, не разрывая взгляд и, кажется, даже не моргая, пока не услышали голос Брока, доносящийся от двери:

— Идеально смотритесь, жаль, я не художник. Барнс, ты — долбоеб, в курсе? Столько времени проебать.

— Знаю, — ответил ему Баки не оглядываясь.

— Ладно, котятки, в кроватку. Все остальное — завтра. После пыточной Чо и Беннера у меня осталось только два желания: жрать и спать. Первое я удовлетворил, и собираюсь вырубиться, обложившись горячими мужиками. Увы, на что-то большее я сейчас не способен, разве что вы тащитесь от бревнышка в постели.

— Брок…

— Все завтра, Стив, — взмахом руки остановил Брок любые возражения Роджерса, после чего добавил не терпящим возражений тоном: — Живо оба в кровать!

Брок присоединился к ним уже после того, как Баки и Стив, сбросив полотенца на стоящее около окна кресло, устроились на разных сторонах немаленькой кровати. Разделся, осмотрел композицию, хмыкнул и устроился между ними. Баки тут же перетек к нему ближе и прижал к себе. Стив, все еще чувствовавший себя немного не в своей тарелке, затаив дыхание наблюдал, как Барнс, дразня, выцеловывает кожу за ухом, шею, плечо лежащего на боку лицом к Роджерсу Брока, при этом глядя в глаза самого Стива.

— Барнс, мне, конечно, нравится, но не хочется как-то заснуть в процессе, — пробормотал хриплым голосом Брок. — А именно этим все и кончится в итоге. Вот как засну, можете со Стивом делать что хотите, только сначала свалите в соседнюю спальню и постарайтесь меня не разбудить при этом.

— Вредина, — пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись лицом в шею Брока.

— Нет, просто заебался, — ответил Рамлоу. — Кали с мелким не забудь покормить и выгулять, они скоро проснутся, — еле слышно добавил окончательно сомлевший Брок, а в следующее мгновение в объятиях Баки уже лежал большой черный волк.

Стив аж вздрогнул от столь резкой смены ипостаси Рамлоу, в то время как Баки подобное, казалось, не смутило вовсе. Он лишь хмыкнул и стал почесывать волку шею и голову, зарываясь пальцами в длинную густую шерсть, на что тот заворчал было, но вскоре затих.

Они лежали так еще довольно долго, и все это время Стив наблюдал, как Баки с какой-то щемящей душу нежностью во взгляде периодически касается волка, лежащего рядом с ним. А потом Барнс осторожно, стараясь не потревожить Брока, встал с постели, натянул штаны и жестами спросил, идет ли Стив с ним. Роджерс кивнул, встал с кровати, надел предложенные шорты, извлеченные Баки из недр встроенного шкафа, и как можно тише последовал за ним из спальни.

— Ему не повредит? — тихо спросил Стив у Баки, едва за ним закрылась дверь в спальню.

— Что?

— Оборот.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Баки. — Он сегодня как раз проходил обследование у Чо с Беннером.

— И как?

— Говорит все хорошо, деталями Брок предпочел не делиться, а я не стал выпытывать. Он просто устал сильно. Ты не обиделся, надеюсь?

Стив покачал головой:

— Нет. Все нормально. Но, честно говоря, когда он мне сказал одеваться даже не приступая к сессии… я испугался.

Баки кивнул, но сказать ничего не успел — со стороны второй спальни послышался знакомый Стиву цокот когтей. В коридор вышли Кали и Джей Би. Точнее, вышла только Кали, а вот мелкий выкатился со скоростью пули, чуть не навернувшись при этом, подбежал к Баки и стал прыгать вокруг него радостно повизгивая и лая.

— Тихо ты, балбесина! Идем, Стив. Надо их покормить и выгулять, а то это недоразумение ушастое сейчас Брока разбудит.

Стив едва сдержал улыбку, заметив, что Баки называет щенка как угодно, только не Джей Би. Все-таки у Брока специфическое чувство юмора.

**POV Брок**

Тихий шепот, звуки поцелуев, безуспешно сдерживаемые стоны, почти на грани слышимости… это было первым, что услышал Брок, еще даже толком не проснувшись. Он не спешил открывать глаза, лишь повернул уши в сторону источника звуков по левую сторону от себя. Умели бы волки усмехаться, но у него, наверное, дай бог легкий оскал получился. Впрочем, его пробуждение вряд ли кто заметил — уж слишком были эти двое увлечены друг другом, чтобы обращать внимания на такие мелочи. И ведь просил же засранцев уйти в гостевую спальню. Впрочем, Брок, судя по ощущениям, все же успел выспаться и прекрасно себя чувствовал.

Рамлоу открыл глаза и, подняв голову с лап, повернулся в сторону неразлучников. И застыл, завороженный открывшимся видом. Распластанный на постели Стив тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух словно попавшая на сушу рыба. Сверху, опираясь на руки над ним нависал Барнс, вылизывая ему шею. И судя по обилию красных пятен засосов, делал он это давно и старательно.

Оторвавшись от Стива, приглушенно, сквозь зубы застонавшего от прикушенной зубами кожи на шее, Баки повернул голову в сторону Брока.

— Может, все же присоединишься? Только сначала обернись обратно. Я как-то пока не готов к таким экспериментам, — усмехнувшись произнес Барнс, а потом добавил: — Стиви, думаю, тоже.

Несмотря на приглашение Баки, в котором сейчас, однако было гораздо больше от Солдата, чем от Джеймса, оборачиваться обратно Брок не спешил, продолжая разглядывать этих двоих. Стив явно почувствовал себя некомфортно, стоило только Баки прекратить свои ласки. А тот не торопился возвращаться к прерванному занятию, что впрочем не мешало ему удерживать Стива ногами на случай побега. И смотреть на Брока, явно ожидая реакции на свои слова. А потом, внезапно, в глазах Баки будто промелькнуло понимание, и он облизнулся — медленно на показ, призывно глядя Рамлоу в глаза, — после чего повернулся к Стиву, замершему под ним испуганной птахой, склонил голову и совершенно по волчьи широко и размашисто лизнул расцвеченную засосами шею, от ключиц до подбородка, а после со стоном впился в губы Роджерса. Прижался всем собой, укладываясь сверху, не оставляя ни миллиметра свободного места между их телами.

— Сладкий… Ты просто конфетка, Стиви.

Снова поцеловав Роджерса в губы, Баки начал спускаться вниз, обозначая свой путь мокрыми поцелуями, время от времени оставляя новые засосы. Изредка он слегка прикусывал кожу, и тогда Стив издавал тихий, едва слышный стон, от которого у Брока внутри все сладко замирало. Было забавно чувствовать возбуждение в волчьем теле. Он даже отвлекся на несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. В реальность его вернул негромкий вскрик Стива. Кажется, Барнс только что довольно чувствительно куснул его за грудь. И, судя по направленному прямо на Брока взгляду и лёгкой усмешке на губах Баки, сделал он это намеренно. "Не отвлекайся!", мол. Заставил снова обратить на себя внимание, зараза.

Убедившись, что Рамлоу снова за ними наблюдает, Барнс вернулся к прерванному занятию. Обласкал грудь Стива, уделив особое внимание соскам, после чего двинулся дальше, покрывая поцелуями живот и бедра. Спустившись ещё ниже, Баки развел ноги Роджерса шире и, устроившись между ними, на пробу лизнул его возбуждённый член. А потом вобрал в рот до самого горла. Стив выгнулся, хрипло застонав и непроизвольно толкаясь ещё глубже, а Барнс тем временем привлек внимание Брока щелчком пальцев и указал на стоящую на тумбочке смазку.

На этот раз Брок не стал противиться, перекинулся обратно в человеческий облик и, неторопливо потянувшись, скользнул к краю кровати, чтобы взять тюбик. Подобрался ближе к занятой друг другом парочке, открыл его и, выдавив немного геля себе на ладонь, сам смазал пальцы Баки. Тот слегка сдвинулся в сторону, улучшая обзор Броку, и осторожно скользнул одним пальцем внутрь Стива не переставая при этом ласкать его член. 

Рамлоу сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от происходящего. Эти двое сжигали его самоконтроль к херам. Он вспомнил вчерашнее утро и то, о чем тогда так жарко шептал ему на ухо Баки. Вспомнил его фантазию, которую, судя по всему, в данный момент Барнс и собирался осуществить.

Совсем скоро пальцев внутри Стива стало уже два, а затем и три. Пару раз Баки пережимал ему основание члена, не позволяя кончить раньше времени. В какой-то момент он отстранился, выжидательно глядя на Брока. Рамлоу выдохнул, посмотрел в глаза Стива, наклонился к нему, приблизив свое лицо вплотную к его, и спросил, переходя, наконец, Рубикон:

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? Ты все ещё можешь отказаться, уйти. Потом назад пути не будет. Ты станешь моим, целиком и полностью. Душой, телом, разумом… всем. Что мое, то неделимо. Я больше не отпущу тебя.

— Мы не отпустим, — поправил Брока Баки.

— Уверен, — хрипло выдохнул Стив, и Брок мог бы поклясться, что слышит бешеный стук его сердца сейчас. — Хочу быть твоим, — продолжил он, а затем добавил, переведя взгляд за спину Брока, на Баки: — Вашим.

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Брок отстранился и, поднявшись с кровати, подошёл к шкафу. Отодвинув дверцу в сторону, достал из кармана куртки, висевшей там, небольшой футляр. Более подходящего, но, в то же время, не самого удачного момента и представить было нельзя, однако решение уже было принято. Зажав свою ношу в кулаке, Брок вернулся на кровать к ожидающим его в недоумении Стиву и Баки.

— Считайте это предложением руки, сердца и прочих органов, — усмехнувшись, Брок открыл футляр. 

Оба супера подались вперёд, разглядывая содержимое коробки. Самому Броку нужды смотреть внутрь не было: он и без того знал каждую чёрточку и изгиб на лежащих на черном бархате кольцах. Рамлоу лично своими не слишком приспособленными для этого ручками нарисовал эскиз для ювелира, взявшегося выполнить не совсем обычный заказ. Кольца для триады были выполнены из четырех металлов. У Роджерса оно напоминало ошейник. Основа из платины, украшенная выгравированными на ней витиеватыми трискелями, была окаймлена с двух сторон полосами черного золота, а в центре вместо стандартного в этих случаях бриллианта была петля с вдетым в нее звеном цепи. Его собственное кольцо было скорее печаткой, сочетанием все той же платины и жёлтого золота, с круглой основой с изображением трискелиона, золотом на белом. Кольцо Барнса представляло из себя сочетание платины и… вибраниума. Как он доставал необходимые для этого граммы редкого металла было вообще отдельной историей. Изюминкой кольца был гранат триллион цвета крови.

Дав Стиву минуту на разглядывание, Брок достал кольцо-ошейник и надел его на безымянный палец его правой руки. Баки, наблюдавший все это время за ними, молча протянул свою ладонь. Необычное украшение с гранатом подходило ему идеально. Барнс поднес руку с кольцом ко второй ладони, из металла. От внезапного осознания, из чего оно сделано, глаза Баки расширились и он потрясённо посмотрел на Брока. Именно в этот момент Стив сам достал из футляра третье кольцо.

— Ты позволишь?

В ответ на молчаливый кивок Брока, Стив надел ему кольцо-печатку на палец, после так и не выпустив его ладонь из своих рук.

— А теперь можете поцеловать невесту.

— Баки! — возмущённо воскликнул Стив.

Брок же, услышав реплику Барнса, расхохотался. Вот вечно у него все через задницу! Правда, додумать и развить эту мысль Рамлоу не успел: Стив внезапно сам подался к нему, притягивая к себе и впиваясь в рот жадным, отчаянным поцелуем. А потом Роджерс просто упал спиной на простыни, утягивая за собой Брока. Собственно, дальше слова им были попросту не нужны. Брок ласкал и целовал Стива всюду, куда мог дотянуться, а тот отвечал, будто получив кольцо смог, наконец, отбросить свои страхи и сомнения. Баки не вмешивался, наблюдая за ними со стороны, как совсем недавно это делал сам Рамлоу.

— Хочу тебя… Боже, не тяни, Брок, прошу, — последнее слово Стив буквально выстонал в губы Рамлоу.

Брок распрямился, устроившись между ног Стива, и закинул его лодыжки себе на плечи. Опустив вниз руку он на пробу толкнулся внутрь одним пальцем в смазанное и разработанное до него Барнсом кольцо мышц. Все это время Рамлоу не отрывал взгляд от лица Стива, замечая, как у того прерывается на мгновение дыхание, как он прикусывает губу, глуша тихий пока стон, как прикрывает глаза, желая как можно полнее прочувствовать его прикосновения.

Краем глаза Брок уловил движение сбоку — Баки молча протягивал ему тюбик со смазкой. Правда, в руки его так и не отдал, лишь выдавил немного геля на пальцы Рамлоу, наблюдая как после тот размазывает его по своему члену.

— Смотри на меня, Стив! — услышав приказ Брока, Роджерс резко распахнул глаза, выхватывая затуманенным взглядом лицо склонившегося над ним мужчины. — Вот так, правильно…

С этими словами Брок приставил головку члена к смазанному отверстию и стал медленно входить, ощущая, как тяжело принимает его отвыкшее от подобного тело. Чувствуя судорожное сокращение мышц. Стив напрягался непроизвольно, раз за разом сжимая член Брока почти до боли, но в следующий момент старался расслабиться, хватая воздух ртом, сжимая руками простыни, грозящие в любой момент порваться под таким напором. Когда Рамлоу вошёл до конца, оба были покрыты испариной и тяжело дышали.

— Черт, какой же ты тесный, мой Звездный мальчик. Будто целочка, — Брок наклонился к самому лицу Стива, переместив его ноги к себе на талию, вырывая своими действиями у него невольный стон из-за изменившегося угла проникновения. А затем Рамлоу замер, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от Роджерса, давая ему привыкнуть.

Брок все же не удержался и поцеловал так маняще приоткрытые припухшие губы. И именно в этот момент почувствовал, как на его собственный зад ложатся чужие ладони, раскрывая его. Большими пальцами Баки слегка помассировал колечко мышц, дразня, но не проникая, а затем лизнул, коротко, на пробу. Не ожидавший такого Брок дернулся было, но под ним был Стив, да и Барнс слегка сжал ладони, предупреждая и останавливая.

— Все хорошо, Брок? — слегка нахмурившись спросил Роджерс, не видевший того, что происходило за спиной Брока, однако почувствовавший его движение.

— Да, все отлично, малыш.

Барнс фыркнул — о, Брок отлично почувствовал это — лизнул снова, а затем, обведя языком вокруг входа несколько раз, попытался проникнуть языком внутрь. Рамлоу уткнулся лбом в плечо Стива и постарался расслабиться. Тот же, видимо, осознав наконец, что происходит, стал оглаживать бока Брока ладонями. А потом в какой-то момент вдруг сжал его внутри себя мышцами, расслабился и снова сжался, вырывая невольный стон.

— Стиииив… что же ты творишь?

— Отвлекаю. Тебе не нравится?

— Нравится. Даже слишком. Боже…

В какой-то момент Баки заменил язык пальцами, растягивая торопливо и не слишком тщательно, выдавая этим свое нетерпение.

— Давай уже! — в какой-то момент бросил Барнсу Брок, чувствуя, что долго так не продержится. — Не сахарный, не рассыплюсь!

Долго уговаривать Баки не было нужды, его пальцы тут же покинули тело Рамлоу, а в следующее мгновение Брок почувствовал, как ко входу прижалась головка члена, проникая, растягивая немного болезненно, но так хорошо и правильно, вырывая невольный стон.

— Двигайся, командир. Так, как хочешь сам, давай! — тихо, на ухо прошептал ему Баки.

Выпрямившись, Брок оперся руками о постель по обе стороны от Стива. А дальше Брок просто отдался ощущениям, зажатый с двух сторон теми, кто долго был его наваждением, его головной болью. Если до этого у него и были какие-то мысли, что он лишний на этом празднике жизни, то сейчас от них не осталось и следа. Не то чтобы они совсем исчезли, скорее отступили на время во тьму — туда, где обычно обитали его многочисленные демоны. Брок в буквальном смысле трахал себя ими обоими, попеременно то входя в Стива, то насаживаясь на член Баки. Происходящее ощущалось настолько правильно, что даже пугало... где-то в глубине души. Стив не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Брока, такой порочно красивый сейчас со своими покрасневшими припухшими губами, с расцвеченной засосами блестящей от пота кожей, потемневшими до цвета грозового неба глазами... 

Им не потребовалось много времени на то, чтобы прийти к финалу. А после они ещё долго лежали на разоренной постели в обнимку, не говоря ни слова, лишь изредка оставляя поцелуи на разгоряченной коже друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Образы колец сборные, но примерно можно понять по вот этим фото (на одном из них как раз гранат в достаточно редкой огранке под названием "триллион", она лучше всего на мой взгляд подходит Баки):  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-657.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-651.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-653.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/i-660.jpg


	20. Эпилог

**POV Стив**

Заповедник Наханни был потрясающим местом. Стив, как художник, пришел в восторг от ярких, чистых красок вокруг. Уже наступила осень, но большая часть окружающего их пейзажа по-прежнему была разных оттенков зеленого из-за обилия хвойных деревьев: от желтоватого и мятного до болотного и темного, почти черного оттенка. И лишь местами, яркими мазками на фоне этого буйства зелени, выделялось яркое золото тополей и осин. Свежий, прозрачный и, надо сказать, достаточно прохладный уже воздух бодрил.

Оторвавшись от созерцания местных красот, Стив вновь перевел взгляд вниз, на поляну, где сейчас собрался Страйк в полном составе. Правда, вид у членов отряда был довольно непривычным. Хотя бы потому, что примерно половина группы в данный момент находилась в волчьем обличье, в то время как остальные бойцы были нагружены дополнительно — каждый нес на себе минимальное, самое необходимое из снаряжения для своего напарника-волка. Да, с изменениями в составе группы Брок, по-прежнему возглавлявший отряд огневой поддержки и так и не пожелавший сменить название даже после ухода из ЩИТа, убрал прежнее разделение на тройки. Бойцы теперь работали в парах волк-человек, и именно для отработки их взаимодействия они и приехали сюда. Впрочем, на базу людей Икс приехал не только Страйк, но и члены команды Мстителей, большая часть из которых сейчас общалась с людьми профессора Ксавьера где-то в недрах базы. С группой Брока остались лишь Баки, как-то сразу, по умолчанию, ставший напарником командира, да Хелен с Брюсом, продолжающие свои исследования и не теряющие надежду на новое пополнение в стае, хотя по мнению того же Рамлоу баланс получился идеальный. Обрести волчью ипостась удалось в итоге еще троим членам отряда Страйк: Мэй, Риделу и Орсо. Остальные либо не захотели, либо не смогли этого сделать. К тому же в уже бывшую третью тройку взамен погибшего Мартинеза пришел знакомый Роллинза, тоже оказавшийся оборотнем. Хмурый, молчаливый и явно привыкший работать в одиночку, Фрэнк Касл на удивление быстро вписался в их отряд.

Вот самый крупный в стае угольно-черный волк, коротко рыкнув, рванул в сторону леса, и все бойцы тут же последовали за ним. Люди старались не отставать от своих четырехлапых напарников, однако это плохо им удавалось — у волков было преимущество в скорости и маневренности при передвижении в таких условиях. Одному лишь Баки удавалось держать темп, заданный Броком.

В какой-то момент Стив потерял группу из вида — слишком далеко они ушли вглубь леса — и, вздохнув, он спустился к Хелен и Брюсу.

— Стив! Думаю, стоит подготовиться к возвращению ребят. Уверена, они, как и в прошлый раз, вернутся злые и голодные. Туша оленя это, конечно, хорошо, но есть ее сырой могут не все.

— Я уже распорядился, чтобы сюда принесли все необходимое. Вы ведь ничего не имеете против небольшого пикника? Погода сегодня просто замечательная!

Услышав голос профессора Ксавьера, направляющегося в этот момент к ним в сопровождении Джин Грэй, Стив обернулся в их сторону и согласно кивнул.

— Отличная идея, профессор. Спасибо.

— Не за что, мистер Роджерс, — с улыбкой ответил Чарльз. — Не могу же я оставить наших гостей голодными. Как вам здесь? Живописные места, не так ли?

— Очень. Потрясающей красоты место. Жаль, не взял с собой ничего, руки так и чешутся зарисовать все это великолепие!

— Полагаю, у вас еще будет шанс это сделать в будущем.

— Профессор, я хотел с вами посоветоваться… — вмешался в их беседу Брюс, и Стив отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать.

Спустившись к реке, он присел на лежавшее у самой кромки воды толстое бревно. Мысленно он вернулся к событиям, произошедшим после той первой их ночи на троих.

Уже на следующий день он вместе с Белль переехал к Броку, благо квартира у того была достаточно просторной для трех мужчин и их небольшого собачьего семейства. Поначалу Кали отнеслась к Белль с настороженностью, хоть и без агрессии. А вот Джей Би был безумно счастлив получить партнера по играм, пусть и больше него размером раза в два. Первые дни Брок едва справлялся с этой парочкой, рыча и тихо матерясь на беспокойное приданое Роджерса.

А через неделю…

***

_— Что ж, Старбой. Вижу, ты все же умудрился разбаловать это чудовище, — обозревая в очередной раз разгромленную в их отсутствие гостиную, произнес Брок, потирая переносицу. — Я позвоню Дэвиду, он заберет Белль и Джей Би на выходные, иначе я сорвусь и решу проблему радикально. И пока Чоу занимается воспитанием псов, я займусь твоим, Роджерс._

_Баки усмехнулся, глядя на вмиг покрасневшего, то ли от стыда, то ли от предвкушения Стива._

_— А ты не смейся, Барнс. С тобой мы тоже не договорили, манипулятор хренов, — произнес Брок, прищурившись._

_Дэвид подъехал ближе к обеду, и, сдав псов ему с рук на руки, Рамлоу отправился в спальню, кивком головы указав Стиву и Баки следовать за ним. Встал, прислонившись спиной к стене прямо напротив кровати, и сложил руки на груди, дожидаясь, пока оба не зайдут в комнату и не замрут перед ним в ожидании дальнейших указаний._

_— Раздевайтесь, оба, — приказал Брок, не двинувшись с места, внимательно отслеживая реакцию обоих._

_Сглотнув, Стив, не раздумывая, одним движением стянул футболку через голову. Баки усмехнулся, в его глазах ясно читался вызов и обещание отыграться, но, тем не менее он так же молча принялся раздеваться вслед за Роджерсом, не отрывая взгляда от Брока, решив, видимо, сыграть для разнообразия по его правилам._

_— На кровать, — последовал новый приказ, когда на обоих не осталось одежды._

_Пока они делали, что велено, Брок подошел к изголовью кровати и, достав из-под подушки тюбик со смазкой, кинул прямо в руки Барнсу, стоящему на коленях напротив Стива._

_— Подготовьте друг друга. Только без фанатизма._

_Устроившись с комфортом в кресле у окна, Брок явно приготовился насладиться зрелищем. И Баки, судя по довольному выражению его лица, последнее указание Рамлоу собирался проигнорировать. Выдавив приличное количество смазки себе на руку, Барнс обхватил ладонь Стива, переплетая пальцы, размазывая по ним гель. Одновременно с этим он притянул к себе Роджерса, втягивая его в глубокий, мокрый, невероятно пошлый поцелуй, намеренно играя на публику, провоцируя Брока. Тот лишь усмехнулся, напомнив:_

_— Я сказал без фанатизма. Займись делом, Барнс._

_Отпустив чужую ладонь, Баки завел руку за спину Стива, скользнув влажными пальцами между ягодиц, оглаживая, лаская самыми кончиками сомкнутое пока колечко мышц. Тот в ответ с улыбкой отзеркалил действие, подстраиваясь под любовника, вторя его движениям. Со стороны это, должно быть, смотрелось горячо, судя по участившемуся дыханию Брока и его едва слышному стону. Втолкнув один палец внутрь Стива, Баки тут же сам почувствовал вторжение в свое тело. Времени на привыкание почти не требовалось — в сексе эти несколько дней они себя не ограничивали — и к первому пальцу очень быстро добавился второй. Они буквально трахали ими друг друга на глазах у Рамлоу. Баки украдкой взглянул на Брока и довольно улыбнулся: тот сидел в кресле широко расставив ноги, лаская себя сквозь ткань штанов. Он был возбужден не меньше них со Стивом. Впрочем Рамлоу быстро пришел в себя, вспомнив про воспитательную составляющую происходящего. Брок рывком поднялся с кресла и подошел к дверце шкафа, на ходу бросив:_

_— Достаточно! На четвереньки — задницами кверху, носами в подушки._

_Затем Брок подошел к кровати, шурша пакетом, огладил ягодицы Стива, и тот почувствовал, как внутрь проникает уже знакомая ему гладкая стеклянная пробка, а бедра щекочет кончик пушистого хвоста. Втолкнув ее до упора, Брок напоследок шлепнул ладонью по ягодицам Роджерса, заставляя мышцы непроизвольно сжаться на основании игрушки, а следом звякнула застежка ошейника. Стив успел соскучиться по ощущению, с которым полоска кожи обхватывала его шею. Завершили образ такие же знакомые ушки, после чего Брок потрепал Роджерса по голове с тихим "Хороший песик" и перешел к Баки._

_Стив чуть повернулся, чтобы видеть происходящее, и успел заметить в руках Брока еще одну пробку-хвост, только черного цвета и, кажется, даже длиннее и пушистее, чем у него. В следующую секунду Роджерс почувствовал, как дернулся от неожиданности Баки, когда кончик пробки коснулся колечка мышц, проникая, растягивая. Закончив с этим, Брок вновь вернулся к пакету. Услышав мелодичный перезвон, Стив удивленно распахнул глаза, а Баки, не выдержав, повернулся на звук._

_— Да ладно… Бубенчики?!_

_Стив едва сдержал смех, глядя на ошарашенное выражение лица Баки, а Брок, довольный его реакцией, ответил ехидно:_

_— Ага. Чтоб один наглый кошак не шарился по дому в режиме стелс. И не считал себя умнее своего хозяина. Что-то не устраивает, Барнс? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Рамлоу._

_В ответ Баки лишь фыркнул и поднял голову, вытягивая шею, давая лучший к ней доступ. Следом за ошейником, как и в случае с Роджерсом, последовали уши._

_— Ну и что дальше... хозяин? — буквально промурчал Барнс, потягиваясь по кошачьи, всем телом, и заставляя звенеть колокольчики на шее._

_— А дальше, Барнс, — шлепнув этого наглеца, намеренно дразнящего его, по оттопыренной заднице, произнес Брок. — Вы ведете себя как примерные питомцы, как минимум до вечера, а там посмотрим. И, на всякий случай, напоминаю, что кошки не разговаривают, — добавил, увидев, что Баки вновь открыл рот, намереваясь спросить что-то еще. — И одежда им тоже не положена._

_В том, что у Барнса весьма своеобразное представление о примерном поведении котов, Брок убедился довольно быстро. Уже через пятнадцать минут Баки развалил кофейный столик, запрыгнув на него всей своей тушей (и получил за это по жопе тапком). Потом долго и нудно мяукал на кухне, причем довольно натурально, пока не пришел Брок и не наложил им в миски (судя по всему, заранее купленные Броком, иначе как объяснить написанные на них имена "Баки" и "Стив"?) что-то сильно смахивающее на кошачий корм. Впрочем, это было недалеко от истины — судя по этикетке, это были армейские консервы, видимо, из сухпайка. Баки в ответ лишь демонстративно закопал содержимое своей чашки и все то время, пока сам Брок наслаждался стейком с овощами, сидел на полу напротив него с недовольным выражением лица и гипнотизировал взглядом. Про Стива, кажется, оба забыли напрочь, а тот просто наслаждался шоу из первых рядов, стараясь не отсвечивать. Было жутко интересно, чем закончится их противостояние, учитывая упрямство обоих._

_Стоило Броку устроится с пивом на диване перед телевизором, как его ноги тут же оказались придавлены сверху телом Баки. Барнс требовательно боднул Рамлоу головой в руку и в грудь. Брок усмехнулся и стал почесывать наглому кошаку затылок и шею, периодически спускаясь на спину. Баки вполне натурально и очень громко мурчал, и Стив был готов поклясться, что командир за всем этим шумом не услышал ни слова из идущей по телевизору передачи. А когда Брок попытался было встать, Баки чувствительно сжал ладони на его бедрах (благо когтей у него все же не было), но тут же спрыгнул с дивана, услышав раздраженный рык командира._

_— Ну ты и зараза, Барнс! — зло и немного восхищенно произнес Брок, глядя в глаза застывшего у двери с ехидной усмешкой на лице "кота" и потирая ногу, на которой наверняка остались отпечатки пальцев Баки._

_— Мяу?_

_В ответ в Барнса полетел второй тапок, от которого, он, впрочем, с легкостью увернулся и тут же смылся из комнаты. Брок вздохнул и перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом с диваном Стива._

_— Бесполезно, да? Он все равно все сделает по-своему... — с усмешкой произнес он, а потом добавил, похлопав рукой по своему колену: — Иди ко мне._

_Стив тут же подполз ближе, прижимаясь к ногам и укладывая голову на колени Брока._

_— Мой послушный мальчик._

_Роджерс закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пальцы Брока ерошат волосы и массируют кожу головы. Кажется, он даже задремал под эту нехитрую ласку и бурчание телевизора, а, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что Брок и сам спит, откинув голову на спинку дивана и утонув в мягких подушках._

_Стив аккуратно выбрался из-под его руки и направился на поиски Баки. Тот довольно быстро обнаружился в спальне, растянувшийся поперек кровати прямо поверх покрывала. Зрелище было… красивым. Стив даже пожалел, что не может сейчас взять в руки карандаш и нарисовать Барнса таким. Роджерс аккуратно забрался к нему на кровать и устроился под боком. Баки тут же обнял его одной рукой, прижимая ближе к своему телу. Они лежали так довольно долго, до тех пор, пока шум телевизора в гостиной внезапно не смолк. Тогда Баки резко опрокинул Стива на спину, прижимая к кровати своим телом… и, не дав времени опомниться, начал вылизывать. Старательно, везде, куда мог дотянуться, иногда чуть прикусывая кожу. Стива, расслабленного дремой, мгновенно накрыла горячая волна возбуждения, и он тихо заскулил, кусая губы._

_Со стороны двери послышался шумный вздох, и в следующее мгновение матрас прогнулся под весом еще одного тела. Баки проказливо улыбнулся, глядя Стиву в глаза и, выгнувшись в спине, повел бедрами, заставляя длинный черный хвост качаться из стороны в сторону, щекотно задевая его кончиком бедра Роджерса._

_— Черт с тобой, Барнс! — рыкнул Брок откуда-то из-за спины Баки._

_Стив еще успел заметить, как промелькнул летящий в сторону черный кошачий хвост, когда Баки громко застонал, наваливаясь на него сверху с громким звоном бубенцов на ошейнике. Брок вбивался в растянутые пробкой мышцы Барнса не жалея, без подготовки, без каких-либо предварительных ласк, но Баки, казалось, получил именно то, что желал. Стив прижал его к себе крепче, обнимая содрогающееся от толчков Брока тело, чувствуя, как собственный член трется о живот Барнса, оставляя влажные следы предэякулята на коже обоих. Звон, рваное дыхание, стоны, шлепки тела о тело… давление пробки в собственной заднице, ощущение горячего тела в руках и почти черные глаза Баки, близкого к грани, напротив... Этого всего, казалось, с лихвой хватит для того, чтобы Стив кончил вот так, даже не прикасаясь к себе. И он кончил, стоило телу Баки в его руках застыть, выгнуться от накатившего наслаждения, пачкая живот в их смешанной сперме. Встретившись глазами с Броком, Стив протянул к нему руку, и тот, не став противиться, склонился, ловя губами губы, целуя жадно, благодарно, и вскоре спальню вновь наполнили звуки взаимной страсти…_

***

Стив почувствовал их приближение раньше, чем услышал. Обернувшись в сторону леса, он увидел, как из-за деревьев на поляну первым выходит Баки, держащий на плече тушу оленя, а рядом с ним ступает уставший, но довольный волк. Спустя пару минут стали появляться и остальные бойцы, кто в волчьей, а кто уже в человеческой форме.  
Брок подошел к Стиву, боднул руку, зная, как тому нравится зарываться пальцами в его густую иссиня-черную шерсть, и лег рядом, положив голову ему на колени. Баки присел с другой стороны, держа в руках одежду Рамлоу и большое одеяло вместо шторы, чтобы прикрыть командира в момент обращения. Но тот оборачиваться не спешил. Стив вновь посмотрел в сторону остальных бойцов, в большинстве своем сосредоточившихся вокруг стола с закусками, приготовленным предусмотрительным Ксавьером. Впрочем, были и исключения.

Большой пепельно-серый волк подошел к стоящим чуть в стороне Хелен, Брюсу и Кристиану. Беннер, хмыкнув, решил присоединится к бойцам и попробовать приготовленную для них еду, а вот Чокли нахмурился, явно не собираясь даже шаг делать в сторону от сестры. Впрочем, волка это, казалось, не волновало вовсе. Он подошел к Чо и боднул ее головой в бедро, подставляя загривок нежным рукам. Та тихо рассмеялась, опускаясь на колени и тут же получая своеобразный волчий поцелуй от восторженно, по-собачьи, виляющего хвостом серого. Кристиан скривился и прикрикнул на волка, но тот не обращал на него никакого внимания, продолжая вылизывать лицо Хелен с прежним энтузиазмом. Впрочем, уже через несколько секунд на поляне сидел обнаженный Таузиг, держащий в своих руках хрупкую на его фоне и покрасневшую до кончиков волос девушку. Причем Джоша его собственная нагота не смущала абсолютно, а вот Кристиан, казалось, перешел с человеческой речи на парсельтанг, шипя на своего товарища и пытаясь прикрыть обоих от любопытных взглядов остальных.

Стив усмехнулся, продолжая почесывать одной рукой загривок Брока, а второй обхватил висящее на шее, на витой золотой цепочке, кольцо Рамлоу, которое тот отдавал ему, обращаясь. Собственные кольца ни он, ни Баки не снимали с того самого дня, как Брок подарил их им. Жизнь налаживалась...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не прошло и года))) Но, да, это конец этой истории, но будут новые, как связанные с этой, так и нет.  
> Спасибо огромное всем, кто все это время читал, комментировал, оставлял правки и ждал эту работу! Вы потрясающие!  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-678.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-675.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/522/h-674.jpg


End file.
